Hidden Sky (KHR Twinfic)
by KuroiOozora
Summary: A Sky hidden in the dark.. Hoping to be found.. Hoping to be accepted.. Hoping to be acknowledged.. Despite his attitude towards them.. He had no choice but to.. But when he was coming out.. He was dragged back.. Still he was hoping.. Hoping to be taken away from the dark.. Even if he would no longer be the same.. (((COMPLETED)))
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Day When It First Started**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G and Gokudera's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

Appearances ::

Iemitsu ::

short spicky blond hair

brown sharp eyes

Nana ::

brown bob style hair

brown round eyes

Ietsuna :: ((dame)Tuna's appearance)

gravity defying brown hair

brown round eyes

Tsunayoshi ::

gravity defying brown hair

orange sharp eyes (lighter colour than hyper mode)

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

= 3rd Person POV =

"Congratulation, Mr. and Mrs. Sawada, it is two healthy baby boys" the doctor said while letting both of the Sawada see their new born sons.

They were happy to see the one on the doctor's arm is the older one, the energetic one, is letting out a loud cry.

When the couple saw the younger one who was on the nurse's arm, they were kind of disappointed, expecting a voice coming out of his tiny mouth just like the older one, but nothing came out.

The doctor noticed that but kept silent, while handing the older one to the mother, then take the younger from the nurse's arm. When he was about to hand the younger one to the mother too, he was surprised by what they are doing. They are ignoring him, while admiring the older one.

"Ooh, look at you! Aren't you one cute energetic boy! Nee.. Anata, what should we name him?" asked Nana happily when the baby laughed loudly.

"Let's see.. I got it! How about Ietsuna? Sawada Ietsuna? Our little tuna-fish" Iemitsu said.

"That's a great idea, anata! Welcome to the family, Ie-kun" She smiled.

The doctor is getting irritated from seeing this scene. 'To think that they actually ignoring the younger one'.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs, Sawada, I am sorry for interupting you but I believe that you are forgetting the younger one" doctor interupted their admiring session and both of them look at him.

"If you don't want him, please sign here" the doctor continued while handing them the paper.

Iemitsu was about to sign the paper, but Nana stopped him. She can't do it. She didn't has the heart to abandoned the quiet younger baby.

Of course Iemitsu against this idea because the younger one seems so weak and not energetic like the older one. But since his beloved wife wanted to, he'll do it, he'll keep him too.

"No, we will keep him. Please give him to me, doctor" Nana gave Ietsuna to Iemitsu and accepted the younger baby.

"Now, what should I name you? Since your papa already named your brother, mama will be the one who name you. Your brother's name is Ietsuna then you will be Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi" Nana smiled.

She was surprised, she never expected that the boy opened his eyes which shows his orange eyes and smiled cutely at her after she named him, although he didn't make any sound.

She smiled back. "Welcome to the family, Tsu-kun".

~ Time Skip ~

Nana was currently sleeping with her two baby beside her while Iemitsu was currently making a call for his younger brother.

" _Yasuuu! My wife finally gave birth!_ "

" _You don't need to shout, fratello. That shout can actually rival Knuckle's, haha! By the way, Congratulations! I hope I can go there and see your child_ "

" _Then come! My tuna-fish is really cutee! You should really come! You can also bring your guardians here, since most of them already have a child so I was wondering if the children can be friends with my little tuna-fish!_ "

" _Haha.. I am sure they'll agree to that and by the way, tuna-fish? I have a feeling that you actually gave your child a ridiculous name_ "

" _No way! Ietsuna is not a bad name, you know! Anyway, make sure to come and see my little angel tuna!_ "

" _Haha.. Yes, yes.. When we wanted to go to Japan, I'll make a call. Well then, ciao, fratello_ "

" _Ciao, Yasu!_ "

~ 2 years later ~

Iemitsu was standing in the front door, ready to leave. "I am sorry, Nana. I have to go back to work" Iemitsu apologized.

"It's okay, anata, make sure to come home some times. You don't want Ie-kun and Tsu-kun to forget about you, right?" Nana smiled.

"Of course not! No way I want my tuna-fish to forget about me!" he shed anime tears.

Although Nana didn't show it, she's currently angry. 'He said "tuna-fish", not "tuna-fishes". Tsu-kun also has "Tsuna" in his name like Ie-kun, that means he didn't acknowledge Tsu-kun as his son'.

"Nana, what's wrong?" Iemitsu snapped Nana out of her deep thinking.

"Ah, it's nothing, anata, be careful on your way" then she give a peck on his cheek.

~ 4 years later ~

Nana was washing the dishes when Ietsuna came to her. "Mama, can I and Tsu-kun go play at the park?" Ietsuna excitedly asked while tugging Nana's shirt.

When Nana look at Tsuna, "I want to go out and play with Tsu-nii too!" Tsuna said it out loud because just like his older twin, also very excited.

 **( AN : Ie call Tsuna = Tsu-kun and Tsuna call Ie = Tsu-nii )**

She smiled at the two. "Of course you two can! I'll bring you there when I finished washing the dishes, okay, Ie-kun, Tsu-kun?"

"Haai" both Ie and Tsuna said at the same time.

Fate has decided what will happened next. That day is the day where Tsuna's life starting to turn upside down.

...

 **Fratello (Italian) = Brother**

 **Ciao (Italian) = Hello / Bye**

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Beginning of The Nightmare**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G and Gokudera's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

Nana was washing the dishes when Ietsuna came to her. "Mama, can I and Tsu-kun go play at the park?" Ietsuna excitedly asked while tugging Nana's shirt.

When Nana look at Tsuna, "I want to go out and play with Tsu-nii too!" Tsuna said it out loud because just like his older twin, also very excited.

She smiled at the two. "Of course you two can! I'll bring you there when I finished washing the dishes, okay, Ie-kun, Tsu-kun?"

...

= 3rd Person POV =

Just as Nana promised to the two Tsuna, after she finished the dishes, she bring them to the park.

"Let's go, Ie-kun, Tsu-kun" Nana called them from outside the house.

"Un! Let's go,Tsu-kun!" Ietsuna ran to her mother.

"Wa.. Wait for me, Tsu-nii.. I am not done wearing my shoes!" Tsuna shouted, still trying to wear his shoes properly.

After a few minutes, Tsuna finally able to and ran to his mother and brother, who were currently waiting for the younger brunette.

"What took you so long, Tsu-kun?!" Ietsuna glared (read : pout) at Tsuna.

Nana giggled. "Okay okay.. Let's go, both of you"

"Haii" The twins replied then grabbed their mother's hand. Ietsuna on the right, Tsuna on the left.

The three of them walked happily, full with laughter and smiles without knowing something bad will happened. Something very bad.

《》《》《 The Hidden Sky 》《》《》

Nana is currently sitting on the swing watching her little tunas playing together, chasing each other, etc.

~ Time Skip ~

When Nana looked at her watch, it's already time to go home since she need to go to the market to buy ingredients for their dinner.

"Ie-kun, Tsu-kun, time to go home!" Nana shouted.

"Eehh.. But I still want to play.." Ietsuna whined.

"I don't want to go home yet.." Tsuna also did the same.

"We'll play again tomorrow, okay? Mama still need to buy food or we won't eat anything tonight" Nana smiled.

Two tunas froze. They still wanted to play longer but they don't want to end their day without having dinner. So they agreed with Nana to go home, after all, they can still come here and play again. "We'll go with mama to buy food!" they said in unison.

Nana smiled, the two tunas hold their mother's hand and started walking home.

《》《》《 The Hidden Sky 》《》《》

When Nana was busy picking the freshest ingredients, she didn't pay attention to her children.

Ietsuna and Tsuna was chasing each other in the middle of the road since cars and vehicles related rarely passed there.

That was when a truck came into view and head straight to Ietsuna, who was currently running to the middlw of the road.

"IE-KUN!"

Tsuna saw this and fastened his speed, "TSU-NII!" and pushed Ietsuna away.

"TSU-KUN!"

SCREECH!

CRASH!

Ietsuna fell down. "Ouch! Tsu-kun, you don't need to push me! And what was that ...sound-?!"

When he looked back, what he saw was something horror, tears started flowing from his eyes.

In the middle of the road, there was a pool of blood. Those who were laying in the pool were Nana Tsuna, who were in his mother's arm, protecting him from the crashed.

"A.. Aah.. MAMA! TSU-KUN!" Ietsuna shouted and ran to them.

People were starting to gathered. Some were just looking (read : watching), some were taking pictures (AN : Well, this is how the world is now), some were helping the mother and the child, and two of them were calling an ambulance and the father (AN : At least one of the many people gathered there should know who the father is).

《》《》《 The Hidden Sky 》《》《》

Why was Nana suddenly appear? Let's see.. Back to few minutes before the crashed.

= Nana's POV =

I am currently picking the freshest ingredients for my dear babies. 'I wonder what they wanted to eat tonight'.

"Ie-kun, Tsu-kun, what you want to eat tonight? ...Araa?" When I turned around and I realised that they were not there.

I looked around and saw them chasing each other. I smiled. 'They looked like having fun together and their smiles looks so cutee! Too bad I have to interupt their fun'.

"Ie-" My eyes widen because there was a truck heading this way, FAST. 'Can't the driver saw that there are children in the road?!'

I ran as fast as I could. It's going to hit Ie-kun! "IE-KUN!"

"TSU-NII!", Tsu-kun pushed Ie-kun away, replacing Ie-kun who was standing there just now.

"TSU-KUN!"

I managed to grabbed Tsu-kun but it's already too late to run now so I wrapped Tsu-kun with my arm.

SCREECH!

CRASH!

"MAMA! TSU-KUN!" I can hear Ie-kun's voice and I can see that Ie-kun's crying.. 'Don't cry, Ie-kun, mama is okay.. Tsu-kun?' I didn't hear Tsu-kun's voice. 'Is he okay? Did he get hurt? I can't move.. All of my body's hurt and I can feel that I am currently laying in a crimson water. Is is blood? Is it mine or Tsu-kun's? This is bad.. My vision is getting blurry.. Can't hold it anymore. Maybe I should sleep first and I hope when I wake up, both Ie-kum and Tsu-kun are alright'.

I closed my eyes without knowing that that is the last time I can see my beloved babies and my beloved husband again.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - A Promise**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G and Gokudera's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **"MAMA! TSU-KUN!" I can hear Ie-kun's voice and I can see that Ie-kun's crying.. 'Don't cry, Ie-kun, mama is okay.. Tsu-kun?' I didn't hear Tsu-kun's voice. 'Is he okay? Did he get hurt? I can't move.. All of my body's hurt and I can feel that I am currently laying in a crimson water. Is is blood? Is it mine or Tsu-kun's? This is bad.. My vision is getting blurry.. Can't hold it anymore. Maybe I should sleep first and I hope when I wake up, both Ie-kum and Tsu-kun are alright'.**_

 _ **I closed my eyes without knowing that that is the last time I can see my beloved babies and my beloved husband again.**_

...

= 3rd Person POV =

When the crashed happened, Tsuna went unconscious.

When he 'woke up', what he saw was darkness everywhere. He glanced around looking for someone, hoping that someone would suddenly pop out and opened the light while saying they were just trying to scare him, but no one pop out of the darkness.

He then stand up.

"MAMA?"

No answer.

"TSU-NII?"

No answer.

"P.. PA.. PAPA?"

No answer.

YA.. YAYA?"

No answer either.

His eyes then turned glassy. He called the four name/nicknames again, and again, and again, so many times until his throat starting to hurt.

That was when his tears started flowing.

A few minutes after he cries, he felt someone tapped his shoulder. He looked back, wiped his tears and instead of freaked out, he smiled, he's happy. Happy to see there's someone here, he's not in that darkness alone, even though that person didn't show his face.

A second after that, the darkness clear away and Tsuna found himself in an unfamiliar room, the room only has pillars, nothing else.

"Tell me, boy.." The masked man asked.

"Yes?" Tsuna looked at him and give him a questioning look.

"Do you want to go back? To your family is?"

Tsuna's eyes brighten then nodded. "Un! I want! I have to checked on Mama and Tsu-nii to see if they are hurt or not!"

"Okay, I will send you back. Before that, would you mind helping me?"

"If I can do it then yes!"

"...Why did you trust me when we just met?" The masked man gave a questioning look although it can't be seen through the mask.

"Because my feeling tells me that Oji-san is not a bad guy!" Tsuna smiled.

"Hyper intuition I see" He muttered.

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing. What I wanted you to help me is, can you help me took care of this?" The man handed Tsuna the item.

"This is?" Tsuna asked while examined the item he received.

"You will know it when you are older. So, can you help me with that?"

"Okay! I'll help you!"

"Promise me to took care of it, okay? Because it's an important item"

"Un! I promise!"

"Thank you.. Now, I will send you back. Good luck, Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"Huh? How did you kno-"

Before Tsuna can finished his sentence, darkness started taking over his consciousness.

《》《》《 The Hidden Sky 》《》《》

When the masked man make sure that Tsuna already disappear from his sight, someone who's currently standing in the shadow behind him talked to him.

"Thank you for helping me giving it to the boy"

"It's fine but.. Are you sure about this? Giving something... cruel to a child that young?"

"We can't do anything about it anymore.. That item chose the boy and the boy's nightmare already started making it's move. I just hope the boy will be able to bear with it and won't lose hope"

"I guess you are right.. ...By the way, I am sure you don't mind if I help the boy a little sometimes, right?"

"Yes, thank you.. The boy will definitely need it"

"Then, excuse me"

With that, they end their conversation and the masked man disappear.

"Even though I didn't tell them, I hope they will realize it and help the boy too"

《》《》《 The Hidden Sky 》《》《》

Tsuna woke up and unlike before, he found himself on a bed in a white room. For a second there, Tsuna actually having a panic attack, thinking that he's currently in Heaven because he was in a dark place just a few seconds ago.

He looked around and saw Ietsuna sleeping on a chair beside his bed while holding tightly of his right bandaged hand.

"Tsu-nii?" He shook his brother with his left hand.

Ietsuna woke up from the shook and looked at Tsuna with widened eyes. He immediately hugged him and started crying. Tsuna was confused of this and his feeling tells him that something very bad had happened. Even with all the uneasiness inside his mind, he still tried to calm his twin down.

After a few minutes, Ietsuna finally stopped crying and looked at Tsuna since he is sure that his twin wanted to asked something so he gave him a I-am-sure-you-wanted-to-ask-something-so-go-ahead look.

《》《》《 The Hidden Sky 》《》《》

= Ietsuna's POV =

When I finally calm down, I looked at Tsu-kun and gave him a I-am-sure-you-wanted-to-ask-something-so-go-ahead look.

I just hope Tsu-kun won't asked the question the I wanted to avoid but it looks like fate either hate me or wanted to test me to make Tsu-kun asked it.

"Tsu-nii, where's Mama? Is she alright? I want to see her" Tsu-kun asked and I don't know what to say to him because I am sure that he will blame himself.

"Mama is okay, Tsu-kun. You can't see her yet since doctor said Mama has to rest" I smiled.

After I said that, although Tsu-kun didn't say anything, he's staring at me as if he knows that I was lying to him and I was right.

"Tsu-nii, I know you are lying to me. Please tell me! What happened to Mama? Is.. Is she okay?"

"...Tsu-kun..." I don't want him to know. He will be very sad again just like back then when Papa came back and ignore Tsu-kun.

"Tsu-nii... Please? Please tell me?" Tsu-kun pleaded. I can see his eyes turned glassy and I am sure I am the same.

Tears started to flowed from my eyes again. "I am sorry, Tsu-kun... Mama has... Mama has passed away..." Tsu-kun's eyes widen and his eyes are starting to cry too.

...

 _ **Yaya is the name of the twins' pet cat and yes.. I didn't put him in the story though.. Just assume that he is somewhere sleeping in the house n rarely comes out xD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chaptet 4 - It's All My Fault**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G and Gokudera's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **"Tsu-nii... Please? Please tell me?" Tsu-kun pleaded. I can see his eyes turned glassy and I am sure I am the same.**_

 _ **Tears started to flowed from my eyes again. "I am sorry, Tsu-kun... Mama has... Mama has passed away..." Tsu-kun's eyes widen and his eyes are starting to cry too.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

The room become silent and the only sound can be heard are sobbing and sniffling. None of the twin said something. After a few minutes, Tsuna break the silent.

"Tsu-nii, I am sorry.. Please leave me alone"

"But-"

"Please.., Tsu-ni.."

At that time, the only thing that are on his mind is 'This is all my fault'.

Before Ietsuna relied Tsuna's pleaded, Iemitsu barged in and judging from his darkened face, it was definitely a bad news.

= Ietsuna's POV =

~ Flashback ~

 _ **An ambulance came and they put both Mama and Tsu-kun on a stretcher and carried them to the ambulance. When they put Mama and Tsu-kun inside, one of them told me to go with them to the hospital, so I did.**_

 _ **They prepared equipments and put on Mama and Tsu-kun. Tsu-kun's equipments were not as many as Mama's since he is not badly injured, just with scratches and bruises when he fall on the ground after Mama and Tsu-kun got hit by that truck.**_

 _ **On the way to the hospital, they were in a frantic since one of them said that Mama has stopped breathing.**_

 _ **"She has stop breathing! I'll do a CPR!"**_

 _ **"Bring that equipments here now!"**_

 _ **"She's breathing again!"**_

 _ **"Shouma(driver's name), hurry! We need the hospital's equipments!"**_

 _ **The shouting won't stop. I then covered my ears hoping that I won't heard what they said. While doing that, I was trying to calm myself down, to remove all those negative thinking by saying 'Mama and Tsu-kun, you are going to be okay, please hold on, we are going to reach the hospital soon enough' to myself.**_

 _ **After we reached the hospital, they separated Mama and Tsu-kun. Mama goes to the emergency room, while Tsu-kun to patient's room number 27. And they told me to go to the patient's room too to check whether I was also injured even though I said I am fine.**_

 _ **Few hours had passed and the doctor came out of Mama's room.**_

 _ **"Child, where is your father?" The doctor asked.**_

 _ **"Papa hasn't come yet, maybe he's on his way here from Italy"**_

 _ **"I see.."**_

 _ **I stared at the doctor, waiting for him to say what happened to Mama. After a few seconds, I then was sure that he won't say anything.**_

 _ **"Doctor, how's Mama?! Why won't you say anything?! Please tell me!" I grabbed his lab coat and shout but the doctor still won't tell me. He eventually give up after I kept shouting for few minutes and disturbing other doctors, nurses, and patients.**_

 _ **"I don't want to tell you because it's for your own good, child" the doctor sighed.**_

 _ **"I don't care! Tell me! How is Mama?! Is she okay?! And what about Tsu-kun?! Is he okay?!"**_

 _ **"Child, your brother is okay, all he need to do is rest. And about your mother..."**_

 _ **"What about Mama?"**_

 _ **"I am sorry, we have tried our best but your mother already passed away while on the way here, to the hospital" the doctor said. My eyes widened and then I started crying.**_

 _ **'Mama is... leaving us...'**_

 _ **When I was crying, I was also thinking about how to tell this to Tsu-kun. He had been ignored by Papa everytime Papa came back from Italy and now Mama is going to leave us.**_

 _ **'How will I tell Tsu-kun about this?'**_

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

~ Few Minutes after the Car Accident ~

= Iemitsu's POV =

After my wife giving birth to my beloved angel, Ietsuna and his look-so-weak-and-useless brother, Tsunayoshi, who my beloved wife named him, I went back to Italy to continue with my job.

Vongola is the most powerful mafia group that instead of hurting and killing innocent people, they protect them, which was once lead by Vongola Primo, Volare di Vongola and CEDEF that stands for Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia which means External Advisors of the Family, who was once lead by Primo's Cloud Guardian, Valuno Cotovia.

Right now, I am the current head of CEDEF and my younger brother, Ieyasu is Vongola Decimo.

Now, I am currently in my office taking a break from hell of paperworks.

'How long has it been since I last saw Nana and my Tuna-fish? Aaw.. I miss them'

*knock knock*

"Come in"

A boy, who is one of my subordinates with a dirty blond hair enter the room.

" _Master, there's a call for you and he said he need to talk to you now_ "

'Now? Is this person in rush or something? ...Cih.. What a way to ruin my break time'

" _...Okay. Connect it to my phone_ "

" _Right away, Master_ "

After Basil left the office, a few seconds later, my phone rang and I answered it.

'Calm down.. Polite.. Speak politely.. Speak politely...'

" _Hello? May I ask who am I speaking to?_ "

"Iemitsu, it's me Tsuyoshi! Now-"

'Oh.. So it's Tsuyoshi'

"Ah, Tsuyoshi, long time didn't contact each other, huh? How have you been?"

"Iemitsu! We don't have time to chat! Your wife and child got into a car accident! Both of them are being send to the hospital now!"

"WHAT?! NANA AND TUNA?! HOW DID THIS HAPPENED?! "

"It looks like your wife was protecting your child from a truck! Aaagh! Just.. Just come back here already! Talking through phone is harder than face-to-face!

*click*

I dropped my phone. "No.. This can't be happening.. My Nana and Tuna-fish were..."

I dash out of my office and ran towards my brother's office. Even though I am older, CEDEF is still under Vongola's boss, so I need to have Yasu's permission to leave Italy.

'Cih.. Why did Grandpa had to choose Yasu as Decimo instead of me?! I am older, then I should be one! And that is birthright! Bah, forget it! Nana and my Tuna are much more important than that!'

I immediately barged into Yasu's office and saw all of his guardians were currently present, even the solitude and unsociable Alaude and also the creepy and annoying Daemon were there, but not that I care.

I told Yasu that I am going back to Japan because Nana and my son got into a car accident and got his full permission in an instant. He wanted to come with me too but can't because the mansion can't be left without a leader and also his desk was full with mountains of paperworks.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

A few hours have passed and I finally reached Namimori. Tsuyoshi already there waiting for me.

"Tsuyoshi! Where's Nana and my son?!"

"They are in Namimori Hospital. Your son is unconscious but he's fine, only with scratches, and bruises. Your wife... is currently having a surgery because she was protecting your son from the crashed"

'Please, God.. Please let them be okay..' I prayed.

...

 **Can't think of a perfect title so... that's the result (ااا** **ლლ)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Why?**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G and Gokudera's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **A few hours have passed and I finally reached Namimori. Tsuyoshi already there waiting for me.**_

 _ **"Tsuyoshi! Where's Nana and my son?!"**_

 _ **"They are in Namimori Hospital. Your son is unconscious but he's fine, only with scratches, and bruises. Your wife... is currently having a surgery because she was protecting your son from the crashed"**_

 _ **'Please, God.. Please let them be okay..' I prayed.**_

...

~ Still Few Minutes after the Car Accident ~

= 3rd Person's POV =

Iemitsu reached the hospital and saw Ietsuna was sitting on a chair outside of the surgery room.

'Thanks goodness he's okay. Wait, Tsuyoshi said Tuna is unconscious so why did he here? And he do has scratches but no bruises. Perhaps Tsuyoshi saw the wrong person?' Iemitsu thought, completely forgot that he has two sons, not one.

Ietsuna turned his head towards the sound of footsteps and saw his father standing there.

Because Iemitsu was panting, Ietsuna mistook it as his father heard that his mother and twin got into an accident and immediately rushed to the hospital. He's kinda happy since his father actually care about Tsuna but that only last for a second when his father hugged him and heard what he said.

"Tuna! Oh, thank goodness, you are okay! I thought I am going to lose you! You are my only son after all!"

"...Eh?" is the only word that came out of Ietsuna's lips. He can't think of anything, other than his father words at that time.

'He really didn't care about Tsu-kun.. What about Mama? Did he care? He didn't even asked about Mama' Ietsuna thought as Iemitsu kept babbling about Ietsuna being okay and stuff.

"By the way, Tuna, where's your mother?"

Hearing this, Ietsuna wanted to shouted at him and said 'What do you mean by "By the way"?! You forgot about Mama?! Claiming that you love Mama but you forgot about her?!', but he didn't since he's currently at the hospital, he's going to disturb the other patient if he did that.

"...She's... inside there" Ietsuna pointed at the surgery room. "And what do you mean by you only have one son? What about Tsu-nii?"

Iemitsu's face darkened when he heard that last sentence. That was when he realised that Nana was keeping the younger twin that he won't acknowledged as his son.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

~ Present Time ~

Both child looked at their father in wide eyes. Their father's face were scary. It is as if he wanted to kill. Ietsuna immediately stand beside Tsuna, infront of his father.

Seeing this, Iemitsu grabbed Ietsuna and shouted "You freak! It's all your fault! If only Nana didn't want to keep you that time, she wouldn't have to die!"

"Pa.. Pap-"

"Even though Nana acknowledge you as her son, I will never do that! So don't you ever call me that! My son is Ietsuna, not you!"

"Papa! Why won't you acknowledge Tsu-kun?! He's my twin! My brother!"

Iemitsu looked at Ietsuna and smiled. "Tuna, that freak is NOT your brother nor a twin, so why don't you go out and wait while Papa talk to him" He said while pointing Tsuna.

"No! I am staying! And Tsu-kun is not a freak!"

Iemitsu sighed and called one of his subordinate, who seems to be following him that appeared out of nowhere to bring Ietsuna out.

"No! Let go of me! Papa, you can't do this! I have the right to stay!" Ietsuna shouted when Iemitsu's subordinate carried him away and opened the door.

" _Take him out_ "

" _Yes, Master_ "

"PAPA!"

*shut door*

"Now, let's have a TALK, freak" Iemitsu glared.

Tsuna flinched. He never thought that the day where he's afraid of his father ever come.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Ietsuna was glaring at the door of Tsuna's room while being guarded by Iemitsu's subordinate, in case he either entered the room or eavesdropped.

Then the door opened, revealing Iemitsu with a satisfied face. Before Iemitsu said anything, Ietsuna ran inside Tsuna's room and saw Tsuna still sitting with a dull eyes. This really scares Ietsuna so he tried to talked to him.

"Tsu-"

"I am sorry, please leave me alone, Ietsuna-sama"

"Huh? "sama"? Why-" Ietsuna's sentence got cut off by Tsuna's glare.

"Let me repeat it again. Please leave me alone, Ietsuna-sama!" Tsuna shouted and laid on his bed while pulling his blanket to covered his head.

Ietsuna was shocked by Tsuna's sudden behaviour. He never did this to him because it's not polite especially the one Tsuna's talking to was older than him.

Seeing that it looks like Tsuna won't remove the blanket which covered his head anytime soon, Ietsuna left but it's after he said that whatever happened, Tsuna will always be his brother and he will always loved him.

After making sure Ietsuna already left the room, Tsuna removed the blanket and murmured something with tears flowing from both of his beautiful orange eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why me?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Why did Papa hate me that badly ever since I was younger?"

.

.

.

.

.

"What did I do to him?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Why did I ever born?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Why am I even alive?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Looking at the door, "I am sorry, Tsu-nii, but you won't be seeing me often from now on"

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - I Want to Go Back**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G and Gokudera's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **Seeing that it looks like Tsuna won't remove the blanket which covered his head anytime soon, Ietsuna left but it's after he said that whatever happened, Tsuna will always be his brother and he will always loved him.**_

 _ **After making sure Ietsuna already left the room, Tsuna removed the blanket and murmured something with tears flowing from both of his beautiful orange eyes.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Why me?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Why did Papa hate me that badly ever since I was younger?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"What did I do to him?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Why did I ever born?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Why am I even alive?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Looking at the door, "I am sorry, Tsu-nii, but you won't be seeing me often from now on"**_

...

~ 8 years later ~

 **Tunas already turned 14 :3**

= Ietsuna's POV =

It had been eight years since the accident which took Mama away and made Tsu-kun changed.

Ever since he and Father finished talking that day, the next day, Tsu-kun became colder and either kept ignoring or walk away from me when I tried to talked to him. It seems that Father doesn't even care about that either.

When we were about to entered Namimori middle, Father won't allowed Tsu-kun to and told him to stay at home. I shouted at him and said that I won't come out of my room if he won't allowed Tsu-kun to entered the same school with me.

Of course he didn't believed me, so I proved it to him that I was serious. I locked myself in my room for a few days and he eventually gave up and let Tsu-kun entered Namimori middle, but under one condition, Tsu-kun will have to changed his name. It looks like Father don't want people to know that I have a sibling or he had two sons.

In school, Tsu-kun wasn't known as Sawada Tsunayoshi but as Rusaku Tsumiyoshi. "Rusaku" will be Tsu-kun's new last name, Tsu-kun himself decided it. When I asked why he chose that, he won't told me.

"Tsumi" means "Sin" that Father gave him because he believed that Tsu-kun was the one who caused Mama's death, and "Yoshi" is from his original name, which Father said he didn't want to fully deleted the name that Mama gave to Tsu-kun.

In school, Tsu-kun is kind of a lone wolf. He rarely talks and rarely shows emotions, that makes other people harder to approach him.

Different from me, all of Tsu-kun's test got full marks, while I am totally the opposite, well.. except for PE though, which makes me earned the title "baka-Ie" and Tsu-kun got the title "icy wolf" much to our displeasure but I don't have a choice, do I?.

At home, Tsu-kun always shut himself in his room, he won't come out no matter what I said. And when he went somewhere, I will definitely lose him halfway, no matter how hard I was watching and concentrating on him.

= 3rd Person's POV =

His self-proclaimed genius math teacher, Nezu-sensei saw Ietsuna and walked towards his own desk, and glared at the not-listening-to-his-lesson boy.

He slammed him right hand on the desk which gave the students, especially the said boy a shock, and shouted "Sawada! What are doing daydreaming during my class?! You should pay attention because your test result is the lowest!" After that shown the 27 score to the students.

The students laughed, except for few of them. Ietsuna's face redden because of the embarrassment, he looked down and stared at his hand.

Unknown to him, Tsuna, who sit far from him, sigh when he looked at his older twin.

"You should learned from Rusaku! He always listened to my lesson and managed to got full scores!"

This makes everyone looked at him, and some of them "Kyaaa, icy wolf-sama so clever!"-ing (Yeah.. fangirls), there were also "As expected of Tsumi" "Rusaku actually understand what Nezu-sensei babbling about?!" "That's icy wolf for you", much to Tsuna's displeasure.

= Tsuna's POV =

'Tsu-nii got the lowest score again' I then looked at him and sigh. 'Is it my fault? Ever since 'that' day, Tsu-nii's scores kept falling'

"..." **(AN : Tsuna's currently doing a flashbacks about 'that' day, which will be reveal one day :v )**

"You should learned from Rusaku! He always listened to my lesson and managed to got full scores!" the annoying sensei shouted. That makes me snapped out of my thoughts.

'Eh? What did he just say? ...I uh.. never listened to his make-me-so-sleepy lessons and the test were so easy!' I mentally facepalm while maintaining my emotionless face.

Then everyone looked at me and the class became so noisy. It pissed me off then I glared at them all and the class became silent.

= 3rd Person's POV =

Even after Tsuna's glare that made the students shut their mouth up, the self-proclaimed sensei still kept babbling about how his lesson were the easiest than any other subjects and they will be easier to understand if they listened to what he says, which makes the subject became harder to understood.

Both skies went back to their own world again and murmured

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I want to go back to that time again"

...

 **Ever since 'that' day, Ietsuna didn't called Iemitsu "Papa" anymore but "Father" instead.**

 **Rusaku in Indonesian (rusak) means broken. Tsuna gave that name to himself because he is currently broken.**

 **He never got a father's love and he had lost the only adult that loved him, and he can't get close to Ietsuna anymore thanks to Mr. Greedy-of-a-d*mn-father.**

 **So, Tsuna is a young Broken Sky.**

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Discussion**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G and Gokudera's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **Even after Tsuna's glare that made the students shut their mouth up, the self-proclaimed sensei still kept babbling about how his lesson were the easiest than any other subjects and they will be easier to understand if they listened to what he says, which makes the subject became harder to understood.**_

 _ **Both skies went back to their own world again and murmured**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"I want to go back to that time again"**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

" _Reborn, it won't be long until I will retire from my position... Wait, that makes me sounds like an old man... Anyway, I want you to train my nephew, Sawada Ietsuna, to make him ready to be the next boss, as Vongola Undicesimo_ " The young boss asked.

" _Why the sudden decision, dame-Gio? You do know that you are still young and you are planning to choose the next successor this fast?_ " Reborn replied.

" _I know that! But Fratello kept bugging me about having his son as my next successor and something along that line_ " He sighed.

" _Hm.. Looks like that greedy man will never change... Fine, I'll go train the said boy now. If you wanted to tell about the boy's information, no need, I already receive it from that LOVELY Fratello of yours_ " Reborn turned around then left the room.

" _..._ " The boss sweatdropped and sighed again.

" _Giotto, are you sure?_ " His right-hand man, who is the Storm Guardian, G Gokudera came in a few minutes after Reborn left, along with the other Guardians.

" _You guys were listening?_ " Giotto asked.

" _Why asked the obvious, you idiot?_ " G said.

" _Ahaha.. Did you forgot that the Guardians' office located right beside yours? We heard you loud and clear, Giotto_ " Asari Yamamoto, the Rain Guardian replied.

 **(AN : Since he's related with Takeshi, so Yamamoto that is and I use "Asari" as his first name instead of "Ugetsu".. Btw all the Guardians' office is on the right side of Giotto's, except for Alaude's is on the left side because I know you know the reason :v )**

" _Ah, now that you mention it.. And for your question, G, I don't know either. The boy is still young but Fratello, he..._ *sigh* _But training Ietsuna for now for him to prepare is not a bad idea, right?_ " Another sigh came out from Giotto's mouth again.

" _Giotto, I think you should rethink it to the ultimate_ " His Sun Guardian, Knuckle Sasagawa, suggested without shouting, in case Iemitsu passed by.

" _I agree, Primo.. We should wait until the boy grown up because I can't handle a BRAT_ " Lampo Bovino, the Thunder Guardian said in a bored tone.

" _Nufufufu, says the brat himself_ -(Lampo shouted that he is not a brat, which was ignored) - _Anyway, I agree with Knuckle, you should rethink it, Primo_ " Giotto's Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade said with a serious tone.

" _Hn, I suggest we should just arrest your greedy herbivore of a Fratello to death_ " Alaude Hibari, the Cloud Guardian stated while taking his handcuff out.

" _No, Alaude, no! Even though he is like that, he is still my Fratello_ " G and Alaude clicked their tongues, then Alaude put his handcuff back to his pocket.

" _Well, since you reeeally LOVE that f*cking sh*t of a Fratello of yours, how about giving a test to the boy a year after Reborn train him?_ " G said in irritation and purposely made the "really" part long, also raised his voice on the "love" part, which made Giotto sweatdropped.

" _Test?_ " Giotto asked.

" _Nufufufu.. I see.. We will test him whether the boy qualified or not to be your successor after a year, huh?_ \- (G nodded) - _I don't think I'll deny that suggestion, what are your opinions, Primo's dear Guardians?_ " Daemon looked at the others.

" _Stop that, it's giving me goosebumps. Anyway, I agree, even though it will be really really reeeally troublesome for Ore-sama_ " said you know who with lazy tone.

" _Hn! Fine_ " replied you know who again.

" _Okay.. Any objections, Asari, Knuckle?_ " Giotto asked.

Asari and Knuckle shook their heads so that will be the decision. One by one, Giotto and his Guardians will test him after a year being trained by Reborn.

" _Okay, a year then! I'll inform Reborn and the kids about this later_ " Giotto said and all of them went back to what they were doing.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

That night, Ietsuna received his father's called saying that he knows that Ietsuna's test results are quite bad, so he already looked for a home tutor for him. And will arrive in Japan tomorrow morning.

Ietsuna complained to Iemitsu saying that he don't need one and he can study by himself and what's more, the home tutor is an Italian, which makes the boy wonder why did his father looked for an Italian home tutor instead of a Japanese one but his father won't listened, insisting Ietsuna for having that Italian tutor. Ietsuna eventually gave up on the debate with his father.

= Ietsuna's POV =

"Okay, Father, I give up! I'll agree being taught by that Italian tutor you called!" I shouted.

"Haha! That's my boy! I knew you will understand me! Okay, that will be all.. I'll call you again next time, bye, my beloved tuna! *click*" He said before hang up.

"Beloved tuna my foot! It's all his fault that Tsu-kun become like that! ...That tutor.. I will make him had-enough-with-me attitude then quit this useless job just like the previous tutors" Ietsuna said it out loud without knowing that that thought about making this tutor leave would be impossible.

"..." I looked at the stared at the stairs as if it looks interesting.

"I think I have to tell Tsu-kun about this" Then I walked to his room and knocked the door. "Tsu-kun, it's me"

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

= Tsuna's POV =

'It's been so many years since I last got this from that masked man' I took out the item from my drawer and examined it just like what I did when I first receive it from him.

'I think I already know what he meant when he said I will know it when I am older... This item... can not be given to a wrong person. But... Why give this to me?'

I snapped out of my thought when I heard knocks and Tsu-nii's voice from the door.

'Oh yeah, I lock the door'

I put it back in the drawer then walked to the door and opened it, finding myself to look at my older twin.

A few seconds already passed and Tsu-nii didn't said anything yet. So I took the honour to break the silence.

"Is there something on my face? And what can I do for you, Ietsuna-sama?" I asked.

"I have told you so many times to not to call me "Ietsuna-sama", Tsu-kun! Just call me just like back then! Call me Tsu-nii again! Why won't you call me that after 'that' day?! Just what did Father said to you?!"

"...It is my own will to call you that, Ietsuna-sama. And Iemitsu-sama are not related to this matter" I replied with a monotone voice and keeping my emotionless face.

"If that is the only thing you want to talked about, Ietsuna-sama, then I will end our conversation"

"Wait wait wait.. That's not what I wanted to talk about!"

I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He sighed then said that Father called another tutor again, and this time an Italian tutor, who will arrive here tomorrow morning, he also said that it's better to tell me about this. I nodded then closed and locked the door again.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

= Ietsuna's POV =

After I told Tsu-kun about that Italian tutor, I went to my room which is located at the opposite of Tsu-kun's room.

"I hope our bond will go back to how it used to be.. I missed those times when Mama was still alive" I murmured.

...

 **I am pretty sure that you guys already know who will appear in the next chapter xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Home Tutor**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G and Gokudera's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He sighed then said that Father called another tutor again, and this time an Italian tutor, who will arrive here tomorrow morning, he also said that it's better to tell me about this. I nodded then closed and locked the door again.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **After I told Tsu-kun about that Italian tutor, I went to my room which is located at the opposite of Tsu-kun's room.**_

 _ **"I hope our bond will go back to how it used to be.. I missed those times when Mama was still alive" I murmured.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

~ Tsuna's Dream ~

"You are going to be the boss of the most powerful mafia famiglia as Vongola Undicesimo, the eleventh boss of Vongola, Sawada Ietsuna"

.

.

"I am his brother, nice to meet you "

.

.

"You idiot! We got the wrong child! This boy is Sawada Ietsuna!"

.

.

"No! Stop it! Please! I don't want to forget about you! Please... Stop... It.."

.

.

"We are going to test you, Sawada Ietsuna"

.

.

"Why give that thing to a child?!"

.

.

"It's okay, I'll do it"

.

.

"Don't do it, Tsu-kun! You will die!"

~ End of Dream ~

 **(AN : A little spoiler for future events~ :v )**

= Tsuna's POV =

I slowly opened my eyes after that dream ends.

'I believe that is not a normal dream... Probably another future sight'

'That last one... I...am going to die?'

"..."

I sighed.

"No use thinking about it now, and it's still 5 in the morning. Guess I'll do the cleaning now then go to school early"

I went downstairs and do the cleaning which I usually do every morning. Why would I do this? Fath-I mean Iemitsu-sama won't allowed me to live anywhere except this house because he said Mama would be upset if I did since she adored me. He told me to be the servant of this house, I don't really mind that but I hope he didn't keep doing 'that' to me every time he got problems.

After I finished cleaning, I went to take a shower and changed into my school uniform. Then make a bento for both me and Tsu-nii, and after that, I went upstairs to wake Tsu-nii up.

I opened Tsu-nii's room and walked towards my still sleeping older twin.

"Ts-Ietsuna-sama, it's already 7, wake up or you are going to be late later" I called him while shook him.

"Mmm.. 15 more minutes.."

"Wake up..."

"Ngghh.. 10 more minutes.."

"Come on.. Wake up.."

"Uuuhh.. 5 more minutes.."

"Sigh.. Don't blame me if you are late, Ietsuna-sama. I'll go to school first" Before I can leave, I felt someone hold my hand and pulled me then hugged me.

"?!"

"I finally got you, Tsu-kun! I rarely saw you every day so yesterday I made sure that I will immediately wake up after you wake me up, although it's after the third times but still...!"

"Wha?! Ietsuna-sama, please let go!" I tried to push him away but failed since Tsu-nii is more atletic, which means he's stronger than me.

"No away! Not before you called me "Tsu-nii" again just like when we were young!"

"Please, Ietsuna-sama!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Guh.. Please let me go, Ietsuna-sama!"

"No! "Tsu-nii"!"

"Let go of me please, Tsu-sama"

"Replace that "-sama" to "-nii"!"

"Let me go, Ietsuna-nii!"

"Whaa? ...It's still better than using "-sama"... Fine" He pouted and finally let me go from his bone-crushing hug.

"I'll go to school first, Ietsuna-sama" I can hear he shouted "HEY!" when I ran out.

When I was outside the house, I felt someone was watching me from the tree but shrugged it off, it's impossible for a grown up to be on that tree, of course it's a different story if it's a baby, which it's impossible.

 **(AN : You don't know how wrong you are, Tsu-kun.. And readers, I bet you know who was watching :v )**

'A baby can never climb a tree yet. Time to go to school' And I walked to school.

= Reborn's POV =

I was waiting for Iemitsu's son, Ietsuna to come out of the house to observe him because the information that Iemitsu gave were useless.

After a few minutes, a boy came out but he looks a little different from the picture of Ietsuna which I received from both dame-Gio and Iemitsu.

"Hm?"

'Who's that boy? Certainly not Ietsuna and I don't remember that that greedy Iemitsu nor dame-Gio mentioning about this boy or about Ietsuna having a twin brother or something... Hm?'

I noticed that that boy was staring at the place where I was standing for a few minutes then left the spot he was standing.

'Interesting.. I wonder who that boy is but observing Ietsuna is more important right now' So I continued waiting for the said boy to come out.

One hour had passed and the said boy hasn't came out of the house and that makes me wonder if the boy who left an hour ago was actually Ietsuna himself.

'This is humiliating! To think that I, the greatest hitman didn't realize it sooner'

I was about to leave then the door opened and the boy I was planning to observe ran out in a hurry shouting he's late.

'...Looks like I really did not got the wrong person' Then I followed the running boy.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

'It looks like the boy who left early just now are in the same class as Ietsuna' As I continued to observed both boys, the former one must felt I was watching because he looked at my direction, while the one who will be my student didn't even realize it.

I kept observing and I found out that Ietsuna's data are different from the real Ietsuna and it looks like he was called "baka-Ie" because he's bad at all the subject and only good at sports.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"Aaah.. This is exhausting! Why can't I just quit school?! Let me quit school already!" Baka-Ie shouted when he entered the house and I can also heard another voice telling baka-Ie to shut up.

'Time to introduced myself'

I pressed the door bell and the boy opened the door with baka-Ie behind him.

"Ciaossu! My name is Reborn, Ietsuna's home tutor"

...

 **The chibi spartan tutor from hell together with his tiny partner is here! °(▽)°**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Hitman Reborn**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G and Gokudera's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **"Aaah.. This is exhausting! Why can't I just quit school?!" Baka-Ie shouted when he entered the house.**_

 _ **'Time to introduced myself'**_

 _ **I pressed the door bell and the boy opened the door with baka-Ie behind him.**_

 _ **"Ciaossu! My name is Reborn, Ietsuna's home tutor"**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

"Ciaossu! My name is Reborn, Ietsuna's home tutor"

After that, silence filled in between the three of them. Then Ietsuna burst out laughing saying that a baby was his tutor and he had nothing to be taught by a baby.

After that, Ietsuna received a kick on his head and fell unconscious. Reborn turned to Tsuna and introduced himself again and asked who Tsuna is. Tsuna introduced himself and said that he's a servant of the house, nothing more, then went to the kitchen, leaving Reborn with Ietsuna who just regain consciousness.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Ietsuna is currently sit infront of Reborn with tea and cookies infront of them which Tsuna put a few minutes ago.

"Um.. Reborn...sensei?" Ietsuna awkwardly asked Reborn because he felt strange for calling someone who he thought was younger than him a sensei.

"Baka-Ie, I am not just your tutor but I am the greatest hitman, who will also be your training instructor to make you the future boss, because you are going to be the boss of the most powerful mafia famiglia as Vongola Undicesimo, the eleventh boss of Vongola, Sawada Ietsuna" " Reborn said while pointing a gun, which his pet, a shape-shifting chameleon turned into.

"Wait what?! What do you mean by mafia boss?! And stop pointing me with that-!" Ietsuna was cut off by a bullet suddenly attacked his wall and smokes coming out of the green gun.

"This is not a toy, baka-Ie"

Then silence filled the room. A few second later, Ietsuna made a unmanly scream, and another seconds after that, Tsuna barged in the room while catching his breath with worry filled all over his face.

Silence filled the room again.

"..."

"..."

"...Ah, Yoshi, good timing, why don't you joined our little chat?" Reborn offered. **(Yes, offered.. Without any hidden intent ...yet)**

Both Ietsuna and Tsuna looked at Reborn with a questioning looks and one question appeared their heads. 'Yoshi?'

"What? It is weird calling someone "Sin", so I just call him "Yoshi" instead of "Tsumi"" Reborn stated, which shocked Ietsuna because no one ever care, except some of his friends and called his twin "Tsumi", while Tsuna was closed to tears because someone actually care about that name other than his older twin and some of his classmates.

They snapped out of their thoughts when Reborn said Tsuna hasn't answered his question yet. Before Tsuna answered that question, Ietsuna shouted about he don't have to but then shut his mouth when Reborn gave him a sweet I-am-asking-him-so-why-don't-you-just-shut-up-or-I-will-put-a-bullet-on-that-thick-skull-of-yours smile.

Tsuna thought about it for a few seconds and nodded which means he'll stay and join in the conversations, which make Ietsuna gave a horror face at him.

Now that Tsuna is planning to stay, one thing kept running around Ietsuna's head, which was 'Keep Tsu-kun safe from this mini chibi scary hitman of a tutor from which hell it is'.

"I won't do anything weird so please take good care of me, Yoshi and Ietsuna-kun" Reborn said while giving an innocent sweet smile, which gave Ietsuna goosebumbs and Tsuna only nodded while thinking that his twin and his new tutor had actually became good friends this fast, without knowing the fact that that chibi tutor almost put a bullet into his twin's skull.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

= Tsuna's POV =

Today I woke up a little late than usual because I don't need to wake Tsu-nii up. His tutor, Reborn-san said that he will do it for me since he sleep in Tsu-nii's room instead of the guest room because he said it'll be harder to teach Tsu-nii if he sleep there, so I said agreed. But I wonder why Tsu-nii kept saying he didn't wanted to when Reborn-san looks so nice.

 _ **~ Flashback (3rd Person's POV) ~**_

 _ **"I am sorry if you already prepared a room for me but I won't need it because I'll sleep at baka-Ie's room" Reborn politely apologized(?) to Tsuna.**_

 _ **"But I am afraid that I will bother your sleep when I wake Ietsuna-sama up, Reborn-san" Tsuna replied while keeping a emotionless face.**_

 _ **"NO! No no no no no! I don't want to be in the same room as HIM!" Ietsuna shouted while pointing at Reborn which the latter then gave him a kick but not hard enough to make him unconscious.**_

 _ **"Um.. Ietsuna-sama, he.."**_

 _ **"He's just shy. Anyway, you don't need to anymore, I will do it for you. And if I sleep in the other room, it'll be a little hard to train that young master of yours"**_

 _ **"NOOO!" Ietsuna shouted but got ignored.**_

 _ **"I see, then I am sorry for the trouble, Reborn-san"**_

 _ **"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Got ignored again.**_

 _ **"It's fine, I want to do it too"**_

 _ **"Thank you, I'll excuse myself then" Tsuna went out of Ietsuna room. Ietsuna? He's shouting at Tsuna to not to left him alone with the innocent-looking chibi scary tutor.**_

 _ **"Tsu-kun! You can't do this to meee!" In the end, Ietsuna still got ignored.**_

 _ **~ Flashback End (3rd Person End) ~**_

"Okay.. I already finished making bentos and Reborn-san's espresso, I hope he like it. Time to go to school"

When I wanted to opened the door, I heard Tsu-nii's voice. 'Reborn-san is incredible to be able to wake Tsu-nii up without him falling asleep at a time like this'

"Ah, Yoshi, so you are going to school now. Try to learn from the boy to wake up early, you stupid student. Why don't you just wait for him before going to school, Yoshi" Reborn-san asked and Tsu-nii immediately looked at me with wide eyes. I thought for a bit then nodded. After that, Tsu-nii made another wide eyes and said he'll be right back in a few minutes and ran to be bathroom.

A few minutes later, Tsu-nii already was finished his bath, already on his uniform and already put his and Reborn-san's bento on his bag.

"Let's go, Tsu-kun!" and he dragged me out, Reborn-san followed behind.

...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Dying Will Bullet**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G and Gokudera's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **"Ah, Yoshi, so you are going to school now. Try to learn from the boy to wake up early, you stupid student. Why don't you just wait for him before going to school, Yoshi" Reborn-san asked and Tsu-nii immediately looked at me with wide eyes. I thought for a bit then nodded. After that, Tsu-nii made another wide eyes and said he'll be right back in a few minutes and ran to be bathroom.**_

 _ **A few minutes later, Tsu-nii already was finished his bath, already on his uniform and already put his and Reborn-san's bento on his bag.**_

 _ **"Let's go, Tsu-kun!" and he dragged me out, Reborn-san followed behind.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

Ietsuna is currently walking to school together with Tsuna after so many years, and because of that, he is currently smiling and grinning like an idiot.

"Ohayou, Ie-kun, Tsu-kun" greeted a brunette girl.

Both boys turned around and saw the school idol, Sagawa Kyoko, the one who greeted them. "Ohayou, Kyoko-chan" Ietsuna greeted back while blushing, and Tsuna just nodded back.

 **(AN : Nope.. No typo.. I purposely put Sagawa instead of Sasagawa. Which means Kyoko don't has any relationship with Ryohei! :v )**

Kyoko called Tsuna "Tsu-kun" instead of "Rusaku" was because Tsuna told her to just called him "Tsumi", and since "Tsumi" means "sin", in the end Kyoko called him "Tsu-kun" instead of "Tsumi-kun".

"I'll go to school first" Tsuna said. Before Ietsuna and Kyoko can said anything, he already walked away.

"Why won't Tsu-kun joined is anyway? Did I do something wrong?" Ietsuna sighed, his eyes still attached on Tsuna's back.

"Well, Tsu-kun is always like that ever since I first met him, maybe that's his characteristic? -(Ietsuna murmured "No, it's not" but both Reborn and Kyoko didn't hear it)- By the way, I didn't know you have a younger brother, Ie-kun" Kyoko smiled at Ietsuna, the looked at Reborn, who was standing above the low wall.

Before Ietsuna said no, Reborn answered the question by saying he is not Ietsuna's brother and he is his tutor who is a mafia. But Kyoko just took it as he was playing a game.

After a few minutes talking, she went back to walk to school to catch after Tsuna, leaving Ietsuna and Reborn together.

When Kyoko was already out of sight, Reborn smirked and said "You like her, didn't you, baka-Ie?". Ietsuna said no with a blush on his face.

Reborn suddenly pointed Leon-gun at Ietsuna's head, "Reborn, wha.. what are you doing?" Ietsuna looked at his tutor with wide eyes. Reborn made another smirk and pulled the trigger, "Confess to her with your dying will, baka-Ie".

"REBORN! I will apologize to Tsu-kun with my dying will!" and Ietsuna ran off.

That statement which Ietsuna shouted shocked Reborn and made him wonder why did his student wanted to apologize to Tsuna, so he followed Ietsuna.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Tsuna was still on his way walking to school with Kyoko, who came to joined him a few minutes ago, together with his fangirls and boys, who wanted Tsuna to join their club following behind, which he ignored.

When he suddenly heard his twin's loud voice, he stopped and turned around and the scene he saw made him put a priceless face.

His brother, who was approaching him, was running like a mad man on his boxer.

'Why did he stripped?' was what Tsuna thought at that moment. The people walking behind Tsuna were protecting him from his twin.

"Baka-Ie, what the hell ar-" some of the students shouted but Ietsuna just ran past through them. Some of them stands infront of him but got knock out. This continued until he was infront of Tsuna and take him with him, which made some of the students chased after him but failed since the running boy was too fast.

'Kyoya is not going to be happy about this commotions' Tsuna sighed as he's still being dragged by his twin.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

After the running and got dragged, Ietsuna finally stopped running when they arrived at behind the school, where students rarely went there.

Ietsuna grabbed Tsuna's shoulder and shouted "TSU-KUN! PLEASE FORGive me!". Ietsuna's dying will disappear half way and made him stopped losing his voice. Tsuna gave Ietsuna a questioning look.

'Why is he apologizing?' Tsuna thought, and was snapped back when his twin gave him a hug and sobbed while mumbling begging Tsuna to forgive him.

Tsuna was still confused before realizing what his twin was talking about. He eyes soften, then hug back and patted Ietsuna's back.

Even though Reborn didn't showed it, he was confused while watching the boys above the tree. Confused about why did his baka student cried, seek for forgiveness from Tsuna.

After that, Reborn noticed how looked alike the boys were, as if they were twins. But in the report he received from both Giotto and Iemitsu, there weren't any information about Ietsuna having a twin.

 **(AN : Yeah.. I made Reborn didn't noticed it when he first met them both xP)**

'A servant who looked a lot like his master as if they are twins. I should try asking Alaude about this because I am pretty sure baka-Ie won't tell me no matter how much I threaten him' Reborn thought and left after making another glance at the boys.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"Ietsuna-sama, you should wear your uniforms now. People will definitely misunderstood that I was bullying you for making you strip" Tsuna said and pushed Ietsuna away.

Ietsuna blushed and then paled when Tsuna continued. "And if people didn't come, Kyoya will probably come and bite you to death".

Ietsuna took clothes out from his bag in a hurry, hoping the demon perfect won't arrived there soon. But it looks like lady luck ran away and the perfect actually appeared.

"Herbivore, for dressing inappropriate in school, I'll bite you to death!" He pulled out his tonfas and dashed at Ietsuna.

"HIEE! Hibari-san!" Ietsuna, who were half-naked because he already wore his pants before Hibari appeared, closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Tsuna was standing infront of him with his arms wide opened, while Hibari was standing infront of the boy with his tonfa which were just about 5cm infront of Tsuna's face.

"Omnivore, what do you think you are doing?" Hibari growled.

"I am sorry for interfering, Kyoya but since the bell almost rang, would you mind letting him go and let him wear his uniform properly?" Tsuna asked.

And judging from Hibari's expression, the answer was no. Tsuna know that would be his answer and sighed.

" _Fine, I'll teach you Chinese later after school. Deal?_ " Tsuna asked in Italian in a small voice that only Hibari can heard, which he found out in a coincidence that Hibari can understand it.

Hibari arched his eyebrow and considered, while Ietsuna looked at Tsuna questioningly about what language did Tsuna used.

Then Hibari nodded and replied in Italian too _"Fine, same time, same place, don't be late, Omnivore_ " and left looking for another students to be bitten to death.

Ietsuna then sighed in relieved since he managed to escape entering infirmary.

"Ciaossu, baka-Ie"

"Reborn! What was that?!" Ietsuna sneezed and a bullet came out of his nose. "A bullet?! I really got shot after all!?"

"This is a dying will bullet, a person that is shot with dying will bullet will resurrect with dying will which is based on what you are regretting after dying" Reborn explained while showing the bullet to Ietsuna.

"Then wha ..what if I wasn't regretting anything?" Ietsuna nervously asked.

"...Well.. I am an assassin after all" Reborn gave him an indirect answer.

"So I would have died!?" Ietsuna shouted then realizing that he was still half-naked, he hurriedly put on his shirt and chased after Tsuna because after Hibari left, Tsuna also left to the class.

...

 **Strictly speaking, I wasn't planning to make Hibari appeared so soon but since it was still short and I donno who should appear, ...Hibari is the only one I thought of :v**

 **If you wanted to say "what about Mochida?", nope, I won't make him appear ...yet.. not yet.. That idiot will be in the next chap -w-**

...

 **Happy belated Birthday, Reborn °(▽)° - Oct 13**

 **Happy Birthday, Tsuna °(▽)°**

 **Happy advance Birthday, Yuni °(▽)° - Oct 15**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Mochida Kensuke**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G and Gokudera's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **'A servant who looked a lot like his master as if they are twins. I should try asking Alaude about this because I am pretty sure baka-Ie won't tell me no matter how much I threaten him' Reborn thought and left after making another glance at the boys.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Fine, I'll teach you Chinese later after school. Deal?" Tsuna asked in Italian in a small voice that only Hibari can heard .**_

 _ **Hibari nodded and replied in Italian too "Fine, same time, same place, don't be late, Omnivore" and left looking for another students to be bitten to death.**_

 _ **Ietsuna the sighed in relieved then hurriedly put on his shirt and chased after Tsuna because after Hibari left, Tsuna also left, going to the class.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

After that stripping incident, Ietsuna successfully acquired another nickname / title, which was pervert-Ie.

But none of his classmates called him that because when they first did it, Tsuna glared at them. Although there was one person still called him that, no matter how many times Tsuna glared at him.

After the last bell rang, that one person, Mochida Kensuke, the leader of kendo club immediately walked towards Ietsuna's desk and pointed him then shouted "Pervert-Ie! I challenge you to a kendo match for dressing inappropriate infront of Kyoko and Tsumiyoshi!".

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him, some were shocked, some were smirking, Ietsuna, who stopped packing, paled, Kyoko stopped packing her back and looked at them, and Tsuna only made a glance at him before continuing packing his bag, but stopped when Mochida continued his sentence.

"Of course, the prizes are Sagawa Kyoko and Rusaku Tsumiyoshi! I know you like her and I know you wanted to be friends with him!" Mochida shouted. Everyone gasped and looked at the thee of them.

Ietsuna blushed at the first sentence, which was about Kyoko and frowned at the last sentence, which was about Tsuna.

Kyoko was surprised because he just made her the prize of their match. She turned to look at Tsuna, the boy was glaring dagger at Mochida. If glare could kill, Mochida would probably already sleeping and won't woke up anymore.

"If you lose, you do not get near them anymore and IF you win, you will get them both! Now, to the kendo club dojo, pervert-Ie! Gentlemen, bring him!" Mochida ordered his other kendo member, who do it happily.

"Yes, sir! Let's go, Sawada!" They carried Ietsuna away to the dojo and the other students followed, leaving Tsuna, Kyoko and her best friend, Hana behind. "HIEE!"

"..."

"..."

"...He's a jerk, making both of you as a prize. So, what will you two do? Ignore them or watch them?" Hana asked while arching her eyebrow.

"I am going home" Tsuna said and walked to the door, remembering a promise he made with Hibari that morning.

Before Tsuna passed through the door, Kyoko grabbed his hand and said "Tsu-kun, let's go watch it"

Tsuna turned his head to Kyoko and gave her a questioning look, then asked "Why? If you want to watch, watch it yourself. I am not interested, Kyoko"

Seeing Kyoko wanted to watch it with Tsuna as they were the prize, Hana decided to help. He pushed Tsuna's back and said "Okay, okay, let us all go there and watch.. And no comment, Tsu! Come on, Kyoko", which she received a clicked tongue from Tsuna and a thank-you smile from Kyoko.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

When Tsuna, Kyoko and Hana arrived there, it looks like Ietsuna was not there because one of the kendo member said that he wanted to go to the washroom, which Mochida proudly announced that he had won since Ietsuna ran away.

"To think that Sawada escaped.. It looks like I overestimated Sawada" Hana sighed.

"Even if he comes or not, he will still lose. Because by the looks of those members who carried Sawada's armor and shinai, I am sure Mochida prepared a really heavy ones" Tsuna murmured and only both Kyoko and Hana can hear.

"Man.. That's low of him" Hana mumbled.

"Ie-kun.." - Kyoko

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Ietsuna was walking at the hallway to take his back so that he can go back home. Then he got caught by Reborn and Reborn shot him.

"REBORN! I WILL DEFEAT MOCHIDA IN KENDO WITH MY DYING WILL!" and he ran back to the dojo, which made the students shouted and screamed.

'I am sure Reborn-san did something to him' Tsuna sighed when he saw his twin barged in on his boxer.

"Ie-kun! You came back!"

"Why the hell is Sawada in his boxer?" Hana murmured.

"Hah! So you decided to come back, huh, pervert-Ie! Since you are a novice in this, you'll win if you manage to get an Ippon from me" Mochida shouted and thought 'As if he'll win, the armor and shinai I prepared are freaking heavy and the judge, who is one of my member will never raise the flag even if that pervert manage to get an Ippon'

"Yo ..your ar-" the student got cut off. "I DON'T NEED IT!" Ietsuna shouted and crashed on to Mochida. Then he pulled a handful of Mochida's hair, shouting "Hyakupon!", but the judge was too scared to raise the flag, which made Ietsuna thought those were not enough and started pulling all of Mochida's hair, then showed them to the judge while saying "zembupon", and the scared judge immediately raised Ietsuna's flag.

The students had their mouth hanging, a few seconds after that, they cheered and congratulate Ietsuna for winning. Ietsuna looked around hoping to see Tsuna was watching him fought against Mochida.

Then he spotted Kyoko and Hana, and when he looked closely, his eyes lit up, Tsuna was there, right behind them, watching his fight just now.

Tsuna then noticed Ietsuna was looking at him, turned to talked to Kyoko and left, making Ietsuna made a shock face - Σ(ﾟДﾟ)

When Tsuna left the building, he saw a magenta hair man with a tattoo on his face behind the tree watching him, and he was shocked when he saw a replica of him, who was wearing only a boxer came out of the building.

A few seconds after that, he left and Tsuna narrowed his eyes while watching him left, while Ietsuna didn't even realized someone was there.

"Tsu-kun! I never thought you would came and watched!" Ietsuna said happily. Tsuna turned him and said "I never wanted to but Kyoko and Hana dragged me here. Now, if you'll excuse me", Tsuna bowed his head a little and left because he had a promise to do. Ietsuna was about to chase after Tsuna but stopped when Tsuna said "And if you wanted to chase after me, you better put your clothes on", which made Ietsuna's face turned red.

...

 **I bet you know who that man is.. °(▽)°**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Transfer Student**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G and Gokudera's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **When Tsuna left the building, he saw a red hair man with a tattoo on his face behind the tree watching him, and he was shocked when he saw a replica of him, who was wearing only a boxer came out of the building.**_

 _ **A few seconds after that, he left and Tsuna narrowed his eyes while watching him left, while Ietsuna didn't even realized someone was there.**_

 _ **"Tsu-kun! I never thought you would came and watched!" Ietsuna said happily. Tsuna turned him and said "I never wanted to but Kyoko and Hana dragged me here. Now, if you'll excuse me", Tsuna bowed his head a little and left because he had a promise to do after saying. Ietsuna was about to chase after Tsuna but stopped when Tsuna said "And if you wanted to chase after me, you better put your clothes on", which made Ietsuna's face turned red.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

~ Somewhere in Namimori Forest ~

A certain magenta head with a tattoo on his face suddenly barged into a house and startled all the people inside.

" _What the.. G, what are you doing startling us like that?!_ " a spicky gravity defying blond hair man, Giotto / Sawada Ieyasu shouted.

" _Ahaha, did you have fun outside, G?_ " a happy-go-lucky man, Yamamoto Asari laughed.

" _You don't have to startled us like that, you stupid pinkie old man!_ " a boy with a similar hairstyle as G, Gokudera Hayato shouted.

" _May God forgive G for startling people_ " a certain priest, Sasagawa Knuckle prayed.

" _Yare, yare.. What do you think you were doing, idiot-G_ " a green hair man, Bovino Lampo said with a lazy tone, while the boy who has a black similar hairstyle as him, Bovino Lambo just opened his eyes and stared at G.

" _Nu/Kufufufu.. Do you want to die, you idiot octopus/uncle pink octopus?_ " a man and a boy with pineapple hairstyles, Spade Daemon and Spade Mukuro said while holding their scythe and trident, while a girl with also similar hairstyle, Spade Chrome trying to stopped both of them.

" _I'll arrest you to death for startling people, herbivore!_ " a platinum blond man, Hibari Alaude threatened.

" _WHOA! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! I didn't mean to! And I am NOT AN OCTOPUS! Anyway, Giotto, I demand an explanation!_ " G grabbed Giotto shoulder and shook him.

" _What do you mean by explanation? And stop that!_ " Giotto managed to escape from G's shoulder-shaking.

" _You said your nephew don't have a brother nor a sibling but while I was at his school just now, I saw someone who look almost like him, as if a twin!_ " G shouted and that news shock everyone. Giotto was still processing what G was saying.

Then he shouted. " _Wait what?! That's impossible! We met Ietsuna so many times already few years ago and we didn't see any replica!_ "

" _That's why I demand an explanation!_ " G shouted back.

"Maa.. Maa.. Why don't we just wait for Takeshi, Kyoya and Ryohei back and ask them?" Asari, who was trying to stop their shouting said in Japanese.

And both of the quarreling best friends looked at him. " _That's a great idea, Asari!_ " Giotto said. " _So you do have brain after all, huh, flute-freak?_ " G clicked his tongue.

" _G, don't say that!_ And Asari, you really don't feel offence, huh?" Giotto said while halfway changed into Japanese.

"Ahaha, what do you mean, Giotto?" Asari asked.

"No, nothing, forget it" Giotto sweatdropped.

Then the door slammed opened for the second time and everyone snapped their heads to see the newcomers.

"WE ARE BACK TO THE EXTREME!" a boy with white hair with a bandage decorated on his nose's bridge, Sasagawa Ryohei shouted.

"Ahaha, we are back!" a boy with short spicky black hair, who's almost a replica of Asari, Yamamoto Takeshi said.

"Hn! Shut up or I'll bite you to death!" a boy with jet black, who looked like the platinum blond man, Hibari Kyoya said.

"Welcome back, kids, how was school?" Giotto asked which surprised the three newcomers, even though Hibari didn't show it.

"Whoa! Ahaha! When did you come, Dad and uncles?" Takeshi asked while crossing his hands on the back of his head.

"Ah, we just arrived here few hours ago when you guys are still at school, Takeshi" Takeshi's father, Asari said.

"Hn! Why did you and herbivorous uncles come to Namimori, father?" Kyoko asked his father.

"Hn! That blond herbivore said he wanted to meet his nephew before the test so we have no choice but to follow since he's hiding all the mission lists" Alaude answered with irritation and after he finished explaining, Kyoya only nodded and stand beside him.

"Ah, before you guys went to rest, there's something I wanted to asked you three" Giotto asked and the three children looked at him with questioning looks.

"You guya remember my nephew, Sawada Ietsuna, right?" They nodded. "One question, did he had a twin or something? I mean is the a boy who looked like Ietsuna?"

"I AM SORRY, UNCLE! I EXTREMELY DON'T KNOW! BECAUSE I AM EXTREMELY OLDER THAN HIM! SO WE ARE EXTREMELY NOT IN THE SAME CLASS!" Ryohei shouted making everyone covered their ears, except Knuckle.

"Okay.. What about the two of you, Takeshi, Kyoya?"

"Hn! Yes, there's one, that omnivore" Kyoya answered and everyone looked at him with wide eyes, except for Alaude, who just arched his eyebrow, because he just called Ietsuna's look-alike an omnivore.

"Ahaha! Yeah there one! In fact, he's in the same class as mine and Ietsuna's! But I don't his name or I think I don't remember his name, ahaha" Takeshi said and everyone turned to looked at him.

"The f*ck?! You guys are in the same class but you don't know his name?" G slapped his own forehead.

"What can I say? He is not approachable since he always glared at people like Kyoya-nii, because of that everyone called him Icy Wolf" Takeshi laughed again.

"Oh, God, please forgive the child for always glaring at people, Amen" Knuckle prayed.

"Okay, let's stop with this. Hayato, you will enter Namimori middle starting next week right?" Giotto turned to Hayato and he nodded.

"I know you want to test him now to check whether he's qualified to be your boss, right, brat?" G turned to Hayato before asking him.

"Of course, old man! There's no way I'll accept someone's who's weaker than me as a boss! So I can right? Even if I would probably accidentally give him a fatal injury?" Hayato smirked.

"I don't mind but don't be too fatal, Hayato or my brother will complain and mad at me. Truthfully speaking, I am sick of his complains" Giotto sighed.

"Fine.." Hayato sighed.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

~ Time Skip ~

"Class, we have a transfer student from Italy. You may come in!" their homeroom teacher, Nezu-sensei said.

The door opened and revealed a silver hair boy with a delinquent-like dressing, which the girls planning to start a new fan club for him, other than for Tsuna. He looked around and spotted two similar brunette, one on the center of the class and the other on the right row at the last seat near the window, who turned around to see him from looking at the sky.

The two brunettes thought 'Huh? Where have I seen him before?'

...

 **Happy Birthday, Me and Marshmallow freak °(▽)°**


	13. Omake - Halloween Special

**Halloween Special**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 **31 October is here! And it means Halloween! Hope you enjoy this Halloween Special! xD**

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

Ietsuna woke up in the middle of the night wanted to do his business.

When he passed through the kitchen, he saw something very unusual. Just like every night, the light was closed but what makes it different from previous days was the moonlight. The moonlight was bloody red, as if the window was painted with blood.

Ietsuna shuddered and kept thinking that he was still half-asleep and kept walking until he reached the bathroom.

《》《》 Halloween Special 《》《》

When he finished his business, he opened the door slowly, hoping that that red moonlight was just his imagination.

He opened and saw the light back to normal, no more bloody red. He sighed. "Man, that scares a sh*t out of me, it was as if I was in the middle of those horror movies that Reborn forced me to watched. ...I was definitely still half-asleep just now" he murmured, then walked back to his room.

《》《》 Halloween Special 《》《》

'That's strange, the stairs usually didn't make a squeaky sound like this as if it's already old' Ietsuna thought and he suddenly jumped when he heard a creaking sound from the front door. 'What was that?! A sound of an old door?! But all of the house's doors are still new!' he paled, mentally shouted while looking downstairs.

Ietsuna waited to see if thief was the one who entered the house, instantly forgot about the old door sound. But after a few minutes, there aren't any presence of anybody.

'Must be my imagination. Damn! I REALLY have to get to sleep now! My half-asleep condition is actually worser than I thought!' Just when he turned around, he heard something was dragging a heavy thing voice.

'It wasn't my imagination!' Ietsuna gulped. He then slowly went downstair while holding a baseball bat that magically appeared out of nowhere.

When he reached downstairs, he slowly made a peek and saw a pool of dark water with someone on it since he can see a human hand there.

He was planning to see what that dark water was and immediately covered his nose and mouth when he recognized that water as a blood from it's smell.

Suddenly a glim of bloody red eyes flashed before him and immediately jumped at the boy, which made him thrown the bat at it and ran to his room, locked the door, and covered himself with the blanket.

"Baka-Ie, you are noisy. Can't you come back quietly after you finished yo-". Before Reborn can completed his sentence, Ietsuna cut him off by telling him what had happened and there's a pool of blood with someone on it inside the house and something with bloody red eyes was chasing him.

"What are you talking about, baka-Ie? If that's true, then that thing you were talking about should already be inside this room, or at least should be tackling the door right now" Reborn said with annoyance because Ietsuna had interupted his beauty sleep.

That sentence made Ietsuna thought that what Reborn said was true. If that really happened, it should at least be tackling the door behind him by now.

Then a thoughts made him paled. Thinking that if that thing wasn't chasing after him, then maybe it went to his twin's room, which was just the opposite of his room.

Without making a second thoughts, he grabbed a baseball bat which was was right beside the door and opened his room door.

The scene he saw before his eyes would gave him a nightmare forever. What he saw was Tsuna's room was opened. Tsuna's room which was always locked was opened.

He immediately rushed to his twin's room while holding the bat tightly, preparing to strike if that thing hurt his precious brother.

He made made a peek, he gasped and his eyes went wide. His brother, who had his eyes closed, was lying on the floor and that bloody red eyes creature was biting his neck.

Ietsuna gritted his teeth and shouted, "You! Get away from my brother!". He swing his bat at it, which was dodged. It smirked at Ietsuna then licked his lips, which had some blood on it, and escaped through the window.

Seeing that it already gone, he immediately rushed to his unconscious brother. "Tsu-kun, wake up! Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun!". No matter how much he shook his brother to wake him up, he won't woke up, and that really scares him.

And then, he jumped when heard a loud crash coming from his room. He gently put his brother down and slowly walked to his room, holding his bat tightly again.

His eyes went wide, he saw Reborn was on the floor with a pool of blood on his back, and that creature with bloody red eyes was standing there with a smirk and a hand with blood dripping from it.

Ietsuna paled when it walked towards him and showed him his sharp teeth. "Reborn!" he shouted. 'How could a vampire be here?!' was what on Ietsuna's mind.

He was about to swing the bat at the vampire when it said Ietsuna will be the next one, but was hugged by someone from behind.

He glanced back and saw a mop of brown hair from behind him, realizing that that was his brother with bangs covered his eyes and thought that his brother was scared, he said "Do.. Don't worry, Tsu-kun, I will protect you, so please let go of me for a second".

He was surprised when Tsuna said no and even more surprised when Tsuna lifted his head, showing his eyes. It was bloody red, just like the vampire's.

"Tsu.. Tsu-kun?" Ietsuna stuttered with horror painted on his face. Tsuna put his mouth near Ietsuna's ear and whispered. "I love you, Tsu-nii"

Ietsuna blushed, and before he replied to it, Tsuna whispered while showing his two long sharp tooth and Ietsuna eyes went wide for the author-don't-know-how-many-times-already-because-too-lazy-to-count times. "So, please give your blood to this beloved brother of yours".

"Wha.. What?! Tsu-kun?! Let.. Let go of me!" Ietsuna struggled and managed to free himself from Tsuna's hug. Tsuna then fall backwards. "I.. I am sorry!" Ietsuna apologized to Tsuna then ran downstairs.

He was planning to ran outside but freaked out because the door won't opened. He then run to his hiding place to hide, which was at one of the closet at the end of the hall way.

A few minutes after he hide, he shivered when he heard Tsuna with a creepy voice asked him to came out. "Tsu-sama~ Please come out~". Of course Ietsuna won't came out, he even covered his mouth to make sure he didn't make any voice.

《》《》 Halloween Special 《》《》

Few minutes had passed, he didn't sensed Tsuna's presence and he also didn't heard any sound anymore.

Ietsuna was planning to come out and checked at the situation, the closet door which he was hiding at suddenly opened and Tsuna with a smirk attached on his bloody lips said with a small voice "So here you are, Tsu-sama~ Reborn-san's blood was delicious, but you should be happy because I think I prefer yours more~".

"GYAAAAA!" Ietsuna let out a bloody scream and a second after that, he fell unconscious.

Tsuna and Reborn, who suddenly appeared beside him stared at the unconscious boy. "It looks like we went to far, Reborn-san" Tsuna turned to Reborn and Reborn just stayed silent then left after saying "Naa.. Now let's go to bed, it is going to be morning soon, good night", leaving Tsuna together with his unconscious twin.

Even though Ietsuna was stronger than Tsuna, that doesn't mean that Tsuna was not strong enough to carry his brother. And so, Tsuna carried his brother to his room and then went back to his own room to sleep for a few hours before preparing breakfasts after whispering while smiling "Happy Halloween, Tsu-nii". Of course, it wasn't heard by Reborn because he's already asleep and Ietsuna because he was unconscious.

《》《》 Halloween Special 《》《》

When morning came and when Ietsuna woke up, he let out another bloody scream and never left his room, still stayed at his bed while covered by his blanket. He even freaked out when Tsuna came in to his room bringing his food.

Tsuna then explained that that was just a prank for Ietsuna made by Reborn because that day was Halloween, and the vampire, blood and also those creepy sounds were actually made from Leon.

This explanation made Ietsuna's blood boiled and he immediately stormed out of his room while shouting "Damn you, Reborn!".

...

 **Halloween Special End~ xD**

 **By the way, when I type this, it actually creeped me out, and the fact that I type this in the middle of the night didn't help at all.. ...But only at the beginning though xD**

 **Happy Halloween~ °(▽)°**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Gokudera Hayato**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G and Gokudera's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **"Class, we have a transfer student from Italy. You may come in!" their homeroom teacher, Nezu-sensei said.**_

 _ **The door opened and revealed a silver hair boy with a delinquent-like dressing, which the girls planning to start a new fan club for him, other than for Tsuna. He looked around and spotted two similar brunette, one on the center of the class and the other on the right row at the last seat near the window, who turned around to see him from looking at the sky.**_

 _ **The two brunettes thought 'Huh? Where have I seen him before?'**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

"His name is Gokudera Hayato, be nice to him. Gokudera, your seat will be over.. Hey, Gokudera!" Nezu-sensei shouted but got ignored by Hayato.

Hayato was making a gamble and walked towards the brunette who sat near the window, hoping that that boy was Ietsuna.

He kicked the boy's desk, and instead of shrieking like a girl, the boy glared at him, which made Hayato shuddered.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

~ Time Skip ~

During recess, Hayato approached the boy who's desk was kicked by him and asked whether he was Ietsuna or not and Hayato immediately apologized when the boy said he's not.

"Um.. Mind if I asked you name?" Hayato asked politely because the boy's aura was almost as if it's Giotto's, a boss' aura.

"My name is Rusaku Tsumiyoshi, nice to meet you, Gokudera-kun. And if you wanted to asked where Sawada is, he is most probably at the canteen" Tsuna said and left, not before Hayato asked where was he going, which he received "roof" as a reply.

Hayato stared at the retreating figure while noting the differences between him and Ietsuna until he disappeared from his sight, he then started searching for Ietsuna at the canteen.

After he found Ietsuna, he glared and kicked the chair that Ietsuna sit on and signalling him to followed him, Ietsuna gulped and go.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

~ Behind the School ~

"Um.. Is there so.. something you need, Go.. Gokudera-kun" Ietsuna stuttered.

After Hayato finished remembering all the difference between the two brunette, he glared at Ietsuna again and said that tho boy was not qualified as Vongola Undicesimo and threw dynamites at him.

"Dy.. Dynamites?! HIEEE! Someone save mee!" Ietsuna ran away but Hayato was fast enough to block the boy's way.

And before Hayato can threw another dynamites, a squeaky voice interupted him.

"Ciaossu, Decimo's Storm Guardian, Gokudera G's son, Gokudera Hayato, what are you doing here?" Reborn, who appeared on a tree asked.

Ietsuna shouted "You know him?!", and Reborn answered with innocent face "Yep, in the underworld, he is known as Smoking Bomb Hayato because he can hide dynamites on all over his body", which made Ietsuna freaked out.

'HIEE! Mafia?!'

"...I just wanted to test him whether he's qualified as my boss or not, so please don't stop me, Reborn-san. By the way, I won't take responsibility if he got send into the hospital because he's weak" Hayato answered.

Reborn didn't answered, he made a glance at Ietsuna, who looked at him with pleading face, then looked at Hayato again.

Ietsuna's pleading face turned into a horror face when Reborn nodded and said "Okay, do what you want" to Hayato, who smirked on the answered he wanted.

"That's what Reborn-san said, take this!" Hayato threw the dynamites at Ietsuna and Ietsuna running around so he won't get hit by that. That was when Reborn suddenly aimed his gun at Ietsuna's head and fired.

"REBORN! I'LL DIFUSE THEM ALL WITH MY DYING WILL! DEFUSE! DEFUSE! DEFUSE!"

"What?! Double bomb!"

"DEFUSE! DEFUSE! DEFUSE!"

"D*mn! I haven't perfected this yet... Aah! Screw that old man! I am going to use it! Triple bomb!" Then one dynamite dropped, Hayato realized this and accidentally dropped another, eventually he dropped all of them around him.

"F*ck.. So I am going to die here? Sorry, old man" He shut his eyes, waiting for the dynamites to kill him but then he heard Ietsuna's "DIFUSE", he snapped his eyes opened and saw the said boy was defusing all those dynamites and saved his life.

"Thank goodness, I managed to defuse them all.. Are you all right, Go-" Ietsuna said and got cut off by Hayato, who was kneeling infront of him.

"I was wrong! I always thought you are not qualified to be one! But just now you proved it to me that you are stronger than me! I am sorry for my impoliteness, Eleventh!"

"Eh? What? Wait wait! I think as a normal classmates would be enough.. right?" Ietsuna panicked.

"That would be absolutely not" Hayato said and Ietsuna was too afraid to refuse Hayato's words.

"The loser will become the winner's subordinate. So, good job, baka-Ie, you manage to get one now" Reborn praised(?) him.

Before Ietsuna can replied to Reborn, three senior year students came. "Hah! Aren't you that baka-Ie who turned into pervert-Ie because you wear only boxer in public just like how you are now?!"

"Eh?! Third years seniors!" Ietsuna freaked out but then he even more freaked out when Hayato, who already took out his dynamites, volunteered himself to get rid of the seniors.

"HIEE! Gokudera-kun!"

Unknown to the three of them, if you count the seniors out, Tsuna and Kyoya, who was letting out murderous aura, were watching from the roof.

"Looks like he win against one your your not blood related brother, Kyoya" Tsuna said while eating his bento, together with Kyoya, who got a bento from Tsuna.

"Hn! They were destroying school property! I will bite them to death! ...later" Kyoya said and continued eating, which earned a smile from Tsuna.

"Hn? How long has it been since I last saw you smile, omnivore?" Kyoya arched his eyebrow.

"No need to think about that, Kyoya. Since you already finished your bento, how about looking for another herbivores other than those two?" Right after Tsuna said that, explosions and screams can be heard.

"Hn! Fine! Thanks for the food, omnivore" Tsuna nodded, then Kyoya left to bite herbivores to death, leaving Tsuna alone at the roof.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

~ Time Skip - Sawada Residence ~

"..." Tsuna stared at Hayato.

"..." Hayato stared at Tsuna.

"...Um.. Tsu-kun, this is Gokudera-kun, I am sure you already that he's the transfer student since we are at the same class" Ietsuna said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I know. We introduced to each other at school already. I'll go prepared dinner" Tsuna nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Eleventh, he lived in the same house as you?" Hayato asked.

Ietsuna nodded and told a lie, saying that Tsuna didn't had a home to stay, he currently lived here.

"So, um.. Why is he preparing dinner? Where is Eleventh's mother?" Hayato asked then he immediately shut his mouth up when he sensed gloomy auras from Ietsuna and from the kitchen, which meant Tsuna was probably listening.

"Mama.. already passed away and about Tsu-kun, he-" He was cut off by Tsuna who came out of the kitchen to answered Hayato's first question.

"I am just repaying the kindness for letting me live here, that's all" After that, he went back to the kitchen again.

"..."

"...Eleventh?"

"Ah, sorry, Gokudera-kun, come in!" Ietsuna took off his shoes and signalling Hayato.

"...Sorry, Eleventh, um.. I have something to do, so um.. See you tomorrow!" And Hayato ran out.

"O..kay?" Ietsuna then went to the kitchen, planning to help Tsuna, but when he entered, he wished that he was dreaming and wanted to wake up now.

He saw the one he didn't wanted to see. His father, Sawada Iemitsu, was sitting on the head of the table.

"Oh, my Tuna-fish! Welcome back!" Iemitsu grinned, bumping into Tsuna who was cooking, which end up leaving a burn mark on the boy's hand, and walked to Ietsuna.

...

 **Um.. He's back? (・・** **;)**

 **...Damn.. I kept forgetting about Reborn.. Just think that Reborn went somewhere else -_-**

...

 **The kids' ages :**

 **Lambo, Chrome = 13**

 **Tsuna, Ietsuna, Hayato, Takeshi = 14**

 **Ryohei, Kyoya, Mukuro = 15**

 **I don't want to put down the 1st gen characters' age bcs they will sounds old! Since their children already teenagers. QwQ**

...

 **Happy Birthday, Bianchi °(▽)°**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - His Brother**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G and Gokudera's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 **Yufufufu.. From the picture, I bet all of you already know who will show up~**

...

 _ **"O..kay?" Ietsuna then went to the kitchen, planning to help Tsuna, but when he entered, he wished that he was dreaming and wanted to wake up now.**_

 _ **He saw the one he didn't wanted to see. His father, Sawada Iemitsu, was sitting on the head of the table.**_

 _ **"Oh, my Tuna-fish! Welcome back!" Iemitsu grinned, bumping into Tsuna who was cooking, which end up leaving a burn mark on the boy's hand, and walked towards Ietsuna.**_

...

= Ietsuna's POV =

I looked at him with wide eyes. 'No, that's impossible! I must be dreaming, right?! He's not here! I am just imagining it!' I mentally screaming and mentally slapped myself, hoping the imagination disappear, but it didn't, it spoke instead. Showing me that he wasn't an imagination.

"Oh, Tuna-fish! Welcome back!" He grinned, bumping into Tsu-kun who was cooking, which end up leaving a burn mark on Tsu-kun's hand, and walked towards me.

"Wha-" Before I said my sentence, he cut me off saying that his brother and his friends together with their children will come tomorrow morning since it's Sunday and would stay in Namimori for a few days.

'Do you think I care about that?! Tsu-kun is more important!' I gritted my teeth and glanced at Tsu-kun. I can see pain on his eyes but he still kept on cooking.

I looked back to father, "Father, when did you arrived here? And why didn't you called?" I asked with an annoyance tone but it seems that he didn't realized it, even in the slightest.

"Aaw.. My Tuna-fish miss me.. I didn't called because I wanted to surprised you!" He grinned.

"Yeah.. I was surprised.. Very surprised.." I glared at him and it looks like he didn't noticed it again.

"I have something to do, I'll probably come back late" He waved and left.

"Don't come back again" I clicked my tongue after he closed the door.

I went to the bathroom and took some bandages and went back to the kitchen.

"Tsu-kun, give me your hand, now!" I said, leaving a no-comment message in it and Tsu-kun just obeyed.

After I finished bandaging Tsu-kun's burned arm, he continued to cook.

I then asked if he needs any help, I sighed when Tsu-kun shook his head. I then went to my room.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

= 3rd Person's POV =

Ietsuna is currently laying on his bed thinking about who kind of his father's brother is, forgetting the fact that that uncle of his used to come to Japan to meet him when he was young.

He was too absorbed to his thoughts that he didn't realized Tsuna had been calling him for a few times, already entered his room, and standing beside him.

"Ietsuna-sama" Tsuna called him many times but got no responses. He then blow Ietsuna's ear.

"Fuh.." And that shuddered Ietsuna and made him screamed, resulting him falling backwards together with his chair.

"Eh? Tsu.. Tsu-kun?" He was surprised when Tsuna was the one who did that and even more surprised that Tsuna was chuckling.

How long has it been since he last hoped to see his twin's laughed again and still does? How long has it been since he last saw his twin's smile? How he missed that smile that decorated his twin's face.

His eyes turned glassy and he smiled. His twin saw this and told Ietsuna to forget what he just saw, then left after telling him that dinner was ready.

'Forget about what I just saw?! Why?!' Ietsuna was still in shocked. 'Don't tell me it's because of ...Father?!' And Ietsuna's eyes narrowed.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

The next morning, Ietsuna woke up by the smell of food, which Tsuna cooked. When he went downstairs, he didn't saw Tsuna anywhere, which means he's in his room and then he was greeted by many people, including the adults' younger look-alikes.

"Good morning, Tuna-fish!" Iemitsu greeted his son. Ietsuna only stared at his father without replying him.

"Ooh! Tsuna! Long time no see!" The blond with similar hairstyle as him and Tsuna said happily and hugged the boy, gaining everyone's attention.

Ietsuna stared at the blond, who was hugging him. "...Sorry, um.. Do I know you?"

Giotto gasped and broke the hug and said while his eyes shedding anime tears. "You.. You don't re.. remember ...me?"

Ietsuna sweatdropped then shook his head, making Giotto sulked in the corner, resulting everyone laughed at him, or in Alaude and Kyoya's case were smirking and Daemon was creepy laugh, while Chrome only giggled.

 **(AN : The adults are all present and the children also there except for Takeshi, Ryohei, and Mukuro)**

"Huh? Did I do something wrong?" Ietsuna sweatdropped, then got a kick on his head from Reborn.

"Baka-Ie, You don't know who he is? He's your uncle, your father's brother" Reborn said.

After hearing that, Ietsuna's eyes went wide and then narrowed, making everyone, except for Iemitsu thought that Giotto did something wrong to make the boy narrowed his eyes like that.

"I see, welcome, uncle" Ietsuna smiled welcoming Giotto but venom in his tone on the "uncle" part, making everyone... Well, not everyone, only the children flinched, while Kyoya and the adults, narrowed their eyes, except for Iemitsu AGAIN.

"Please enjoy your stay, by the way, are the adults here your friends, uncle? ...Hibari-senpai and Gokudera-kun?! ...The adults who looked like both of you... Your fathers?" Ietsuna looked at Alaude and G.

"Yep! This pink hair octopus is my old man, Eleventh!" Hayato exclaimed, which earned him a smack on his head, while Kyoya just "Hn".

"So.. Your fathers and all the adults here are my father and uncle's friends?" Both of them nodded.

'I have a feeling that uncle is different from father, but still, I won't get trick by that innocent(?) face of his' Ietsuna thought and asked Giotto. "Uncle, mind introduced your friends?"

"So you really don't remember us? I'll just have to reintroduce them then!" Giotto immediately stands up and started introducing his friends/guardians, starting from G.

"This guy here is my childhood friend, Gokudera G and his son, Gokudera Hayato. His daughter is busy so she didn't come to Japan"

"Here's Yamamoto Asari, his son is not here, he's participating on a baseball tournament"

'Wait.. Yamamoto?!' is what Ietsuna was thinking about.

"This guy here is Sasagawa Knuckle, he's a priest, his nephew is at a boxing tournament"

'Sasagawa?!'

"Here's Bovino Lampo and his son, Bovino Lambo"

'Uuh.. They looked like twins, their names too' Ietsuna sweatdropped.

"That guy over there is Spade Daemon, the girl there is his daughter, Spade Chrome and his son went somewhere else"

'Why pineapple hairstyle?'

"And that guy over there is Hibari Alaude and his son, Hibari Kyoya"

Ietsuna just nodded, trying to memorize all those names, but end up miserable. He forgot all of their names, except for those who he already knew, Lampo and Lambo's because their names were similar and G's because his name only had one alphabet.

Then he realized something, this uncle of his hasn't introduced himself yet. He stared at him and Giotto saw this.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"...What's your name, uncle?"

"You really really don't remember?! You always called my name whenever you saw me when you were young!" Giotto grabbed Ietsuna's shoulder and shook them.

"If when I were young, there's no way I would remember" Ietsuna managed to get away from Giotto.

"Fine.. My name is Gi-I mean Ieyasu, Sawada Ieyasu, your father's younger brother" Giotto introduced himself while crying anime tears.

"Hahaha! Okay people! Time to eat! I bet you were hungry!" Iemitsu laughed while signalling all of them to sit and eat, ignoring the chef who was shutting himself at his room at that time.

And everyone sit on the seats based on their habit when they are at Vongola mansion, except for Giotto, who usually sit at the head of the table.

The order was Iemitsu on the head of the table, Reborn on the left, Giotto on the right. Beside Reborn was Ietsuna, Hayato, Lambo, Kyoya, Chrome, Daemon and beside Giotto was G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude.

...

 **Happy Birthday, Knuckle °(▽)°**

 **(17 Nov)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Ietsuna's Clone**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G and Gokudera's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **"Hahaha! Okay people! Time to eat! I bet you were hungry!" Iemitsu laughed while signalling all of them to sit and eat, ignoring the chef who was shutting himself at his room at that time.**_

 _ **And everyone sit on the seats based on their habit when they are at Vongola mansion, except for Giotto, who usually sit at the head of the table.**_

 _ **The order was Iemitsu on the head of the table, Reborn on the left, Giotto on the right. Beside Reborn was Ietsuna, Hayato, Lambo, Kyoya, Chrome, Daemon and beside Giotto was G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

"Nii-san, who made the food? It's delicious! It's even better than that 5 restaurant!" Giotto asked Iemitsu with a smile.

"The chef? ...It's a boy who I saved on the street and he said to thank us for feeding him and giving him a shelter, he want to be our family's servant, so I agreed" Iemitsu said and that answer kind of made them feel uncomfortable. And for Giotto, his hyper intuition said that his brother was lying but he didn't said anything.

While Ietsuna flinched, his face darkened and gripped his spoon harder, also didn't said anything, he continued eating.

"Now, I am full.. Enjoy your stay, okay! I'll be back before midnight!" And he immediately left with giving a chance for one of them to say something.

While Ietsuna put down his spoon and stands up, which made everyone looked at him, "Sorry, I'll eat at my room", before Giotto or Hayato or anyone else can said anything, he left bringing his unfinished his food together, while Kyoya just stared at the retreating figure since he knew where Ietsuna was going.

When they heard Iemitsu closed the door and after a few minutes to make sure he and Ietsuna didn't came back, "The boy must be an excellent cook to be able to make such delicious food and ... Hhh.. As always.. Ore-sama really don't like that brother of yours, Decimo. And what did you do to your nephew? He looks like he hated you" Lampo said and the others nodded. Giotto just sighed and shook his head.

Yes, He wondered why his nephew acted like that towards him because when Ietsuna was young, the boy kept clinging on him.

'Even if he don't remember me, I don't think he would hate me to this extent, I wonder what made him changed' Giotto sighed again and his intuition told him "why don't just follow him, idiot?"

That made Giotto considered his intuition's suggestion. In the end, he just followed what his intuition told him and went upstairs, following Ietsuna. Everyone was curious about Giotto, they looked at each other then decided to followed their boss/uncle.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

When Ietsuna got upstairs, he went to Tsuna's room instead of his. "Tsu-kun, it's me, open the door", and Tsuna opened the door, letting Ietsuna in.

After entering, Ietsuna put down his food and took out bandages from his pocket, started treating Tsuna's wounds that Iemitsu gave last night because he had some problems before reaching home.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

= Tsuna's POV =

When I got home, I immediately went to the kitchen and saw Fath-Iemitsu-sama was sitting at the head of the table, as if he was waiting for someone.

Then when he saw me, he said that tomorrow morning, his brother and his friends together with their children will come. So I was told to cook for 14 people, and since he said an exact number, which means I won't get any food if none of them left some leftovers.

That night, Iemitsu-sama went out telling Tsu-nii that he would probably came home late, and he did. He did came home late, came back at 3am and it looks like whatever he was doing outside, gave him a really bad mood. As always whenever he's back to Japan and was in a bad mood, I will be his stress reliever.

He immediately barged in to my room and dragged me to the bathroom to give me some beating because he can no longer do it in my room since Reborn-san lived here and slept at Tsu-nii's room, so if he beat me up, Reborn-san would most probably heard it. He won't do it at his room because blood would decorate his room and blood was hard to clean.

Groowl..

'D*mn, I am hungry.. Maybe sleep can help me'

I was planning to go to sleep when someone knocked the door and Tsu-nii's voice can be heard.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

= 3rd Person's POV =

Giotto and the others were standing infront of a door which had a tuna hanging on the door with Ietsuna's name written on it.

Giotto knocked a few times already but didn't got any answer. He tried opening the door and it opened, but when Giotto made a peek, he wondered where did Ietsuna disappeared to, he turned around and he realized that Reborn also disappeared.

That was when the children said that they heard voices from the room opposite of Ietsuna's room.

Giotto looked at the door and put his hand on the handle, he looked back and when he received nods from everyone, except for the two Thunder, who shook their heads since they thought there was a ghost or something inside making noises.

Then they heard Ietsuna's voice.

"Stop it!"

"Let go!"

So they decided to barge in and saw Ietsuna was trying to bandage ...Ietsuna?

Then all hell broke loose..

Forgetting about the discussion the boy who looked like Ietsuna that day, Giotto was screaming that Ietsuna had doubled, Lampo and Lambo were screaming that there was actually a ghost inside the room, Knuckle was chanting something to get rid of the 'ghost', Asari was laughing because Ietsuna was playing with a 'ghost', G was shouting them to shut up, Alaude was irritated because of all those noise, Daemon just "Nufufufu"-ing, Chrome and Kyoya were staring at Tsuna.

"Ah! You are..." Hayato shouted, pointing at Tsuna.

"Omnivore, what are you doing with the herbivore?" Kyoya arched his eyebrow and the noise immediately disappeared, if you ignored Lambo's scream about Tsuna was a ghost, and everyone looked at Kyoya.

In everyone's mind except the screaming Lambo.

'He is the Omnivore?!'

"Ah, Goku-" Pointing at Hayato, Tsuna was then cut off by Lambo, who haven't stopped screaming, resulting him throwing grenades from his pocket.

Of course, everyone panicked although some won't show it, hurriedly picked them up, opened the window and threw them as far as they could, hoping the neighbors thought those were just fireworks.

After all that, Lambo haven't calmed down yet, making him throwing another round of grenades and them throwing them outside.

What they didn't realized was that when Lambo threw those grenades, he also accidentally threw a familiar-looking purple bazooka, which was heading towards Tsuna, who was passing them the grenades to be thrown outside.

Some of them saw this and ran towards Tsuna but they was a bit late as the bazooka swallowed Tsuna, making the room engulfed with pink smoke.

KABOOM!

"Tsu-kun!" Ietsuna shouted.

Then within the smoke, they saw an adult's silhouette.

And when the smoke cleared up, those who already knew what the bazooka was, knew who the man infront of them was.

"Who.. Who are you? Where did Tsu-kun go?" Ietsuna panicked while looking around, searching for his twin because he disappeared and an unknown yet familiar man was standing on his twin's spot.

"Huh? Everyone.." The man murmured.

...

 **Happy Birthday, Asari °(▽)°**

 **(27 Nov)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - TYL Tsunayoshi**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G and Gokudera's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **What they didn't realized was that when Lambo threw those grenades, he also accidentally threw a familiar-looking purple bazooka, which was heading towards Tsuna, who was passing them the grenades to be thrown outside.**_

 _ **Some of them saw this and ran towards Tsuna but they was a bit late as the bazooka swallowed Tsuna, making the room engulfed with pink smoke.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Who.. Who are you? Where did Tsu-kun go?" Ietsuna panicked while looking around, searching for his twin because he disappeared and an unknown yet familiar man was standing on his twin's spot.**_

 _ **"Ah, everyone.." The man murmured.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

~ In The Future ~

Tsuna had confused written all over his face. One second he was passing grenades to those people, another second he was in the middle of an unknown forest way together with two familiar-looking and one unfamiliar women, and also one unfamiliar girl.

"Araa? Is it just me or Tsu-kun looks younger?" a woman with long golden brown waist-length hair said.

"You didn't imagined it, nee-san, I bet it's Lambo's fault" A girl with black braided hair sighed.

"That cowardly brat really likes to give people trouble, isn't he?" A woman with wavy black bob-style-length hair sighed too.

"Then why don't we have a chat while waiting for you to go back to your time, young Tsu-san? A woman with black bob-style hair suggested, while the others nodded.

When Tsuna didn't felt anything bad from them, he nodded and they went to sit at the nearby rocks then started chatting.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

~ In The Past ~

Silence filled in the room while Ietsuna was still frantic looking for his disappeared twin.

They looked at Tsuna with wide eyes, they were thinking that TYL Tsuna looked exactly like Giotto himself except the hair colour, he now can passed as Giotto's probable long lost twin brother, while Giotto just dropped his jaw like a dying fish.

"Stop staring at him and help me look for Tsu-kun!" Ietsuna shouted at them, making them snapped out of their thoughts.

"Ah, Ietsuna, the "Tsu-kun" you are talking about is right over here" Giotto pointed at Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun is not that tall! And no offence, Tsu-kun wherever you are, Tsu-kun is emotionless unlike him!" Ietsuna pointed at TYL Tsuna.

"Kid, the thing that that cow brat used was a ten-years bazooka so that Gi-Ieyasu look-alike is this "Tsu-kun" you are talking about" G said.

"Te.. Ten-years bazooka?"

"That's right, Eleventh! The ten-years bazooka that that stupid cow used is an machine that make the target switch with their ten years in the future self for 5 minutes"

"Then that means.. This man is future Tsu-kun?" Ietsuna was far beyond happy because Tsuna was no longer emotionless in the future, but then that happiness was crushed and turned far beyond shock when his twin's future self said "Yes, I am, Ietsuna-sama". He still called him that after 10 years.

"Wait, what?! You still call me "Ietsuna-sama" after 10 years?!" Ietsuna looked at him with widened eyes and Tsuna just nodded.

When Ietsuna asked why, TYL Tsuna just answered it's because Ietsuna had a higher status than him, which was then Ietsuna snapped.

"What do you mean I have a higher status than yours?! We are siblings! Brothers! Twins! So why can't you stop calling me that anymore!" Ietsuna shouted while tightening his fist and his eyes turned glassy, making everyone surprised, except Kyoya, who already knew about this and Lambo, who was kicked out of the room because of the bombs and also Lampo because he passed his cowardly attitude to Lambo. They widen their eyes especially when Ietsuna said that they were twins.

"I.. I miss those time.. Those time where you.. you called me "Tsu-nii" when Mama wa.. was still alive. We played together, slept together..." Ietsuna's voice cracked and sobs can be heard between his sentences, but he still continued spilling all those memorable experiences out.

Everyone just stared at the two's conversation while processing what Ietsuna was talking about, and TYL Tsuna just listened to Ietsuna's words.

When Ietsuna was unable to continue because of his cries and sobs, TYL Tsuna walked towards Ietsuna, then he bend down and hugged while cares his crying younger form twin.

Everyone knew even though TYL Tsuna didn't said anything, he was comforting Ietsuna by action.

"That is not what I meant, Tsu-nii" TYL Tsuna whispered to Ietsuna's ears, resulting the boy widen his eyes. TYL Tsuna then distanced himself from the widened eyes boy.

"Well, it's almost time to go, I still need to accompany Kyoko, Ryohei-nii and Hayato's wife, oh and also Lambo's girlfriend to go shopping as their bodyguard, bye!" TYL Tsuna grinned at the three, where two dropped their jaws like a dead fish and one looked like his eyes almost popped out of his face, while the others around them looked at them with wide eyes.

Before Ietsuna or any of them said anything, TYL Tsuna was engulfed in pink smoke and was replaced back by the emotionless younger self.

"Ah, I am ba-arg!" Tsuna got tackled by the crying Ietsuna the moment the boy saw his emotionless twin came back.

"Tsu-kun! I miss you!" Ietsuna sobbed.

Tsuna looked at his twin with confusion written on all over his face, thinking about why did he cry when he just disappeared for about 5 minutes.

"Did something happened? Why are you crying?" Tsuna asked while patting Ietsuna's back.

A few seconds past and Ietsuna finally calm down, the adults immediately bombarded Tsuna with questions, mainly about the three boys' future partners.

"Eh? Huh? Well, yeah, when I got sent, I was with 3 women and 1 girl, two looks familiar and the other two not" Tsuna answered their question.

"Can you guess who the familiar ones, Tsu-kun?" Giotto asked.

Tsuna looked at Giotto thinking about why did he called him "Tsu-kun", especially when he haven't introduced himself and they weren't close, but decided to shrug it off and answered the question again.

"If a guess then... They were probably Sagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana from our class"

"That strict Hana-san is either Gokudera-kun or Onii-san's wife?!" Ietsuna shouted.

 **(AN : Ietsuna already guess that this "Ryohei-nii" is Sasagawa Ryohei when they introduced themselves, Giotto did mentioned Knuckle's surname and his nephew was at a boxing tournament)**

"No way! There's no way I am going to be with that woman!" Hayato shouted.

"I wonder if Ryohei know who Kurokawa Hana is" Knuckle wondered.

Tsuna then interupted their thoughts.

"...By the way, why are you guys crowding in this small room?" Tsuna asked. Ietsuna then realized that "Now that Tsu-kun mentioned it, why are you guys here in the first place?" and glared at them, especially Giotto since he's the leader among the crowds. Everyone gulped, especially Giotto, except Alaude, Kyoya and Daemon.

"...Sigh.. It's fine, Ietsuna-sama, if they are here, that means Iemitsu-sama went out, right?" Tsuna turned to Ietsuna and the boy nodded.

Then he saw Chrome, who was staring at him. That was when the both of them remembered that they each other before.

"So that time was not an imagination" Chrome murmured but Daemon heard it.

"Nufufufu, what do you mean, Chrome?" Daemon asked and everyone turned their attention to Chrome, who then blushed and hide behind her father.

"Um.. I saw him before, a few days after Nana-san passed away when we came here" She looked at Tsuna, who looked back.

"...If you ever saw me, that means you are that girl, huh?" Tsuna said, still looking at Chrome.

...

 **Happy Birthday, Chrome °(▽)°**

 **(5 Dec)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - The Past**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G and Gokudera's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **"So that time was not an imagination" Chrome murmured but Daemon heard it.**_

 _ **"Nufufufu, what do you mean, Chrome?" Daemon asked and everyone turned their attention to Chrome, who then blushed and hide behind her father.**_

 _ **"Um.. I saw him before, a few days after Nana-san passed away when we came here" She looked at Tsuna, who looked back.**_

 _ **"...If you ever saw me, that means you are that girl, huh?" Tsuna said, still looking at Chrome.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

 **~ 8 years ago ~**

After Nana passed away, Iemitsu went into depression for a few days, Giotto, being a nice and caring younger brother, was planning to go to visit him without telling his Guardians since they kind of hate Iemitsu. But then got found out by his Storm Guardian, G when he was tip-toeing to the front door.

He was about to hold the door handle when someone grabbed his collar from behind.

" _Where do you think you are going, my honorable boss?_ " G smiled and a tick mark can be seen on his forehead, which made Giotto sweating bullets. " _A.. Aah.. G, wha.. what are you doing here?_ " Giotto, who still sweating bullets asked.

" _Oh, me? Nothing much.. Was just looking for my dear boss, who just escAPE FROM HIS PAPERWORKS!_ " G shouted and started dragging him, who screamed " _Nooooo! Let me gooo! I don't want to go back to that hell_ " to his office.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

So currently Giotto doing his mountains of paperworks with all of his Guardians guarding him, in case he escape again, except a certain Cloud and Mist, who disappeared somewhere else.

" _Can't you just give me a break already, guys? My hand is tired alreadyyy.._ " Giotto whined while doing his paperworks.

" _No, can't do, your paperworks keep increasing day by day because you keep running from it_ " G shrugged.

" _And who's fault do you think is it._." Giotto mumbled.

"..."

"..."

" _Guys, can I asked you one thing?_ " Giotto stopped writing and looked at his Guardians, who also stopped whatever they were doing.

" _What do want to asked, Giotto?_ " Asari asked.

" _I know you guys don't like him, but you still remember my ...Fratello, right?_ " Giotto asked in hesitation when he mention his brother.

" _Are f*cking kidding me? We aren't don't like him, we are f*cking despised him, and yes, why?_ " G growled.

" _Well.. Um.. I heard that his wife, my sister-in-law passed away_ "

" _So?_ "

" _So.. Do you mind if I ...um.. go and visit him?_ "

The Guardians looked at each other, including Alaude and Daemon who appeared out of nowhere, doing a silence conversation.

Then they looked at Giotto, which made him felt uncomfortable and nervous at the same time.

" _Fine, but we are going too. No way we are going to let you go alone_ " G said and the others nodded, which Alaude just "Hn"-ing and Daemon just "Nufufufu"-ing.

" _Okay and thanks, guys_ " Giotto smiled.

" _By the way, is it okay if we bought the kids with us?_ " Asari asked and some of them complained but settled down when Asari said Ietsuna would probably need someone around his age to comfort him.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Iemitsu was at the living room staring at his wife's picture with dead eyes. While Ietsuna was looking for Tsuna who disappeared after coming back from the hospital, and his father didn't say anything when he asked him about Tsuna.

Iemitsu snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door bell rang.

He went and opened the door and saw his brother and his Guardians and also their children were there.

Silence...

" _Fratello, um.. I came to see you and Ietsuna? And wanted to pay a visit to sister-in-law?_ " Giotto sweatdropped, breaking the silence.

Iemitsu smiled then laughed as if nothing had happened " _...I see! Come in! She's in the living room, I'll go call tuna-fish!_ ". He let them in and they went to the living room.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Ietsuna was still searching for his disappeared brother at the back of the house since he can't find Tsuna inside the house.

"Tsu-kuun! Tsu-kuun!" Where are you? Tsu-kuun!" He shouted without knowing there were guests inside the house, then he sighed and touched his throat. He had been shouting for quite a long time, his throat was starting to get hurt.

And before Ietsuna can made another shout, Iemitsu came out from the back door since he heard the boy's voice from there.

Ietsuna snapped his head to his father. "Pa... Father.. What are you doing here?" Ietsuna said it with a little hoarse on his voice.

"Tuna! Young uncle Gi-I mean Ieyasu come here together with his friends and their children to visit you, so let's go!" Iemitsu smiled and pulled Ietsuna's hand while saying it is not polite to make people wait.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"Tsuna! Um.. Long time no see?" Giotto said happily then got kicked away when he saw Ietsuna's sad face.

 _ **(AN : Giotto also has "Ie" on his name, which is why he call Ietsuna "Tsuna" and it's also because he didn't know about Tsunayoshi yet)**_

"...Yeah, long time no see, Uncles" Ietsuna greeted back.

"Takeshi, why don't you and the other try to comfort Tsuna-kun? I am sure you guys can do better than us, adults?" Asari turned to his son, Takeshi.

Takeshi nodded and signaling the other kids, which some of them nodded at him, one just clicked his tongue, and one just "kufufufu"-ing.

Chrome, who was standing behind Daemon, then saw Ietsuna with a pair of orange eyes on the stairs staring at them.

Chrome went to tug Daemon's sleeve and when Daemon turned around, Chrome turned around too, wanted to point at the orange eyes Ietsuna. But when she did that, he was not there anymore.

Thinking that that was just her imagination, she blushed and turned to Daemon who was looking at her. " _Sorry, Papa, it's nothing_ "

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

= Tsuna's POV =

I was in the old unused closet beside my room after running away from Father's beating, who blamed me for Mama's death. Then I heard voices, "Someone... No, more than one person come. Guests?" I murmured.

 _ **"Don't you dare appear infront of the guests! As if I wanted to introduced you, you freak!"**_

"...Maybe a peek is fine. I hope I won't get found out"

And I walked towards downstairs and made a peek at the stairs.

'That blond hair man look like me and Tsu-nii, there's also many people and also their younger look-alikes, are they their children?' I thought while still staring at them all.

Then I saw a girl, who was standing behind her father looked at me. I ran upstairs slowly when she turned around.

'What should I do! I.. I was found out! I will get another harsh beating!' I silently screamed and tears started flowing.

The next day, everything was fine, just a normal beating, not a too harsh one. 'I guess, she didn't tell anyone. ...Thank you'

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

= 3rd Person's POV =

 **~ Present Time ~**

"Tsu-kun, you were actually hiding in that old creepy closet? No wonder I couldn't found you because I was still afraid of that creepy looking closet that time" Ietsuna facepalmed and then ruffled with his own hair which made it even more messier.

"Um.." Chrome wanted to started another conversation but closed her mouth and hid behind Daemon when everyone looked at her.

Then she made a peek and looked at Tsuna, who was looking at her when she voice out.

"E.. Ever since I saw yo.. your eyes that time, I.. I was hoping to see tha.. that eyes again.." Chrome stuttered and her face was red.

"Nufufufu, why did you hope that, Chrome?" Daemon asked.

"It's... It's beautiful, just like uncle Giotto's eyes" Chrome blushed again and hid her face using her hands.

Her statement made everyone shocked although some of them didn't showed it, except Kyoya and Ietsuna of course, then looked at Tsuna.

...


	19. Omake - 8 Years Ago

**Omake - 8 Years Ago**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G and Gokudera's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 **This omake has the same timeline as chapter "The Past", which means it is the time when Giotto and his Guardians and the children went to visit a certain blonde 8 years ago.**

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

On the next day after Giotto and the others visit Iemitsu, they stayed at their mansion, which looks exactly the same as their mansion in Italy, except for it's size, which was a little smaller. They were staying in Namimori for a few days before going back.

《》《》《》《 OMAKE 》《》《》《》

It was 5 in the morning and Tsuna already awake. He was in a hurry to go out to have a walk because when Iemitsu came back, he won't have a chance to go out easily.

He changed his pajamas into a light blue with black inside shirt, black pants and then took out his hat, to prevent people to see his full face and unique hairstyle.

'It's still 5.. Since Iemitsu-sama came back home really late at night again yesterday, I bet he'll woke up around noon. This is the perfect time to go out!' Tsuna pumped his fist then opened the door.

《》《》《》《 OMAKE 》《》《》《》

'Just as I thought.. Not many people come out of the house yet. I can wander around freely!' Tsuna grinned and started exploring Namimori.

When he reached to a certain block, he heard someone's voice and Tsuna felt that that voice was calling him.

"Kid, long time no see!" Tsuna turned his head a little towards the source of the voice, which was right behind him and saw a familiar-looking man standing infront of a familiar sushi shop.

'Maybe he mistook me as someone else. No one know me.. They only know Tsu-nii' Tsuna thought. He then walked away, furthering himself from the man.

"Huh? Oi! I am right here! ...Did he forget who I am? ...Tsuna-kun! Oi! Tsunayoshi-kun!" The man shouted.

His last shout stopped Tsuna from walking then snapped his head towards the man and looked at the man with wide eyes.

'He.. know who I am?' Tsuna thought and his eyes became glassy.

The man grinned and signaled Tsuna to come closer to him, which he did, then asked about why did Tsuna was alone walking around that early in the morning but received a flowing tears from Tsuna's eyes, instead of an answer, which made the man panicked.

"Eh? What?! Why are you crying?!" The man asked but received no answer again. So he carried Tsuna inside his house and put him down on the chair.

"Outside might not be comfortable to speak so I think here is fine. So can you tell me why are you outside of the house this early in the morning, Tsunayoshi-kun?" The man grinned.

Instead of answering, Tsuna looked at the man, trying to remember who he was since he looked really familiar. Sensing what Tsuna was thinking, he then introduced himself.

"You really don't remember me? Well, it's understandable because it's been a long time since you and your twin last came here" The man grinned again. "I am Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, the owner of this sushi shop and kendo dojo behind this shop. I was your parents' friend, more specifically, your mother's"

Tsuna's eyes brighten when he heard that. Both of them then started chatting for awhile before Tsuna's stomach growled, which made Tsuna blushed and Tsuyoshi laughed.

Then Tsuyoshi offered him some sushi, which Tsuna declined, saying he didn't bring any money with him. Tsuyoshi smiled, still offered them to him and said that it's on the house.

"Hm? Oh, it's already 6am. My earliest customer will come soon. You can sit here as long as you want, Tsunayoshi-kun" Tsuyoshi patted Tsuna's head after Tsuna nodded with a tint if pink on his cheek while eating.

A few second passed, the door slided open and when Tsuna turned his head to see the early customer, he widen his eyes.

The one entering was a boy wear in black with black hair and a pair of steel-grey eyes, who was one of the children that came to his house yesterday.

"Welcome, Kyoya-kun! I believe it's the usual?" Tsuyoshi grinned.

Kyoya nodded and walked towards his usual seat then he stopped when he saw a familiar brown hair and hairstyle sitting a few seats beside his, hanging his head low to prevent him to saw his face.

Kyoya arched his eyebrow then walked towards Tsuna and took his hat away, which made Tsuna looked up and made Kyoya saw his full face.

Tsuna realized this, hurriedly covered his face using his hand. 'What should I do?! I got found out! I should run!'.

After finished thinking that, he snatched his hat back and ran out, after saying thanks for the food to Tsuyoshi on his way out.

Kyoya stared at the retreating figure, before he turned to Tsuyoshi, who also looked at the opened door.

"...Sushi Omnivore, explain"

《》《》《》《 OMAKE 》《》《》《》

Tsuna kept running as turned around, making sure that the black hair boy didn't followed him before stopped running and hide in an alley to take some air. 'I managed to run away but what should I do?! He saw me! First was the girl, now him?! Who's next!? %$# &'

 **(AN : No, he's not cursing.. Just some unidentified words)**

"Hey, guys, look what I found" Tsuna immediately turned around and saw a group of men were staring at him, which made him flinched.

He ran away again after he heard them saying he'll be an expensive goods to be sold, but due to a certain clumsiness of his that sometimes appeared out of nowhere, he tripped, which made him got caught.

Tsuna struggled but due to a small body he had, he can't do anything except cried, because screamed won't do any help when his mouth was covered by the older man's hand.

A thought of him being sold away was a good idea so that he won't suffer from Iemitsu's beating actually came to Tsuna's mind but he then shook it off when he remembered Ietsuna.

Tsuna snapped out of his thought when the man who caught him, suddenly dropped him.

"Ow.. My poor butt..."

After Tsuna finished processing what just happened, he looked back and saw the black hair boy holding a pair of tonfas attacking the men.

Few minutes passed and all those men were all shattered on the ground with Kyoya glaring at them before turning his head and walked towards Tsuna.

Kyoya stared at Tsuna and the same goes for Tsuna.

"...Um.. Thanks for saving me" Tsuna said while bowing after standing up. He was planning to walk away when Kyoya stopped him by saying a sentence.

"Hn! Never knew Ietsuna has a twin"

"...I ..don't know what you are talking about" Tsuna replied with his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Don't lie. That Sushi Omnivore already told me about you, ...Tsunayoshi"

Tsuna widen his eyes on that statement. 'Sushi Omnivore? Does he mean uncle Tsuyoshi? But why would Uncle told him?'

"Ple.. Please don't tell anybody about this" Tsuna pleaded.

"Why?" Kyoya arched his eyebrow.

"I.. I don't want to trouble Iemitsu-sama and Ietsuna-sama. ...And I.. I don't want ...beatings from Iemitsu-sama anymore" Tsuna murmured his last sentence, and Kyoya heard it, which made him narrowed his eyes.

"...Then leave the house and moved somewhere else"

"I can't.. Because Ietsuna-sama will be worried ...and even if I did leave the house, I ...have nowhere to go.. Because ...there's no one know me" Tsuna gave a sad smiled.

"What about that Sushi Omnivore? He know who you are" Kyoya's eyes were still narrowed.

"I just know who he is just now and even if I already know him before, I won't either ...because he is a friend of Mama and Iemitsu-sama"

"Then my place"

Tsuna shook his head. "It's okay, thank you" Tsuna smiled.

"...Fine.. You may come to my Disciplinary Commitee room whenever you wanted to rest. Those herbivores will protect you"

"Eh? Disciplinary Committee room?!"

Kyoya nodded. "I am the head of the committee there, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the child who quit school after his mother's death"

"...You.. know me?"

"Well.. I only know the name since all of your documents were taken away by the father after you quit"

"I ...see.."

Kyoya stared at Tsuna for a few seconds before ruffluing Tsuna's head.

"Hn! Need someone to accompany you, you know where to find me" Kyoya patted Tsuna's head before leaving.

"U..um.. What.. What's your name?"

"Kyoya.. Hibari Kyoya" Kyoya said, without turning around.

Tsuna smiled. "Thank you, Hibari-sama!"

Kyoya stopped his track. He turned around and walked to Tsuna then flicked his forehead.

"Eh? Hi.. Hibari-sama?" Tsuna stared at Kyoya with wide eyes while holding his forehead.

""Kyoya" is fine, ... baby Omnivore" and he walked away.

"..." Tsuna smiled, looking at the retreating figure. "Thank you for being my first friend, ...Kyoya" Tsuna murmured.

Ever since that day, every single day, Tsuna would walked to Tsuyoshi's place, who welcomed him full-heartedly and met Kyoya at a certain time there, which Tsuyoshi didn't mind at all.

...

 **This is how Kyoya met and knew Tsunayoshi xD**

 **And of course Tsuyoshi know Tsuna, since he was the one who called Iemitsu back to Japan when Nana and the twin got into the car accident.. Yufufufu.. Do you still remember about this? Or already forgotten about it?~ (๑•** **̀ω•́๑** **)✧**

 **Happy Birthday, Lancia °(▽)°**

 **(15 Dec)**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - The Truth**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G and Gokudera's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **"E.. Ever since I saw yo.. your eyes that time, I.. I was hoping to see tha.. that eyes again.." Chrome stuttered and her face was red.**_

 _ **"Nufufufu, why did you hope that, Chrome?" Daemon asked.**_

 _ **"It's... It's beautiful, just like uncle Giotto's eyes" Chrome blushed again and hid her face using her hands.**_

 _ **Her statement made everyone shocked although some of them didn't showed it, except Kyoya and Ietsuna of course, then looked at Tsuna.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

Everyone stared at Tsuna's eyes, which made them "It's true", "Ooh..", "Aah..", etc.

Then tick marks appeared at Tsuna's forehead, he looked at Chrome and said thanks for the compliment, then turned to the spectators.

"Would you mind to stop staring at me as if I am some extincted animal?!" Tsuna glared at them, which made everyone stopped staring and made them snapped out of their thoughts.

"So.. Sorry,, So um.. why are you inside this storage room alone?" Giotto cleared his throat and asked, but that question made the temperature dropped tremendously because Ietsuna glared coldly at Giotto, which made them shivered.

"What do you mean by storage? This is my room, can't you see there's a bed, closet, study table, wardrobe and a mirror there?" Tsuna said as if he didn't felt anything like temperature dropped while pointing each items he just stated.

Awkward Silence..

"If you don't have any business here, then get out of this room!" Tsuna shouted, which made everyone jumped.

"Yeah, get out of this room!" Ietsuna replayed.

"You too, Ietsuna-sama!" Tsuna turned to his twin.

"Me too?!" He said with a shocked expression.

"Nufufufu, I still have business with you here, Ietsuna's clone" Daemon said and everyone turned to him.

"And that is?" Tsuna asked.

"Nufufufu, you haven't stated your name and how dare you to make my beloved daughter confused, I'll cut you in half" Daemon summoned his scythe and pointed at Tsuna, which earned the man some shoutings from Ietsuna and the others, while Tsuna just stared at him boredly.

Then Tsuna said something with in monotone voice, which shocked everyone, but in Ietsuna's case, freaked out. "If you wanted to kill me, you don't need to because I know that I will die soon"

"Tsu.. Tsu-kun? What ...are you talking about?" Ietsuna stuttered.

Giotto asked why did Tsuna said that, Tsuna answered that can see the future which the adults guess that Tsuna was probably the holder of the missing Sky Pacifier, which Aria and Yuni, the supposed to be the next successors didn't know where the Pacifier disappeared to, but they hope their guess were wrong.

Giotto was about to asked Tsuna about that when Reborn came in. And before Reborn can asked why they all gathered in a small room there, Reborn's pacifier and something inside the drawer in the study table shone brightly, which made everyone gasped.

"That light..!?" Reborn and Giotto shouted.

The table shook as if the item inside wanted to come out. After a few seconds, the drawer opened a little and the item, which was revealed as the Sky pacifier flew to Tsuna's hand.

Everyone's have one thought in mind that time, except Tsuna himself of course and Ietsuna, who didn't know what that was, 'The Sky Pacifier!'

Giotto turned to Tsuna wanted to asked him but Reborn beat him first while pointing a gun at Tsuna. "Yoshi, you are the Sky Arcobaleno? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Do I have to?" Tsuna asked which made Reborn irritated and some of them have to move infront of Tsuna and some of them have to hold Reborn, in case he pull the trigger.

"What are you guys doing? Clear the way" Reborn, who haven't lowered the gun, said with a tick mark on his head.

"Re.. Reborn, calm down!" Giotto and Ietsuna, who were infront of Tsuna, said.

"Please calm down, Reborn-san!" G and Hayato, who were beside the Skies, said.

" .ha.. Calm down, Reborn" Asari and Takeshi sweatdropped. They were beside the Storms.

"Calm down to the ultimate/extreme, Reborn!" Knuckle and Ryohei without shouting, which can hurt people's ears.

"Nufufufu" You know who he is and he was leaning at the wall, watching.

"Hn!" The Skylarks also the same as Daemon.

Chrome was beside Daemon, Lampo and Lambo were outside of the room, peeking while shivering because of Reborn's irritated aura, who lowered his gun.

Then Lambo noticed something, which he thought none of them haven't realized it until now and interfered, gathering their attentions.

"Hey, is it just me or he looked exactly like Ietsuna-nii, except his eyes? It's too scary if it's because he admired Ietsuna-nii or something like that" Lambo said. Everyone then looked at him and turned to Tsuna, who immediately faced the wall, not letting them examined his face again, while thinking they must be either stupid or just dense for not noticing.

"Look at us, Yoshi-kun" Giotto said, which made Tsuna turned to him and arched his eyebrow.

"Yoshi-kun?" Ietsuna, instead of Tsuna, asked Giotto.

"That's ...his name ...right? Since Reborn ...called him that? Or should I uuh.. call him "Tsu-kun" like how you call him?" Giotto sweatdropped.

Silence..

Decided to ignore Giotto's question, "Maybe... we can trust them about the truth?" Ietsuna asked while turning his attention to Tsuna, who shook his head saying their father will definitely beat him up if they knew about him, but after he realized what he just said, he immediately clamped his mouth.

"What did you just say? Iemitsu will what?" Reborn narrowed his eyes.

" _Fratello.. What have you done..?!_ " Giotto murmured, widening his eyes.

Ietsuna stared at their eyes one by one and decided that it will be okay to tell them.

"Tsu-kun, it's okay, right? I know both of us can sense that they can be trusted"

Tsuna looked at Ietsuna then to the others and back to Ietsuna again.

"Fine" Tsuna sighed and Ietsuna turned to the others "But before I tell you, promise me not to tell Father that we are the one who told you or I won't tell you anything no matter how much you question me, especially you, Reborn, I won't either even if you torture me or whatsoever" then glares at them.

"You have our word, Ietsuna" Reborn responded immediately without waiting for the others', leaving a hidden message to them.

"Break the promise and I will personally hunt you down", which Alaude and Kyoya agreed to that thinking because they wanted to know everything, while some of them shivered.

Both brunette looked at each other, Ietsuna opened his mouth, while Tsuna just stayed silence and sighed again.

"We are twins. Unlike Mama, who loved us equally, Father hate Tsu-kun ever since he was born, but he never told us why when I am sure that Tsu-kun didn't even do anything wrong. Father even beat him up until unconscious when he was in a bad mood" Ietsuna gave a short explanation.

"...Any questions?" Ietsuna asked, and Tsuna just watched, but they received no answer because everyone was shocked at the news they just got, even the mischievous Mist dropped his jaw, and the solitary Clouds widen their eyes.

Giotto ruffled his hair, which made his hair messier. ' _Aaarg! What is wrong with you, Fratello?!_ '

G then grabbed Iemitsu's innocent(?) younger brother's collar and shook him, while shouting in Italian, which Giotto's Guardians and children nodded their heads.

Tsuna could understand what they were saying since he learned and read some non-Japanese books when he was bored, while Ietsuna just looked at them with questioning eyes, not understanding a single words.

" _I know I f*cking despise him but I never thought he would f*cking do something like that! For F*ck's sake, Giotto! What the hell is wrong with that f*cking assh*le of a Fratello of yours?! F*cking explain to me!"_

" _There are kids here, so stop using that word on every single sentences you said and stop shaking me! And how would I know?! I never thought he would do that either!?_ "

"If you guys wanted to fight, then fight in Ietsuna-sama's room. I don't want you to turn my room into a battle field" Tsuna said in annoyance, and Ietsuna shouted "Wha.. You are sacrificing my room, Tsu-kun?!" then Tsuna replied with a huffed "If by sacrificing your room can save my room, then yes", making everyone sweatdropped.

A few seconds after saying that, Tsuna widen his eyes then immediately opened the window and jumped out.

Before anyone could questioned his action, they were interfered by a voice from behind them / beside the Lightnings.

"What are you all doing in this storage room, everyone?"

...

 **Yep.. What Tsuna has is a Sky Pacifier.. I bet most of u or maybe all of u already got it right.**


	21. Omake - New Year Special (2016)

**New Year Special**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

Nana was cooking breakfasts while humming, and both of her little twin angels were still asleep.

After finished making breakfasts, Nana went upstairs to wake her children up.

Entering their shared room, she silently squealed when she saw the twin, Tsuna and Ietsuna sleeping while hugging each other, and the older one was drooling a little.

Nana put her right hand on her cheek and sighed. 'Too bad I have to ruined it by waking them up.. Take a picture first then~' Nana smiled.

She took out her phone and... CLICK!

'Aah! So cute!' Nana silently squealed again looking at the picture she just took a few seconds ago.

She put her phone back to her pocket and shook both boys.

"Ie-kun, Tsu-kun, time to wake up" She said and received a "five more minutezzzz" from Ietsuna and a "okayyyzzzz" from Tsuna.

"Wake up before I finished your mochis and sushis~" And both boys immediately woke up.

"Mama, I am awake so don't eat my mochis and sushis!" The boys shouted in unison and Nana giggled, which made the twins glared (read : pouted) at her.

"Ohayou, Ie-kun, Tsu-kun. Did you had a nice dream?" She smiled.

"Ohayou, Mama" Both boys nodded and said it in unison again.

"And yep! I dreamt that I become a very very biiig robot and protect Mama and Tsu-kun from bad guys!" Ietsuna said it proudly.

"If it's me, I dreamt about I fly and fly and fly in the sky and then roll on the fluffy soft cloud and then.. and then from the sky, I can see cute tiny clams in the beautiful blue sea, and also a colourful rainbow coming out of the sea! It was so cooool!" Tsuna squealed.

Nana giggled again, even though they are twins, their dreams really different from each other.

"Now go and take a bath, boys. Or have you forgotten what day it is today?" Tsuna and Ietsuna looked at each other then stared at their mother for a few seconds and they widen their eyes.

"New Year!" And the twins ran out and Nana giggled for the 3rd times.

《》《》 New Year Special 《》《》

"Mama, Happy New Year! ...Hehe.." Both boys said in in unison while opened their palm and grinned, waiting for Nana to give them something.

"Happy New Year, Ie-kun, Tsu-kun.. And here's your Otoshidama*" Nana handed them those.

"Yaay! Thanks, Mama!" The twins were jumping in joy.

"Okay, boys, time to eat or Mama is going to finish them for you~" Nana grinned.

"Hieee!" The twins immediately sit on their seats. "Ittadakimasu!" and started eating, Nana then went to her seat and started eating too.

While eating, silence filled the living room. **(AN : Ahaha.. Um.. Yeah.. They eat at the living room during New Year)** Tsuna then broke the silence by asking where their father was. That question surprised the other two, especially Nana since she knew Ietsuna is her husband's favourite.

"Papa didn't come home?" Tsuna asked again.

Ietsuna answered by saying Iemitsu was probably busy so he can't went home, Nana was trying to support Ietsuna's explanation, so that Tsuna won't felt sad.

Tsuna only nodded at their explanation and act cheerful so that his brother and mother won't worried about him. Because unknown to the two of them, not that they would know sooner, Tsuna's hyper intuition already developed since he was 4, that means Tsuna knew that the two of them were lying.

《》《》 New Year Special 《》《》

"Nana, Tuna-fish! I am home!" A voice can be heard from the front door, which surprised both Nana and Ietsuna, and Tsuna just said "Papa is back!" happily and ran towards the front door.

Ietsuna was trying to stopped his brother to go there since he knew what will happened, thanks to those uncomfortable experiences few years ago, but failed.

"Papa!" Tsuna ran to Iemitsu and hugged him, which Iemitsu hugged him back.

"Tuna-fish! Long time no see! Did you missed Pa-!?" Iemitsu's sentence was cut off when he looked clearly at the eyes of the boy he hugged, and he realized it's orange, which means that the one on his arm was not Ietsuna, but the child that he didn't acknowledged as his son, Tsunayoshi.

Without further thinking, Iemitsu immediately dropped the boy without any hesitation, and walked towards the living room.

"Tuna-fish! I bought gifts for you!"

Tsuna looked at Iemitsu with teary eyes, who went to the living room without making a glance at him after he dropped him, while biting his lip to prevent him to crying out loud .

After that, Tsuna walked towards the stairs and climbed it to his room while looking at the living room. Looking at how his supposed to be father loved his older twin, which made Tsuna's tears streaming down his cheek.

That was when Tsuna began to hate his brother for taking all of Iemitsu's loved and attention towards him.

《》《》 New Year Special 《》《》

After Iemitsu left and went back to Italy, Ietsuna went upstairs looking for Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun?" Ietsuna opened the door and was surprised when he saw a cocoon on Tsuna's bed.

He poked at it a few times waiting for the cocoon to react and open it's shell.

poke poke poke

"..."

"..."

poke poke poke poke

"..."

"..."

"..."

poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke

"Guaah! Stop it!" Tsuna threw his blanket away.

"Haha! You finally come out from your cocoon, Tsu-kun!" Ietsuna laughed, which made Tsuna's eyes widened.

That laugh was different from when Ietsuna was with their father. The laugh he was with Tsuna and their mother, showed how much Ietsuna enjoyed together with them than with their father.

That laugh immediately erased all of Tsuna's hatred towards Ietsuna.

Thinking that it was foolish of him to hate his brother, Tsuna's eyes began to turn glassy and started crying, making Ietsuna made a confused face then a horror face, trying to remember where did he do wrong and began to panic.

"Eh.. Um.. Tsu.. Tsu-kun?" Ietsuna was trying to comfort Tsuna but he didn't know what to do, that was when Tsuna tackled him to the floor and kept saying sorry, which confused him more.

"I am sorry! I am sorry! I am sorry, Tsu-nii! I am sorry for hating you just now.. I am sorry!" Tsuna sobbed while hugging Ietsuna, who hugged back.

"Uuh.. It's okay, I forgive you, Tsu-kun" Ietsuna said even though he was wondering why Tsuna hated him, while caressing and patting Tsuna's back.

"Arigatou.. Tsu-nii" Tsuna mumbled and fell asleep in Ietsuna's arm.

Nana was standing outside of the door, peeking and smiling at the twins. She's there because when she heard a loud thud (when Tsuna tackled Ietsuna), she thought the boys were fighting.

'Arigatou, Ie-kun, for always be there for Tsu-kun' Nana thought and went back to the kitchen.

《》《》 New Year Special 《》《》

.

.

.

.

《》《》 New Year Special 《》《》

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes because of the sunlight hit his eyes. He the slowly sat up with his right hand covering his face.

'A dream about how I started to stop hoping that Father will never love me and gave me the attention I want, huh?' Tsuna stared at the wall while recalling the dream again.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Tsuna sighed. He then went to change his clothes and went towards the door. 'Well, time to make break-!' Tsuna was cut off by Ietsuna when he opened the door.

"Happy New Year, Tsu-kun!" Ietsuna shouted and Reborn was standing beside him while wearing haori and hakama*.

"...Good morning and Happy New Year to you too, Ietsuna-sama, Reborn-san. I'll go make breakfasts now" Tsuna bowed his head and walked downstairs.

"...What was that?! What's with his reaction just now?! It's fine even if he act a little cheerful" Ietsuna complained then pouted.

"Maybe you are not cheerful enough, baka-Ie" Reborn smirked, but even if he smirked, he was thinking about where did Tsuna's emotions disappeared to.

'He should at least smile a little' Reborn thought. "Anyway, let's go have breakfasts" Reborn walked downstairs and Ietsuna followed.

Reaching the kitchen, Ietsuna saw Tsuna was making his favourite food. "Tsu-kun, I know you make mochis and sushis because today is New Year but why onigiri too? I know onigiri is my favourite but why did you make them when it's not my birthday?" Ietsuna asked it happily even though he's confused, he was happy because he thought Tsuna was making it for him, but that got destroyed when Tsuna answered his question.

"Why did you think I make this for you? It's for myself, and for your information, Reborn-san already finished his breakfast when we are talking and is currently planning to eat yours" Tsuna said without looking at both Reborn and Ietsuna.

Ietsuna immediately turned to Reborn and Reborn clicked his tongue.

"Reborn!"

《》《》 New Year Special 《》《》

"Maan.. I am bored.." Ietsuna yawned after he stretched his body.

"Do you want some New Year Special practice menu?" Reborn smirked and Ietsuna immediately declined, then he went to his room.

When he entered his room, he saw an unfamiliar suspicious black box on his table, which was not there when he came downstairs.

'...Reborn's trap?!' Ietsuna walked closer to the box, took his ruler and poked it, in case it exploded. But after several times poking the box, he then relax and opened it.

Inside the box there's a note and there was another box below it.

「Tsu-nii, Happy New Year. I know it's suppose to be mochis and sushis only but oh well.. I hope you like them, and since I kinda don't have the courage to give them face to face so... I put this note here.

Tsunayoshi」

That really bought Ietsuna to tears. "Even though it's in a written form, Tsu-kun called me with that nickname again" Ietsuna grinned with tears at the sides of his eyes.

He opened the box, and saw mochis, sushis and onigiris were arranged neatly and were decorated with a little veggies and fruits beautifully.

Ietsuna then started eating them. "Haha.. It's delicious"

Unknown to him, Tsuna, who was standing outside of his room was smiling, then went to his room.

'Thank you for always be there for me, Tsu-nii'

Reborn, who was watching from the tree, smiled. "I guess those two boys' relationships is not that bad after all"

《》《》 New Year Special 《》《》

The next day...

"Ietsuna-sama, wake up, breakfasts is ready" Tsuna said in monotone voice and left, seeing Ietsuna already awake.

"Huh? Wha.."

Ietsuna stared at the retreating figure until it disappeared and started to wonder if the New Year event yesterday was just a dream.

...

 **Otoshidama : Just like Chinese red envelopes.**

 **Haori and Hakama : Man's traditional Japanese clothes (woman's is Kimono).**

...

 **Happy New Year 2016! (-•ω•-)**


	22. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Their Target**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G and Gokudera's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **"We are twins. Unlike Mama, who loved us equally, Father hate Tsu-kun ever since he was born, but he never told us why did he hate Tsu-kun when I am sure that Tsu-kun didn't even do anything wrong. Father even beat him up until unconscious when he was in a bad mood" Ietsuna explained.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A few seconds after saying that, Tsuna widen his eyes, immediately opened the window and jumped out.**_

 _ **Before anyone could questioned his action, they were interfered by a voice from behind them / beside the Lightnings.**_

 _ **"What are you all doing in this storage room, everyone?"**_

...

= Ietsuna's POV =

After Tsu-kun told us to leave his room, he immediately opened the window and jumped out.

I thought he was really annoyed about we didn't leave the room immediately, so he had to jump out to avoid us. But that was then proven wrong when I heard someone's familiar voice.

"What are you all doing in this storage room, everyone?"

All of us snapped our heads towards the door and saw father was standing there with a fake smile as if he will beat Tsu-kun up if saw him here.

'Maybe this is why Tsu-kun ran out? If so then how did Tsu-kun know?' I thought.

"...Welcome back, Father. Your question about why we were here, it's because everyone wanted to look around the house, so I was just leading them. We just got here a few minutes ago" I lied smoothly. There's no way I would stuttered if it involved Tsu-kun.

"Ah, I see. Have fun looking around, it's better you leave this room, there's nothing to see anyway" Father gave another fake smile again then walked away.

A few minutes after Father left, after making sure he wasn't there evedropping, we let out a relieved sighed.

I went over to the window, wanted to tell Tsu-kun that Father already went out of the room, but when I looked around, Tsu-kun was not at the roof.

"Tsu-kun? Huh? Where did he go? Tsu-kun?"

Then, all of us heard a small explosion near here.

= 3rd Person's POV =

Ietsuna immediately looked at the explosion direction and started paling because that area was their school, Namimori middle school area.

"...Whoever that person is, I am sure going to die soon enough" Ietsuna murmured.

"Huh? What do you mean, Tsuna? Do you know that area?" Giotto asked, which surprised Ietsuna when he thought no one would heard it.

"Ah.. Um.. Tha..that area is..." Ietsuna stuttered while glancing at Kyoya.

"What's so hard about telling us anyway?" G said in irritation and glared at him. Ietsuna flinched and Hayato yelled at G. "How dare you f*cking glared at Eleventh, you stupid pinky old man!", which earned Hayato a smack on the head from G.

"It's school! It's ...the school area.. ..I ..uuh.. going to look for Tsu-kun! Maybe he's there!" and he ran outside.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Ietsuna was running towards his school, he had heard footsteps behind him. He thought those were both of the Skylarks running behind him, but when he looked behind, his eyes widen.

People wearing black suits, which Ietsuna was sure that they were mafia men, were chasing him. One of them was pointing a gun at him and pulled the trigger, almost hit Ietsuna's feet.

"HIEEE! Wha?!"

" _Don't shoot him, you idiot! Catch him!_ " one of the mafia shouted while smacking the one who pulled the trigger's head.

'Wha.. Why are they chasing me?!' Ietsuna panicked.

Even though Ietsuna was rarely trained by Reborn, he was quite a runner since the boy was good at sports so running would be a piece of cake, and especially if it involved his brother.

But even if he's fast, mafia men will probably have one or two or maybe more who were the fastest among them all and it was correct. Two of them managed to catch up with Ietsuna and grabbed him.

"Let me go!" Ietsuna struggled to escape as the two muscles hold him, but failed.

" _Shut up! Leader, we got him!_ "

Footsteps came closer and hold Ietsuna's face and examined him. Then his face darkened and let go of Ietsuna's face.

"You idiot! We got the wrong child! This boy is Sawada Ietsuna!" The leader shouted.

Those who was holding Ietsuna became confused. "Isn't he the younger twin, Rusaku Tsu-I mean Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The one on Ietsuna's left asked, which made Ietsuna widen his eyes.

"No, he's not! According to the information that that person gave us, Sawada Tsunayoshi's eyes are freaking orange! Not brown!"

"Then.. What should we do now? This brat saw our faces already" The man on Ietsuna's left asked.

"Should we killed him?" The right one asked.

Ietsuna was about to screamed but closed his mouth when the leader said no or that person will hunt them down.

"Then.. What should we do?" The right man asked.

"Let's see.. How about.. We made him lose all of his precious memories? Made him look like a human without soul? That person only said not to hurt him" The leader smirked, then the other men followed.

"Nooo! Let go of me!" He struggled again but he wasn't strong enough to break free from them, so he shut his eyes tightly, hoping someone would come to save him.

And it did come in the form of three teens.

Ietsuna snapped open his eyes when the men, who were holding him, let him go and screamed. Some in front of him also screamed and a "Kufufufu" can be heard from there, which made Ietsuna thought that Daemon saved him.

He then saw his popular classmate, Yamamoto Takeshi standing infront of him holding a katana, pointing at the mafia men.

On Takeshi's left was his senpai, who was the school's boxing club captain, Sasagawa Ryohei, on his boxing stance.

And on Takeshi's right was a boy, who looked like one of his uncle's friends, with mismatched eyes, Spade Mukuro, holding a trident on his hand, also pointing at them.

The three of them were planning to charge against those black suit people but they immediately retreat.

"...Huh?" The three of them blinked. After making sure those men didn't came back, they turned to Ietsuna "Tsuna, you okay?" Takeshi helped Ietsuna stand up, but Ietsuna didn't answer but his face looks horror written all over his face.

"Tsu-" Ryohei was about to called Ietsuna but was cut off by the boy by holding his shoulder.

"Tsuna?" Ietsuna gripped Ryohei's shoulder harder.

"Tsu-kun.. They were after Tsu-kun! We need to find him now! We need to find Tsu-kun now!" Ietsuna shouted.

"Who's this "Tsu-kun" you are talking about?" Mukuro arched his eyebrow.

"Rusaku Tsumi-No! Sawada Tsunayoshi! My brother! My twin brother that that b*stard of a father of mine never acknowledged ever since we were born!" Ietsuna shouted then ran towards his school, where another explosion can be heard.

After Ietsuna said that, the three of them looked at the retreating back with wide eyes. 'Twin brother?!' They then snapped out of their thoughts and looked at each other then ran after Ietsuna.

'Kufufufu.. Uncle b*stardo will have to gave an explanation that can convinced us to believe him, not that I ever believed him in the first place though' Mukuro smirked.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

After a few minutes running, they finally made it to Namimori middle. Ietsuna, followed by the other three, gasped when they saw the school gate had a dent on it and were laying on the ground, as if something just smashed through it.

Putting the gate's condition aside, Ietsuna ran inside and saw Tsuna was being chased by mafia men and some of them were those who attacked him few minutes ago.

Ietsuna was not good at fighting, but screw that, if someone dear to him got into a situation like that, he won't stand still and watched.

He grabbed a few rocks around him. When he was about to throw them, Takeshi and the other two beat him to that, and another round of fighting against the mafia men started.

What they weren't expecting was that one of them manage to escape the fight and grabbed Ietsuna's neck from behind.

"Don't move or I'll break his neck"

...

 **Hm.. Just take this as New Year gift xD**


	23. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Tsunayoshi's Feeling**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G and Gokudera's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **Ietsuna was not good at fighting, but screw that, if someone dear to him got into a situation like that, he won't stand still and watched.**_

 _ **He grabbed a few rocks around him. When he was about to throw them, Takeshi and the other two beat him to that, and another round of fighting against the mafia men started.**_

 _ **What they weren't expecting was that one of them manage to escape the fight and grabbed Ietsuna's neck from behind.**_

 _ **"Don't move or I'll break his neck"**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

With that one sentence, the kids froze and they grabbed the fighting kids.

"Now, Sawada Tsunayoshi, surrender yourself or I'll break this beloved twin of yours' neck" He looked at Tsuna, who looked at them with a narrowed eyes.

"Even though my and my brother's relationship is not as good as just like in the past, he is still my brother, hurt him and I'll make sure you won't get out of here unscattered" Tsuna growled while glaring at him. The man flinched a bit while Ietsuna was beyond happy hearing his brother's feeling.

Tsuna then sighed seeing that he won't let go of Ietsuna no matter what except he go with him. He looked at the man again and asked "...One question, if I may?"

"Yes and that is?" the leader appeared suddenly replied.

"Who send you guys here? If it's someone I was thinking about, then he really won't appreciated if you hurt him, even if it's just a scratch" Tsuna said, pointing at Ietsuna, who realized the person Tsuna was talking about.

"If you think that that person is Sawada Iemitsu, then bingo! You are correct! And I don't give a sh*t about he appreciated or not since he didn't said anything about using that brat, he only said to take you away, Sawada Tsunayoshi. So I already answered your question, will you?" The leader smirked.

Understanding what the leader was asking, Ietsuna shouted not to agree and started struggling from the man behind him, and the same goes to the other kids.

Ignoring Ietsuna pleads, Tsuna agreed and demanded for an exchange between the safety of his brother and his friends and him, the one who Estraneo wanted to experiment on, which the leader happily agreed to it.

"Okay! But I will make them unable to move, in case they chase after us" The leader signalled his subordinates to do so.

"About Sawada Ietsuna, just hold him, I wanted to do something" Tsuna said, making the leader looked at him with confusion.

When Tsuna approached Iesuna, who the man let go but still under watched, Ietsuna cried and hugged his twin, "No.. Please.. Don't go, Tsu-kun.."

"It's fine.. With this, Iemitsu-sama will definitely be happy, so... goodbye, Ietsuna-sama.. no.. Tsu-nii" Ietsuna's eyes widen, wondering if he was hearing things.

Tsuna looked at the man behind Ietsuna, who looked at him, then light his flames and touch Ietsuna's forehead "Sorry, Tsu-nii, if this continues, you are going to suffer so I will seal your memories about me.. I hope you won't remember me anymore"

The news gave Ietsuna and the other kids a shocked, then he started struggling when the man grabbed him again since Tsuna already signalled him to, wanted to get away from Tsuna's flames but failed "No! Stop it, Tsu-kun! Please! I don't want to forget about you! Please... Stop... It.."

Ietsuna gave up to the darkness after he heard Tsuna whispered "Please forgive me for all I have done to you, Tsu-nii.. I love you and.. Goodbye" with a sad smile.

Before Tsuna left with the mafias, he whispered that he's sorry to the four unconscious kids. Ietsuna, who was made unconscious by him, while the other three were by the men who hold them.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

A few minutes after Tsuna left with the mafia men, Giotto and the others, who were covered in scratches, came, only to see Ietsuna and the others were unconscious in the middle of the school ground.

When they asked him what had happened there before they came, Ietsuna said he don't remember anything but in his mind, he was sure that there was someone with him even though he can't remember that person's face. All he remember was how warm that person was and that makes him missed that warmth.

When Giotto was about to piggyback Ietsuna, he remembered that Ietsuna was looking for his twin. He looked around and seeing no one, he asked Ietsuna where his twin was but the boy's answer shocked everyone and looked at the boy with wide eyes, even Alaude and Daemon, who was piggybacked Mukuro.

"Twin? What are you talking about, uncle? I don't have a twin, did you mistook me for someone else? You do know that I am an only child" Ietsuna looked at them with confusion.

Giotto sensed no lies on Ietsuna's question, which means someone erased his memories about his twin. "Ah, sorry, I think I did mistook you for someone else. Let's go back home for now" and Ietsuna nodded.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

After bringing Ietsuna back to Sawada residence, Giotto and his guardians, including their children and nephew and also Reborn were at their Japan's mansion's meeting room discussing about what had happened.

" _Kufufufu.. So that's why father and uncles were late, they actually ambushed you all to prevent you to go to save Ietsuna's twin_ " Mukuro said.

" _That's right, by the way, what happened before we got there?_ " Giotto asked.

" _First thing first, we were actually on our way to that Fratello of yours' house, uncle Giotto_ " Takeshi said.

" _And we extremely met Ietsuna, who were chased by those people, when we were half-way there_ " Ryohei said without shouting.

" _Kufufufu.. So, we decided to give him a hand, then we went to his school since it looks like he was looking for his forgotten twin_ " Mukuro said, and continued. " _When we reached there, we saw a boy, who we thought to be Ietsuna's twin, was being chased by those mafias and we decided to save him_ "

" _We were on the winning side that time but the table turned when one of them managed to get away and threatened to break Tsu-Ietsuna's neck if we moved_ " Takeshi said while glaring at his hand.

" _We can't do anything.. Then Ietsuna's twin offered an exchange between our safety and himself since he is the one they wanted_ " Ryohei said while tightening his fist.

" _Kufufufu.. Before we fell unconscious, Ietsuna's twin said so that Ietsuna won't suffer, he sealed Ietsuna's memories about him_ " Mukuro said, which earned him shocked faces from everyone, except Takeshi and Ryohei.

" _Does that means.. That the only one who can unsealed Tsuna's memories is his twin?_ " Asari said.

" _But the problem now is we don't know where those mafia took him and more importantly, we don't even know which f*cking famiglia took him away?!_ " G ruffled his hair.

" _Kufufufu, why don't we just ask uncle b*stardmitsu_ " Mukuro summoned his trident. " _If you are wondering why him, it's because when Ietsuna's twin made a guess about whether it's that guy or not, the mafias said yes_ "

" _Hn! Giotto, whether you like it or not, I am going to interrogate him now! I had enough of that guy_ " Alaude growled while pulling out his handcuff, and Kyoya pulled out his tonfas, agreeing to his father.

" _Wait, Alaude, Kyoya! I am sure it's going to be hard to make him spill. I bet Fratello won't admit he know a boy named "Rusaku Tsumiyoshi", unless we know the child's real name_ " Giotto sighed, which made the two Skylarks clicked their tongues.

Takeshi, Ryohei and Mukuro looked at each other and said " _It's Sawada Tsunayoshi_ "

" _What?_ " Giotto looked at them.

" _His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi_ " Takeshi said.

" _Ietsuna mentioned his twin's name once when we saved him and those mafias also mentioned the same name when they were talking to him_ " Ryohei said.

" _So, it's Sawada Tsunayoshi, huh? That means the twin is also "Tsuna"_ " Knuckle said.

" _Nufufufu, now we know the name. Let's go to that b*stardo's place for some tortu-I mean interrogation_ " Daemon smiled while summoning his scythe.

Giotto sweatdropped because it looks like everyone were now thirsty of a certain someone's blood, even Reborn joined in the party.

Giotto nodded. " _Let's go, we need to have a talk with that Fratello of mine_ "

...

 **Happy Birthday, Fuuta (°▽°)**

 **(11 Jan)**


	24. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - His Intention**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G and Gokudera's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **"Even though my and my brother's relationship is not as good as just like in the past, he is still my brother, hurt him and I'll make sure youwon't get out of here unscattered" Tsuna growled while glaring at him.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tsuna light his flames and touch Ietsuna's forehead "Sorry, Tsu-nii, if this continues, you are going to suffer so I will seal your memories about me.. I hope you won't remember me anymore"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Twin? What are you talking about, uncle? I don't have a twin, did you mistook me for someone else? You do know that I am an only child" Ietsuna looked at them with confusion.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Kufufufu, why don't we just ask uncle b*stardmitsu" Mukuro summoned his trident. "If you are wondering why him, it's because the mafias said it's correct when Ietsuna's twin made a guess"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Ietsuna mentioned his twin's name once when we saved him and those mafias also mentioned the same name when they were talking to him" Ryohei said.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Nufufufu, now we know the name. Let's go to that b*stardo's place for some tortu-I mean interrogation" Daemon smiled while summoning his scythe.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

Iemitsu was at the living room with foods he bought from an expensive restaurant on the table, celebrating that he finally got rid of the child who will ruin his plan, when the man he told to do, informed him that they already took the child away.

He looked and took Nana's picture then kissed it before putting it back to the table. "My dear Nana, this is for the happiness of our family so I hope you won't get mad at me for doing the right thing" He smiled while he cares the picture.

He was about to gobble the foods up when he heard the door bells. Wondering who would came at a time this late at night, he put down the spoon and walked towards the door.

When he opened the door, he saw his brother and his guardians, also their children standing there with some of them letting out killing intent and some of them glaring at him, even Reborn was there, sitting on top of Giotto's head while staring at him, but then he shrugged it all off, a thought of him being at fault, never crossed his mind at all, and welcomed them in.

"What bring you guys here this late?" Iemitsu arched his eyebrow, can't help but asked.

Alaude and Kyoya then walked infront, pushing Giotto to the side, which the latter didn't complained, pulling out their weapons and said their catchphrases.

"Sawada Iemitsu, for selling your own flesh and blood, I will arrest you to death!"

"Herbivore, for selling your own flesh and blood, I will bite you to death!"

Both Skylarks said it at the same time and charged him.

"Wait! What do you mean by me selling my flesh and blood?! Ietsuna is still with me! There's no sane parents would sell their own child!" Iemitsu shouted while dodging the Clouds' attacks.

"Nufufufu, does that mean you admit that you are actually insane?" Daemon laughed.

"What did you say, Daemon?!" Iemitsu glared at Daemon, who looked away innocently and said he was just stating the fact, which made Iemitsu starting to get irritated.

"Kufufufu.. I agree with Father. You said no sane parens would, that means you are insane since you sold your child, didn't you?" Mukuro said.

"Like I said, Ietsuna is still with me! When did I sell my son and why would I?!" Iemitsu's face darkened, gritting his teeth, not liking where this was going.

"Then for your first question, what about Ietsuna's twin, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Brother?" Giotto narrowed his eyes at his brother, who widen his eyes when he heard the mentioned name. "And for your second question, WE are the one who SHOULD be asking YOU"

Iemitsu was about to open his mouth to deny that he know that name but was cut off when Giotto said lying was useless since he can sensed it, which made Iemitsu realized that he forgotten the fact that they had Vongola blood running in their vein. Which means Giotto also had hyper intuition but Giotto's was actually stronger than his. So he closed his mouth and back to gritting his teeth while shadowing his eyes.

He closed eyes, thinking a way to avoid this. But when he can't think of anything, he opened his eyes and let out his true nature, which he rarely showed it in public to maintain his reputation and his nice-and-kind-leader personality.

He smirked and some of them flinched, Giotto wanted to flinch too but managed to hold it in because at a serious time, especially like this, he can't showed it.

"Did you said that I am insane for selling my son? Then you are wrong" Iemitsu said, still smirking.

"What do you mean by we are wrong?! Vongola's purpose is to protect, you f*cking *sshole! And you f*cking sold a child, that is not f*cking protect!" G shouted while pointing a gun at the older blonde right on the head but was hold by Asari and Knuckle when he was about to pulled the trigger because they need him alive.

"I AM protecting!" Iemitsu shouted back and everyone's attention went to him again. "And for your information, that sh*t was never my son! And I was protecting my family from that thing! There's no way I would let that freak hurt Ietsuna after what he had done to Nana! Nana died because of him" He shouted.

"God won't forgive you for this. Even if the boy WAS the cause, you don't have to do this, he was still very young that time" Knuckle glared at him.

"Hahaha! Do you think I care whether this whatever God you are talking about will forgive me or not, Father Knuckle?!" Iemitsu laughed which made Knuckle glared at him harder.

 **(AN : Iemitsu called Knuckle "Father" because Knuckle is a priest)**

"And also that freak has a better score on every tests than Ietsuna! That freak has a purer Sky flame than Ietsuna! That freak has a stronger intuition than Ietsuna! Which means that freak has a better opportunity to be the next successor of Vongola than Ietsuna! I won't accept it! I will never accept it! Ietsuna has to be the one to be Vongola Undicesimo, NOT that freak! Anyone who get in my way to make Ietsuna the Undicesimo, will be eliminated! Even if that person is you, YASU!" He laughed as if he already ran out of his mind and some of them looked at him with horror.

"That's it! He's already f*cking insane" G mumbled, which earned nods from some of them, while Iemitsu was still babbling about Ietsuna.

Giotto was still listening to whatever his brother was his breath about, while holding back his intention to burn and froze him using those skills of his.

Iemitsu's babbling was cut off by Giotto when Giotto asked him to tell him which famiglia did he sold Tsunayoshi to, which the older blonde immediately refused without any hint of hesitation.

"Brother, you leave me no choice" Giotto sighed while ruffling his hair and turned around, facing his back towards his brother.

"...Do it" Giotto said, which everyone charged against Iemitsu.

A few minutes defensing and offensing, they finally managed to tie him up and made him fell unconscious. It wasn't easy, after all Iemitsu, who was covered in cuts and bruises, was not the leader of CEDEF and called the Young Lion of Vongola for nothing.

"I'll leave this to either you or Mukuro or Chrome, Daemon" Giotto turned back again, facing them all.

"Nufufufu.. With pleasure, and I will be the one who will do it, there's no way I would let my beloved children to have their mind dirtied because of this b*astard's way of thinking" Daemon smiled, volunteering himself while summoning his scythe.

He closed his eyes then put the back of his scythe on Iemitsu's head.

A few seconds past and Daemon opened his eyes again then he looked at Iemitsu with disgust, which made everyone confused while looking at him.

"...What did you get, Daemon?" Giotto asked then Daemon looked at him.

"He sold the younger twin, Tsunayoshi to that experimenting famiglia, Estraneo" Daemon's face darkened while glaring at the unconscious blonde.

...


	25. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - Fosc Obscur**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G, Gokudera, and whoever's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **"Nufufufu.. With pleasure, and I will be the one who will do it, there's no way I would let my beloved children to have their mind dirtied because of this b*astard's way of thinking" Daemon smiled, volunteering himself while summoning his scythe.**_

 _ **He closed his eyes then put the back of his scythe on Iemitsu's head.**_

 _ **A few seconds past and Daemon opened his eyes again then he looked at Iemitsu with disgust, which made everyone confused while looking at him.**_

 _ **"...What did you get, Daemon?" Giotto asked then Daemon looked at him.**_

 _ **"He sold the younger twin, Tsunayoshi to that experimenting famiglia, Estraneo" Daemon's face darkened while glaring at the unconscious blonde.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

"What?! Estraneo?! That f*cking famiglia that we haven't managed to find their main hideout that has been doing experiment on children?!" G shouted and Daemon nodded then G shouted out beautiful words in different languages.

After hearing what Daemon said, Mukuro's face darkened while gritting his teeth, as he remembered that they once kidnapped and do experiments on both him and his sister, which resulting them getting a special eye, although his sister almost died from the same experiment as him.

Giotto gritted his teeth and tighten his fist thinking about how to save Tsuna when they didn't even know where Estraneo's hideout was. 'This is bad'

"For now, let's go back, and we'll start searching for this Famiglia tomorrow" Giotto turned to the others which earned him complains.

"What the f*ck?! Why tomorrow?! We don't know what will they have done to the kid when we are asleep!" G said and the others nodded, which made Giotto sighed.

"I know! But this is already very late! I bet they will also sleep instead of doing experiments 24 hours?!" Giotto replied. "...Fine! Alaude, I am counting on you" He turned to Alaude, which earned him a "Hn" from the man.

Then Giotto turned to the others again and said that they will also started searching tomorrow morning. Some still bothered by it but nodded anyway, then they left the house, leaving the tied Iemitsu on the floor.

Unknown to them, Ietsuna was on the stairs listening to the last conversation, which when Iemitsu was tied up.

He was woken up by the shoutings downstairs, that was why he planned to go down and see what happened but stopped halfway when he saw a glimpsed of tied Iemitsu.

"I... have a twin?" Ietsuna murmured while looking at his tied father, which he then ignored and went back to him room, assuming that he didn't see anything and wasn't woken up by the noises.

Ietsuna went back to his room. "Mafia.." He then realized something and looked around. "Speaking about mafia.. Where's Reborn?"

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"Ugh.." Tsuna whimpered, biting his lower lip until it bleed. Tears already flowed from his eyes when they were experimenting him.

" _Hey, this kid is stronger than he looked, he didn't even screamed like those brats. He will be a very valuable experiment_ " scientist A smirked.

" _He can still hold on? Good, then.. Give me another liquid! I want to know how much liquids he can handle!_ " scientist B shouted and some scientists gave him more syringes fill with different colour liquid each.

" _Now let see if you are going to be one of our successful experiments just like the escaped no.69 and no.96, no.27_ " scientist B smirked, followed by scientist A, which Tsuna, who's eyes were half-opened looked at them with horror.

When they were about to inject those liquids, a person with silver hair which kind of resemble Daemon's hairstyle wearing black came in and when the scientists saw who he is, they immediately put down the syringes and greeted that man.

" _Boss! What brings you here?_ " scientist A asked and the boss replied that he heard some of them said that they found a fantastic test subject so he came here to see the subject.

Before the boss told them that it's time to rest, since it's already past midnight, he looked at Tsuna and introduced himself.

" _Nice to meet you, no.27, I am the fifth boss of this Estraneo Famiglia, Fisc Obscur. Please enjoy your stay here child because you can no longer get out of here_ " He smirked, then Tsuna fell unconscious and the two scientists went to release Tsuna then bought him back to his cell.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

= Tsuna's POV =

After they bring me to the cell, I opened my eyes.

'Guess faking to fall unconscious tricked them but how am I going to escape here when my body hurts like fre*king hell. I wonder why did I agreed to come here anyway... Oh yeah, that b*stard sold me. ...Even if I managed to escape, I have no where to go.. Sigh..'

Then I heard footsteps came near and I went to fake my sleep again. The door opened and I felt someone picked me up.

'Another experiment when they were told to go to sleep, you j*rks'

A few minutes after being carried, I felt that I was put on a soft ground, 'It feels like a bed ...BED?!' I then immediately snapped opened my eyes and saw that silver hair man standing infront of me.

" _Just as I thought, you are still awake_ " He smirked, which made me gulped.

Then we have a staring contest, it's as if he was studying me. Deciding to end the silence of the room, I asked what did he want from me for bringing me to his or whoever's room, but his answer made me irritated.

" _Nothing, just felt like it_ " was what he replied and something's not right, my feeling said that he was lying.

" _Just go back to sleep, we will have you on an experiment again later_ " He smirked again which made me widen my eyes.

" _Again?!_ "

" _Well of course, now sleep, one of the son of Vongola's Young Lion, Sawada Tsunayoshi_ " He smirked while letting out some blue flame. I widen my eyes and wanted to get away but that flame made me felt calm and relax, which made me end up fell asleep.

A few hours had probably passed and I woke up. When I looked around, I was back at my cell again. "Huh? Maybe that was just a dream...?"

The door opened, and some scientists entered then bring me to yesterday's experiment room again.

'I guess this will be my daily activity.. I will just have to get used to this then'

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

= 3rd Person's POV =

It was 6 in the morning, Giotto and his guardians and the children were standing infront of their mansion.

" _Okay guys, we will split up into 5 groups and searched for information, I with G and Hayato will search at the east side, Asari with Takeshi and Ryohei at the north, Knuckle with Lampo at the west, Daemon with Mukuro and Chrome at the south while Alaude will be with Kyoya at the harbour. Come back after 14 hours whether you guys found any informations or not!_ " Giotto announced, and everyone just nodded and left the mansion, leaving Giotto, G, and Hayato there.

" _By the way, Giotto, I know this is not the best situation to say but.. Buon Compleanno, my friend_ " G patted Giotto's shoulder.

" _Buon Compleanno, Uncle_ " Hayato smiled.

" _Thanks, you two. Now let's go_ " Giotto said, G and Hayato nodded.

When they were about to leave, they heard a sound from a tree nearby, which made them alarmed and prepared their weapons in case it's enemies.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! It's me, Uncle!" a boy with brown eyes and hair came out from behind the tree.

"Eleventh?!"

"Tsuna? What are you doing here?" Giotto asked while they lowering their weapons.

"I wanted to ask something, that's why I come here" Ietsuna's face turned serious, which surprised the three of them but then returned to their composure again.

"And that is?" Giotto asked.

"I..."

"Spill it, kid! We are busy" G growled, and Hayato was shouting at him for speaking impolitely to Ietsuna.

"I want you to tell me everything about this twin of mine! How come I don't know I have one?"

...

 **Sorry if this chapter is boring.. (￣▽￣** **;)**

 **In case you don't know Buon Compleanno means Happy Birthday in Italian.**

 **Fosc in Catalan and Obscur in French, both means dark :3**

 **Happy Birthday, Giotto °(^▽^)°**

 **(Some said it's 1st Jan but my belief is on 25 Jan ( ￣▽￣** **)シ** **)**


	26. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - Tsunayoshi's Diary**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G, Gokudera, and whoever's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **"Okay guys, we will split up into 5 groups and searched for information, I with G and Hayato will search at the east side, Asari with Takeshi and Ryohei at the north, Knuckle with Lampo at the west, Daemon with Mukuro and Chrome at the south while Alaude will be with Kyoya at the harbour. Come back after 14 hours whether you guys found information or not" Giotto announced, and everyone just nodded and left the mansion, leaving Giotto, G, and Hayato there.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"I want you to tell me everything about this twin of mine! How come I don't know I have one?"**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

"Tell you about your twin?" Giotto asked, making sure that he heard of correctly or not but he got his answer from the nod Ietsuna gave.

Giotto, G, and Hayato looked at each other before answering Ietsuna's question.

"To tell you the truth, we don't know much since we just found this out about two days ago" Giotto looked at Ietsuna.

Giotto then began to tell the boy what he himself explained to Giotto, "The only information we know is that unlike your mother, who loved you twins equally, your father hate the boy ever since he was born, but he never told anyone why did he hate him. Your father even beat him up until unconscious when he was in a bad mood"

"That b*stard of a father of yours also said that the boy has a better score on every tests, a purer Sky flame, and a stronger intuition than you. Which means he has a better opportunity to be the next successor of Vongola than you. Since he won't accept that, in order for you to be the Undicesimo of Vongola, he sold your twin to a Famiglia that experiment on children until the children won't be able to handle the experiment then they will end their lives" G continued.

"What?! That means my twin-" "His name is Tsunayoshi, by the way" Giotto cut him off.

"Then, Tsuna... Tsu-kun is currently at that.. that.. hell hole?!" Ietsuna shouted. At first they were surprised that Ietsuna immediately called Tsuna by the nickname that he used to call the boy, then nodded at Ietsuna's statement.

"I don't know if it's okay to tell you this but since you found out that you have a twin... That boy sealed your memories about him away so that you won't suffer from losing him since you really treasured your twin a lot" Giotto said, which made Ietsuna's eyes widen.

"..."

"Anyway, why don't you go back? We will be going somewhere" Giotto continued and patted Ietsuna's head.

"...Okay.." Ietsuna tighten his fist then turned and walked away.

After making sure they didn't felt Ietsuna's presence anymore, they began to hunt for informations.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

= Ietsuna's POV =

'Sealed my memories away so that I won't suffer?! What the hell!' I walked towards my room and stopped infront of it, wondering about where was Tsu-kun's room if we lived together.

At first I thought it's probably the guest room but shook it off of my head when I remembered uncles said that Father hate Tsu-kun.

While I was thinking, I looked around thinking of another room that can be a bedroom, that was when my eyes stopped at the room located opposite of my room, the storage room.

I opened that door and made a peek, after I saw there was a bed and stuff, 'Bingo! Maybe I can find something about Tsu-kun if I searched here. A diary or something ...maybe?' I thought while rummaging the desk.

'Nothing here except stationery and perfect scores of all kind of school's tests' I sweatdropped when remembering what uncle said that Father said he had better scores than me, which I won't deny it. 'Maybe there something under or behind the table? Uuh.. Under the table... None..'

When I put my hand behind it, I felt I touched something thick, 'Huh? There's something thick here? Don't tell me he hid a freaking dictionary here' I sweatdropped and when I pulled it out, "What the.. A diary! ...This is one thick of a diary" I sweatdropped again.

I then slowly went back to my room, hoping that Father didn't know I entered Tsu-kun's room since he won't allow me to when he managed to untie himself after uncles and the others left yesterday.

'I hope you don't mind me reading this, Tsu-kun' I started reading it page by page, I smiled while reading them. 'His writings are so neat and he wrote just like an adults, I wonder if he was really the same age as me that time' I sweatdropped. Even though I don't remember, I was sure I was happy, but then my smile dropped when I stopped and looked at a certain date, it's the day when Mama died.

 _「_ __ 12 August 20XX __ **(6 years ago)**

 _Today, I and Tsu-nii were supposed to go to played at the park after Mama finished buying foods for dinner, but something we never expected happened. That time a big truck was going to hit Tsu-nii so I pushed him away but Mama shielded me. And the last thing I remembered before I blackout was that I was in Mama's arm while laying down in a crimson water... Blood.._

 _I was then woke up in a dark place, no one was around, no one answered my call even after my throat starting to hurt. I cried, and that was when someone tapped me on my shoulder and the darkness was replaced by an unfamiliar place with only surrounded by pillars._

 _The one who tapped my shoulder that time was a man wearing mask. He asked me whether I wanted to go back to where my family was and of course, I said yes without any hesitation. Je said that before he send me back, he asked whether I mind helping him and I said yes without hesitation again. Then he asked me again, why did I trusted him that easily, I said that my feeling told me that he's not a bad guy._

 _That was then he gave me an orange round item, when I asked what it was, he said I will know it when I was older. It was an important item that he wanted me to take good care of it. For some reason, he knew my name, but I don't have the chance to asked him how as I was starting to blackout._

 _When I woke up again, I was in a white room and saw Tsu-nii was by my side, sleeping while holding my bandaged right hand._

 _Tsu-nii hugged and cried after I woke him up, I thought I wasn't supposed to wake him up when he was sleeping peacefully but shook it off when my feeling said that that wasn't the cause so I tried to calm him down first before asking._

 _When Tsu-nii finally calm down, he lied about the doctor said Mama need to rest, and he then told me that Mama passed away. I told Tsu-nii to leave me alone but before Tsu-nii replied to me, =F=a=t=h=e=r= **(the word was scratched)** Iemitsu-sama came in with an angry face._

 _He shouted at me that he won't acknowledged me his son, he then told a man with black suit to bring Tsu-nii out, so that Tsu-nii won't interfere with what he was going to say to me._

 _"Let me tell you straight! I am not going to and will never acknowledged you! You are the one who cause that Nana died, you freak! But rest assure, since Nana adored you, I won't throw you away, I am sure you are useful in some way.. Let's see.. Ah, yes, you can be our toy or maybe a servant? Oh well.. By the way, don't you dare to call me "Father" and call my Ietsuna as if he is your brother or something along that line or else I probably going to kill you. And one more thing, don't you dare appear infront of the guests! There's no way I wanted to introduced you, you freak! Do you understand?" Was what he said while grabbing my hair on the last sentence._

 _I said yes._

 _Why?_

 _Because I don't really mind with those conditions, as long as I can still be together with Tsu-nii tomorrow, the next day and so on.」_

...

 **Happy Belated Birthday, Daemon (°▽°)**

 **(2 Feb)**

 **n**

 **Happy Birthday, Dino (°▽°)**

 **(4 Feb)**


	27. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 - He Knew It All Along**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G, Gokudera, and whoever's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **Giotto then began to tell the boy what he himself explained to Giotto, "The only information we know is that unlike your mother, who loved you twins equally, your father hate the boy ever since he was born, but he never told anyone why did he hate him. Your father even beat him up until unconscious when he was in a bad mood"**_

 _ **"That b*stard of a father of yours also said that the boy has a better score on every tests, a purer Sky flame, and a stronger intuition than you. Which means he has a better opportunity to be the next successor of Vongola than you. Since he won't accept that, in order for you to be the Undicesimo of Vongola, he sold your twin to a Famiglia that experiment on children until the children won't be able to handle the experiment then they will end their lives" G continued.**_

 _ **"I don't know if it's okay to tell you this but since you found out that you have a twin... That boy sealed your memories about him away so that you won't suffer from losing him since you really treasured your twin a lot" Giotto said, which made Ietsuna's eyes widen.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I don't really mind with those conditions, as long as I can still be together with Tsu-nii tomorrow, the next day and so on.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

Tears won't stop flowing from Ietsuna's eyes as he finished reading that page. He then wiped his tears away and stand up, planning to stop reading and told his uncles about this but sat down again because he was curious about his forgotten twin's life, so he opened it again.

He gripped the book harder as he kept reading them, most of the earlier pages after Nana died, were about why he got beatings from Iemitsu and how he covered it up in order for his older twin, Ietsuna won't found out and got worried but most of the time, it failed since Ietsuna noticed the wounds.

He later lessen his gripped since the latter pages were about his daily life, woke up early to make breakfasts and stuff, where did he disappeared to even when Ietsuna was following him, which he was doing a part-time job at a small cafe, called "Youki" which means "weather", meaning will open at any weather.

'Isn't that's exaggerating?' Ietsuna sweatdropped.

He flip to the next page, 'Hm? This page is the last page already? And it's three days ago.. I didn't realized I almost almost finished the whole book' was what he thought before reading it just like how he read the previous pages.

But he then widen his eyes after reading a few sentences. "Wha.. What.. Tsu-kun, he.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Um.. Cliffhanger?**

.

.

.

.

 **Yes, it's very short but...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oh well! Ciao! xD**

...

.

 **Lol.. Just kidding xD**

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Ietsuna was running through the forest, hoping that he reached his uncle's mansion soon.

 _「_ __ 03 October 20XX __

 _I woke up from my afternoon nap. It's been quite some time since I last got it._

 _A dream.._

 _A premonition.._

 _A future sight.._

 _Today is the day where my secret will be reveal._

 _Tomorrow is the day where I will leave Tsu-nii's side._

 _Tomorrow is the day where Iemitsu-sama will sold me away to a mafia Famiglia, which Tsu-nii and the others won't find me since I will then got move to the laboratory located at Italy, Rome, a few hours after I got send to the laboratory located here in Japan._

 _And after another few hours in Rome, I got moved out again to another laboratory._

 _My dream stopped there.._

 _Won't tell me where the exact location of the laboratory, which I will be move in to._

 _Is this happening because I did a grave sin in my past live? Or this is just a test from God? Or maybe this is just a fate of mine? I want an answer.._

 _._

 _._

 _I know one day, you, Tsu-nii and the others will read this so I will tell you._

 _Yes.. I am one of the Trinisette's Sky, the Sky Arcobaleno, the Sky that has yet been found by any of the mafia famiglia nor the supposed to be the next Sky Arcobalenos._

 _My curse is different from the previous Sky Arcobalenos. I don't inherited their short life span because I don't have any relation with them. This Sky Pacifier chose me as it's owner by itself._

 _My curse is I will lose one of my precious people, but if I was unlucky, I will lose more than one person._

 _And I guess I am in that unlucky category._

 _I lost my supposed to be father when I was born and then I lost my mother when I was 6 and later, by sealing Tsu-nii's memories, I will lose my only brother._

 _I really am in that unlucky category, huh?_

 _I am sorry for sealing your memories away, Tsu-nii. Please forget about everything and continue your life without me, no need to look for me because you won't find me anymore._

 _Thank you for loving me, even though Father don't._

 _When Mama passed away.._

 _Thank you for being there when Father don't._

 _And thank you for being my brother, Tsu-nii._

 _Love you always.._

 _Love,_

 _Tsunayoshi」_

'Tsu-kun knew about this?! He knew this all along?! He knew this would happened but didn't say anything?! Wait.. Maybe he did told me and I just don't remember because of the seal? Ah! Scew it! Have to hurry and tell uncle and the others about this before it's too late!'

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Ietsuna banged the door as hard as he could, hoping someone inside would heard it forgetting the fact that he saw his uncle and the others split up in groups few hours ago.

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle Ieyasu! Open the door! I need to talk to you now, Uncle! Please open the door! Please! Unc-Ah!" Ietsuna shouted.

That was when he realized that Giotto and the others just left a few hours ago and he cursed under his breath.

'D*mn! I forgot! What should I do?! I need to tell them now! Didn't Uncle has a maid or butler or something inside?!'

Ietsuna then slide down and sit infront of the door, hugging the book as tightly as possible, as if it will disappeared if he lossen his grip.

'D*mn it! Where is Reborn when I need him.. Guess I will have to wait here until uncle and the others come back'

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

" _Uncle Giotto, what's wrong? You have been clutching your head for quite a while now_ " Hayato asked.

" _Hm? Is something wrong, Giotto?_ " G looked behind when he heard Hayato said that.

" _No, it's just that, I thought something bad had happened to the mansion because my intuition has been telling me to go back but since it didn't warned me anything bad or something like that, I uuh.. kind of.. just shrugged it off?_ " Giotto nervously laughed while looking at both of them, earning him a collar-grabbing from G and shouting from the man.

" _You stupid idiot of a boss! You should have said that sooner, you idiot! Maybe there's something we missed when we left! Let's go back!_ " G let go of Giotto's collar after finished shouting.

" _Ri.. Right.. Sorry.. O.. Okay.. Let's go!_ " Giotto stuttered before turning around and the other two followed.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

When they arrived back to the mansion, they saw someone sitting infront of the door while holding a book tightly.

They looked at each other before walked closer to see that person's face and shocked when they saw it.

"Ietsuna?!"

"Kid?!"

"Eleventh?!"

...

 **Happy Chinese New Year for you who are celebrating!**

 **Huat ah!**


	28. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 - Late**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G, Gokudera, and whoever's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **When they arrived back to the mansion, they saw someone sitting infront of the door while holding a book tightly.**_

 _ **They looked at each other before walked closer to see that person's face and shocked when they saw it.**_

 _ **"Ietsuna?!"**_

 _ **"Kid?!"**_

 _ **"Eleventh?!"**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

Giotto immediately rushed towards Ietsuna, seeing the boy was infront of their mansion door, which he thought he died while waiting.

"Oh no, don't die, Ietsu! You still have a missing twin to meet!" Giotto shook him, hoping the boy would woke up.

"Don't curse him, you idiot!" G smacked Giotto's head. He was about to shout at his boss but stopped when his son said that Ietsuna wasn't waking up from Giotto's shaking and his shouting.

The three of them then looked at each other before Giotto shook Ietsuna harder but he won't wake up either and when Giotto tried to take the book away since it looks like Ietsuna was protecting it, the boy immediately snapped his eyes opened, which made them let out a relieved sigh.

"Huh? Where am I? This is not my room" Ietsuna sleepily rubbed his eyes and asked while looking around since his brain hasn't fully functioned yet.

"Huh? Uncle Ieyasu, uncle G and Gokudera-kun?" He stared at the three as if trying to remember something and when his eyes turned to the book he was holding, he widen his eyes, immediately stand up and tackled Giotto, but not enough to make the latter fall down.

"Uncle, you finally come back! I found something about Tsu-kun!" Ietsuna said and the three of them widen their eyes since they have been searching for information but hadn't managed to find any yet.

"You found it? Where did you find it?" Giotto asked Ietsuna, and he said that he was searching about his forgotten twin in the twin's room and he found his diary behind the desk. Ietsuna showed the thick book while answering.

Giotto slapped his forehead, surprising the other three, mumbling something about he should have checked Tsuna's room first instead of somewhere quite far from there.

"Anyway, let's go inside, I bet sleeping outside was not comfortable while protecting that thick book, Ietsu" Giotto said to Ietsuna, which made the boy blushed while smiling sheepishly.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"I think you should read the last one he wrote, uncle" Ietsuna said after they sat down in Giotto's office.

"The last one?" Giotto asked while flipping it then read the part. "What's wrong with the last-what?!" Giotto murmured before he shouted out.

"What's wrong, Giotto?!" G shouted.

"What happened, uncle?!" Hayato too shouted, at the same time as G.

Giotto then told G to call everyone back now because the information they were looking for were written in the book, which surprised both Storms before making the calls.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

After a few hours, all of them came back. They were surprised to see Ietsuna in the mansion, which made them wonder but before they managed to ask, Giotto said that Ietsuna came to bring Tsuna's diary here.

"A diary?" Some of them blinked, which Giotto nodded in returned.

"Yeah, we will head to Rome now!" Giotto said and they blinked again.

"Wha.. Rome? Why there all of a sudden?" Lampo, who immediately layed on the sofa after coming back, asked.

"Yes, because it seems that Tsuna, who is the Sky Arcobaleno, saw the future where my ...external advisor before I made Alaude replaced him, sold him to and he was sent to their laboratory in Rome. I'll read the page for you" Giotto said, while Lampo murmured "Of all places, to think they are in Italy?", and started reading and all of them listened to it seriously.

 _「_ _Today is the day where my secret will be reveal._

 _Tomorrow is the day where I will leave Tsu-nii's side._

 _Tomorrow is the day where Iemitsu-sama will sold me away to a mafia Famiglia, which Tsu-nii and the others won't find me since I will then got move to the laboratory located at Italy, Rome, a few hours after I got send to the laboratory located here in Japan._

 _And after another few hours in Rome, I got moved out again to another laboratory._

 _My dream stopped there.._

 _Won't tell me where the exact location of the laboratory, which I will be move in to._

 _Is this happening because I did a grave sin in my past live? Or this is just a test from God? Or maybe this is just a fate of mine? I want an answer」_

After Giotto finished reading, different expressions were shown, some were frowning, some were looking at him with wide eyes, some were gritting their teeth, and some were looking at him with a glare but of course, those glares were not directed to him.

"Now G, go prepare the jet! We don't have much time before Tsunayoshi got move again" Giotto looked at G. G nodded and ran out.

"We will leave immediately after G finished preparing, so go pack things we need to bring! And Lampo, we are not going to a vacation so don't filled your bag with sweets" Giotto looked at Lampo, which the man looked at him with a pout but didn't complained.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

" _Boss, the liquids are not enough, we need more to complete the experiment_ " A scientist, who knocked on his boss' door without opening it, asked and wait for a response.

A few seconds had passed and he received no answer, he left. When he was a few steps from the door, he then heard the door creaked open and his boss came out saying they will move to their main laboratory, so that scientist immediately ran towards the laboratory and told this to the other scientists.

" _Hey! Boss said we will now move to the main laboratory! Pack everything up and bring subject no.27 with us!_ " He shouted, to make sure that every scientists in there heard it.

Hearing that, they started packing and some were taking the still half-conscious bloodied and teary eyes Tsuna off of the experiment table then carried him like a sack of potato.

'Good bye, Tsu-nii.. Until we meet again someday' Tsuna thought before darkness engulfed him.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Giotto and the others were at their private jet heading towards Rome. Giotto, who was being held by G, Asari, and Knuckle from rampaging, was shouting at the pilot to speed up the plane. The Lightnings were sleeping. The Clouds and the Mists were just closing their eyes, not sleeping. While Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryohei were trying to calm the fidgeting Ietsuna down.

" _Hurry! Speed this thing up! We need to get there as soon as possible!_ " Giotto shouted as he was still being held by three of this Guardians.

" _But Decimo, the jet is already at it's maximum speed where it can hold, any more than this, the engine will break_ " the assistant told Giotto, hoping his boss would calm down.

"For God's f*cking sake, Giotto, just calm the f*ck down!" G said and Knuckle, who was beside him shouted "Don't use God for that, G!" to him right on his ear.

"Maa maa.. Calm down, Giotto. We will make it in time" Asari, as the Rain, really trying to calm the man down, but he received the opposite effect instead.

"Have you forgotten what Tsunayoshi wrote on his diary?! He wrote that we were too late! So we need to speed this jet up now, Asari!"

"Maybe he then manage to escape? I am sure you still remember that we met future Tsunayoshi-kun and he recognize us too! Which means he is in the Vongola!" Asari said, refused to back down, hoping his Sky would gave up and sit down but Giotto was still on with the debate with Asari.

G scratched his head while sighing, thought that that was getting nowhere so he looked at Giotto and said to not to blamed him before he used his hand to chop on the back of Giotto's neck, which made him fall unconscious.

"Sigh.. Should have done this sooner" G grumbled while carrying Giotto to his seat and Asari and Knuckle followed behind, leaving the assistant and pilots alone, who let out a relieved sigh.

...

 **Gomenne..**

 **I won't be updating for a while..**

 **Still have my unfinish assignments and I still have to study for my test QwQ**


	29. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - Accepting

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= G, Gokudera, and whoever's beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 **Thanks for waiting, minna.. TwT**

 **On the story! xD**

...

 _ **Hearing that, they started packing and some were taking the still half-conscious bloodied and teary eyes Tsuna off of the experiment table then carried him like a sack of potato.**_

 _ **'Good bye, Tsu-nii.. Until we meet again someday' Tsuna thought before darkness engulfed him.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Have you forgotten what Tsunayoshi wrote on his diary?! He wrote that we were too late! So we need to speed this jet up now, Asari!"**_

 _ **"Maybe he then manage to escape? You do remembered that we met future Tsunayoshi-kun and he recognize us too! Which means he is in the Vongola!" Asari said, refused to back down, hoping his Sky would gave up and sit down but Giotto was still on with the debate with Asari.**_

 _ **G scratched his head while sighing, thought that that is getting nowhere so he looked at Giotto and said to not to blamed him before he used his hand to chop on the back of Giotto's neck, which made him fall unconscious.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

About three hour or so, the jet finally made it to Rome and G went to wake the unconscious Giotto up.

He shook Giotto "Oi, Giotto, wake up. We already landed in Rome. Time to search for the boy! ...Oi, Giotto! Oi! OI! ...Wake up now or I'll eliminate all those cakes in our mansions and then told Alaude and Daemon to increase those unlimited stacks of paperworks of yours".

After he finished saying that, Giotto's eyes immediately snapped opened and ran out, seeing that no one left in the jet except G, who woke him up.

"Kufufu.. Took you long enough, Uncle.. Father, those two Skylarks, happy-go-luckies and loud ones already went to look for those b*stards" Mukuro smirked.

"Mukuro, that's not polite!" Giotto scolded him but Mukuro just shrugged it off.

Giotto sighed, then he looked at the remaining people, 'I wonder if I'll survive with this group, Ietsu is fine but G and Hayato will definitely argued with Lampo and Lambo and Mukuro will definitely join in to add fuel to the fire' and sighed again.

"If you keep sigh-ing, Uncle, I am sure you'll get old faster than Father and uncle Skylark, kufufufu" Mukuro smirked.

"Don't you dare disrespect uncle Giotto, pineapple-head!" Hayato shouted and wanted to pull out his dynamites but was stopped by the panicked Ietsuna.

Giotto sighed again. "ANYWAY, we'll go too, let's go!". Ietsuna and The Storms nodded, the Lightnings nodded boredly and Mukuro just kufufufu-ing.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

~ Time Skip ~

10 hours had past since they arrived in Rome looking for Tsuna while being surrounded by female human species.

They were now currently in a meeting room, which is in Alaude and Kyoya's old mansion before they moved to Italy's Vongola mansion.

No one said anything, until Ietsuna, who was sweating bullets because of the suffocating silence, opened his mouth and asked about their information gathering but he received a silent answer from them, until Takeshi decided to say something.

"Ietsu.. Sorry.. We.. didn't found anything"

Ietsuna looked at Takeshi, who looked him with a I-am-sorry expression. Even some of them also have that face including the adults.

"No.. It's.. okay.."

Giotto patted the boy's head and then looked at the other. That was when he realized two people were not there.

"Huh? Kyoya, Mukuro, where are your fathers?" Giotto asked those two.

"Hn! Still searching"

"Kufufufu.. Father said there is a place on his mind that he wanted to check"

"I see.. They should be coming back by now" Giotto said and right after he finished saying that, they heard the familiar "nufufufu" and a sound of door opening.

"Alaude, Daemon, welcome back!" Asari welcomed them.

"Hn! Found the laboratory, but.." Alaude said with a glare but that glare was not directed to any of them.

"But what?" G asked with a serious tone and everyone was looking at Alaude but changed when they heard Daemon's laugh was not a playful tone, but a scary tone.

"Nufufufu.. The Skylark wanted to say that we were too late. The laboratory had already been abandoned" Daemon said.

"...Maybe you guys ...got to the wrong laboratory?" Giotto asked.

"Hn! As if!" Alaude glared at Giotto.

"By the way, it looks like those people forgot to either take or burn these documents down" Daemon said with a serious tone while handing Giotto some papers that they found.

Giotto took it and when he looked at it, his eyes widen. Tsuna's name and picture were on that paper, along with the experiments he had gone through for the past few hours.

"It's not even one day and they already experimented him this many times?! This is insane!" Giotto slammed his hand along with the papers on the table while gritting his teeth, which startled some of them.

"...Uncle.. Tsu-kun?" Ietsuna looked at Giotto with teary eyes, hoping he will told him that they were not too late, even though he knew it's the opposite.

Everyone looked at Ietsuna, didn't want to say it because not only he didn't remember his twin, they were also too late to go to save his twin.

A few minutes silence, Giotto's phone rang, surprising everyone. Giotto looked at the caller ID and frowned, but still answered it.

"Reborn, where were you this whole time?!" Giotto shouted.

 _"I am in Sicily, dame-Gio and you dare to actually shout at me?"_

 **(AN : All** ** _Italic_** **including quotation marks, means** ** _on the other side of the phone_** **)**

"No! Forgive me, Greatest Hitman Reborn-sensei-sama! ...Huh? You are in Sicily? Why?"

 _"Sigh.. Once a dame will always be a dame, aren't you, dame-Gio? I am reporting everything about Sawada Tsunayoshi to the Ninth"_

"Then you should have told us about that"

 _"Anyway, Ninth already send a search team to look for that boy. I will be on in too. I will end the call now, dame-Gio"_

"O..Okay! Say thanks to Grandpa for me and thanks, Reb-*click* At least wait until I finished my sentence!" Giotto shouted, which made everyone sweatdropped.

"So? What did Reborn-san said?" G asked.

"He said he's in Sicily, telling Grandpa about Tsunayoshi and Grandpa already send out search team" Giotto replied.

"Ninth's search team has a large number of people so I hope we will find him this time" Asari said, unconsciously gripping his sleeves and everyone nodded.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

~ Time Skip ~

All of them, Giotto and his Guardians, Ietsuna and the Guardians' successors, Reborn and also Vongola Nono were in meeting room, discussing about the search for the missing Vongola child.

"Why can't we found him with this many people already!? It's almost 2 months now! Where the f*ck are they hiding!?" G slammed his hand on the table then ruffled his hair.

"As far as I remember, Estraneo kind of has a grudge against Vongola because we once destroyed one of their laboratory in Japan few years ago before Giotto-kun became the Decimo, which was when they kidnapped Daemon's children. I am starting to think that they are planning to use Tsunayoshi to fight against us" Timoteo said while tightening his fist.

 **(AN : In case you guys don't know, Timoteo is Vongola Nono's name)**

"How is that even possible? Are they planning to use Tsunayoshi as a hostage or something?" Giotto asked.

Reborn kicked Giotto on the head then said "You idiot, dame-Gio! Have you forgotten that Estraneo is an experimenting mafia? If that b*stard sold him to them, it means he will be their test subject! Which means, they are probably going to turn Tsunayoshi into a weapon or maybe a killing machine to fight us"

After Reborn said that, Giotto and his Guardians, also the children widen their eyes.

Timoteo looked at them then to Giotto's successor, Ietsuna. "Ietsuna-kun, I want Reborn to continue training you. For better or for worse, it is to prepare for the unexpected future, it would most probably help you if they ever use your brother to fight us. Accept the Uncidesimo candidacy position, Ietsuna"

"And if you accept, we, the Tenth generation of Vongola are going to test you, Sawada Ietsuna. Before we fully accepted you" Giotto added, including his Guardians, they were looking at Ietsuna.

And without any hesitation, which surprised everyone there, including Reborn, Ietsuna agreed and a hint of orange colour appeared on Ietsuna's brown eyes for a second before turning back to normal.

"If I can then save and protect Tsu-kun when we found him, I accept!"

...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This story is complete (シ ▽** **)シ**

 **Thanks for reading! \\(Q▽Q)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just kidding xP**

 **.**

 **I'll TRY to update again next week**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Why did I use "try"?**

 **Because writer's block is approaching me really reaaaally fast (￣▽￣** **;)シ**


	30. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 - Return**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= Beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **Timoteo looked at them then to Giotto's successor, Ietsuna. "Ietsuna-kun, I want Reborn to continue training you. For better or for worse, it is to prepare for the unexpected future, it would most probably help you if they ever use your brother to fight us. Accept the Uncidesimo candidacy position, Ietsuna"**_

 _ **"And if you accept, we, the Tenth generation of Vongola are going to test you, Sawada Ietsuna. Before we fully accepted you" Giotto added, including his Guardians, they were looking at Ietsuna.**_

 _ **And without any hesitation, which surprised everyone there, including Reborn, Ietsuna agreed and a hint of orange colour appeared on Ietsuna's brown eyes for a second before turning back to normal.**_

 _ **"If I can then save and protect Tsu-kun when we found him, I accept!"**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

"It's been 2 years, Namimori.. I wonder if they still remember me, especially... him.. I bet he will be very surprise to see me" the teen, who wore black shirt with his hoodie on, covering his hair and face, wearing blue jeans, smirked while looking at the Sky and then his surroundings.

After staring at the town for a few seconds, he walked through a familiar road towards a familiar residence.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

2 years had passed ever since the disappearance of Tsunayoshi and many things had happened since then.

The appearance of G's daughter, Hayato's older sister, Bianchi, who tried to kill Ietsuna using her poison cooking.

The appearance of Miura Haru, Trident Shamal, because of the skullitis disease, then Moretti, who Ietsuna accidently 'killed', there's also Human Bomb Ipin, Fon's discipline, who mistook Ietsuna as her target.

The appearance of Cavallone Decimo, Dino and the destruction of the bathtub thanks to his pet turtle, Enzo.

The appearance of the Ranking Prince, Fuuta De La Stella, who seek protection.

The appearance of Cloud arcobaleno, Skull in Mafia Land.

The sudden appearance of CEDEF's Basil, Iemitsu but Ietsuna gave a different attitude towards him, and also Varia and the battle of the half Vongola rings.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

" _Undicesimo, um.. Here's uuh.. more paperworks?_ " A 16 years old silver hair boy knocked on his boss' office door before entering.

" _Gah! Why does it have to be me, Hayato!? I am suppose to be searching for Tsu-kun, not doing these.. these.. annoying never ending papers that keep increasing every seconds! And I am sure that these things are suppose to be Uncle's! I am still Undicesimo intraining! And how many times already that I told you to call me by my name, "Ie" or "Ietsuna", not "Undicesimo", Hayato!?_ " The brunette boss shouted while banging his head on his table.

" _Forgive me, Undi-I mean Ietsuna...sama.. And uuh.. Uncle and my old man and uncle Asari are on a vacation to Japan, so... uuh.. all his paperworks are send to you?_ " Hayato sweatdropped while giving Ietsuna a nervous laugh.

" _Gah! Screw these stupid paperworks! I am going back to Japan too! Put them on Uncle's office, Hayato! ...No comment! This is an order_!" Ietsuna pointed at Hayato.

" _...Yes, Sir_ " Hayato sweatdropped while laughing nervously again.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

~ Time Skip ~

" _It's been a long time since we last come here, to Namimori, haha!_ " Asari cheerfully said.

" _You quite mean for throwing those paperworks to your nephew, Giotto and why did you suddenly wanted to come here?_ " G said.

" _I just felt like I wanted to visit my ...brother's house_ " Giotto answered, ignoring G's first sentence while looking at the sky.

" _Of all houses here to visit, why that b*stard's currently empty house?_ " G arched his eyebrow, while Asari looked at Giotto with questioning expression.

" _I kind of have a feeling that something will happen there, it's not something really dangerous though. But after you felt something will happen, who wouldn't be curious?_ " Giotto smiled at G and Asari while walking towards the Sawada residence, followed by those two.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

The young teen was standing infront of the residence he planned to go. He looked at it, recalling about all of his happy moments when he stayed there when he was young.

His eyes then travelled to the residence's name plate then touched it.

"Sawada... D*mn it.. It's been a long time since I last heard this name, and it actually makes me feels kind of unfamiliar of it" The teen sighed, his eyes still on the name plate.

He was about to leave when someone grabbed his shoulder. He looked back and widen his eyes because he saw those familiar people that took him away when he was sold to them.

" _We finally found you, subject no.27. We knew, if you managed to run away, this residence will definitely be your first destination_ " the man smirked, then the people behind him approached Tsuna.

" _Tranvis_ " Tsuna growled at the man. " _I am not going back to that filthy place, idiots!_ " Tsuna shouted then he slapped those man's hand and ran as fast as he could when he heard the man called Tranvis, told his men to chase after him.

Either it was lucky or unlucky, Tsuna accidently bumped into Giotto when he was running while looking behind him.

"Ouch.."

" _Giotto, you okay?_ " G helped Giotto to get up, without realizing the boy infront of them widen his eyes after he heard Giotto's name.

"I.. I am sorry!" Tsuna immediately standed up and bowed, forgetting that he was being chased for a moment, but remembered when he heard Tranvis' voice, thanks to his sharp ears.

" _He ran here_!"

Tsuna widen his eyes and started running again, but was stopped by Giotto, when he grabbed his wrist.

"Wait! Have we met before?" Giotto asked.

"N.. No, we haven't! So please let go of me! I.. I am in a hurry!" Tsuna began to panic.

Giotto was confused about why was the familiar teen panicked. He then got his answer when he was about to asked the teen.

" _Found you, subject no.27!_ You! That blond over there! Hand over that child!" Tranvis approached them, while wondering about why the blond and the two people beside him looks familiar.

Giotto narrowed his eyes. " _Did you just said that he is subject no.27? How dare you experiment on a child?! Are you in the mafia?!_ "

" _Of course we are! And why should we care about him?! His father, Sawada Iemitsu sold him to us, Estraneo Famiglia after all! So we can do whatever we want to him!_ " Tranvis shouted. Tsuna, Giotto and his Guardians, and also some of his men widened his eyes.

" _Leader, why did you tell them?!_ " Man A shouted, his face paled.

" _Huh? What's wrong with that?_ " Tranvis looked at the man in confusion.

" _I kept wondering about why the blond and the people beside him look familiar, and I now know the reason! They are Vongola Decimo and his Guardians!_ "

Tranvis widen his eyes then turned towards Giotto and the others.

" _Did you just say that... His father is Sawada Iemitsu? Than that means this kid is..._ " G growled, pulling his gun out, Giotto eyes shadowed by his bangs, and Asari narrowed his eyes while pulling out his katana and went infront of Tsuna.

" _The one we have been looking for the whole time for the past 2 years_ " Giotto glared at them.

" _Don't you dare retreat! We have to get subject no.27 back or else we are going to face boss' wrath! He is our precious successful experiment_!" Tranvis glared back, gritting his teeth.

" _For some reason, I really hope that those Skylarks are here with us now_ " G grumbled.

"Ahaha! But I am sure we can take them on ourselves.. They didn't look like from a higher rank one after all! Now, shall we?" Asari smiled, which made them shuddered.

The fight then begun and Tsuna was there watching how they attack, how they defend and and how they dodge the attacks. He was memorizing their moves.

After a few minutes watching, Tsuna walked away, remembering that it was not the time to meet them yet, even though they already saw him.

And a few minutes after Tsuna left, Giotto and his two Guardians finally knock all the Estraneos infront of them out.

Knowing that Asari and G will be alright during the fight, he turned around, wanted to ask Tsuna questions but widen his eyes instead because Tsuna, who was supposed to be standing behind them wasn't there.

"Wha.. Tsunayoshi?!" Giotto shouted, looking around, including G and Asari.

"Great.. The one we have been looking for, disappear when we were too focus on these b*stards" G growled, kicking and stepping on one of the unconscious Estraneo.

"G, Asari, let's split up! He shouldn't have gone quite far yet!" Giotto ran forward. His two Guardians nodded and ran to two opposite directions, G to the right while grumbling about Tsuna was giving them trouble for searching him and Asari to the left while laughing as usual.

Another few minutes had past after they left, a rustling sound came from the bushes and Tsuna came out from it, after he made sure that Giotto and the others didn't come back again.

"Sigh.. Fantastic.. They saw me.. There goes the plan to not to appear infront of them yet" Tsuna sweatdropped. "Oh well.. Nothing I can do about that anymore anyway. Time to go"

...


	31. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 - Malfunctioned TYL Bazooka**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= Beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **"G, Asari, let's split up! He shouldn't have gone quite far yet!" Giotto ran forward. His two Guardians nodded and ran to two opposite directions, G to the right while grumbling about Tsuna was giving them trouble for searching him and Asari to the left while laughing as usual.**_

 _ **Another few minutes had past after they left, a rustling sound came from the bushes and Tsuna came out from it, after he made sure that Giotto and the others didn't come back again.**_

 _ **"Sigh.. Fantastic.. They saw me.. There goes the plan to not to appear infront of them yet" Tsuna sweatdropped. "Oh well.. Nothing I can do about that anymore anyway. Time to go"**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

Few hours had past when Ietsuna and his Guardians, except Mukuro, who stayed in Italy to take care of the mansion, on their way back to the peaceful town, where they met each other, Namimori.

When their personal jet already land, Hayato, being the loyal pup-I mean right-hand man, went to wake his currently tired sleeping boss because of his never ending paperworks.

" _Undi-I mean Ietsuna...sama, we already land in Namimori_ " Hayato shook Ietsuna and Ietsuna immediately snapped his eyes opened.

" _Thanks for waking me up, Hayato. Let's go_ " Ietsuna removed his safety belt and walked towards the entrance, followed by his Guardians.

" _Now.. Where did my BELOVED uncle went to? Oh well.. Better give a visit to my old house first_ " Ietsuna smirked, which made some of his Guardians shivered.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Somewhere in Namimori, Giotto, who was already near the Sawada residence felt a sudden chill running through his spine. ' _Huh? I kinda have a feeling that it's a bad idea to go back to Sawada residence now... Oh well.. Maybe it's just my imagination_ '

" _Giotto!_ " Giotto heard G and Asari's voices coming from behind.

" _G! Asari! Did you find him_?" Giotto asked, which the other two shook their heads.

" _I see.. For the time being, let's go back to Sawada residence_ " Giotto turned around while the other two gave him a sorry look after Giotto turned around since they knew what would happen and they don't really want to get involved in it.

 _ **"G, did you found Tsunayoshi-kun?" Asari met G half-way to meet Giotto.**_

 _ **"No, how about your side?" G asked and Asari shook his head, which made the two of them sighed.**_

 _ **Then Asari's phone rang.**_

 _ **"Hello? Takeshi?"**_

 _ **"Ah! Asari-nii, we are coming back to Namimori too!" Takeshi said, followed by Hayato. "By the way, Undi-I mean Ietsuna-sama said don't tell uncle Giotto about this because.. uuh.. something might happen to him. I wanted to help uncle Giotto but too bad... Remember not to tell him, okay?!" and they ended the call.**_

 _ **"What did Takeshi said?" G arched his eyebrow.**_

 _ **"Takeshi and Hayato-kun said Ietsuna-kun also come to Namimori and they told us not to tell Giotto about this... because something might happen?" Asari gave G a nervous laugh.**_

 _ **"Well.. I don't really care.. It's Giotto's fault for throwing those paperworks of his to the kid anyway.. I am not going to save his *ss from this" G sighed. "Anyway, let's go back" G continued and Asari gave another nervous laugh again.**_

' _Serve you right, Giotto_ ' G smirked and 'My condolences, Giotto' Asari sweatdropped while staring at Giotto's back.

' _Just as I thought.. This weird feeling is getting worser as I get closer to Sawada residence_ ' Giotto thought, slowing his pace and eventually stopped walking.

"Why did you stop, Giotto? Is something wrong? The residence is only a couple of houses away" Asari asked.

"Uuh.. No, it's noth-" Giotto's sentence got cut off by G, who pushed Giotto towards the house. "If it's nothing then let's just go and stop wasting our time standing here like an idiot"

As they get nearer and nearer to the residence, Giotto started to sweating bullets, hoping that he'll survives whatever was waiting for him there.

As soon as they entered the house, Giotto was ambushed by his successor, while both of Skies' Guardians just ignored this and went towards the kitchen.

Both Skies were fighting for a few minutes before Giotto said that he met something unexpected when he arrive to Namimori.

At first Ietsuna didn't care and didn't even want to listen whatever Giotto wanted to say because he wanted to let all his stress and rage towards that precious uncle of his.

When Giotto shouted something about he met Tsunayoshi, Ietsuna immediately stopped attacking him and looked at Giotto with wide eyes.

"By using Tsu-kun to stop me.. That better be not a joke, or else I am going to cut you in pieces and then I'll throw them into crocodile den, even if you are my uncle, Uncle" Ietsuna growled.

"It's true! You can confirm it with G and Asari, they were with me that time and they even helped me searched for him! Giotto answered.

After that, Ietsuna pulled Giotto and lead him to where their Guardians were, where they already moved to the living room from the kitchen.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"What?! So Uncle Yasu was telling the truth?! But how?! Wasn't he in that... that... experiment Famiglia?" Ietsuna shouted and mumbled the last part after he asked G and Asari about they saw Tsuna, while Giotto was complaining about why didn't his nephew trust his words, which he got a I-won't-trust-the-one-who-shove-all-his-paperworks-to-me-in-order-to-take-a-break as a reply.

"Uuh.. Yeah" Asari sweatdropped.

"I am sure that that kid manage to escape from that f*cking Famiglia si-" Giotto cut off G's sentence, which he then received a smack on the head from G. "Since when we saw him, he was being chase by those people"

"...Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go search for him!" Ietsuna shouted.

"Don't tell me that you are planning to search the whole Namimori, kid?" G arched his eyebrow, which Ietsuna answered with a loud "Yes!".

He was about to run out when G, who had a tick mark on his forehead, suddenly grabbed his back collar, end up choking him, resulting him stumbled backward and fell on top of Lambo.

\- Silence -

"It hurts, Ie-niii!" Lambo cried. He pulled out his familiar purple bazooka and ready to pull the trigger of the bazooka facing himself.

Ietsuna paled and grabbed that bazooka, making it to face him, instead of Lambo.

"When did you take this thing from Shoichi and Spanner when I gave it to them few minutes before coming here?! Anyway, Lambo, don't pull the trigger! They must have not finished modifying it yet!" Ietsuna shouted, but Lambo was busy crying so he didn't hear whatever Ietsuna was saying, which was why Lambo pulled the trigger and covered the living room with pink smoke.

 **(AN : I'll make an omake about the meeting with Shoichi and Spanner sometimes later~ IF I remember that is~XD )**

Everyone didn't move from their spot, waiting to see his future self, as Ietsuna was shot by the bazooka, which they end up widen their eyes when there was no future self replacing the disappeared Ietsuna.

\- Silence -

"Uuh.. What.. just happened? I am sure I saw Ietsuna got shot by the bazooka but... where is.. his future self?" Giotto asked, breaking the silence.

Everyone then turned to the sweating bullets Lambo. Hayato immediately grabbed Lambo's collar and shook him. "Stupid-cow! What the hell did you do to Elev-Ietsuna-sama?! Where is he?! Where is Ele-Ietsuna-sama?!"

"I.. I don't knooooww.. But Iiiee-niii will coome baack afteeer fivee minuutes, riiight?" Lambo replied, his eyes were spinning.

"Oh yeah" Hayato said and he immediately let go of Lambo.

"Haha! I wonder why future Ietsuna didn't appear! Maybe he died?" Takeshi laughed, trying to lift the kinda heavy atmosphere.

"That's the worse joke ever! And how dare you said E-Ietsuna-sama died?! He will not die!" Hayato shouted at him.

"Even if the future kid really did die, his future self will be switch too..." G said, which made Hayato shouted at him but was ignored by the man. "Wait.." G continued and everyone turned to him, while Hayato shut his mouth.

"The kid did mention something about those two engineers haven't finished modifying that thing, right? That means... this definitely has something to do with that unfinished modifying condition" G explained.

"EXTREME malfunction! Well, we'll just have to wait for EXTREME 5 MINUTES!" Ryohei who was magically silent for a while, shouted.

"Shut up!" Hayato, who was covering his ears, shouted at Ryohei. And the shouting contest began.

More than 5 minutes had past and everyone starting to realize that Ietsuna hadn't come back yet, which made them starting to stare at Lambo again.

Feeling uncomfortable, he pulled out the bazooka again, pointing at Hayato, "Don't stare at Ore-sama like that, you stupid idiots!", and pulled the trigger, resulting Hayato got sent to the future.

"Hayato!" G shouted.

"Wha.. Let's go back to the headquarter! We need to see Shoichi-kun and Spanner-kun!" Giotto ran out and the remaining people followed.

After they ran out and were already quite far from the residence, Tsuna came out from a nearby alley and stared at the retreating figures until they disappeared from sight.

"Change that horrible future, Tsu-nii.." He murmured.

...

 **I bet you know which Arc will be next! XD**


	32. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 - The Horrible Future**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= Beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **Feeling uncomfortable, he pulled out the bazooka again, pointing at Hayato, "Don't stare at Ore-sama like that, you stupid idiots!", and pulled the trigger, resulting Hayato got sent to the future.**_

 _ **"Hayato!" G shouted.**_

 _ **"Wha.. Let's go back to the headquarter! We need to see Shoichi-kun and Spanner-kun!" Giotto ran out and the remaining people followed.**_

 _ **After they ran out and were already quite far from the residence, Tsuna came out from a nearby alley and stared at the retreating figures until they disappeared from sight.**_

 _ **"Change that horrible future, Tsu-nii.." He murmured.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

After Ietsuna got hit by Lambo's malfunctioned 10 years bazooka, he was sent to the future.

He then realized that the future him and Giotto already died when he came out of a coffin in the middle of a forest and his uncle's coffin was right beside his that had a label "X" on Giotto's and "XI" on his.

"Who's there?!" An adult's voice shouted, which made Ietsuna flinched.

The man then revealed himself from the shadow and looked at Ietsuna with a shocked expression.

"You.. You are.." The man stuttered.

'That face.. Could it be..?' Ietsuna thought.

"Ie-sama!" The man grabbed Ietsuna's shoulder.

'It really is the future Hayato. He's grown so tall' Ietsuna looked at the man infront of him.

After a few seconds of apologizing and explaining, TYL Hayato shown Ietsuna a picture of the future self of a familiar person.

"Huh? Even though he look a little different, this person is... Shoichi... right?"

TYL Hayato nodded. "Ie-sama, when you return to the past, the first thing to do is to erase him because this guy... Irie will be a traitor in the future"

"What?! That's impossible! I mean.. he help us so many times already as our engineer! He.. He wouldn't-" Ietsuna was then cut off by TYL Hayato. "It was because of him that Byakuran, he.."

"Bya..kuran? ...By the way, Hayato, tell me.. Why.. Why are uncle... and my future self.. in coffins?" Ietsuna asked, making sure, hoping that he was wrong.

When the hesitated TYL Hayato was about to answer the question, he was then covered by pink smoke and his younger self was there, replacing the future self. "Ietsuna-sama!"

They talked for a few minutes before Hayato took out all of his TYL's things and then CEDEF's Lal Mirch appeared to test them.

After that, they followed her, and met TYL Takeshi, who save them from Gola Mosca on the way to Vongola hideout. TYL Takeshi then revealed that the information given to Lal was false and TYL Takeshi brought them to the real one.

When they were already inside the hideout, which TYL Takeshi said it was Ietsuna himself, who built it, Lal then fainted from the force field and met Reborn inside.

"Wha?! Why is Reborn in the future?! Wait.. Or maybe you are future Reborn? But my intuition said you are not Reborn and Lal said.. you are not here anymore... Okay, that's it.. my brain hurts" Ietsuna mumbled the last part and he was then got a kick from behind. Ietsuna looked back and saw another Reborn wearing a lizard-like clothes.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

After the explanation Reborn and TYL Takeshi gave, Reborn told them that they arrived at 9 years and 10 months instead of exact 10 years in the future and he also told them to gather all of Ietsuna's Guardians, then he told them to search for their strongest one, Ietsuna's Cloud, Hibari Kyoya, and their only hint is Kyoya's little yellow pet furball, Hibird, which was named by Haru when she noticed the bird was always sitting on Kyoya's shoulder.

They then met four TYLs, who were Lambo, Ipin, Haru and Kyoko and also two Millefiore's Black Spell members, Tazaru and Nosaru, when they went outside to search for the Cloud.

Many things happened even though they just arrived at the future for not so long.

The TYLs got switch by their past selves. Hayato got a new weapon. Ietsuna got injured from protecting Kyoko. Ietsuna, Hayato and Takeshi's flames summoning training with Lal. Went outside when they found Hibird. Kyoko went outside by herself, who was then found by TYL Hana. Met TYL Kyoya, who saved Hayato and Takeshi when they met and fought with Millefiore's Gamma, and also Kyoya's subordinate, who was the assistant of the Head of DC, Kusakabe Tetsuya.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

While Ietsuna and Reborn visited Hayato in the infirmary, TYL Kyoya came in and after him, Giannini came. "Erm.. May I interupt a moment?" He asked.

"What is it?" Reborn replied.

"Erm.. I have both good and bad news, which news do you want to hear first?" Giannini asked again.

"Tell us the bad news first, Giannini" Reborn answered.

"Uuh.. Yes" Giannini made a glance at Hayato, which everyone noticed it.

"Huh? Why the hell are you looking at me just now?" Hayato growled.

"Ah.. Uum... We had three people went to gather information a..and they got found out by the enemies.. so.. The bad news is.. one of them di..didn't ma..make it" Giannini stuttered.

"I see.. So two survived.. Who's that one person, Giannini? Do we know that person?" Reborn asked.

Giannini slowly nodded. "Yes... That person is... Mi..Miss Bianchi"

Ietsuna and Hayato looked at Giannini with wide eyes. Reborn and Kyoya narrowed their eyes.

"Sis.." Hayato gritted his teeth, using his hand to cover his face, preventing them to see his face. "...What's the good news?" Hayato murmured.

"Ah.. The good news is that the other two survivors, Master Fuuta and ...that person have returned, there are some scratches and bruises on them though but they are fine"

"I see.. It's a good thing that the other two managed to return" Ietsuna smiled sadly. "...Wait.. Fuuta?! ...Uuh.. Who's ..this person you are talking about?" Ietsuna sweatdropped.

Giannini smiled slightly, saying that the person himself told him to not to tell them who he was and if Ietsuna wanted to know who, he should gone to him.

"What?! What if it's a trap to kill Ietsuna-sama?!" Hayato shouted, sitting up, revealing him with a reddish eyes and nose.

"No, he won't do that! I am positive!" Giannini said.

"What-" Hayato was then cut off by Reborn. "Anyway, let's go meet them, if he by any chance is an enemy, we will just have to eliminate him. Hayato, you rest and don't you dare stand up or I'll shoot you, understand?"

"...I understand, Reborn-san" Hayato murmured and layed down.

"And that settle! Let's go, Baka-Ie!" Reborn said and hopped onto Ietsuna's head. Ietsuna nodded and turned to TYL Kyoya, "Let's go, Kyoya-sa...erk..", Ietsuna smiled but then paled when he saw TYL Kyoya was holding his tonfas. "And then crowding? I'll bite you to death!"

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Ietsuna was on his way to the living room while caressing his reddish cheek, while thinking about TYL Kyoya, who left while saying "That's enough! I am going back!".

'In the end, he still did the biting-to-death thing and left' Ietsuna sweatdropped.

"Uuh.. The living room is right here... right?" Ietsuna asked Giannini, who was walking behind him, who nodded to Ietsuna.

Ietsuna opened the door and saw Lal sat on a single sofa, Kyoya's subordinate, Kusakabe, who sat with a brunette, who looked like Fuuta and an unknown black hair with red eyes man wearing mask **(just like Hatake Kakashi's)** , and dressed in black sitting on the two seats sofa.

"Ie-nii! Reborn!" The brunet, who have bandages on his hands and face, stand up and walked to them then hugged Ietsuna.

"Uum..?" Ietsuna not sure what to say.

"Sorry, I can't help it.. Since both you and Reborn already died in this era" The brunet let go of him.

"Is that you, Fuuta?!"

"Hehe! I am taller than Ie-nii now!" TYL Fuuta said while comparing his height with Ietsuna's. "You have grown way too tall!" Ietsuna sweatdropped.

 **(AN : I am going to type Fuuta's name without the TYL)**

"Save the reunion for later, sit down" Reborn hopped on to his seat, which was between Lal and an empty seat, and Fuuta went back to his previous seat.

Since beside the unknown man was the only seat available, Ietsuna gulped and sat beside him, making a distance as far as he possible.

Ietsuna kept staring at the unknown man from the corner of his eyes. He wanted to questioned the man about why did he felt familiar with him but too scared to do it since the man look intimidating.

Ietsuna flinched when the man suddenly turned his head towards Ietsuna, who then blushed when the man said Ietsuna had been staring at him since he sat down.

"...Before we enter the serious talk, I am sure you are wondering who I am, isn't it, Ietsuna-sama?" The man still had his eyes on Ietsuna.

Ietsuna blinked as he heard that familiar way of calling him. "Uuh.. Have me met before?" He asked, which the man arched his eyebrow in returned. "Oh? What makes you say that, Ietsuna-sama?"

"The way you call me... kind of familiar...?" Ietsuna sweatdropped, questioning his own sentence.

Ietsuna jumped a bit when the man suddenly chuckled and Fuuta as well. "Eh? Why are you two chuckling? Did I say something wrong?" Ietsuna looked at the man then to Fuuta, then back to the man again with a blush on his face.

"Kukuku.. No, you are correct. We have met before, Ietsuna-sama" The man said while his hair starting to turn into a spicky gravity defying brown hair like Ietsuna's, his eyes starting to turn orange and his mask starting to disappear.

"No matter how many times I saw this, I can't help but to feel it looks incredible" Fuuta chucked again and Kusakabe smiled, agreeing.

When the man fully changes, Ietsuna was looking at him with wide eyes and dropped his jaw. Lal and Reborn also widened their eyes but not as wide as Ietsuna's.

"Do you recognize me now, Ietsu-No.. Tsu-nii!" The man, who was revealed as the future self of Ietsuna's twin, Tsunayoshi, grinned.

"You are.. Tsu-kun, right?!" Ietsuna exclaimed with a tear at the corners of his eyes.

...

 **Happy Belated Birthday, Nana :3**

 **(31 Mar)**


	33. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 - Training**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= Beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **"Kukuku.. No, you are correct. We have met before, Ietsuna-sama" The man said while his hair starting to turn into a spicky gravity defying brown hair like Ietsuna's, his eyes starting to turn orange and his mask starting to disappear.**_

 _ **"No matter how many times I saw this, I can't help but to feel it looks incredible" Fuuta chucked again and Kusakabe smiled, agreeing.**_

 _ **When the man fully changes, Ietsuna was looking at him with wide eyes and dropped his jaw. Lal and Reborn also widened their eyes but not as wide as Ietsuna's.**_

 _ **"Do you recognize me now, Ietsu-No.. Tsu-nii!" The man, who was revealed as the future self of Ietsuna's twin, Tsunayoshi, grinned.**_

 _ **"You are.. Tsu-kun, right?!" Ietsuna exclaimed with a tear at the corners of his eyes.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

Tsuna arched his eyebrow while staring at Ietsuna as if the latter just grown a second head.

Ietsuna turned his head to his left, then right, and back to Tsuna again. He then pointed at himself, "Uuh.. Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Why do I feel like you are not sure who I am?"

"You remember the time when you sealed baka-Ie's memories? That is the cause" Reborn answered.

"Ah.. So that's why.." Tsuna's eyes then travelled from Reborn to Ietsuna and he smiled. "Want me to unseal it for you, young Tsu-nii?"

"Yes please!" Ietsuna immediately answered happily and Tsuna nodded. Ietsuna's smile dropped when Tsuna gave him a smirk instead of a smile.

"Tsu..Tsu-kun? Wha.. Why are you smi..smirking?" Ietsuna stuttered.

"Hm? Am I?" Tsuna smiled innocently, which made some of them sweatdropped.

"Anyway, unseal it is easy but I'll tell you now, Tsu-nii.. It's going to be hurt... a lot. Do you still want to unseal it?" Tsuna asked with a serious face. At first, Ietsuna hesitated but he agreed eventually.

Tsuna sighed and signalled Ietsuna to sit closer, which the latter immediately did it.

"Take a deep breath and relax, then close your eyes.. Oh, and try to not to scream, Tsu-nii" Tsuna said, raising his hand to Ietsuna's forehead.

'If it is going to be hurt a lot, is it possible to not to? Well.. I hope I can.. Good luck, me..' Ietsuna sweatdropped while he nodded at Tsuna's instruction then he closed his eyes.

A Sky flame lit on Tsuna's fingers when he put his index and middle fingers on Ietsuna's forehead and his left hand hold on to Ietsuna's shoulder, as if wanted to prevent Ietsuna to run.

A sudden pain immediately surfaced, which made Ietsuna snapped open his eyes and tears starting to gather, but he still holding himself back to not to scream, even though he did after a few seconds. He began to struggle but Tsuna's left hand, which was tightened, was still holding him.

Without looking behind, knowing that the people behind him were watching him, he shouted out, "Fuuta, Kusakabe-san, help me hold him!"

Fuuta and Kusakabe immediately reacted. Fuuta hold on to Ietsuna's right hand and shoulder, while Kusakabe was on the left.

A few minutes after that, the flame that lit on Tsuna's fingers starting to die down, and Ietsuna then fell unconscious.

"I bet it was really hurt if he fell unconscious" Reborn asked, which Tsuna nodded in return, saying that Ietsuna would wake up after a few minutes.

Reborn nodded and told them to wait for Ietsuna to wake up first before the discussion, which they nodded at him.

~ Time Skip ~

"Uugh.. My head still hurtss..." Ietsuna grumbled when he cracked open his eyes, trying to sit properly with Tsuna's help.

When Ietsuna saw Tsuna, he then lowered his head, making his eyes got shadowed by his bangs.

"...Tsu-nii?" Tsuna called him but he received no answer. He then tried to peek at the shadowed face, but before he was able to, he was surprised when some drops of tears fell on Ietsuna's tightened fists.

"Tsu-nii, why-" Before Tsuna can completed his question, he got tackled by Ietsuna, not as strong that can made him fell on the sofa on his back.

"Ie-nii?!" Fuuta said in surprised.

"Sawada-san?!" Kusakabe also said in surprised.

Lal and Reborn just watched their interactions, because they knew that the twins rarely interacted with each other when they were young, so they left them be, before getting to their main conversation.

While Tsuna just blinked a few times, wondering what just happened. He was about to asked but when he heard a sniffed from his shirt, he closed his lips, then sighed, before he cares his twin's younger version's back.

After a few minutes of wetting Tsuna's black shirt, Ietsuna finally let go of the older one.

"Tsu-" Tsuna wanting to start their conversation but got cut off by Ietsuna again.

"Tsu-kun, you stupid foolish idiot!" Ietsuna shouted, hitting Tsuna like a child, which made Fuuta and Kusakabe dropped their jaws, Lal and Reborn just smirked, while Tsuna was taken aback, since Ietsuna never called him that, even Ietsuna's future self never done it too.

Tsuna then smiled. "Yes, yes, I am sorry.. Ow! Ow! Please stop" He said while patting Ietsuna's head, who finally stop hitting him.

"I thought I said to save the reunion for later but oh well.. Now since the reunion and crying session are over, how about we start our main topic of why we gather here, crybaby-baka-Ie" Reborn smirked, which Ietsuna blushed at his sentence, and Tsuna chuckled.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

~ Time Skip (to training day)~

"The one I am training is Takeshi" Reborn said, which Ietsuna immediately complained thinking that Takeshi would suffered just like he did, while Takeshi just laughed, actually looking forward to the training.

"I will be in charge of training you, Hayato-kun" Tsuna smiled at the scowling boy before the boy realized who the brunet infront of him was.

"Aaah! Ru.. Rusaku Tsumiyoshi! No, wait.. Sawada Tsunayoshi! Eleventh's disappeared twin! Wait, that's beside the point! Who the hell allowed you to call me by my first name?!" Hayato pointed at Tsuna, who just blinked then smiled at him, ignoring his question.

"Actually something happened and I was chosen to be in charge of you, since I am the only one left to have a Storm flame"

"Something happened?" Hayato arched his eyebrow.

Tsuna hesitated at first but in the end he told him that Bianchi was the one who should be training him since they were siblings and she also had a Storm flame. Hayato then looked down, tightening his fists, and gritting his teeth.

"Oh yeah, if you manage to complete the training, I'll give you something which Bianchi wanted to give it to you.. Something from your father if I heard what she said correctly" Tsuna smiled, while Hayato widen his eyes at his last sentence.

"Hiiiiee! Reborn is training Takeshi! This is not going to work!" Ietsuna shrieked.

"Stop worrying about other people and start focusing on your own, baka-Ie" Reborn said, pointing his gun at Ietsuna before firing.

Tsuna then turned to Hayato, even though he already knew the answer, he still asked if Hayato wanted to watch Ietsuna's training first before his, which an obvious answer came out from his mouth. "Of course I want to watch!"

BANG! and the flame on Ietsuna's forehead lit brighly.

"As expected from Ietsuna-sama!"

"You look like a totally different person! I can't fall behind! Haha!"

Ietsuna then turned Lal, asking her to started his training, which surprised him when she said she no longer training him as he hadn't reach the level of strength she expected.

When Ietsuna wanted to replied, he was cut of by something flew towards him, which he immediately dodged it.

He looked at the weapon that was thrown at him. "Dagger?!" Ietsuna murmured. Then when he heard a chuckle on his left, he immediately snapped his head towards the voice before widening his eyes.

Tsuna was standing and smiling at him while playing with daggers on his hands.

Seeing Tsuna was standing near Ietsuna, Hayato widen his eyes before looking at his left and back to Ietsuna and Tsuna again, 'Huh?! When did he-?! I didn't even noticed it!'

"Tsu-kun, what are you doing?" Ietsuna asked, on his guard, focusing on Tsuna, but more to the daggers Tsuna was playing with.

"Hm? The one who will be training you before your other trainer come, is me, Tsu-nii" Tsuna grinned.

"Other.. trainer? I have two?" Ietsuna widen his eyes, and Tsuna nodded and grinned at him again.

"That's right, Tsunayoshi and one more person will be training you instead, I will be watching from the sideline" Lal said before walking to the wall, opposite of the wall near the twins. Reborn didn't said anything, also walked away.

"Wait the second! I thought you were supposed to be training me!" Hayato shouted, pointing his finger at Tsuna.

"Yes, I am, but since you wanted to watch, then I'll train Tsu-nii first. Although I am going to come here anyway when I was in the middle of training you, so either way, it's the same. Now, go stand further from here" Tsuna shrugged his shoulder. Ietsuna sweatdropped, while tick marks appeared on Hayato's forehead but he still listened and walked away, Takeshi followed after.

"By the way, Tsu-nii, I will be holding back a little, so please make sure that you won't die, okay? Now then, are you ready" Tsuna smiled, while Ietsuna sweatdropped, wondering if Tsuna was always like this, before giving Tsuna a nod.

...


	34. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 - Brother vs Brother**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= Beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **"That's right, Tsunayoshi and one more person will be training you instead, I will be watching from the sideline" Lal said before walking to the wall, opposite of the wall near the twins. Reborn didn't said anything, also walked to the furthest wall.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"By the way, Tsu-nii, I will be holding back a little, so please make sure that you won't die, okay? Now then, are you ready" Tsuna smiled, while Ietsuna sweatdropped, wondering if Tsuna was always like this, before giving Tsuna a nod.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

Tsuna put his daggers on his pockets before smirking, and his form changed into a completely different form that Ietsuna saw in the living room.

Unlike the form he previously saw, which was black hair with read eyes, wearing in all black, this form has a blond hair with blue eyes, and he was wearing in all blue.

"Surprised? I think that obvious, huh? If you are wondering, then I'll tell you, this form, including the one you saw, were the results of the experiments" Tsuna said, which made the youngs widen their eyes.

"These forms determine which flames I will use. My original is Sky, the all black one, which I named it "Dark" is Storm, Lightning, and Mist, while this one, "Light" is Rain, Sun, and Cloud... Yes, I can use all seven flames, although they are not as strong as my Sky flames" Tsuna sighed when he saw Ietsuna's face, before walking towards him and ruffled his hair.

"I don't blame you, so please don't give me that sad look, Tsu-nii" Tsuna smiled.

"..." Ietsuna bit his lower lip, didn't raised his head.

Tsuna sighed before pulling one dagger out and sliced Ietsuna's head. Of course, Ietsuna managed to save his head from getting split into two at the last second, although he didn't manage to save some of his bangs.

"I see your intuition saved you there. By the way, sorry for the sudden~ This is suppose to be your training, not a sad story telling after all~" Tsuna smirked, and dashed towards Ietsuna, who entered his defensive stance.

 **(AN : I am not good at fighting scene so I'll just make a short one XD )**

Tsuna threw one of his daggers at Ietsuna after covering them with his Cloud flames, resulting it to multiply.

Ietsuna dodge them, although some of them managed to give him some scratches, then he flew towards Tsuna and gave him kick.

Tsuna jumped a little to the right, dodging it and when he was planning to uppercut Ietsuna, the boy immediately made a distance between each other.

Tsuna pulled out a dagger from his pocket and threw it at Ietsuna again before it multiple.

Ietsuna flew up, dodging them all, then he flew down, grabbing one of those daggers and threw it back towards Tsuna.

Tsuna grabbed it, while saying "Thanks for giving it back~", which made Ietsuna sweatdropped, before he flew towards Tsuna, attempting to do a close-combat since that was the only offensive move he can do.

Tsuna smirked at that, he pocketed the dagger and blocked Ietsuna's kick, before he too fight in a hand and leg to hand and leg combat.

After a few minutes of offencing and defencing, Tsuna pull out a purple box weapon, and when he inserted some of his Cloud flames, a Cloud hedgehog shot out, which Ietsuna jumped back and defended himself using his flames.

"Cute, isn't it? I borrow the little one from Kyoya by the way~" Tsuna smiled.

When Ietsuna realized that his flames are not strong enough, he used Zero Point Breakthrough to freeze it.

"Ooh! It's that move!" Takeshi said.

"Way to go, Ietsuna-sama!" Hayato said.

"No, it's not over yet!" Lal said.

As if on cue, the spiky purple clouds are multiplying, surrounding Ietsuna, who wasn't fast enough to freeze them all. Until in the end, he was trapped inside of it.

After that, Tsuna walked towards the spiky sphere, and touched it, before smirking.

"Tsu-nii, this is an airtight sphere molded with my Cloud flames, which means it is completely impervious. Oh, it's impossible to break through it with physical strength nor your current flame~" Tsuna said, before smirking again. "And one more thing, Tsu-nii~ Since it's airtight, the oxygen inside is limited, so if you don't get out quickly, ...you will die"

"What?! Are you trying to kill Ietsuna-sama, your own blood-related twin, you b*stard?!" Hayato shouted.

"Well I don't really care since if he really does dies here, I will die too anyway, since my younger self's life depends on him" Tsuna shrugged his shoulder, uninterested, and this made those who came from the past widen their eyes, especially Ietsuna, who was in the spiky sphere.

"What?! If that's the case than I can't die here! Tsu-kun, let me out! I won't let you die!" Ietsuna shouted, but he received a no with a playful voice from Tsuna.

Tsuna's smile disappeared, replaced by a frown, then he narrowed his eyes towards the sphere infront of him.

"Don't make yourself sounds so pitiful, Tsu-nii.. If you really can't get out, then just die inside there" Tsuna growled and walked towards where Lal, who looked at the sphere with worries, and Reborn were, ignoring the shouting from both Hayato and Takeshi.

Tsuna stand beside Lal, and Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's head. "You are serious, aren't you, Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"Of course, what kind of training it is if it's just half-*ss? And I am sure you hope I am serious too, right, Reborn-san?" Tsuna said it seriously, which made Reborn smirked at the answer, before jumping down and walked towards Hayato, who was glaring at Tsuna, and Takeshi, who was looking at the spiky sphere.

"And that's that, we should begin your trainings too, Hayato, Takeshi" Reborn said to the both of them, which he received complains from them about Ietsuna will die, and before they can gave anymore of it, Reborn cut them off by saying that every generation, the boss must overcome the Vongola trial, where a genuine threat was necessary.

Both Hayato and Takeshi reluctantly nodded at Reborn's words, while Tsuna just smiled and turned to Lal.

"Do us a favor and watch the sphere until he come?" Tsuna asked, before walking towards Hayato, and Lal nodded.

"Okay, my training for Tsu-nii ends here, your turn now, Hayato-kun" Tsuna smiled at him, but he glared at him in return, and said that he won't listened to someone who wanted to kill Ietsuna.

That made Tsuna narrowed his eyes at Hayato and slapped him on his cheek, which made both of Ietsuna's Guardians widen their eyes.

Hayato hold his cheek, immediately snapped his head towards Tsuna, wanted to shouted at him but he was cut off by Tsuna's darkened face, making his eyes as if it glowed.

"Gokudera Hayato, I am disappointed at you. You should quit being a Guardian, especially the boss' right-hand man if you don't trust your own boss to manage to get out alive" Tsuna growled.

Everyone went silent, including Ietsuna, who was struggling inside the sphere, before he shouted something about not to said those words towards his friend, but Tsuna shouted back by saying he will stop if Ietsuna manage to get out.

"...I am going to cool my head first" Tsuna sighed then walked away.

Hayato stared at the retreating figure, before gritting his teeth and tightened his fist.

"What Tsuna said is correct, Hayato. Being a Guardian means you fully trust your boss and that also happen the other way around. The current you still lacks it, just because the training is life threatening. Go and cool your head too and think about what we said then approach Tsuna, or else he would most probably snapped at you" Reborn said, then he turned to Takeshi. "Takeshi, I am going to change first. Meet me at basement 10"

"O..Okay" Takeshi reluctantly nodded, then he turned to Hayato, tapping his shoulder. "Hayato, you okay?"

Hayato slapped his hand, gritting his teeth and grumbled. "I am fine. You go and handle your own training. Reborn-san don't like waiting"

"O..Okay, see you guys later... Ietsuna, Hayato" Takeshi reluctantly left.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

The fuming Tsuna, who changed into orange yukata when he left Ietsuna's training room, was walking towards Kyoya's place. He opened the Japanese style door, and saw him sitting near the window, wearing purple yukata while cleaning his multiple pairs of tonfas.

"Tsuna-san!" Kusakabe, who was helping Kyoya cleaning those tonfas, called when he saw Tsuna opened the door.

"Hn? (Something unpleasant happened?)" Kyoya arched his eyebrow when he saw Tsuna's face.

"Different from future Hayato, his past self really get on my nerve" Tsuna growled, crossing his arms and tick marks on his forehead, which made Kusakabe sweatdropped, while Kyoya just sighed.

"Anyway, I already done my part, it's your turn now" Tsuna sighed, scratching the back of his head.

Kyoya nodded, putting down the tonfa he was holding. "Hn! (You help him clean the tonfas while I am busy)". He stood up and walked away.

Tsuna sighed again. "Okay, okay"

Tsuna looked at the retreating figure closed the door before sighing and scratched his head. 'Maybe I am too harsh against Hayato-kun'

"Tsuna-san?" Tsuna looked at the man who called him and just waved. "It's okay, it's okay, I just need to cool my head down"

'Yeah.. Need to cool my stupid head down or else I am going to hurt them all badly' Tsuna sighed again, picking one of the tonfas and started cleaning.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Hayato was still sitting on his back on the wall, ruffling his head. 'I can't help but pissed when he is right. I know what he was correct... #&% '

 _ **"Gokudera Hayato, I am disappointed at you. You should quit being a Guardian, especially the boss' right-hand man if you don't trust your own boss to manage to get out alive"**_

 _ **"What Tsuna said is correct, Hayato. Being a Guardian means you fully trust your boss and that also happen the other way around. The current you still lacks it, just because the training is life threatening. Go and cool your head too and think about what we said then approach Tsuna, or else he would most probably snapped at you"**_

He gritted his teeth.

Hayato snapped out of his thought when the elevator's door opened. He immediately stood up when he saw who that person was.

"Kyoya?!"

...

 **Happy Birthday, Vongola Nono :3**

 **(17 Apr)**


	35. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 - vs Hibari Kyoya**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= Beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **"Gokudera Hayato, I am disappointed at you. You should quit being a Guardian, especially the boss' right-hand man if you don't trust your own boss to manage to get out alive"**_

 _ **"What Tsuna said is correct, Hayato. Being a Guardian means you fully trust your boss and that also happen the other way around. The current you still lacks it, just because the training is life threatening. Go and cool your head too and think about what we said then approach Tsuna, or else he would most probably snapped at you"**_

 _ **Hayato snapped out of his thought when the elevator's door opened. He immediately stood up when he saw who that person was.**_

 _ **"Kyoya?!"**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

Kyoya made a glance at Hayato, before turning his head towards the spiky sphere, then to Lal.

"How? (How is it?)" Kyoya asked Lal.

"Not yet, but the oxygen is running out fast" Lal answered before turning her head towards the sphere again.

"Hnn.." Kyoya nodded then walked towards Lal and lean on the wall beside her, folding his arms.

After a few minutes passed, Kyoya turned to Hayato and said that if he finished cooling his head down, he should looked for Tsuna at his place, of course not in a full sentence but Hayato understood and nodded at him, before walking away.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Hayato was walking along the hall, looking for Kyoya's hideout.

"Should have asked Kyoya where his d*mn place is.. But I am sure it's at the east side of basement 3 ...so why can't I find that d*mn place?!" Hayato grumbled.

He already searched Kyoya's place from basement 3 until 5, but still can't find it.

Fortunately, when he walked passed the control room on basement 5, he heard Giannini and Fuuta's voice inside, which he immediately entered and both Giannini and Fuuta turned around to see who just entered.

"Ah, Hayato-nii!"

"Hayato-san!"

"Uuh.. Mind telling me where Kyoya's place is? I uuh.. got lost.. ...Kyoya said Tsunayoshi is at his place and I need to talk to him" Hayato sweatdropped, scratching his cheek.

Giannini and Fuuta blinked, then they looked at each other before smiling, turning back to Hayato, who was looking at his side still scratching his cheek.

"Of course, Hayato-san! Kyoya-san's place is at the east side of basement 2" Giannini said, and Hayato grumbled "So it's above?! No wonder I can't find that d*mn place"

He was about to leave when Fuuta called him and said that Tsuna went to the kitchen few minutes ago before Hayato came to the control room.

Hayato anime fell. 'The f*ck?! I just walk passed that f*cking place before reaching this f*cking room!'

Hayato murmured a word thanks, before ran out, which made both Giannini and Fuuta laughed.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

When Hayato reached the kitchen he saw Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru and Lambo there. Tsuna, Kyoko and Haru, who were eating some cakes, and Lambo, who was eating some sweets, turned their heads towards Hayato, blinking at him.

"Ah! Stupid-cow! Where have you been? You should be training too since you are a Guardian-" Hayato cut himself off when he remembered that Haru and Kyoko was at the kitchen too, and also Tsuna narrowed his eyes when he slipped the word.

"Huh? What do you mean by Lambo-kun a Guardian, Gokudera-san?" Haru asked, staring at him. Kyoko too was staring at him.

"U..Uuh.." Hayato was sweating bullets, thinking about how should he explained thay word. He then glanced at Tsuna and Lambo, who were looking at him, for help.

'I didn't mean to slip! I can't think of anything!" Hayato looked at Lambo first with pleading eyes. Lambo sighed, before scratching the back of his head, telling Hayato that he can't think of any excuses either.

Then Hayato made a glance at Tsuna, who was eating his cake, didn't look at him anymore. 'Help me, you bas-I mean, Tsuna...san!' Hayato inwardly screamed, as both girls were waiting for him to answer.

Tsuna sighed. Turning to the girls, he said that "Guardian" was a title for Lambo as he was also a contestant of sumo contest, since there can only one person hold the title "Boss", which was Ietsuna.

"I see, you should have said so sooner, Gokudera-san. Why the stuttering anyway?" Haru pouted him, Kyoko nodded, before both of them went back to their cakes.

Hayato sighed in relieve, then his eyes turned to Tsuna, giving a silent thanks, before Hayato told him that he wanted to talk to him in private, which Tsuna gave a slight nod in return.

"Thanks for the food, Kyoko, Haru" Tsuna smiled at the both of them before leaving. Haru nodded while grinning, and Kyoko nodded while blushing in return.

Haru turned to the blushing Kyoko and asked her if he like Tsuna or something, which the girl nodded, "Yes, I do.. And truthfully speaking, I am not used to this kind of Tsu-kun since the younger Tsu-kun is... emotionless unlike his future self but I happy since I now know that in the future, Tsu-kun is no longer emotionless"

"And here I thought you like Ie-san... I was kind of surprised when I saw Tsu-san though, I thought he was Ie-san's future self before you introduced him to me. How did you know that person is Tsu-san anyway, especially when Ie-san and Tsu-san look kind of identical" Haru replied.

"Their eyes" Kyoko smiled at Haru. "Tsu-kun's eyes were orange and his eyes is narrower than Ie-kun's"

"But Ie-san's eyes sometimes turned orange too" Haru asked again.

"It's still different.. Ie-kun's orange is darker, and also Tsu-kun's eyes gave a warm feeling while Ie-kun's gave an acceptance feeling"

"Hahi.. Really? Your eyes is sharp desuu.." Haru sweatdropped, which made Kyoko laughed. "One more question, Kyoko-chan.. What makes you likes him?" Haru grinned mischievously at her.

"Eh? Because.. I.. Uuh.. He.." Kyoko blushed. "He once saved me...?" She laughed nervously, which made Haru blinked at her.

 **(I'll make an Omake of this later if I remember.. I still owe you guys an omake about Ietsuna meeting with Shoichi and Spanner anyway XP )**

"So it's love at first sight? No fun" Haru pouted, before smiling at Kyoko and asked her whether should they started washing the dishes, which Kyoko nodded in return.

Lambo, who was forgotten by the girls, had been listening to their conversation, inwardly snickered while munching his sweets. 'I just heard something interesting'

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"What do you wanted to say?" Tsuna folded his arms, leaning his back on the wall. They were currently in the elevator towards the training room where Ietsuna was in, which was basement 6.

Hayato didn't answer back, he was staring at the ground, thinking about how to answer Tsuna's question. Seeing the thinking-face Hayato was wearing, Tsuna sighed and waited for Hayato to opened his mouth.

"I have thought-"

DING!

Hayato's words got cut by the elevator's sound, telling them that they already reached their destination, which made Tsuma chuckled.

Tsuna walked out, and Hayato followed behind, mumbling something about the stupid elevator disturbed him and something along that line.

Without turning his head, Tsuna said that it seems like Hayato had given a thought about what he told him, which Hayato nodded in return.

Although Tsuna didn't turned his head, for some reason, Tsuna knew that Hayato nodded back, so he continued.

"Before we started our training, let me say this, whether we can start now or not, all of it depends on you"

"What do you mean?" Hayato arched his eyebrow.

Tsuna pulled out a box from his pocket, inserting his Sky flames, and then threw the staring-to-crack box at Hayato, who caught it with ease.

"That is a storage box. You need to figure how to use those items inside first then we can start"

As if on cue, the box cracked open and a heavy bag appeared, which made Hayato stumbled at the weight.

When Hayato asked what that was, Tsuna said that that was the items needed for his trainings, and it was the future Hayato who found them.

"I'll be watching Tsu-nii's training, so how about you go back to your room or any other quiet place for you to concentrate and figure how to use them first" Tsuna said, Hayato almost complained, but when he thought about it, he nodded, and turned back towards the elevator.

Him training without knowing how to use his own weapon, can't be called training anymore, especially when he, himself was a range fighter, unlike Ietsuna, who was a close-combatter.

Tsuna was walking at the hall towards the training room, and when Tsuna opened the steel door, Tsuna immediately caught something (read : someone) that flew towards him.

Tsuna looked at Ietsuna, who rubbed his chin when he dodged a tonfa using his flame but got hit by the second swing of tonfa, which he got from yours truly, Hibari Kyoya, who was there, which surprised Ietsuna when he got out from the spiky sphere.

"Looks like the weapon our dear ancestors left you is a one unpredictable wild-horse, Tsu-nii" Tsuna chucked, when he remembered that he saw the wild-horse the second the opened the door, before catching Ietsuna.

When Ietsuna finally realized that he somehow didn't crashed onto the wall, he looked up, and saw Tsuna chuckling.

"Tsu-kun! What are you doing here? It's dangerous!" Ietsuna scolded the older version, which made the latter blinked, before he laughed.

"I am going to be fine! If I am not, I won't be able to catch you" Tsuna smirked, which made Ietsuna blushed.

He snapped away from his thought when Tsuna said Kyoya was glaring at him, which made Ietsuna turned his head towards Kyoya.

"Hey, you, remember what I said?" Kyoya asked, which Ietsuna nodded at him, saying that he need to defeat him, which Kyoya smirked in return.

Ietsuna was silent, making no movement, which made Tsuna got a question mark on his head.

"Oh! I'll go stand there! I won't disturbed you!" Tsuna said pointing at where Reborn and Lal were, before standing up. But when he was about to leave after saying good luck to Ietsuna, Ietsuna immediately stand up and hugged him, which made everyone, including Tsuna himself blinked at him.

'I don't like this method at all but it's my only chance of survival! So it's now or never!' Ietsuna thought before letting go of Tsuna and charged head-on towards Kyoya, which made Tsuna widen his eyes.

...

 **Happy Birthday, Takeshi :3**

 **(24 Apr)**


	36. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 - Vongola I and X**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= Beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 **Sorry for the late update.. I had exams so I need to delay it, and also stupid writers block is approaching me again TxT**

...

 _ **"Hey, you, remember what I said?" Kyoya asked, which Ietsuna nodded at him, saying that he need to defeat him, which Kyoya smirked in return.**_

 _ **Ietsuna was silent, making no movement, which made Tsuna got a question mark on his head.**_

 _ **"Oh! I'll go stand there! I won't disturbed you!" Tsuna said pointing at where Reborn and Lal were, before standing up. But when he was about to leave after saying good luck to Ietsuna, Ietsuna immediately stand up and hugged him, which made everyone, including Tsuna himself blinked at him.**_

 _ **'I don't like this method at all but it's my only chance of survival! So it's now or never!' Ietsuna thought before letting go of Tsuna and charged head-on towards Kyoya, which made Tsuna widen his eyes.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

'To attack head-on against someone like Kyoya, you won't make it.. You'll fall prey for his counter attack!' Tsuna widen his eyes, before realizing something amiss with himself. 'Huh?'

SLAM!

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the fight.

Kyoya looked at smoky ground with bored eyes, before saying that he was disappointed at Ietsuna, so he decided to use his box weapon against him.

But when he reached to take the box from his suit, he realized that it was gone, and when he looked towards Ietsuna, he widen his eyes a little, not because Ietsuna as holding his box, but there was also another box on his hand.

Ietsuna the insisted his flames on both of the boxes, and aimed at Kyoya. A hedgehog from Kyoya's box, and a starfish from another box flew towards Kyoya in fast speed.

Kyoya smirked, saying that not only Tsuna was interesting, Ietsuna too was one after all, while pulling two box out, inserting his flames and shot two hedgehogs out, which crashed onto the other two.

'Just how many hedgehogs so you have anyway, Kyoya' Tsuna sweatdropped when he saw that.

"I change my mind, I will fight you again when you are stronger, so I'll stick around for a little longer" Kyoya said, taking their attentions from the crashing of box weapons.

"Now then, you people, do you know how the boxes come about?"

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Hayato was in the library, scratching his head while brainstorming to solve the weapons' instructions.

"How the hell my future self able to understand this sh*t?!" Hayato shouted, almost flipping the table he was using.

"The sooner I solve this sh*t, the sooner I can start my d*mn training" Hayato grumbled then grumbled something about why didn't Lambo train when he too was also a Guardian, before he pick one of the papers scattered around the table and started to concentrate on solving the items again.

"Huh? What's this? The.. Origin of Boxes..? When did this thing got here anyway? ...Che.. Like I care" Hayato mumbled the last part, before reading that piece of paper.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"Omnivore twins, I look forwards for the fight tomorrow, and also Tsunayoshi, we haven't started our spar for this week yet" Kyoya glared at Tsuna, who gave him a nervous laugh, which made Ietsuna sweatdropped.

"Remember this, Sawada Ietsuna" Kyoya earned Ietsuna's attention back. "Sky flames can open boxes of all the attributes but it can not draw out all the powers of the boxes of other attributes"

After Kyoya said that, both of Ietsuna's hedgehog and starfish got crushed by Kyoya's hedgehogs.

Kyoya smirked at Ietsuna's face, before leaving the room, then Tsuna turned to Ietsuna, telling him to not to be disappointed as it seems that boxed that specifically for the Sky attribute exist.

When Kyoya wanted to opened the door, Takeshi entered and asked if he saw Reborn, which he answered that he didn't know, which made Tsuna sweatdropped and then Takeshi, when he saw Reborn approaching him.

"Huh? Oh! Ietsu looks okay! Thank goodness! Haha!" Takeshi laughed, then Reborn jumped onto his shoulder, saying they'll restart his training. Takeshi nodded, after saying goodbye to the twins and Lal.

Lal walked to the sleeping Ietsuna from exhaustion. "After all that trial, I can't blame you to take a break from those exhaustion, so I guess I'll let you" She said before grabbing Ietsuna's collar and started slapping him.

"You'd think I am going to say that?! Wake up! If you continue like this, you will not be able to invade Millefiore and defeat Irie Shoichi! Come on, wake up!" Lal shouted, still slapping Ietsuna, which made Tsuna laughed nervously, before walking towards them, sighing. 'You are to strict towards Tsu-nii, Lal.. Although I know why.. But still.. And also I...'

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"I find that hard to believe right now.. To think Vongola famiglia from the past came over to this era through time travel" One of the squad leader of Millefiore said in the converse table.

"Still, why sending them here, Boss? Is killing them once not enough?" Another squad leader asked.

"You guys just don't understand what the Boss wanted, do you~?" a man in purple punk said mockingly.

"What?!" The squad leader shouted at him.

"The rings! The rings! The Vongola rings! That is why Boss send them here, right, Boss?" The purple-pink man said.

"Haha! Sharp as always, Glo-kun~" The Boss, Byakuran said.

"That's right, those rings are one of the key to ultimate power, the Trinisette~" Byakuran gave them a fox smile. 'Hmm~ I wonder if Tsu-chan will give me that if we manage to get those rings~'

At the other head of the table, opposite of Byakuran, the second leader of Millefiore, Yuni, stared at the white hair man.

'Aah.. I think Yuni-chan is angry...'

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"Ouch, ouch.. my poor cheeks" Ietsuna cried, caresing his slapped cheeks, which made Tsuna laughed.

"By the way... Why you sneaky brother! To think that you stole one of my box from the hug, and your little brother here thought that that hug was for encouragement" Tsuna fake hurt, which panicked Ietsuna.

"Eh?! I.. I am sorry! But I need it! And.. And that hug.. really was for encouragement too" Ietsuna murmured the last part, as his face turned red, facing the ground, which made Tsuna blinked, before he laughed and ruffled Ietsuna's head, making Ietsuna pouted, where he was still in his blushing face.

Then Ietsuna looked up, facing Tsuna, saying sorry for stealing and making his box weapon ended up getting destroyed by Kyoya's hedgehog.

Tsuna blinked again, before laughing, which made Ietsuna arched his eyebrow with question mark appeared on top of his head.

"Although I feel bad for it but it's okay.. Strictly speaking, that box weapon was originally not mine~ I stole it after all~" Tsuna grinned at Ietsuna, who gave a deadpanned face in return.

"U stole it?! Who-?! How-?! Why-?!" Ietsuna shouted uncompleted questions, but for some unknown reason, Tsuna managed to understood them.

"Yep! Stole it from one of Millefiore people! Stole it when I knocked him out! Stole it as I don't have a Lightning box yet that time!" Tsuna grinned at Ietsuna's deadpanned face again.

\- Silence -

Because of the awkward uncomfortable silence, Ietsuna, who started to fidget and looked around because of the stare Tsuna was giving, while Tsuna didn't said anything, just continued staring at his mini twin.

"By the way, you met them, didn't you, Tsu-nii?" Tsuna asked Ietsuna, who snapped his head towards Tsuna.

"Huh? I met who?" Ietsuna asked back, not sure what Tsuna was talking about.

"You know what I mean, since you just passed the trial for Vongola bosses" Tsuna said, sitting infront of Ietsuna, who followed after.

"You mean the previous Vongola bosses? Now that you mentioned it... Why were there two uncle Ieyasu?!" Ietsuna shrieked, which made Tsuna sweatdropped at his forgetfullness.

"Well it's true there were two, but I am sure you found differences between them" Tsuna said.

Ietsuna thought about it for a few minutes, before nodding. "Well, yeah, unlike uncle, that person wore princely clothes and then uuh.. He had a darker shade of hair and eyes, and that person had a romanji I on..his..glo..ves... Wait! Don't tell me..?!" Ietsuna gasped.

Tsuna nodded. "That's right, that person you just described was the First boss of Vongola, Vongola Primo himself. When fa-uncle Ieyasu was born, he was named after Vongola Primo, and when he grown up and already gathered all his Guardians, who coincidenly also looked like First generations, people called them the reincarnation of the First generation and also the second coming of the First generation"

"That's scarily scary.. It was like seeing our ancestors alive and kicking again" Ietsuna sweatdropped.

"Want to see what the deceased previous bosses look like more clearly?" Tsuna grinned. "We do have a gallery for the portraits of Vongola bosses and their Guardians after all" Tsuna said, pointing the training room's door, and Ietsuna nodded, immediately stand up, and Tsuna followed after.

'Tsu-kun said the deceased previous bosses.. So uncle Ieyasu and the others really already gone...' Ietsuna bit his lower lip, hoping that Tsuna didn't see his face, but unknown to him, Tsuna did saw it but he didn't say anything about it.

...

 **I seriously don't know what title to put.. So... Meh.. -_-**

 **And sorry for the short chapter -_-"**


	37. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 - Portraits**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= Beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **"Want to see what the deceased previous bosses look like more clearly?" Tsuna grinned. "We do have a gallery for the portraits of Vongola bosses and their Guardians after all" Tsuna said, pointing the training room's door, and Ietsuna nodded, immediately stand up, and Tsuna followed after.**_

 _ **'Tsu-kun said the deceased previous bosses.. So uncle Ieyasu and the others really already gone...' Ietsuna bit his lower lip, hoping that Tsuna didn't see his face, but unknown to him, Tsuna did saw it but he didn't say anything about it.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

Ietsuna and Tsuna was walking at the corridor towards the gallery, when they heard Takeshi's voice and suddenly something flew towards them. Tsuna stepped aside and it crashed onto Ietsuna's head, making the boy fell down.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Ietsuna screamed, holding the back of his head.

The thing that crashed onto Ietsuna's head, which was Takeshi's box weapon, the swallow that was covered in Rain flames then landed on Tsuna's shoulder, and Tsuna cares the swallow.

"You okay, Tsu-nii?" Tsuna snickered, helping Ietsuna up, who nodded at Tsuna's question.

"Ietsu, Tsuna, you guys okay? Sorry! I can't control it yet" Takeshi panicked, running towards them while carrying a 5kg, before pouting at Tsuna, who blinked at him in return.

"Why Kojirou prefer to be with you instead of me?" Takeshi pouted at Tsuna again, which made the twins chuckled at him.

"Maybe because my Sky flames is calmer than yours?" Tsuna said with a playful tone towards the young Rain, before putting his finger near his shoulder and Kojirou jumped onto it.

"Here" Tsuna handed Kojirou to Takeshi, but when Takeshi wanted to take him away, Kojirou flew and landed on Tsuna's shoulder again, which made Takeshi pouted again, while Ietsuna laughed, and Tsuna chuckled at him.

"I know you guys are training for the unknown day upcoming battle but calm down, Takeshi-kun, you are the Rain, who is a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away, the one who washes the famiglia's pain and worries.. What will the others do when the one who should be calming them is not calm?" Tsuna smiled at Takeshi before continuing.

"And also, partner animal weapons mirrored it's user's feeling, if you are not calm, your partner will not calm either. ...Oh.. If you don't understand, I am going to punch you, just like Lal did when she taught you guys how to summon your flames. This apply to you too, Tsu-nii" Tsuna smiled while lifting his fist, which made Ietsuna and Takeshi sweatdropped and backed away, putting their hand infront of them.

"So do you understand what I just said?" Tsuna asked, which made both Ietsuna and Takeshi nodded.

"Good, then off you go for your most-probably training, Takeshi-kun" Tsuna said and letting Kojirou flew away, which made Takeshi whined, while chasing the Rain swallow.

"Kojirou! Wait for meee!" Takeshi shouted as he was getting further that the twins.

Ietsuna sweatdropped at that, while Tsuna just chuckled before turning to Ietsuna and asked him if he still wanted to see the previous bosses' portraits, which Ietsuna nodded in return.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"We are here" Tsuna said, opening the door, entering the room with Ietsuna followed behind.

"You can go and looked around, Tsu-nii. I'll be waiting right here and if you have question, just call me" Tsuna said then stand beside the door, with his back leaning on the wall.

"Okay" Ietsuna nodded, then walked away.

The first picture he approached was of course, his own portrait, the Eleventh Generations' portrait.

Ietsuna and Tsuna were sitting back-to-back in the middle of the sofa with Hayato on the right and Takeshi on the left. Ryohei was standing behind the sofa with Lambo on the right and someone with fedora on the left. Kyoya was standing, leaning on the wall beside Takeshi. Chrome was sitting on the right handle of the sofa, with Mukuro standing beside her and Lambo.

Ietsuna blinked a few times, making sure if he saw it right. After he looked at it again for quite long and the portrait was still the same, he thought 'Who is this fedora man?'

Tsuna inwardly laughed when he saw the face Ietsuna was making, before Ietsuna turned him head towards Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun... Who this fedora man? And no offence, I thought this is Vongola bosses and their Guardians' portraits so why are you here?" Ietsuna asked, and the answer that Tsuna gave surprised him.

"That is Reborn and me being there was because your dear future self forced me to"

"Aaaa..hahaha... ...This is Reborn?! He look a lot more intimidating than his baby form, even though I can't see his face!" Ietsuna immediately freaked out, which made Tsuna burst out laughing at his face.

"Don't laugh!" Ietsuna glared at Tsuna but of course he failed miserably, which ended up into a pout, and made Tsuna laughed even harder.

"Why are -cough- youglaring at me?! -cough- Hahaha! Oh wait is that even a glare? That -cough- look more like a pout! Hahaha!" Tsuna said, choking between his words, which made Ietsuna's face turned red from embarrassment.

"Stop laughing!"

Tsuna let out all the air in his mouth before calming down, then face Ietsuna, telling him that that person was really Reborn, while holding himself to laugh again.

"Now, you go back staring at the portraits while I go calm myself down again" Tsuna said before turning around, facing the wall and laughed again, which made Ietsuna sweatdropped.

'Is Tsu-kun always like this? Not that I mind, especially this Tsu-kun is better than his emotionless type' Ietsuna smiled, thinking about his past emotionless twin became the complete opposite, before turning his attention to the bosses' portraits.

'Uncle Ieyasu.. Everyone..' Ietsuna thought, staring at the Tenth Generations' portrait.

Giotto was sitting on a sofa with G beside him, and Knuckle stand behind the two of them. Asari sat on a single sofa infront of them, with Alaude sitting on the right handle, Lampo standing behind Asari, and Daemon on Asari's left, leaning against a table.

Ietsuna then walked towards the next portrait, which was the Ninth Generations'.

Vongola Nono sat on a single sofa with all of his Guardians standing behind him.

'He looks familiar.. I think I saw him somewhere before' Ietsuna thought, then he remembered that he ever saw Vongola Nono's picture on Iemitsu's room. A picture where both Iemitsu and Giotto were still young, grinning while holding Nono's hands.

'How ironic.. That kind and innocent child turned into a heartless and greedy father' Ietsuna scowled. 'Next, Vongola Ottavo'

Vongola Ottavo sat on a sofa with two female Guardians on both of her sides, while the remaining two male Guardians were leaning on each sides of the sofa.

Ietsuna stared blankly at the portrait and he blinked multiple times, before inwardly screamed. 'Vongola Ottavo was a woman?! Most of her Guardians were also womans!?'

Knowing what Ietsuna was thinking, Tsuna chuckled and told the younger version to not to underestimate woman because they can be scarily strong, which made Ietsuna blushed, while murmuring sorry to Ottavo.

Then he walked to the next one, Vongola Settimo's portrait.

Vongola Settimo and his Guardians sat around an oval table. The boss sat at one of the head of the table, and three Guardians on each sides of the table. All seven of them were holding their weapons pointing the front.

"...Cowboy? No wait.. Cowboys didn't use gun... Wait.. They do.. right?" Ietsuna murmured, blinking a few times, with a big question mark appeared on top of his head. 'He really do use gun, just like what Reborn said during the Sky Ring battle when we saw Xanxus used it.. ...Next is Vongola Sesto'

Vongola Sesto sat in a single sofa with sofas on each sides, and one sofa sat by three Guardians, making the sitting position looked like an upside-down V form.

'All of them definitely look like bank clerk... Oh how polite of me... I am so sorry, previous bosses..' Ietsuna sweatdropped.. 'Vongola Quinto is next'

The opposite of Vongola Ottavo who had two male Guardians, Quinto had two females Guardians. The two female Guardians sat beside him on each sides, while the rest of his male Guardians stand behind the sofa he was sitting.

"I am sorry, Quinto, but d*mn it! This portrait made you looked like a freaking playboy! Gah! I don't care anymore! Next!" Ietsuna shouted, which made Tsuna laughed.

Vongola Quarto and his Guardians were sitting around the dining table, with silverwares arranged on the table.

'...I guess there were planning to eat before taking this portrait...? Uuh.. Who's next... Right! Vongola Terzo'

Vongola Terzo sat on his office's desk with his Guardians, who also sat on their on their desks filled with papers.

'...No offence, Terzo! But what's with that hair?! Don't just stopped cutting them when it's already passed half way!?' Ietsuna sweatdropped. 'Why did I agree on looking at Vongola bosses' portraits again? ...Must be curiosity.. Meh! Next is Vongola Secondo'

Vongola Secondo was ssitting on a single sofa with two of his Guardians standing on each sides of the sofa, while the others stand behind the three.

'All of them looked almost like Varia' Ietsuna blinked.

"Let's see.. Secondo is Xanxus minus the scars, this one is Squalo with calm expression, this one is Bel with dark red hair, this one is Levi with dark green hair with piercings on both of his ears, minus the mustache and beard, this one is Lussuria with dark yellow hair and less woman-like pose, this one is Fran with Violet hair, minus the illusionary frog hat, and I guess this one is the Cloud? He kinda looked like Shamal with Dark purple hair and green eyes" Ietsuna murmured, pointing at each person he mentioned. 'Coincidence are scary.. Really really scary.. And last is Vongola Primo'

Vongola Primo sat in a meeting position. Primo himself sat on the head of the table, with three Guardians sat on each sides of the table.

"If First Generations are still alive, they will definitely be uncle Ieyasu and his Guardians' twins" Ietsuna sweatdropped, then looked at the differences between First and Tenth Generations.

'Primo is uncle Ieyasu with darker blond and eyes colours, this one is uncle G with dark red hair and brighter red eyes, this one is uncle Asari with light blue hair, this one is uncle Knuckle with dirty blonde hair, this one is uncle Lampo with dark green hair and lightning bolt tattoo under his left eye, this one is uncle Alaude with silver hair and dark blue eyes, and this one is uncle Daemon with black hair and light blue eyes.. ...Okay, I take my word back.. Coincidence is not scary.. It's terrifying!' Ietsuna inwardly screamed, before he realized something.

'Wait the second.. Tsu-kun said Primo and Decimo really looked alike, don't tell me-' Ietsuna's immediately snapped out of his thoughts when Tsuna called him.

"Tsu-nii, judging from your expression, it looks like you realized something" Tsuna smirked, knowing what Ietsuna was thinking.

Looking at Ietsuna' face, Tsuna smirked again. "Coincidence is interesting, isn't it? That's right! Your generation looked a lot like the previous', which means the Eleventh Generation is the third coming of the First Generation!"

"What do you mean by interesting?! It's terrifying!" Ietsuna shrieked. And before Ietsuna can say anything more, Tsuna cut him off by saying it's time for Ietsuna's training, which Ietsuna reluctantly nodded in return.

While walking in the corridor towards the training room, Ietsuna's head got tackled by Kojirou again.

"Oow! Again?!" Ietsuna shouted while holding his head, while Tsuna just sweatdropped when Kojirou and Takeshi, who shouted sorry to them, ran passed them.

"Why are you running again, Takeshi?!" Ietsuna got up but then fell down again when Reborn landed on him, while wearing a female trainer's clothes.

"He was just having a light 42km running while carrying 5kg" Reborn said.

"42km?! That's a marathon! And what is with that clothes?!" Ietsuna shouted.

"This a new suit Giannini made for me since the oxygen here will get thinner, it's going to get suffocating" Reborn said before following Takeshi.

Tsuna sweatdropped seeing that then he picked a paper that Reborn 'dropped'. Both twins looked at it before sweatdropping again.

"You called this light running?! This is anything but light!" Ietsuna shouted, before the paper got snatched away by Lal who suddenly appeared behind them.

"Lal, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"We can't lose to them! Apart from your training session with Hibari, I and Tsunayoshi will work on making you strengthening your new gloves" Lal glared at Ietsuna, which made Tsuna sweatdropped. 'Ah.. So that's why..'

"Eh?! The three of us?!" Ietsuna shrieked. 'That's insane! I almost died from all those training with Kyoya-san!' He inwardly screamed.

"Don't 'Eh' me and stop complaining! Show me your dying will! We will make you master the strategy to make a killing technique for your gloves!"

"Why are you so motivated?! And I thought you already gave up coaching me already?!"

Seeing this scene, Tsuna smiled softly before chuckling.

'I hope you will have a better future when you go back to the past, Tsu-nii'

...


	38. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 - Storm Siblings' Relationship**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= Beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **"We can't lose to them! Apart from your training session with Hibari, I and Tsunayoshi will work on making you strengthening your new gloves" Lal glared at Ietsuna, which made Tsuna sweatdropped. 'Ah.. So that's why..'**_

 _ **"Eh?! The three of us?!" Ietsuna shrieked. 'That's insane! I almost died from all those training with Kyoya-san!' He inwardly screamed.**_

 _ **"Don't 'Eh' me and stop complaining! Show me your dying will! We will make you master the strategy to make a killing technique for your gloves!"**_

 _ **"Why are you so motivated?! And I thought you already gave up coaching me already?!"**_

 _ **Seeing this scene, Tsuna smiled softly before chuckling.**_

 _ **'I hope you will have a better future when you go back to the past, Tsu-nii'**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

The young trio, who came from the past were sleeping with their head on the table the moment they finished eating.

 **(AN : Unlike in the anime/manga, Hayato here ate at the same table as everyone)**

Seeing that scene, Tsuna can't help but smiled before turning to the two girls, Kyoko and Haru, who cooked for them.

"Thank you, Kyoko, Haru" Tsuna smiled, which made the ginger hair girl blushed, while the other grinned at him in return.

"Your welcome, Tsu-san!" Haru said.

"Your welcome, Tsu-kun" Kyoko smiled, before turning her heads at the sleeping trio.

"Today is the same, they fell asleep before saying thank you" Kyoko said, and Haru continued. "It's three days since they started their new training program, I guess they really tired themselves out"

Reborn looked at the three of them, before turning to Tsuna. "How's Hayato's training, Tsuna?"

"Hm? No longer calling me 'Yoshi'?" Tsuna grinned, then he continued. "Anyway, for your question, Hayato's training with me haven't started yet" Tsuna smiled at him, which made Reborn questioned him.

"He need to figure out how to use the weapon his future self left behind first" was what Tsuna said. "Hayato-kun is a genius so I am sure would be able to figure it out soon"

After the last word came out of Tsuna's mouth, Hayato stand up, which made Tsuna and Reborn, and also Fuuta with Lambo beside him, turned their heads towards the silver-haired boy.

"Reborn-san, ...Tsuna-san, I am going to retire for tonight, please let Ietsuna-sama know" Hayato said then he left, after he heard an "Ok" from Reborn, without responding on what Fuuta said about the tea Kyoko and Haru prepared.

"I'll help you, Kyoko, Haru" Tsuna said then standing up, helping the girls took the plates away and also help them washed them.

~ Time Skip ~

"All done washing up, thank you, Tsu-san!" Haru said, which Tsuna nodded in return, before the two girls turned to both Reborn and him.

"So then Reborn-kun, Tsu-kun" Kyoko called, and Haru continued. "The two of us will go take a bath"

Reborn nodded. "Thank you, we'll wake Ietsuna and Takeshi, leave them to us"

"Thank you and enjoy your time" Tsuna smiled.

After receiving those replies, Kyoko and Haru nodded at them before leaving.

"Wake up already, baka-Ie" Reborn said, while kicking Ietsuna's chin.

"Ow.. Re..Reborn, I was wondering.." Ietsuna said with half-asleep eyes. Reborn and Tsuna arched their eyebrows, signaling Ietsuna to continue.

"Did something happened between Hayato and Bianchi?" Ietsuna asked, which made Reborn asked him back about why the sudden question, since they weren't even talking about Bianchi at all.

"I don't know.. My mind suddenly remembered about Bianchi.. ...I always thought that Hayato kind of hated her since he kept avoiding her and if he had no choice but to stay, he would stay as far as he could from her... Well.. most of the time that is.. But then when we heard the news about her death, I doubt my own thought" Ietsuna said, finally fully awake.

Hearing what Ietsuna said, Reborn and Tsuna went silent. They looked at each other before Tsuna gave a nervous laugh and Reborn looked back at Ietsuna, wanted to explain about why Hayato kind of hate her, but before he can start, both Reborn and Tsuna noticed that Takeshi started waking up, he then sat straight and listened to Reborn.

Ietsuna made a glance at the nervous-laughing Tsuna, arching his eyebrow, wondering why would he do that.

"Actually the reason is just a stupid one, although I can't blame him for avoiding Bianchi" Tsuna sweatdropped.

"A long long time ago, there was a young girl, who was called Bianchi. There was once when she saw a chef cooked, she was fascinated. She then tried cooking like how the chef did and she eventually falling in love with cooking and it eventually became her hobby. Surprisingly, all those foods she cooked was delicious! But one day, she tried cooking by using poisonous ingredients and she eventually fell in love in using those ingredients. She kept doing it, until her hand became used to use poisonous ingredients, and ever since then, whenever she cooked, her food will automatically became poisonous... Unfortunately for her younger brother, Hayato, he loved to eat her cooking when she cooked with normal ingredients, and Bianchi became used to cook foods for him. Even when the food became poisonous, and the younger brother declined, she still insisted and sometimes she would forced the boy to eat it whenever the boy in a bad mood, refusing to eat. And thus, the kind-of-hate-Bianchi situation exists. The End!" Reborn said in a white robe, and also fake white mustache, and beard, while holding a cane.

Ietsuna sweatdropped. "What a sad childhood.. And what's with that outfits?!"

"You are right.. Now it all make sense!" Takeshi sweatdropped.

"Huh? Takeshi, you are awake!" Ietsuna said when he saw the said boy sat up.

"Well, I almost asleep but my sleepiness immediately disappeared when I heard something that I didn't know... What is this about Bianchi's death?" Takeshi asked with a serious face.

"Actually..." Ietsuna paused, looking at the floor. After a few seconds, he lifted his head, facing Takeshi and stared telling him about how Bianchi died, which made Takeshi widen his eyes after hearing it.

\- Silence -

"Come on, smile! If Bianchi is still alive, she will definitely smacked your heads! I am sure she don't want to see your sad faces!" Tsuna said, breaking the silence.

\- Another silence -

Tsuna's smile dropped while sweatdropping, before sighing. And after a few minutes of silence, it was Takeshi's turn to break the silence.

"Haha! You are right! Bianchi will definitely shove her poison cooking at our faces if she saw us like this!" Takeshi said, lifting the awkward atmosphere, which made Tsuna sighed in relieve.

"Now, time to think how to cheer Hayato up" Ietsuna murmured.

"Hmm... Ah! I know an idea!" Takeshi said, and all heads turned towards him.

~ Time Skip ~

'I still can't figure out how to use the weapon' Hayato sighed, scratching his head, walking towards the kitchen. '...Stupid sis.. Dying so soon..'

He stopped when he heard Ietsuna's voice from it. 'Huh? Ietsuna-sama is early' Hayato blinked for a few times before continue walking.

"Good morning, Ietsuna-sama" Hayato greeted.

Both Ietsuna and Takeshi greeted him, which made Hayato surprised when he saw almost everyone in the hideout was there, even the lazy Lightning.

"Wha-?" Hayato cut himself off, not knowing what to say. Then Haru said that the boys were in charged of making breakfast, and Kyoko said that Takeshi was coaching them how to make hand-roll sushi, then Ietsuna asked.

Before Hayato can declined, Tsuna and Fuuta pushed Hayato inside, while Lambo pulled his hands saying that if the lazy him doing it, Hayato have to do it too, which means Hayato don't have a choice.

"Finee.." Hayato sighed, before smiling when he saw everyone , grinned at him, except Kyoko, Tsuna, and Reborn who just smiled.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"Kyo-san, we manage to capture one photo of him with Hibird. Should we inform Sawada-san and the others about this?" Kusakabe said.

Kyoya nodded. "You take care of it"

"Yes" Kusakabe nodded.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

'Muku-nii.. Ietsu.. Everyone.. Where are you...? What happened?' A girl with dark purple hair and pineapple hairstyle and an eyepatch covering her right eye, thought sadly, sitting in one of the room's corner at her and her brother and his friends' playing ground, which was the abandoned Kokuyo Land.

She thought back about what had happen before she got hit by the TYL bazooka. One second she was running with her father and uncles, another second she was in another place without anybody around her.

"...What should I do.. Those people who called themselves Millefiore were searching for us, Vongola.. Where did Ietsu and everyone disappeared to.. The Japanese mansion already half destroyed so I am sure it's impossible for them to be there, I didn't felt their presence there either" The girl bit her lower lip, worried about her non-blood-related siblings that came to the future before her.

She looked down, looking at her ring, which was the new Vongola Mist ring that can rival the original made by Talbot, was sealed inside an ice. 'I should looked for them! I may be the weakest among Ietsu's Guardians, even so, I also am a Guardian!' She thought, using her Mist flames to change her appearance into a girl with dark silver hair and bright blue eye and an eyepatch.

She was about to leave the place when she heard something from the door and saw a feather fell.

'A bird? What is a bird doing here? ...This is an abandoned building.. It's not weird..' She thought. She was about to ignore it and walked towards the door, but then she heard a male's voice coming closer to the room.

"I am glad that the information turned out to be true! He was right! He was completely right! Oh, excuse my rudeness! Hello there, I never thought we would meet again, although you are in a different appearance but I am sure it is just an illusion, right, Chrome Spade's 10 years younger self?" A dark purple pinkish hair man with glasses, wearing all white uniform and light blue cape, while holding a riding crop, and a Rain owl flying beside him, appeared from the door, smirking at her.

'That uniform, one of those Millefiore subordinate?' "...Who are you?" Chrome glared at him, pulling out her trident.

...


	39. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 - Chrome vs Glo Xinia**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= Beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **"I am glad that the information turned out to be true! He was right! He was completely right! Oh, excuse my rudeness! Hello there, I never thought we would meet again, although you are in a different appearance but I am sure it is just an illusion, right, Chrome Spade's 10 years younger self?" A dark purple pinkish hair man with glasses, wearing all white uniform and light blue cape, while holding a riding crop, and a Rain owl flying beside him, appeared from the door, smirking at her.**_

 _ **'That uniform, one of those Millefiore subordinate?' "...Who are you?" Chrome glared at him, pulling out her trident.**_

...

 **Chrome used to be shy but during that two years, Chrome become more and more less-shy, which means... Yeap! OOC!**

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

"Oh my apologies, the names Glo Xinia, 8th squad's captain of Millefiore White Spell. From the look of your face, looks like you are aware that you got sent to the future" Glo Xinia smirked.

Chrome gulped, didn't say anything, she gripped her trident harder while glaring and focusing on the man infront of her, especially when the said man was one of Millefiore's squad leader. 'Looks like I have to win against him to be able to get out'

"Here I thought Chrome's past self is just a weak and cowardly little girl, but I guess I was proven wrong.. You looked strong, just like your future self, though I still prefer the mature you to fight with, but no matter... Let's see.." Glo Xinia said, then immediately dashed towards Chrome, who didn't have time to react, and he grabbed her arm with a ring.

"Ooh! Ring! The ring! Vongola ring! Thought I wonder how did it get frozen? I guess this is the reason why it didn't appear on the radar" He smirked, whole Chrome was trying to pry her hand of off him.

Seeing it's impossible, she gritted her teeth and swing her trident, resulting Glo Xinia to release her, and Chrome then jumped backwards, before holding her trident infront of her in a defensive stance.

"By the way, I never thought that you enjoyed being touched by a man, the blush on your face show your desire" Glo Xinia smirked, while Chrome gave him a confused face.

"What are you talking about? I was born with natural rosy cheeks" Chrome said in confusion, which ticked Glo Xinia off.

"Now get out of here, Glo Sinister! This place is mine, Muku-nii, Ken, and Chikusa's playground!" Chrome glared at him, which ticked Glo Xinia even more.

"It's Glo Xinia, not Glo Sinister, girl! And also such confidence you have there but the next thing I said would break it" Glo Xinia smirked before continuing. "This Muku-nii you are talking about was defeated by yours truly" He smirked again, which made Chrome widened her eyes.

"You lied!" Chrome shouted, glaring at him and swing her trident at Glo Xinia, which he dodged it while smirking. "Hehe! Come on! Let me hear that sweet voice of yours again!" Glo Xinia swing his riding crop, and Chrome barely dodged, which it ended up grazing her right cheek.

"Ugh!" Chrome jumped backwards, and glared at him again, while biting her lower lip.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"Mukuro is on the move?! And here I thought he disappear, leaving us.. How stupid of me" Ietsuna facedesked.

Kusakabe laughed. "You do know that that is impossible, right, Sawada-san?" He said, which Ietsuna murmured "That's whyy... How stupid of me"

"It's okay, because truthfully speaking, we thought so too since we didn't hear anything from him for quite a long time, until we heard a strange rumour about him" Kusakabe said, which Takeshi questioned him.

"The rumour was that Mukuro has been defeated. The original transmission said that he was defeated by a Millefiore A rank member, who is the captain of the 8th squad, Glo Xinia. It seems that he fought Millefiore for us, especially when they were the cause of Sawada-san's death" He said, which surprised everyone, especially those who came from the past.

"Che.. I hate to admit it but that guy is strong, there's no way he would be defeated, especially when he know how to possess people from uncle Daemon, so I think the one that this Sinister-guy defeated was whom that guy possessed" Hayato said, and both Ietsuna and Takeshi agreed to him.

Kusakabe nodded at him. "We also thought that he was most probably managed to escaped and got heavily injured, but at least he was still alive. We believe so because we caught sight of Chrome meeting a man in Italy's airport" Kusakabe said, pulling out a picture of future Chrome in disguise and a man beside her.

"Thank goodness Chrome is still alive!Although it looks like she got injured" Ietsuna sighed in relieved.

"Now that you mentioned it, Chrome won't be alive if Mukuro died" Hayato said.

"Now Chrome is missing.. ...When you said that Mukuro is on the move means this man is actually the one who is on the move instead" Reborn said, which Kusakabe nodded at him.

"As expected, you catch on fast. Kyo-san believed that this man has something to do with Mukuro. But we don't know who this man is since he is not an acquaintance of yours. Besides this, there is another trail of Mukuro that caught our interst" Kusakabe said, pulling out a picture of Hibird.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Chrome slammed the end of her trident on the ground, making pillars of lava shot out, hitting Glo Xinia.

When Chrome looked at the hitted man, she widened her eyes, seeing that he didn't get effected by the illusion, which made Chrome glared at him when he said her illusion was a childish trick and Mukuro was defeated because of him using the same trick.

"You lied! Muku-nii will never lose! Especially when Papa was the one who trained us!" Chrome glared at him.

"Hehe! Papa's child, aren't you? Well, your knowledge is ten years out-of-date! Let me show you my pride weapon, Gufo de Pioggia, one of the magic of this era!" Glo Xinia smirked, inserting his flames into a blue box, and a Rain owl appeared, summoning a tsunami and washed Chrome's illusions, including her disguise away.

Chrome coughed when the water disappeared. 'What was that? The fire pillars disappeared.. Was that an illusion too'

"This is reality. Just like Vongola's Rain Guardian, I also possess Rain flames, which has a tranquility as it's characteristic. The flame wash away the enemy, and it can also engulf a person's consciousness" Glo Xinia smirked again, when he saw Chrome eyes's already half closed, before he continued. "Now, it's time to eat! Both the ring and you!"

After he said that, Chrome regained her consciousness and snapped her eyes opened, before glaring at him again. "In case you didn't realize what you just said, that sounds so wrong.. But still, sorry to disappoint you, I am not interested in perverts" Chrome said, before limping away, trying to escape.

Glo Xinia smirked again. "Heh! This is exciting" He said, before walking towards the door, following the limping girl.

Chrome was laying an a stairs on Ken's so called emergency secret shelter. 'I miss them all.. Where are you guys..' Chrome thought as she slowly falling unconscious, but snapped opened her eyes again when she heard Mukuro's voice, the she turned around when the lid of the shelter was removed by a certain man.

"This is the second time you run away from me. Looks like you hate me that much that you actually jumped out from a 5ft storey window when Mukuro was defeated" Glo Xinia said.

Ignoring what Glo Xinia said, she was looking for the source of Mukuro's voice that she heard before almost falling unconscious, and she ran inside of the shelter.

"Muku-nii! Where are you?!" Chrome shouted.

"What a beautiful voice, but you do know that Mukuro will not come" Glo Xinia said, but Chrome ignored him again, seeing that Mukuro's voice was more important than him.

"Muku-nii.." Chrome murmured, but then she heard his voice again, saying that he had been behind her all along.

Confused by that sentence, Chrome turned around, looking at Glo Xinia's direction, and she then widened her eyes.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"This is Mukuro?!" Ietsuna shouted, surprised at what he just saw, including Hayato and Takeshi.

"That's right. When Kyo-san was staying in Italy for a while, he was certain that it was watching him many times. We were fortunate enough to catch a shot of it" Kusakabe said.

Ietsuna picked the picture up and looked at it clearly. "I never knew that Mukuro can actually possessed animals" Ietsuna sweatdropped.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Chrome widened her eyes, when she saw the Rain owl's right eye cracked, and got replaced by a red eyes with a word kanji six (六) on it.

Glo Xinia was proud of himself, thinking that Chrome was fascinated at his Rain owl, but when he heard a sound from behind him, he turned around and widened his eyes when he saw his owl was no longer covered in Rain flames but Mist flames instead.

When the possessed owl attacked his own user, Chrome took this chance and ran upstairs, bef turning her head towards the two.

"Muku-nii..." Chrome murmured.

Then Mukuro told Chrome that for various reason, he was unable to use a large amount of power and also it seems that it was impossible to escape either, so he told her to fight Glo Xinia.

Chrome hesitantly nodded, but Mukuro assured her than she will be able to defeat him, with the help of Vongola ring on her finger, which the ice that was sealing the ring starting to disappear.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

In the hideout, a sudden ring signal appeared and Giannini said that it was from Kokuyo Land, which surprised the trio.

When Lal said it was most probably a new enemy, Ietsuna immediately denied, saying that it was most probably a friend, it was most probably his female Mist Guardian, Chrome, who was holding the new Mist Vongola ring.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Mukuro was suddenly thrown out, surprising Chrome. And a second after that, Glo Xinia walked out from the shelter, holding an opened Rain box. When he said that the Rain owl was just a sub box of his real prideful weapon, a Rain giant squid burst out of the small shelter, making Chrome widened her eyes before Mukuro told her to calm down and drew the ring's power, which Chrome said that their father and uncles hadn't taught them how yet.

Mukuro told her to use her resolution to drew out the ring's power, and Chrome nodded at that, which the ring then lit up with Mist flames.

"For a mere part of Mist Guardian, you can actually lit the ring.. That was impressive of you, girl" Glo Xinia said.

"Even if I am a mere part of Mist Guardian, the fact that I am one didn't change" Chrome glared at him, which made Mukuro proud at his little sister for being brave infront of an arrogant leader, and Glo Xinia widened his eyes before glaring back at Chrome for talking back.

Chrome spin her trident then slammed it on the ground, and a better quality of lava pillars illusion shot out, but that didn't seem to effect Gli Xinia, who was smirking.

"It is not working?!" Chrome widened her eyes, before she turned her head towards the owl when she heard Mukuro asked her about what Chrome believe the most.

'...What I believe the most is...' Chrome, who closed her eyes thought, biting her lower lip, before letting go of it and looked at the owl again, then she nodded at it when she heard Mukuro saying that he will help her with little bit of his power and the successful of the illusion depends on the two of them synchronizing what they imagine.

"Saying your last word towards your dear Muku-nii? Don't worry, I will take care of you to that owl-no, to Mukuro to see.. Good bye, dear~" Glo Xinia smirked, and the tentacles of the giant squid rushed towards Chrome.

When Chrome heard Mukuro told her to release her flames, she immediately did it, and when she saw what real illusion was created, she widened her eyes, with tears starting to gather on the eye.

"Kufufufu~ Just as I thought, this is what you believe in as well, my dear sister~ It seems that I can finally join in the fun too~ This is going to be interesting~" One of the real illusions that appeared in a form of a boy with the dark blue and same hairstyle as Chrome, and also have a word kanji six (六) on his right eye, said, taking the trident on Chrome hand.

"Nufufufu~ This is one fine and powerful spell.. You have done a great job, Chrome~ I am proud of you~" The other real illusion, with the appearance of a man with a little lighter blue hair than the boy and same hairstyle, and a spade ( ) on his right eye, said, while holding a scythe.

Tears flowed from Chrome's eyes, while cupping her mouth. "Papa.. Muku-nii.."

"Now, let the fun begin" Both males said, smirking at the widened eyes Glo Xinia, and Chrome nodded at the two.

...


	40. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 - Mists vs Rain**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

= Beautiful and colourful words

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **"Kufufufu~ Just as I thought, this is what you believe in as well, my dear sister~ It seems that I can finally join in the fun too~ This is going to be interesting~" One of the real illusions that appeared in a form of a boy with the dark blue and same hairstyle as Chrome, and also have a word kanji six (六**_ _ **) on his right eye, said, taking the trident on Chrome hand.**_

 _ **"Nufufufu~ This is one fine and powerful spell.. You have done a great job, Chrome~ I am proud of you~" The other real illusion, with the appearance of a man with a little lighter blue hair than the boy and same hairstyle, and a spade ( ) on his right eye, said, while holding a scythe.**_

 _ **"Now, let the fun begin" Both males said, smirking at the widened eyes Glo Xinia, and Chrome nodded at the two.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

"I must be getting weak or something.. To think that I let such illusions to hurt my box" Glo Xinia smirked at the three Mists.

"Kufufufu~ Don't be hard on yourself, since what you are seeing before your eyes are not ordinary illusion after all, Glo Xinia" Mukuro smirked back at him. "Using my skill as the core and with Vongola ring, Chrome's illusion have increase tremendously so in a sense, this is a real illusion"

"Nufufufu~ Get out of here, I don't want you to ruin my dear children's playground, four-eyes kappa~" Daemon smirked at him.

Glo Xinia's eyes twitched hearing what Daemon called him. "Fuuh.. I'll show you how fearsome this Glo Xinia is!" He said, and the giant squid's tentacles that was covered by twister, which were infused with dying will flames attacked Chrome.

Daemon, who glared at Glo Xinia, jumped infront Chrome, and used his scythe to blocked them. "Nufufufu~ How dare you trying to hurt my daughter, four-eyes kappa"

'Impossible! A physical attack was blocked by an illusion?! Are they actually... real?!' Glo Xinia thought when he saw Daemon blocked the tentacle. But when Daemon got a scratch on his cheek by the twister, Glo Xinia smirked.

"I see.. Well, I acknowledge that those illusions are real but because they are too real, their strength are nowhere near as the real one. I don't have to worry needlessly, it faster if I just think of a way how to destroy you three all together" Glo Xinia smirked.

"Kufufufu~ Oya oya~ Your ability to respond beyond common sense is nothing but surprising, Glo Xinia" Mukuro smirked back.

"From the beginning, there was no common sense or anything about you after all, since you are just a trash that was always interupting me"

"Nufufufu~ You are surprisingly well suited as a Mist, rather than a Rain, Glo Xinia" Daemon smirked at Glo Xinia's respond, before the three of them mind-link saying about countering attack and finishing Glo Xinia in one strike, before Daemon dashed, swinging his scythe towards Glo Xinia, which was blocked by one of the squid's tentacles.

"So simple-minded, you Mists are"

"We'll see about that, shall we?" Mukuro then dashed towards Glo Xinia, fighting him through a close combat.

"Even though the three of you putting up a good show, my Kraken de Pioggia has ten tentacles so I have plenty of 'hands' to spare. I'll finished the easiest prey first then" Glo Xinia said, and two tentacles shot up, one heading towards Mukuro, while the other towards Chrome.

Mukuro jumped backwards, dodging it, and Chrome, who was glaring at Glo Xinia, also dodge it by jumping to the side, even though it managed to make a scratch on her left arm."Don't underestimate me! I may be a girl and an easy prey, but I can also fight!"

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"This is an emergency code" Giannini said, when a sudden code appeared on the screen.

"The codes insist of rows of commas. That means.." Reborn said, and Giannini nodded at him.

"That right, in our slang, commas represents a head that's been cut off, which means it is a code for killing. It's the assassin squad's code" Giannini said.

'Eh? Assassin squad means...' Ietsuna blinked at what Giannini said.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"Are you okay, Chrome?" Mukuro asked, without looking behind, since he was still facing against Glo Xinia.

"I am alright, although my sleeve was painted in red a little" Chrome nodded.

"I am getting excited! I want to rip it all off!" Glo Xinia smirked, looking at Chrome, who gave him a disgust look while mumbling something about aiming, maiming, slicing, punching, kicking and any other torture method at him.

Both Daemon and Mukuro, who gripped their weapons tightly, had tick marks on their heads. 'How dare he wanted to do something like that to my daughter/sister?! I'll kill him!'

"Hm?" Daemon and Mukuro looked at their bodies, which were starting to disappear, which made Chrome gasped, widening her eye.

'Oya oya.. Looks like we are reaching the limit' Mukuro thought.

"Nufufufu~ Let's finish this already, Mukuro, Chrome.. This four-eyes kappa's face is starting to get on my nerve.. It's ruining this playground's beautiful scenery" Daemon smiled, facing the two young Mists, who nodded in return, while Glo Xinia's glared at him after hearing that.

Daemon, who was holding cards instead of scythe, dashed towards Glo Xinia, then he doubled, before throwing the cards towards him.

"Using such low level illusion double? Do you think I won't be able to tell them apart?" Glo Xinia smirked, and one of the tentacles went towards the Daemon beside the one that he said a low level illusion.

"Heh! Fool!" Glo Xinia smirked, but it was wiped off when his face got hit by a card. Glo Xinia hold his bleeding head, cursing Daemon. 'He hid the real body's cards within the illusion?!"

"Kufufufu~ Fear the Mists, dear arrogant Rain" Mukuro smirked, dashing towards Mukuro, who disappear when a tentacle hit him, and a rock, which was thrown from behind the disappeared Mukuro, hit Glo Xinia's left eye.

Multiple Daemons appeared infront of Glo Xinia again, and the man now hesitant whether they were all illusions or not, before Daemons threw their cards towards Glo Xinia, who cursed when the tentacles protected him from the attacks and slashing them all.

"They are all illusions!" Chrome said to him.

"Kufufufu~ Illusions or real illusion.. Within the illusions hide real illusions.. From the real illusions, the illusions are created.. Within the truth hides the lie.. Within the lie hides the truth.. This is the Mist" Mukuro said, appearing from beside Glo Xinia, who was surprised when he saw him there, since he won't be able to defend himself from a direct hit in time.

"Kufufufu~ Your misfortune was to be incorporated as part of my plan.. Even though I don't like this plan but just as I thought.. By using Chrome, I can defeat you with minimal trouble.. You are not likely to be an obstacle to the greater task waiting for me" Mukuro smirked at Glo Xinia, who widened his eyes when realized that everything was planned by him from the start.

"You b*stard!" Glo Xinia cursed.

"Kufufufu~ Cursing is bad, you know~ Anyway, Goodbye, dear arrogant Rain" Mukuro swing his trident as hard as possible towards Glo Xinia, resulting an explosion occured, startling those who were outside of the building, who were planning to help Chrome.

"Eh?! Please don't tell me that we are too late?!" A man beside a white hair man with a bandage on his nose bridge, panicked, widening his eyes.

"Well, whichever it is, I hope Chrome is alright to the extreme" The white hair man said to the person beside him.

"You are right, Ryo-nii" The man nodded at him.

"Extremely let's go!" The white hair man said, running towards the building, and the man beside him nodded then followed behind.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"No doubt.. Someone came from the past again.." 'I need to find them soon before any of those suicidal Millefiore members find them' Irie Shoichi, a red hair man with glasses, murmured infront of his laptop.

Then two Cervellos went in, holding his coat, telling him that a problem had come up, which was Glo Xinia, who was supposed to be on standby, had went to Kokoyo land by himself.

"And also, Irie-sama, during the investigation, we couldn't find Glo-dono's secondary box, while the main one was completely destroyed, and fortunately, his Rain Mare ring was found in the thick grass 30m away" One of the Cervellos said.

"Does that means that Glo Xinia was defeated?! What had happened?!" Shoichi widened his eyes.

"Did you hear that, Sho-chan?" A man with white hair and light purple eyes, with a purple tattoo below his left eye, suddenly appeared on Shoichi's laptop, which startled him.

"Byakuran-san!" Shouichi said, before turning to the two Cervellos, asking them to go out, which the two nodded and left.

"Byakuran-san, you do know that the normal line is dangerous, right? They'll find us" Shoichi sweatdropped at Byakuran, who was munching marshmallows, his left hand hold one piece, while the other hand was holding a pack, and also his desk was covered by packs of it. "...I still wonder why you haven't got diabetes yet"

"You are mean, Sho-chan! Are you hoping that I get that scary illness?" Byakuran pouted. "Anyway, if they did find us, hm.. Well.. We'll just blame you for leaving the line open~!"

"Oi.." Shoichi sweatdropped. "Anyway, why didn't you tell me about Glo Xinia went to Kokuyo land?"

"I would if it wasn't the fact that I, myself didn't know about it either" Byakuran replied, throwing a few marshmallows in to his mouth. "I wonder where he got that info though because whoever that person was was ruining the plan"

Shoichi sighed. "Anyway, this line is dangerous. I'll go to your place to talk about this later"

"Okay, see ya!" Byakuran said, before Shoichi's screen went black.

Shoichi sighed again, scratching his head. 'Just when I hope none of the members found them.. Who the hell told Glo Xinia about it?' He thought before standing up, heading towards Glo Xinia.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"If we say assassin squad... All I could think of was them..." Ietsuna sweatdropped.

"Oh! The cipher code seems to be Vongola's after all" Giannini said. "I'll play it" He said and he tapped a button.

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII!" A loud shout was heard to the entire hideout, startling everyone inside. "Are you still alive, you little scums?!"

"That's ten years later's.." Hayato said.

"Squalo!" Takeshi continued.

"Lower the volume.. It sounds horrible" Lal said, tick mark on her forehead, which Giannini hurried to do it, while murmuring that was already the second lowest.

After that, Squalo told them about an easy-to-undestand order, then started a fight with a certain prince, who appeared saying that he was bored, before cutting off the line, which made everyone sweatdropped.

A second after that, they all turned around when they saw a tapping sound on the ground.

"Sasagawa Ryohei has arrived!" Ryohei shouted, and Tsuna came out from behind him, grinning while waving at them. "Yo! I am back!"

...


	41. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 - The Sky's Curse**

WARNINGS!

= OCs and OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **After that, Squalo told them about an easy-to-undestand order, then started a fight with a certain prince, who appeared saying that he was bored, before cutting off the line, which made everyone sweatdropped.**_

 _ **A second after that, they all turned around when they saw a tapping sound on the ground.**_

 _ **"Sasagawa Ryohei has arrived!" Ryohei said, and Tsuna came out from behind him, grinning while waving at them. "Yo! I am back!"**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

Ietsuna blinked. "Onii-san! Chrome! And ...Tsu-kun?! When did you go outside?! Is that why I didn't saw you anywhere?!"

"Well.. I left at dawn, joining Ryo-nii looking for Chrome" Tsuna smiled

(のڡの) , which made the young trio, Kusakabe, and Giannini sweatdropped, and Lal and Reborn just stared at them. "Anyway, I will be taking Chrome to the infirmary. and don't worry.. I'll asked Kyoko and Haru to change Chrome clothes" Tsuna said and taking Chrome from Ryohei, before leaving.

"By the way, I have brought back a massage when I was with the Varia" Ryohei said.

"What is the massage?" Reborn, who was sitting on Takeshi's shoulder, asked.

"I extremely forgot what it is about!" Ryohei shouted, which made the trio from the past fell down, and the rest sweatdropped.

"But don't worry to the extreme! I wrote it down in a way that only I can understand!" Ryohei shouted, before pulls out a piece of paper from his suit, and looked through it.

Kusakabe then turned to Ietsuna asking if he really sure to not to investigate the possessed box animal in Chrome's bag, which Ietsuna nodded in return, saying that Chrome won't be happy if they touched the bag without permission.

"I understand" Kusakabe nodded, and stepped back.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

After Tsuna finished treating Chrome's injuries with the help of Kyoko and Haru, who were told that Chrome got into an accident when she arrived at the future, he went back to the room where the others were.

Opening the door, he greeted those who turned their heads towards him. "Hey, I am back"

Reborn nodded at him, before turning his head towards the TYL Sun. "Now that Tsuna's back, you can now tell us what happened and what the massage is, right?" He asked, which Ryohei nodded at him.

"Yes. I visited Varia as a massager of the Eleventh in regards to a certain condition. And in the middle of that, the Vongola hunt started" Ryohei said, while Ietsuna looked at him with wide eyes. "My order?!"

Ryohei nodded at him, before continuing. "Some source told the Varia about you guys from ten years ago, and I heard it from there too. Only the surviving top members of Vongola and it's affiliates know about this, though there are many that don't believe it" Ryohei said.

"Affiliates famiglia.. You mean Dino-san's famiglia too? They are still alive?" Ietsuna asked, and Ryohei nodded at him, which Ietsuna sighed in relieve.

"And under the assumptions that you exist here, the famiglia brains plotted a large-scale operation" Ryohei said. "And the order for us, the Eleventh's famiglia, is to raid Millefiore Japanese branch in five days"

'Raid...' Tsuna thought.

'...In five days' Ietsuna thought.

"Well, now that Tsuna and Ryohei already brought Chrome here, you have already cleared the first condition that I set for you" Reborn said, turning to Ietsuna, who questioned him back. "Condition?"

"It's gathering the Guardians, Ietsuna-sama" Hayato said.

"Eh? Now that you mention it! I didn't even realized that we have gathered all of them... Well if you count Mukuro out that is" Ietsuna sweatdropped.

"Hahaha! Well, but the fact that you have gathered all your elements are true!" Takeshi laughed.

"There are still a few that we need to discuss but let's leave that till later, and listen, Ietsuna, this strategy will determine the survival of the Vongola since it's a very important batte. But whether to carry out this plan or not, will all be your decision" Ryohei told Ietsuna.

"Eh? Me?!" Ietsuna said in shock.

"Truthfully speaking, it's not that they want to rely on you guys from the past either, and the Varia have taken their stance as the tenth boss's squad, so there's no way they'd call of the entire strategy on your decision alone, right? But as long as the leader of this hideout is Vongola's eleventh boss, he will be the one making the decision, is what I extremely said to them"

'My decision...' Ietsuna thought.

"Hm.. You really have grown up, Ryohei" Reborn smiled at him.

Ryohei grinned and put his hands on Ietsuna's shoulder. "Well! The deadline will be the end of today! If you want to call it off, I'll convey the massage to the heads so we are all extremely counting on you!" He said, before turning to Lal, saying he'll told her about Colonello.

"Now, I need food and sleep to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted, immediately walked out of the room, ignoring Ietsuna's shout telling him to wait.

"What should I do, Reborn?!" Ietsuna panicked, turning to Reborn, which made Tsuna, who were listening, sighed.

"You are the boss, stop that shameful whining. First, this about how you are going to secure your fighting potential to my satisfaction in five days" Reborn said.

"And in five days, we have to get Chrome recovered and wrap up the training for the rest of you" Lal continued.

"Hahaha! When it comes to training, I am sure we'll be fine, right, Hayato!" Takeshi grinned.

"Ye..Yeah, leave everything to us, Ietsuna-sama" Hayato forced his smile.

Tsuna looked at Hayato's forced smile before sighing. 'So he's not ready yet'

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"Kyo-san, Sasagawa Ryohei will come here when Sawada makes his decision, and before that, do you want to meet Chrome?" Kusakabe asked.

"It's fine. Mukuro is not longer there, right" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, most likely"

After Kusakabe replied, the door slide opened, revealing Tsuna in orange kinagashi.

 **(AN : Kinagashi is a type of Kimono that can be used in everyday life, to relax or go out. I made a mistake at one of the previous chapters and I am too lazy to change it.. It's not yukata)**

"Tsuna-san?" Kusakabe blinked, looking at him, who came in holding a bottle of tea.

 **(AN : Nope.. Not sake or whatsoever.. Yada yada yada..)**

"Yo! And before you asked why I am here, I am bored! Hayato haven't figure out how to use our time's system CAI yet" Tsuna sighed, walking towards them and sat down beside Kusakabe.

"Anyway, want some?" He asked. Not waiting for answers, which made Kusakabe sweatdropped, he pour the tea on the cups he brought in, and gave them to the two.

"If you want to leave, you may but after you finish the tea of course, Kusakabe-kun" Tsuna smiled, and Kusakabe sweatdropped again. "What?" Kyoya asked, taking the cup, and Kusakabe followed after.

"On the same day you guys will go raid, I will then go out meeting him" Tsuna said, before sipping the tea. Hearing that, Kyoya's eyes narrowed, and seeing that, Kusakabe immediately gulped down his warm tea and excused himself.

As if sensing what Kyoya wanted to say, Tsuna smiled. "Relax, Kyoya. I am sure he won't do anything to harm me"

Kyoya's narrowed even more. "You DO know that you can not stay fine any longer, Omnivore! It took you a lot of strength to just walk while not showing any pain! You look worser than yesterday! That stupid marble is slowly killing you, and now it's faster since you-" Kyoya growled, but was cut off by Tsuna before he can finished his sentence.

"That's one long speech you have" Tsuna laughed. "And it's okay, Kyoya. I promise I am going to be fine. At least until the past selves managed to go back safe and sound that is" Tsuna continued, smiling sadly, which made Kyoya gritted his teeth.

Kyoya was about to open his mouth when both him and Tsuna heard footsteps went nearer to the room before a voice coming from the door. "Um.. Sorry to disturb you, Kyoya-san, It's me, Ietsuna. I was wondering if Tsu-kun is here"

"Huh? What's Tsu-nii doing here? Didn't he has training?" Tsuna blinked, murmuring to himself, before telling Ietsuna to come in. "Yes, I am, you can come in, Tsu-nii"

After Ietsuna heard Tsuna's voice, he slided open the Japanese door, while murmuring sorry for disturbing. "Uuh.. Sorry, did I interupt something? Kyoya-san's face looks so serious" Ietsuna asked, after making a glance at the fuming Kyoya.

Tsuna smiled, saying that they just finished their talk, which made Kyoya glared at him, and Ietsuna sweatdropped, slowly nodded while making a glance at Kyoya.

"Don't mind your glaring Cloud, Tsu-nii, do you need something?" Tsuna smiling at Ietsuna, ignoring Kyoya's glare.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to ask about how is Hayato's training" Ietsuna asked, then made a questioning face when Tsuna sighed.

"Well the thing is... Hayato-kun's training has not started yet since he hasn't figure how to use his weapons yet" Tsuna said, scratching the back of his head, and Ietsuna widened his eyes.

'This is not good.. It is only 5 days left' Ietsuna thought.

As if knowing what Ietsuna was thinking, Tsuna smiled, telling him not to worry, which Ietsuna reluctantly nodded, believing his twin's words, before thanking him and left the room, leaving Tsuna and Kyoya alone.

When Kyoya no longer sense Ietsuna's presence, he went back glaring at Tsuna, and started the arguments again, which Tsuna sighed at him.

"I promise, Kyoya.. I will be okay.." Tsuna sighed, which made Kyoya's eye twitched.

"You think I am going to believe that? You have broke the Sky pacifier's curse that was given to you! Now the original curse, the short life span curse took that place! And because 'that' happened, your lifespan is a lot shorter than it should be! I'll say this one more time, don't go! Stay here and rest! Or you will die, Tsunayoshi!" Kyoya growled.

Tsuna just stayed silent hearing all that, as if he didn't care what Kyoya just said, but inside, he was really shocked. There was only one thing running through his mind.

'How did Kyoya know?'

...


	42. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 - Their Decisions**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR except OCs and THE STORY ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **"You think I am going to believe that? You have broke the Sky pacifier's curse that was given to you! Now the original curse, the short life span curse took that place! And because 'that' happened, your lifespan is a lot shorter than it should be! I'll say this one more time, don't go! Stay here and rest! Or you will die, Tsunayoshi!" Kyoya growled.**_

 _ **Tsuna just stayed silent hearing all that, as if he didn't care what Kyoya just said, but inside, he was really shocked. There was only one thing running through his mind.**_

 _ **'How did Kyoya know?'**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

After the talk with Kyoya with a little fight involving flames and weapons that almost resulting the destruction of the room, Tsuna went back to his nothing-had-happened smile.

His smile managed to fool everyone there, except Kyoya who had a fight with him, Ietsuna who had hyper intuition even though he doubt it because of Tsuna's smile, and Reborn who had hitman intuition since he was not the strongest hitman for nothing.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Tsuna was walking through the hall when he saw Ietsuna with Reborn on top of his head, running with a panicked expression, which made Tsuna ran towards them.

Reborn who felt someone was approaching them, turned his head to the right, and saw Tsuna running towards them, almost reaching them, which Ietsuna jumped with Tsuna's sudden appearance.

"Tsu..Tsu-kun! When did you..?" Ietsuna blinked, which made Reborn knocked his head with Leon-hammer while saying a boss should be able to feel someone's presence.

"Just now" Tsuna smiled, before asking them with narrowed eyes, "What's with the rush? Did something happened?"

Ietsuna bite his lower lip, and seeing that, Reborn answered for him. "Chrome's condition changed. Some of her internal organs have been damaged" he said, and Tsuna's eyes widened.

When they reached the infirmary, Chrome was coughing out blood, and what made the twin widened their eyes were the disappearance of her internal organs.

Ietsuna immediately rushed towards Chrome and grabbed her hand, while Tsuna's eyes widened again when he was her trident shattered. That was when Kyoya came in and made eye-contact with Tsuna, who understood it in return.

Kusakabe who entered the room after Kyoya, politely asked Ietsuna and Reborn to leave the room, to leave everything to Kyoya and Tsuna. Reborn nodded before hopping onto Ietsuna's head, who reluctantly left the room.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Minutes that seem like hours had passed, and Ietsuna was impatiently waiting for Chrome's condition. He was thinking about the worst possible outcome of what will happen to his female Mist.

He snapped out of his thought when Kusakabe appeared saying that Chrome was out of danger, which relieved everyone there.

When Reborn asked what did they do to pull her through that condition, Kusakabe smiled, saying that Kyoya pressed her to draw out the power of Vongola ring and lived under her own power, which she was using her own illusion to make up for her missing organs, and also with the help of Tsuna.

Ietsuna blinked at the last sentence Kusakabe said. "Does that mean that Tsu-kun is now in Dark form?", Ietsuna asked, which Kusakabe nodded at him.

They then started to debate and shouting from Lal when she decided to stand in for Chrome, which made Kyoya and D(ark)Tsuna who were on their way there made a glance at each other before they walked faster towards the room, thinking what had happened.

"No.. Let's do it! If we go to the enemy's hideout, we may be able to return to the past, and not only that, we may be able to find a lead about Mukuro, and also we might be able to understand what this non-trinisette all about" Ietsuna said, not realizing that both Kyoya and DTsuna entered the room, before leaning against the wall beside the door.

"But I feel that if we take out time for either, we may already be too late. Besides, I feel that I don't want to prolong the current state of affairs any longer" Ietsuna continued.

"For all friends in Namimori, and for Chrome and Lal.. Things are not supposed to be like that at all!" Ietsuna said, which made most of the smiled at him, before he suddenly turned red from embarrassment, which made DTsuna sweatdropped.

"That's what I feel... I mean..." Ietsuna nervously said.

"Spoken like a true man, Sawada!" Ryohei grinned at him. "Like a true Sky, Tsu-nii" DTsuna smiled behind the mask, and the two's sentences made Ietsuna turned even redder.

"...Or like a brat" Lal said, turning her head away, which made them sweatdropped.

"In any case.." Ietsuna swallowed dying will pills, before continuing "We have 5 days left. Don't waste a momeny of it" He said, facing them at the door.

"Yes, sir!" Hayato said.

"Of course!" Takeshi smiled.

While Reborn smirked and DTsuna soften his eyes, at the three.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

DTsuna was walking around the hall on each floor as he was bored since everyone was busy with their trainings, or in Hayato's case was trying to solve the puzzle of his weapon, and TYL Fuuta and the others are not in the mood of playing nor had a spar, which made DTsuna inwardly pouted.

'Maybe I should go help Kyoko and Haru to cook something.. Or maybe wash some clothes?' He thought for a few seconds, before nodding at the thought.

He was about to go to the kitchen when he suddenly heard a loud crash on one of the training rooms, which either Ietsuna or Takeshi were using. Thinking that it was most probably Ietsuna's doing, he turned around and heading there.

On the way there, he met Reborn, who was on top of Takeshi's head, heading to the same place as him, which made him thought that he was not wrong to think the crash was because of Ietsuna.

"Haha! Yo, Tsuna!" Takeshi greeted him, while Reborn just nodded at him. "Want to see Ietsuna's training too?" Takeshi laughed, which DTsuna nodded in response.

"Eh" "Ah" "Oh" DTsuna, Takeshi and Reborn said as they blinked when upon arriving, they saw a human shape crater on the higher wall, as if someone was embedded on it.

"Ooww.." They heard a groan. "Eh" "Ah" "Oh" DTsuna, Takeshi and Reborn said, when they turned their heads towards the voice and saw Ietsuna, who was caressing his head, sitting there with debrises around him.

"Ietsu! Are you okay?" Takeshi asked, running towards Ietsuna, with DTsuna and Reborn walking behind.

"Huh? Oh, Takeshi, Reborn, and Tsu-kun.. Haha.. I was just trying out a new technique" Ietsuna laughed nervously, and said "maybe" when Reborn asked him whether he can master it or not, before Ietsuna fell unconscious.

'New technique, huh.. I won't lose, Ietsu! I'll catch up to you soon, boss!' Takeshi grinned at his thought.

'So it's finally time to learn one of his signature techniques' DTsuna inwardly smiled, before his mind went to Hayato, who he thought probably already solved the puzzle of system CAI.

"Huh? Where are you going, Tsuna?" Takeshi asked when he saw DTsuna walked towards the door.

"Hayato" DTsuna replied, which both Takeshi and Reborn understood, although it took a few seconds before Takeshi knew what he meant.

"Let's go too, Takeshi" Reborn said, hopping onto Takeshi's head, who nodded in return, before running towards DTsuna. "We are coming with you, Tsuna!"

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Hayato blinked when he saw the 'Dark' form of Tsuna. Questioning himself whether he was seeing things or not. Was it already the raid day, that he didn't realized because he was drowning himself in solving his weapon's puzzle?

Before he could questioned him, DTsuna said he came to see his puzzle solving, which Hayato blinked again, before replying "Almost.. But don't worry! I will be able to solve it soon and start training!"

"By the way, why are you in your Dark form?" Hayato asked.

"Helping Chrome's illusion" DTsuna replied, which Hayato nodded at that.

"If you don't mind, please go out, I need to be alone to be able to concentrate easier" Hayato politely asked, and without saying anything, DTsuna left the room after nodding.

When DTsuna came out, he then saw Takeshi and Reborn, who were at the door peeking were beside of it. "Yo! Tsuna!" Takeshi whispered that is loud enough to DTsuna, who nodded in return, to hear.

"His weapon will let out a huge flame and destroyed this door and walls around" DTsuna said, before walking away.

It took a few minutes for the two of them to understand what Tsuna meant, and when they did, Ietsuna came into view, walking towards them.

After Takeshi realized that Ietsuna was approaching them, he immediately shouted Ietsuna, who was confused, to run, while running towards him, and tackled him with Reborn kicking him on the head.

A second after that, the room Hayato was in, suddenly explode, surprising Ietsuna.

"I finally understand how to use this.. I can finally started my training huh.." Hayato sighed. "But before that, how can I explain this little guy to Ietsuna-sama..." Hayato sweatdropped, looking at the leopard-cat on top of his head.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

DTsuna turned his head towards the source of the sound of explosion. 'Looks like Hayato really did figure how to use it.. Guess I can still use my future sight' DTsuna thought, before turning his head back and walked towards his destination.

When he reached the room he was planning to go, he knocked a few times on the door and wait until the person inside allowed him to enter before sliding it open and saw the girl, who was supposed to be resting and recovering, already woken up and finished changing her clothes with her weapon on her hand.

"Are you sure you wanted to train and go with them when you should be resting,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chrome?"

...


	43. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 - Last Day Together**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **When he reached the room he was planning to go, he knocked a few times on the door and wait until the person inside allowed him to enter before sliding it open and saw the girl, who was supposed to be resting and recovering, already woken up and finished changing her clothes with her weapon on her hand.**_

 _ **"Are you sure you wanted to train and go with them when you should be resting,**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chrome?"**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

"I can't make you change your mind, aren't I?" DTsuna asked after thinking for a few seconds, which Chrome nodded at that and said "Yes.. I don't want to sit around when the others are busy with training for the upcoming fight"

DTsuna sighed. "You are not sitting around or something like that.. You are resting and recovering, Chrome.. You haven't fully healed yet"

"Even so, I..." Chrome bit her lower lip.

'Mukuro, huh.. What happened to you, you idiotic Mist' DTsuna sighed again. "Why are all of Tsu-nii's Guardians reckless.." He murmured, before turning his attention to the girl infront of him.

"I understand.. I'll go tell Tsu-nii and the others then" DTsuna said, and before he could walked out, Chrome told him to not to tell them.

"Why?" DTsuna arched his eyebrow.

"I will help them from the shadow.. As I am the mysterious Mist after all" Chrome smiled, which made DTsuna smiled in amusement.

"All right then.. I'll train you after I train Hayato. Please be at training room 6, the Mist field at 5" DTsuna said, before leaving the room after he saw Chrome nodded at him.

"Ah! Tsuna-san, please release your illusion.. I want to use my own flame to survive" Chrome said immediately when she remembered what she wanted to say before DTsuna can closed the door.

DTsuna reopened the door. "...Alright but when I thought you are not able to, I will use my flame" he said, which Chrome nodded, before he released his Dark form.

Chrome gasped, stumbling forward, which Tsuna immediately caught her. Biting her lower lip, trying her best to properly recreate her missing organs by using her own flame without Tsuna's help.

After waiting for a few minutes, Chrome finally be able to recreate them, before standing properly, which Tsuna smiled at her. "Okay, now you rest, I am sure you are exhausted from using so much flame" Tsuna said, and Chrome nodded, before he left the room after leading Chrome to her bed.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Seeing Tsuna without his Dark form, some of them became alert and the trio from the past, especially Ietsuna panicked when he thought something happened to Chrome, which Tsuna smacked his head for thinking negatively.

"She said she want to use her own flame but don't worry, if something happen, I will use my flame to help her" Tsuna said, which made the trio from the past sighed in relieved.

With that, for the next 3 days, Ietsuna trained with Kyoya and sometimes Lal and also Tsuna when Ietsuna asked him to, Takeshi trained with Reborn, and both Hayato and Chrome trained with DTsuna with Hayato in the morning until afternoon, and Chrome in the evening until night.

Lambo also trained with Tsuna when he was free, even though he was told to stay with the girls, in case something happened during the raid.

 **(AN : Did you forget about Lambo..? ...Because I did...)**

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"Outside?!" Hayato shouted, and Tsuna nodded. "Yes, as a reward for training hard" He said with a smiled, which made most of the people there shouted at him for giving a dangerous reward, which made Tsuna pouted at them.

"Aw, come on! It's so boring here! I am still wondering about how you guys are able endure for not being able to go outside" Tsuna sighed, and they sweatdropped at him, especially Ietsuna, who was thinking a way to make Tsuna changed his mind.

Hearing what Tsuna said, Reborn also thought that that was kind of a good idea to make the trio rest and relax since they were too focus on trainings and didn't have enough sleep for the past few days to prepare for the raid, which will be a bad situation if they were tired. Well that was the pro of going outside, but the con was Millefiore members who were lurking around Namimori searching for their base.

Thinking for a few seconds, Reborn finally came up with a conclusion. He smirked "Why not, baka-Ie? Just go and enjoy your beautiful day before your training starts"

"I agree, Ie-nii, it's better to have some fresh air before tomorrow comes" Fuuta smiled.

"Reborn, Fuuta?! But it's dangerous! What if we got found out?!" Ietsuna said.

Tsuna sighed and stood up, catching their attentions. "If you don't want to, then I'll go out by myself. Bye" Tsuna said before walking out of the training room. He already asked Chrome about it before he asked the boys, which she declined.

"Tsu-kun, wait! It's dangerous! Uuh.. Uuh.. I am going with you!" Ietsuna shouted the last part, running out, chasing after Tsuna.

"Ietsuna-sama/Ietsu, wait for us!" Hayato and Takeshi shouted and chased after him, leaving the others behind, sighing at them.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"Tsu-kun... Are you suuure we won't get found out?" Ietsuna whined, holding Tsuna's sleeve like a lost child, which made both Hayato and Takeshi sweatdropped, and Tsuna just smiled at him since he knew that Ietsuna was afraid of Tsuna will suddenly disappear just like his younger self.

"Yes, I am sure" Tsuna said.

"Are you really reaaally sure?" Ietsuna asked again.

"Yes, I am, Tsu-nii.. I am hurt, you know.. You don't believe in me that they won't realize you in that disguise" Tsuna pouted, which made Ietsuna immediately let go of the sleeve. "I believe in you!" He said it immediately, which made Tsuna laughed.

Ietsuna was wearing a blond wig and blue contact lenses, he looked like Tsuna who was in his Light form as a disguise since his Dark form that covered most of his face and looked like some kind of assassin would definitely looked suspicious.

Hayato was wearing a black wig and bright violet lenses, while Takeshi was wearing a white wig and light purple lenses.

After another small assurance-debate which LTsuna sighed, Ietsuna finally calm down, and walked beside LTsuna, finally relaxing being outside, that includes Hayato and Takeshi too.

Hours had passed and the trio were actually enjoying it, and they were planning to continue enjoying the time together outside before the battle, but an unknown beautiful long light brown wavy hair with light blue eyes woman suddenly appeared.

Seeing her, LTsuna sighed heavily while mumbling "It's her again", which made the trio blinked at him.

"Light-kun~ You are still as handsome as always! Be honor, Light-kun! I finally decided that I want you to go on a date with me now!" She squealed.

Pushing Ietsuna away, which made him stumbled and fell down, she, who ignored Hayato and Takeshi who shouted at her, immediately went to latch on LTsuna's arm, which he immediately slapped her hand away, before going to help Ietsuna up.

Holding her slapped hand, she gasped at his action. "Why did you do that! You shouldn't have done that! No one ever do that to me either!" She shouted at him, stomping her feet to the ground.

Seeing that, Ietsuna and Takeshi sweatdropped at her, while LTsuna and Hayato's eyes twitched since she pushed his brother / boss down.

"Really? Good then, I am honored to be the first one to do that" LTsuna smiled, which made the girl gasped again, before spouting something about she was the daughter of the 5stars restaurant's head and he shouldn't do that to her and also he should be listening to everything what she said.

Before Hayato can mad at him, the trio jumped when they felt a scary aura from LTsuna, who's eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

"Tsu... Li.. Light-nii?" Ietsuna stuttered calling him, almost slipped Tsuna's real name. "Li.. Light?" Hayato and Takeshi also stuttered.

"Aihime-sama" LTsuna called, gaining the woman named Aihime's attention from spouting anything about her title. "Yes? Are you going to apologized? Aaw, how kind of you~ It's okay! I forgive you, Light-kun! Now, let's go on to our date!" She squealed, and went to grab LTsuna's hand, which was slapped again.

"Why did you do that to a beautiful girl like me again?!" She pouted angrily at him, and before she can continue her complains, LTsuna cut her off.

"If by any chance you are trying to piss me off... Then congratulations, you did it splendidly" LTsuna smiled darkly at her, before continuing. "Not only you pushed him down, you didn't apologize to him either, so please leave or else I will most probably be going to do something other than slapping that pitiful hand of yours" LTsuna said politely before he glared at her, which made her flinched.

Scared was painted all over her face. She gulped her saliva before regained a little of her composure and trying to glare back at LTsuna, then shouted at him.

"Why do you care so much about him anyway?! You can see from the look on his face, he is definitely a stupid and useless person! Why would you care about someone useless anyway?! You should care about me instead! I am rich! I am beautiful! I am clever! From every point you look at me, I am perfect! I am the perfect woman who every man desire! So you should choose me instead of that useless tra-" Before she could have finished her sentence, LTsuna slapped her hard on the cheek until she fell down.

She put her hand on her reddish cheek, and planning to glare at LTsuna again but her glare was immediately replaced by widened eyes filled with fear when she saw LTsuna's glowing cold blue eyes, that was decorated on his dark face, glaring at her.

"He is my brother, you arrogant f*cking b*tch.. What makes you think I will allow you to badmouth him" LTsuna said, gritting his teeth.

"Consider yourself lucky that I didn't blow your brain up instead, woman.. I would be delighted if you get the f*ck out of my sight" LTsuna growled, which made her trembled, and the trio to start feeling scared, at the same time, shocked, especially Ietsuna as that was the first time they heard Tsuna cursed.

"NO! So what if he's your brother! The fact that I am better than him, didn't change!" She managed to shout it out without stuttering, even though her body was trembling and tears already flowed from her eyes. "I.. I am calling my Daddy!"

When she shouted that, the trio widened their eyes, before snapping their heads towards LTsuna, thinking that facing her father would be a bad idea, but after seeing his face, they seem to understand what it meant.

'Yes.. Talking with the father would be a lot better than this woman, who is practically wasting my breath..'

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

The moment the father arrived, after he received her crying daughter's call, his face was painted with fear and horror, immediately thought about what had his daughter done to him, of all people. He was practically pinning his cold glare on him.

LTsuna was inwardly smirked the moment he saw who her father was. The man recognized him. The man knew him. The man worked for him after all.

"This is my Daddy! Daddy, that blond guy slapped me and glared at me! And he also refused to become my boyfriend" She cried, hugging her father's arm.

When she didn't receive any response from her father, she turned her head towards her father, wanted to questioned him for the lack of response.

Before she could do it, her father snatched his arm away and immediately ran and kneeled infront of LTsuna. "I am sorry for my daughter's behavior, Light-sama! She is still young and don't know anything! Please forgive her!" He bowed dogeza style, which his head touched the ground.

Seeing that, the girl and the trio widened their eyes.

"Wha.. What.. Da.. Daddy?" She stuttered, eyes still wide. If her father was scared and actually bowed infront of the blond, he must have a higher position than her father's.

"Ai! What are you doing?! Apologize for whatever wrongdoing you had done to him now! He will not snapped at someone unless the other party had cross the line!" Her father shouted, still bowing.

Before she could asked why, her father cut her off, "Light-sama is the owner of the restaurant, you foolish daughter! He assigns me as the head means he asked me to take care of it! He can take the position away anytime he wants!"

The girl gasped when her father called her foolish for the first time, and she widened her eyes and dropped her jaw when her father told her that Light was the owner.

"I..I am sorry for my be..behavior, Li..Light-sama" She stuttered, clapping her hand together, as if she was praying.

"Iravi-san, how many times have I told you that you don't need to bow.. Please stand up" LTsuna said, and the man reluctantly stood up.

"I am really sorry, Light-sama" He said. "And thank you for forgiving my daughter"

"It seems you misunderstood me.. Who said anything about me forgiving your daughter, Iravi-san" LTsuna said, which made both the father and girl flinched, while the trio snapped their heads towards him.

"She should apologize to my brother, instead of me, since she pushed him down and badmouth him, enough to make me almost strangle her instead of only a slap" LTsuna said, before they can asked anything, ignoring Ietsuna who said she didn't have to.

She didn't want to. She didn't want to apologize to someone useless, and lower than her. She really didn't want to, but she was afraid at her father's glare and what would happen if she didn't.

"I..I am sorry for pu..pushing you.. A..And.. For ba..badmouthing you" She stuttered, and inwardly cursed said it out.

"It.. It's okay" Ietsuna said.

Iravi burst into tears when he heard Ietsuna forgave his spoiled daughter, and thank him multiple times, before dragging his daughter away, leaving the place.

"..."

"..."

"That was ...scary.." Ietsuna murmured, sighing, letting out all of his scared and nervous breath, which both Hayato and Takeshi also did the same.

"I was really hoping nothing would happen so we would enjoy being outside.. I am sorry to have you three to witness that side of me.. I can't help it" LTsuna gave a sad smile.

"Don't worry, Tsuna, we really do enjoy this" Takeshi grinned.

"That's right, Tsuna-san" Hayato smiled.

"I agree with them, Tsu-kun! And should we go back now? It's getting late" Ietsuna smiled. "Oh and by the way, is it true about the ownership, Tsu-kun?"

"Thanks and yeah we should go back, and for your second question, yes it's true. You handle the more dangerous world while I handle the more safer world and also as an informant for you of the upper-world" LTsuna grinned.

"Oh, if by any chance you walked outside after the battle and you saw a place with a clamp logo with the alphabet VG on it, that mine... Well it's yours too since it's Vongola's" LTsuna smiled, which made the trio heeeh-ed.

"The only shop that doesn't has that logo is my first shop, which was a cake shop that I opened 2 months after I escaped from that place! I need money to survived after all! It was located near Namimori middle by the way! I think it's already one-fourth-build few hours after ...Uncle Gio and the others and those people saw me" LTsuna grinned, which made them, especially Ietsuna widened their eyes.

"And of course, it's a successful cake shop with 3 stories now, currently building the fourth! Oh, the name of the shop is _Pasticceria del Cielo_ , which means Cake Shop of the Sky" LTsuna said happily.

 **(AN : I used Google Translate, don't blame me if it has the wrong meaning)**

"Tsu-kun, ...where did you ...get those money from, ...to start your first shop?" Ietsuna asked, still in wide eyes, which made LTsuna grinned. The answer that LTsuna gave, made them dropped their jaws.

"I stole it"

Before they could complained, LTsuna immediately told them that he hacked into Iemitsu's bank account, which the man himself never checked if his money decreased tremendously, to buy necessary machines, baking ingredients, the empty house + renovation and also furniture.

But he was not that greedy to take all of Iemitsu's money to fed himself unless necessary but still, he took some for personal things. In other words, Tsuna drained Iemitsu's money more than Tsuna himself first thought, but being the kindhearted guy he was, he sent those money back to the account when the shop was successful.

"...Tsu-kun..No offence or anything but is there anything that you are bad at? You are too perfect" Ietsuna sweatdropped, mentally counting how many things Tsuna expert in. 'He do housework, he is good at cooking, he is good at school subjects, he is good at sports, he is a sadist-but-not-as-sadist-as-Reborn but still a good teacher/tutor, what else? Ah, now he said he can hack.. Well the point is he is good at everything'

Hearing what Ietsuna asked, LTsuna scratched his cheek thinking was there anything he can't do, "Uuh.. I am clumsy?" The trio sweatdropped, even LTsuna himself sweatdropped at his own sentence. 'That's not something you can't do or bad at'

"Well, that's not important, let's go back" LTsuna grinned, pushing the trio, but he inwardly sweatdropped thinking 'There's no way I can tell them that I am still afraid of Chihuahuas.. Oh wait.. That's not something I can't do either.. Hm.. Ah! That one that I discovered nine years ago which Tsu-nii is actually good at it'

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"Reborn, you have your own food! Don't steal mine!" Ietsuna complained at his tutor when he saw Reborn taking the fish from his plate.

"A mafia boss should be able to protect their own food, baka-Ie" Reborn said before swallowing the meat.

Seeing that scene, most of them laughed and some smirked at Ietsuna, which made him pouted at them before turning his attention to Reborn, who stole the egg from his plate again.

A mischievous smile suddenly decorated on Tsuna's face, and only the two tutors noticed that but they ignored it and continued eating.

Tsuna's hand which was holding chopsticks twitched before snatching the chicken meat on Ietsuna's plate when the boy still complained to Reborn, and seeing what Tsuna had done, Reborn inwardly smirked.

"...So I won't let to be able to steal my remaining food on my plate!" Ietsuna finished his complain, before turning to his food and seeing that there was no more food other than white rice, he gasped, horror painted all over his face.

'Why?! I am sure Reborn didn't do anything when I was talking to him!' Ietsuna inwardly screamed, before he realized something and slowly turned his head towards Tsuna, who sat beside him.

"Dear brother, why did you betray me?!" Ietsuna complained, when he saw Tsuna was eating the meat while the meat on Tsuna's plate not yet touched, still in a neat position.

"A mafia boss should be able to protect their own food, Tsu-nii" Tsuna said after he gulped down the meat on his mouth.

"Noooo! Don't repeat that and don't talk like Reborn!" Ietsuna whined.

"Tsuna has grown into a proud young man.. I am so proud of you" Reborn said, wiping his imaginary tears, which made Tsuna grinned at him and said "I learned from the best".

"Uughh... What have you turned yourself into, Tsu-kuun... Of all people, it has to be Reborn" Ietsuna said while gripping his head, which made the people there laughed, while some smirked at him.

"Hahaha! By the way, good luck you most of you tomorrow" Tsuna said, handing his plate of meat to Ietsuna, who pouted while mumbling "thanks".

"Huh? You are not coming with us, Tsu-kun?" Ietsuna asked when Tsuna's sentence finally registered on his brain.

"Fufu.. Nope! You are on your own! I have to go somewhere else" Tsuna grinned, which made Ietsuna and Takeshi ehh-ed.

"From all those trainings, you all will do fine! So it's okay!" Tsuna smiled before saying good luck once again to them, and left the room to rest.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Reaching his room, Tsuna immediately locked his door and leaned against it before sliding down, while gripping his heart where his pacifier was hanging on.

'Uugh.. Please.. Hold on..' Tsuna thought hard, shutting his eyes, and gritted his teeth to prevent himself to whimper.

After a few seconds of pain, Tsuna finally calm down before pulling his pacifier out, revealing a half-orange pacifier, which the other half had lost its color.

"I still have time..." Tsuna murmured with slight panting. 'I am sorry, Tsu-nii.. I think ...tomorrow will be the last day you will see me' He thought before falling unconscious.

...


	44. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 - Goodbye

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **After a few seconds of pain, Tsuna finally calm down before pulling his pacifier out, revealing a half-orange pacifier, which the other half had lost it's colour.**_

 _ **"I still have time..." Tsuna murmured with slight panting. 'I am sorry, Tsu-nii.. I think ...tomorrow will be the last day you will see me' He thought before falling unconscious.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

When morning came, all of them immediately woke up when they heard a crash, before Giannini told them that that was from a large room which was meant to be a storage room, where Kyoya was already in the middle of fighting against large group of Millefiore members who entered.

Hearing what Giannini said, Ietsuna widened his eyes, planning to go to that place, to help Kyoya fought with them, but he was stopped by Reborn, who told them that Kyoya was putting his life on the line for them so they need to make the raid a victory.

Ietsuna gritted his teeth. "Giannini, please open the hatch!" Ietsuna said, running towards the cleared coast, towards the place where Tsuna and Fuuta told them, which was followed by Hayato, Takeshi, Lal, and Ryohei.

"Over here, you guys" They heard Tsuna's voice from the direction they were heading, and they immediately ran faster.

"Tsu-kun, what are you doing here? It's dangerous, you know" Ietsuna asked, upon reaching the place.

"I came to see you off. Just go through the ventilation duct here and everything will be on your own. Good luck to you all" Tsuna smiled at them, who nodded back at him, while patting Ietsuna's head.

Ietsuna smile a bit forced. "Yeah.. We are off then" He said before running inside after making another glance at Tsuna, following by the others, leaving Tsuna behind.

A few steps before reaching the ventilation duct, Ietsuna stopped and turned back, which made the others stopped, looked puzzled. Ietsuna ran and hugged Tsuna, who was surprised at that.

Before Tsuna could asked, Ietsuna tightened his gripped on Tsuna's shirt, and slowly asked him. "Tsu-kun.. I don't know why but.. I have a feeling ...that I won't see the you infront of me again" He said, which made Tsuna, and the others widened his eyes.

"It's ...not true, ...right? I will see you again, ...right, Tsu..Tsu-kun?" Ietsuna stuttered, fear of losing Tsuna was painted all over his face and tears gathered on his eyes. The hands were trembling, gripping on Tsuna's shirt a lot harder, refusing to let go.

Tsuna didn't say anything for a while, hugging Ietsuna back. After a few seconds, he let go of Ietsuna, and gave him a smile so that the boy won't worried. "Yeah.. You will see me again, Tsu-nii, so ...you may go now.. The others are waiting" Tsuna said softly.

Hearing that, Ietsuna gripped didn't loosen at all, before reluctantly letting go of Tsuna and wiped his tears away. "Promise that I will see you again after this battle?" He asked, which Tsuna replied with a nodded and smile, his voice just wouldn't come out.

Seeing the nod, Ietsuna smiled at Tsuna, before running towards the others and entered the ventilation duct. The last one who entered was Takeshi, who kept on making a worried glance at Tsuna. He knew since he used to use that smile too... The fake smile.

Before he could questioned Tsuna, he heard Hayato's voice calling him. "Ah, I am coming, Hayato" Takeshi replied, before making another worried glance and left.

Sensing that all of them had left, Tsuna gritted his teeth and let out all of his tears fall. He leaned against the wall beside him, and covered his face.

"I am sorry, Tsu-nii.. I will have to break that promise" Tsuna sobbed. "Uugh.. Time to go there.." He murmured while forcing himself to stand up, after making a glance at the ventilation duct.

"Goodbye..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Just as I thought, you are right here, Tsu-chan~" A voice came from beside him which made Tsuna snapped his head towards the voice, before widening his eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Byakuran.."

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

While crawling in the ventilation duct, Takeshi's worries didn't cease at all but he knew better that Tsuna don't want them, especially Ietsuna to worry and won't focused on the upcoming battles.

That was the only reason why Takeshi didn't say anything to them the moment he join them in the ventilation duct.

But unknown to him and the others, Hayato also kept quiet because he too realized that fake smile as he used to use that smile when he was young in order to make the people in the mansion thought he was still too young to know that his father favoured his half-sister a lot more than him.

~ Time Skip ~

 **~ After battle and met hologram Byakuran ~**

"Irie Shouichi, since you were in the Millefiore, do you want to rejoin our famiglia?" Reborn asked, which made Ietsuna, Hayato and Takeshi blinked at the hitman.

"If Ietsuna-kun allow me to then I would be glad to" Shouichi smiled, which made Spanner smiled and asked Ietsuna to rehire him.

"Eh? This is why I don't want to be the boss" Ietsuna sighed, thinking that no used regretting from taking the position, before turning to the two mechanics.

"Hm.. Even though Shouichi did beat us up till like this..." Ietsuna mumbled, which made Shouichi tensed, while Spanner sweatdropped at the last sentence. "You really helped us up so please lend us a hand once again, Shouichi.. Spanner too" Ietsuna smiled.

Hearing the acceptance of the boss, both Shouichi and Spanner smiled, and Shouichi immediately grabbed Ietsuna's hand, shaking them while saying thank you.

"Now that it's decided, I have a lot of thing to do.. We have to think of a way to protect and hide this system" Shouichi said.

"Shouichi, I will help you in anything to do with machinery" Spanner said, which Shouichi said thank you in return. They will be busy for those 10 days, before the Choice battle with Byakuran.

When Ietsuna offered them to help the two mechanics, Shouichi declined, and told them that they could leave, because he knew that they wanted to go back to the base. They were also allowed to roam outside since Millefiore Japanese branch, where they were supposed to be at, disappeared because of Byakuran.

When they all had left, leaving both Shouichi and Spanner alone. After a few minutes, "Are you sure it's a good idea to not to tell young Vongola and the others about Tsunayoshi, Shouichi?" Spanner asked him, and Shouichi stopped typing on his computer.

"...I think it's best for him to find out by himself" Shouichi replied, before continued typing, and Spanner just hmm-ed at the reply.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

The moment all the combatters went out from the alley which was connected with the place where Shouichi and Spanner were, they widened their eyes when they saw all the occupants of the base were at the opposite of the road they were standing, waiting for them.

When the crossing traffic light turned green, they immediately ran towards the people at the opposite side. Ietsuna didn't suspect anything about why Tsuna wasn't there with them, thinking that he was most probably at the base, as the base's security officer.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

'Huh? I can't find Tsu-kun anywhere.. I should found him by now.. And this bad feeling didn't disappear at all.. Did something happen to Tsu-kun..?' Ietsuna thought while walking around the base for quite long, he even asked the others but they also hadn't saw Tsuna anywhere, until he spotted Giannini came out from his laboratory at basement 11, the lowest level.

"Giannini!" Ietsuna called, and Giannini who was taken by surprised turned towards Ietsuna. "Undicesimo! You surprised me. What brings you to the lowest ground?" Giannini can't help but asked since people rarely want to his laboratory thanks to his frequent exploded large machines he created.

"Ah, I didn't see Tsu-kun anywhere, did you see him? I already asked the others and they said they hadn't seen him, you are the last one" Ietsuna said.

"I see, but I am sorry, Undicesimo, unfortunately, I haven't seen Tsuna-sama either" Giannini apologized, which Ietsuna immediately waved his hand, telling him that he didn't need to apologize.

"Maybe Tsuna-sama was outside gathering information? Since he, including the Guardians, mostly spent their times doing that before all of you came from the past after all" Giannini said, which Ietsuna nodded at that.

"I see.. Thanks, Giannini! Guess I should continue training now" Ietsuna smiled before he running off, leaving Giannini, who shouted good luck at him.

But even after hearing what Giannini said, the bad feeling about Tsuna, Ietsuna was having, was still there, didn't decreased at all, which made him worried.

~ Time Skip ~

Few days had passed since the meeting with Basil, the CEDEF vice-leader-in-training to take Alaude's position when the man replaced Iemitsu as CEDEF leader, who came from the past.

And also the unpleasant meeting with Ietsuna's box animal.

Then the meeting with TYL Dino who came to train Kyoya who had been replaced by his younger self during his fight with Genkishi.

The complained from the two girls, Kyoko and Haru, to tell them the truth, else they won't do chores, before after few days, the two of them gave up when they saw Chrome's wound on her back which she said Ietsuna and the others' were worser, comparing to hers.

But Ietsuna made up his mind to tell them eventually, even though Kyoko said he didn't need to, which ended up him receiving an interesting fact from the girl about his animal partner.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

" _La~ La~ La~ La~_ " A strange song can be heard when the boys, including Lambo, were in the monitor room.

"Why the sudden mood of putting on a weird song so suddenly?" Ryohei, who was replaced by the younger self after they met hologram Byakuran, asked.

"It wasn't me, Ryohei-sama!" Giannini said, confused, before typing his computer.

" _La~ La~ La~ La~_ "

"What is it, Giannini?" Ietsuna asked.

"I don't know, something is interfering with the network!" Giannini starting to panick, still typing his computer.

" _Ran~ Ran~ Ran~ Ran~_ "

"The stupid strange song is starting to get on my nerve.." Hayato said, tick mark appeared on his forehead, while Takeshi just laughed at it, but that irritation and laugh immediately got slapped off of their faces when the next thing happened.

" _Ran~ Ran~ Byakuran!~_ " And a chibi Byakuran suddenly appeared on the screen, alerting all of them, before changing to the original Byakuran who was eating a full large cup of ice cream. "Yahoo! How was the song? Do you like it? I was bored so I came to play by the way.. Oh.. Want some ice cream?" Byakuran said happily.

"B*stard! Fooling around with us!" Hayato shouted at him, which made Byakuran gave a fox smile.

"Just kidding, I came here for Choice business" Byakuran said, still smiling, and with that sentence, everyone's eyes narrowed, excluding Lambo who hide behind Ietsuna the moment Byakuran's face appeared on the screen.

"Six days later at 12 noon, gather at Namimori shrine. Oh and gather all your necessary things for battle and also don't forget to bring everyone, all those from the past too!" Byakuran kept smiling, and before the others can complained at the last sentence he said, he continued. "If not, you will be disqualified. That will be all, see you in six days.. Bye~ !" Byakuran said and the screen turned black, leaving them speechless.

"Kyoko-chan and the others too?! What about Tsu-kun?! He's not here!" Ietsuna panicked, and Reborn interupted him before he could shout more.

"Ietsuna, about Tsuna..." Reborn said slowly, which made the brunet blinked at him. "Huh? What about Tsu-kun? And you calling me without insulting nickname sounds scary" He murmured the last sentence, but infortunately for him, Reborn heard him, resulting him a kick on the head.

"...We'll just have to hope that Tsuna will appear before the battle started then" Reborn said, and Ietsuna blinked him again. 'It seems like Reborn wanted to tell me something..'

"By the way, looks like Ietsuna's decision to tell the girls everything, is not a bad idea after all" Reborn, who suddenly in a fairy costume, said, which made Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei and Lambo snapped their heads towards the said boy, before Ryohei shouted at him that they shouldn't know as they were civilians, with Takeshi holding him from attacking Ietsuna.

"I think Ietsuna's decision is not wrong, Ryohei. In our current situation, it's just a matter of time after all" Dino said, hoping that would calm Ryohei down.

"Speaking of which, how did Byakuran invade the network?" Dino asked Giannini, but before he can replied, someone came in. "It's a flaw in the defence system, you amateurs" He said, and everyone snapped their heads towards the man.

"Squalo!" Ietsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi shouted at the same time. "Shark guy!" Ryohei shouted, while Lambo mumbled.

"Here, gift of greetings" Squalo said, handing a large tuna to Dino who sweatdropped at the gift.

"By the way, you are late, your student can't wait anymore, you know" Dino smiled at the man.

Squalo didn't say anything, he approached the smiling Takeshi

after knowing that the man will be his tutor, when suddenly he beat Takeshi up before carried him away which panicked the others but Dino told them not to worry as Squalo understood Takeshi more than they do.

After Squalo took Takeshi away from their sight, Ryohei called Ietsuna, which made him turned around, before hitting him right on the face. Of course, Dino, Hayato and Lambo was surprised by that.

.

.

.

That day, the stress and pressures were relieved. That was a really strict day, but that day onwards, everyone was changing.

Doing what they should do, working together towards the same direction and moving forward.

Then at the same time, the battle was coming even closer, and their trainings were completed beautifully.

...


	45. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 - Pasticceria del Cielo**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 ** _That day, the stress and pressures were relieved. That was a really strict day, but that day onwards, everyone was changing._**

 ** _Doing what they should do, working together towards the same direction and moving forward._**

 _ **Then at the same time, the battle was coming even closer, and their trainings were completed beautifully.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

"Reborn, is it okay if I go out for a walk? Shouichi already said it's okay by the way" Ietsuna asked Reborn, who sat infront of him, drinking his espresso.

When Ietsuna asked that, Reborn thought about it for a few second before asking the boy back, which the boy replied that he wanted to find the shops the future him and Tsuna built.

Reborn didn't reply to him immediately after that, thinking while drinking his espresso again. A few seconds later, Reborn nodded and told him to come back before sun down and also to bring someone with him, just in case something happened, which Ietsuna nodded before running out while shouted thank you to the hitman.

A small break before the massive headache-ing battle began sounds good enough.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

It had almost been two hours as Ietsuna, Hayato, and Fuuta walked around Namimori, involving observing new stores, tackling glass display of sport related things shop, tackling the book store when they saw certain books about UMA or something related on the store's glass display.

"Ietsuna-sama, not trying to be rude but how are we going to find those shops when Namimori is big for us to search every shops with the logo VG? Are there any specific details on one of those shops?" Hayato can't help but asked Ietsuna, who Hayato was walking on his right side, and Fuuta behind them. They were still walking around.

Upon hearing that question, Ietsuna too then wondered about that, thinking about how they were going to find them faster before sun down, totally forgetting about Fuuta who would most probably know where they might be located.

Maybe they should searched for large companies? All those tall buildings? But Namimori was a small city, there are no such buildings taller than three or four stories.

Thinking for a few seconds, Ietsuna recalled that Tsuna did give more details about one particular shop than the others, which was Tsuna's first shop itself, the only one didn't has Vongola's logo.

 _ **"It was located near Namimori middle by the way!"**_

 _ **"It's a successful cake shop with 3 stories now, currently building the fourth! Oh, the name of the shop is Pasticceria del Cielo, which means Cake Shop of the Sky"**_

"You do remember that Tsu-kun gave us about one shop, right?" Ietsuna grinned, looking at his Storm, who blinked his eyes in confusion before widening them, while Fuuta just silently chuckled, purposely letting them forgot about him and them finding the shop by themselves without asking him.

After all, finding something by ourselves would make us remembered more clearly than by letting other people guided you, unless you payed attention at your surroundings during the guiding.

After the duo trying to fully remember what Tsuna told them about his shop especially the Italian name, they finally recalled them all, and immediately went straight towards Namimori middle's direction, followed by Fuuta behind, who chuckled again as he looked at their brighten faces, especially Ietsuna's.

When they reached a few blocks before Namimori middle, the saw an unfamiliar shop, and as the closer they get to that shop and saw many kinds of cakes on the glass displays on each sides of the door, the brigher their faces become. They finally found the foreign-named shop.

'It's beautiful' The duo thought, staring at the shop, which was only a few seconds before Ietsuna ran forward, almost tackling the glass display.

Looking at the cakes, Ietsuna almost drool, since just like his twin, he too loved to eat cakes, and considering that Tsuna was most probably the one who baked them, if not, then they were definitely baked from Tsuna's recipes because it was Tsuna's shop after all, Ietsuna can't help but really drool infront of the glass before immediately wipe the off.

Although not as far as Ietsuna, Hayato too almost drool at the delicious looking cakes, and he too knew that Tsuna was a great cook since Ietsuna sometimes shared his bento with him and Takeshi during school recess.

"Let's go in, Hayato.. Fuuta too!" Ietsuna immediately added Fuuta's name when he remembered Fuuta also tagged along, not only his Storm.

"But Ietsuna-sama.. We don't have money, remember?" Hayato said, while sweatdropping, since he too just remembered Fuuta when Ietsuna mentioned him.

Hearing what his Storm said, Ietsuna's excitement dropped drastically, and seeing that, the Storm's excitement in eating the cakes also dropped when his brain finally registered what he himself said.

Fuuta raised his eyebrow as he looked the sight and chuckled in amusement, before sweatdropping when the duo turned their heads towards him, who the only adult, especially the Sky who looked at him wide those wide eyes of his full of expectation.

Fuuta sweatdropped thinking that his adopted big brothers were probably replaced by importers, never in his life their future selfs looked at him like that. Probably the younger him used to do that to them in the past, and probably because those infront of him were a lot younger than him.

Fuuta sighed at the two who were still looking at him, before their faces brighten up when Fuuta nodded, and immediately turned around, entering the cake shop.

"Welcome to Pasti-..Oh it's you guys" A waitress greeted when she saw the duo entering the place, followed by Fuuta behind.

The two of them blinked at the womon infront, wondering if they saw the wrong person since they had always thought that the related short wavy hair woman infront of them used to be more like a businesswoman type, instead of waitress.

"Hana-san?!" Ietsuna called in surprised, Hayato blinked at her a few times and rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was hallucinating.

"Why so surprised? Hm? The two of you looked a lot younger that you are supposed to be" Hana murmured the last part which only the three males infront of her could hear, and the duo flinched at that.

"Oh well, ignoring you two's looks.. A table for three?" Hana asked, which Ietsuna slowly hesitantly nodded, not used to the strict Hana like that, and she then brought them to their seats.

Ietsuna sat near the wall with Fuuta infront of him, and Hayato beside him. And before they looked at the menus infront of each of them, Hana asked "Would you like to order what you guys usually order or want to order another?"

Hearing the pressed tone on 'you guys', the duo immediately knew that she was aware of the mafia and they were involved in it.

Ietsuna thought about what Hana said, and nodded at her, saying that he would like to have what he used to order, and Hayato nodded at her too, agreeing on Ietsuna. Fuuta on the other hand, too ordered his usual and also one certain cake to take back home.

"Alright, anything else?" Hana asked, after she finished written down the orders. The three of them looked at each other, before Ietsuna turning his head asking if there was a cake that Reborn loved, which she nodded in return.

"Then I would like to take-away that cake, I'll bring it back home" Ietsuna smiled at the woman, while mentally grinned that Reborn actually loved one of Tsuna's heavenly cakes and also thinking about what Reborn's reaction would be if he brought his future self's favorite for him.

"So the drinks also the usual, right?" Hana asked, and the three of the nodded at her, which she nodded back.

"Alright, be back in a few minutes" She said before walking away, to prepare their orders, after asking another waitress to deliver the drinks to them, and another waiter to prepare the take-away cakes.

"Here are your drinks, Orange Cielo, Red Tempesta, and Yellow Sole" The waitress stated, putting the drinks infront of them, before walking away, serving another customers.

Without thinking further, they immediately took their own drinks, it was clear to them that their future self's ordered depending on their flames, so Ietsuna took the Orange Cielo, Hayato too Red Tempesta, and Fuuta took Yellow Sole.

A few seconds after that, a waiter walked towards them, holding two boxes of cakes. "Here are your two take-away cakes, Espresso and Family". After handing the two cakes to them, the waiter left to serve another customers.

And another few seconds after that, Hana came back with their orders. "This is Ie's Clear Sky" She said, putting the orange blueish cake infront of Ietsuna. "This is Gokudera's Stormy Sky" She said, putting the red blueish cake infront of Hayato. "And this one is Fuuta's Defying Gravity" She said, putting the multiple shades of browns cake infront of Fuuta. "Well, that would be all. If you need anything, just call me" She said before leaving after the three of them nodded at her.

The moment she left, Ietsuna immediately took his phone out at took a picture of it, while mentally squealed at the beautiful cake, before savouring it. The same goes for the two young Guardians, they too took (a) picture(s) before savouring them.

'Now that I remembered.. It had been so long since the last time I ate Tsu-kun's food.. Ever since Tsu-kun went with those scientists two years ago..' Ietsuna thought while chewing the cake. 'I hope the past Tsu-kun is alright.. Well, uncle Ieyasu and the others did saw him but I am still worried... I haven't saw future Tsu-kun either after meeting Shouichi, and this kind of bad feeling isn't decreasing at all.. It's like my intuition is telling me to see Tsu-kun before it's too late... But ...how..? I don't even know where he gone to.. Even Giannini didn't know..'

"Ie..."

"...tsu..."

"Ie...na..."

'...?' Ietsuna questioningly thought, as he felt as if someone was calling him.

"Ietsuna-sama!" "Ie-nii!" Two shouting at the same time, snapping Ietsuna out of his own thoughts. "Huh? What? What happened?"

"We have been calling you for a while, Ietsuna-sama.. Are you okay?" Hayato worriedly asked, which Ietsuna looked at him in confusion.

"What Hayato-nii meant was that what are you worrying about, Ie-nii..? Since ...you had already finish your cake but you kept on slicing the non-existence cake, before putting it on your mouth and chewing it" Fuuta asked worried as he pointed at Ietsuna's emptied plate, which Ietsuna blinked a few times at him in return.

"You were in a daze, Ie-nii.. Even Hana-nee is worry about you since she kept on making a glance every now and then, the moment you didn't respond to us calling you" Fuuta continued, which made Ietsuna blinked at him before slightly turning his head, and true to Fuuta's words, Hana was making at glance at their direction while wiping a table.

"Ahaha.. Sorry.. I ...was just thinking.." Ietsuna nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"About what, if I may asked, Ietsuna-sama?" Hayato asked.

"Tsu-kun.. I ...kind of have a bad feeling and my intuition told me to see Tsu-kun before it's too late but where should we-" Ietsuna was cut off when they heard Fuuta's phone rang.

"Sorry, I'll take this" Fuuta said, looking at the caller's ID before answering the phone.

"Ah, Reborn-san, is something wrong? Hm? Yes, this line is safe, it's personally for Vongola only" Fuuta asked, which made the duo shifted closer because if Reborn called, there must be something happening.

Fuuta blinked a few times when he heard what Reborn said, before turning his head, looking towards the front door and chuckled. "Okay, thanks, Reborn-san" He said before hanging up.

"Fuuta, what did Reborn say? Did something happen?" Ietsuna asked.

They blinked when Fuuta shook his head. "No, nothing happened, Reborn-san just told us to go back soon since the sun is almost down. Should we go now?" He said, and the two of them turned their heads towards the front door, before nodding their heads.

They all stood up, and walked towards the cashier where Hana was standing there. Fuuta payed for them, which Hana nodded at him, before they left the shop.

"Oh, wait, you three!" The three of them stopped and turned around when they heard Hana called them.

"Here, take this back" Hana said, handing Ietsuna a box of cakes, who looked at the woman in confusion.

"Those are for the girls and kids if that's what you are wondering. It won't be fair if you ate your favourites while they didn't so there you go. It's on the house by the way. Tsuna used to give those cakes to them, especially the kids few years ago either" Hana smiled.

Ietsuna blinked at the last sentence, before smiling. His younger twin would come back and stay with the Sawada household again, counting out his father.

"Thanks, Hana-san" Ietsuna smiled at the woman, and she smiled back. "Be careful on your way back. Even though those people are no longer wandering around, you guys still need to be careful" Hana said, which the three of them nodded at her, before she turned around and went back to the shop.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"Baka-Ie, what's this?" Reborn asked when Ietsuna handed him the espresso cake. Hayato went back to his room to rest, while Fuuta went towards the kitchen, guessing that the girls and kids were most probably there.

"A cake, of course" Ietsuna grinned, but immediately shrieked, dodging a bullet fired towards him.

"I know that, why the sudden cake? And in case if you don't know, baka-Ie, I am not fond with cakes" Reborn huffed.

"Well, we went to Tsu-kun's cake shop just now, and also try it, you might like this cake? Since Hana-san who is working there said you like it" Ietsuna pouted at the hitman, which made Reborn arched his eyebrow, before taking the spoon and took a bite.

Reborn widened his eyes, when he tasted the cake. It tasted a lot better than his usual espresso he used to drink.

Ietsuna grinned when he saw Reborn turned speechless and took another bite. 'Maybe I should get a camera for this.. His looked-like-in-Heaven face looks hilarious'

And before Ietsuna could bent his arm to reach his phone, he shrieked again when Reborn fired another bullet at him.

"Should I make you loses your memory of today's event, baka-Ie?" Reborn innocently smiled at Ietsuna, who dodged another bullet.

"Okay! Okay! I am sorry! I won't do it! Please forgive me, Wise and World Greatest Hitman!" Ietsuna shrieked, jumping around to dodge Reborn's strayed bullets.

Reborn huffed when Ietsuna managed to zoom out of the room while screaming "Hiieee! IAmGoingBackToMyRoomBye!", before Reborn turned his attention back towards the cake and smiled. 'Hm.. Not bad, Tsuna. 100 point for you'

'I hope you are okay, wherever you are, although your condition didn't help at all. But your twin do need supports, especially from you of all people after all, Tsuna' Reborn thought, remembering the time when he accidently found out about Tsuna's condition.

...

 **Happy Birthday, Tsuna! XD**

 **(14 Oct)**


	46. Omake! - 8 Years Ago - Omnivore?

**Omake! - 8 Years Ago - Omnivore?**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 **Sorry it is not a chapter...**

 **But anyway**

 **I have a feeling that some of you might not care, while some might be wondering why Kyoya called Tsuna "(baby) omnivore" and wanted Tsuna to call him by his first name when they met each other for the first time.. So... Here's an Omake! XD**

 **...I still owe you guys two Omakes, excluding this, and I kept forgetting about them...**

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

 _ **"U..um.. What.. What's your name?"**_

 _ **"Kyoya.. Hibari Kyoya" Kyoya said, without turning around.**_

 _ **Tsuna smiled. "Thank you, Hibari-sama!"**_

 _ **Kyoya stopped his track. He turned around and walked to Tsuna then flicked his forehead.**_

 _ **"Eh? Hi.. Hibari-sama?" Tsuna stared at Kyoya with wide eyes while holding his forehead.**_

 _ **""Kyoya" is fine, ... baby Omnivore" and he walked away.**_

 _ **"..." Tsuna smiled, looking at the retreating figure. "Thank you for being my first friend, ...Kyoya" Tsuna murmured.**_

Ever since that day, every single day, Tsuna would run to Tsuyoshi's place, who welcomed him full-heartedly and met Kyoya at a certain time there, which Tsuyoshi didn't mind at all.

Tsuna still remembered that event, on the same day he almost got kidnapped, he was saved by the person who became his first friend, and received a teacher and father-figure at the same time. Sometimes he smiled remembering it, while sitting together the two.

The black haired boy sitting beside him was Hibari Kyoya, was his saviour, his protector, and his first friend. He still kept his promise to keep silent about Tsuna's existence.

The man infront of them, at the counter was Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. He was his mother's friend, who then became his kendo teacher (courtesy to Kyoya who forced the child to study self-defense, which the man happily agreed as there was someone he favored who he could teach kendo and passed his own sword-style to, instead of some random student), and also became a father figure to Tsuna.

《》《》《》Omnivore?《》《》《》

In an early morning, both Tsuna and Kyoya were currently at Tsuyoshi's sushi shop. Tsuna happily woke up early and spent time there as Ietsuna was still asleep until few minutes before school started, and Iemitsu already went back to Italy, which meant he was free again.

As always, after Tsuna finished eating, he insisted in paying the food (after he got some for free for the first time he was there), which resulted in a little debate in a no-and-please-accept, and Tsuna won in the end, courtesy to his watery puppy-eyes.

"Fine, fine, I'll accept the money, so stop staring at me with those eyes, Tsunayoshi-kun" Tsuyoshi sighed, accepting the money, which he only pulled one note instead of all of them. Tsuna didn't really mind, as long as Tsuyoshi didn't give him the food for free.

Kyoya, as always, was just sitting there in silent, while drinking his tea, ignoring the noisy omnivores beside him.

The shop was silent for awhile, excluding the sound of Tsuyoshi washing the plates, before Tsuna broke it after staring at Kyoya, who ignored the stare.

"Nee, Kyoya...-san, I have been wondering about something.." Tsuna started, which Kyoya hmm-ed, holding his tea. "What is it, baby omnivore?"

"That's what I have been wondering" Tsuna replied, which both Kyoya and Tsuyoshi who returned from the kitchen, arched their eyebrows.

"Uuh.. Why did you call me 'baby omnivore'? I heard people said that your categories for people are only 'herbivore' and 'carnivore'.. So.. Why am I an 'omnivore', instead of 'herbivore'? I am weak, I am easily scared, I am a 'target'... Why..?" Tsuna asked weakly.

Kyoya and Tsuyoshi stared at Tsuna for awhile, before looking at each other, and back to the brunet again.

Tsuna bit his lower lip when he didn't receive any answer, thinking that because of his stupid question, he would lose his first friend, and his father figure.

His thought was interupted when Kyoya opened his mouth. "Weak? To me, you are a carnivore, but at the same time, an idiotic herbivore" He said, which Tsuna lifted his head and blinked at the boy beside him.

Tsuyoshi chuckled at that. "I think what Kyoya-kun meant was that you are a strong child, thus the 'carnivore', but you kept on doubting yourself, thus the 'idiotic herbivore'. You are both carnivore and herbivore, and since you are between the two categories, an omnivore it is" He explained, which Kyoya nodded at him, while Tsuna just blinked at the man as how did he understand what Kyoya meant.

Tsuna blinked again after his brain finished registering what his father-figure said, before smiled at the two. "Thank you, Tsuyoshi-san, Kyoya-san"

"I thought I told you to call me 'Kyoya'" Kyoya glared at him, which the brunet jumped at that.

"Bu..but.. You are older than me! It..it's not polite to..to call you by your first name" Tsuna stuttered, before shutting his mouth when Kyoya's glare hardened and Tsuyoshi just laughed at the two children.

"When I said to call me 'Kyoya' only, then first name only it is" Kyoya growled at him.

"But why?" Tsuna asked, which Kyoya immediately replied, "because I said so"

"But-" Tsuna started and was cut off by Kyoya. "-Or I'll bite you to death, baby omnivore" Kyoya continued.

"Okay, Kyoya" Tsuna answered immediately, which Kyoya then huffed and nodded at the calling. Tsuyoshi chuckled at that.

"Oh, Kyoya-sa-" He was cut off by the boy's glare. "Kyoya... Tsuyoshi-san already um.. ..explained why you called me omnivore, then what about 'baby omnivore'? And why did you call Tsuyoshi-san 'omnivore'?" Tsuna asked, inwardly sweatdropping.

"You are an idiotic herbivore, and a growing carnivore.. He is a strong carnivore but a soft herbivore" Kyoya shortly explained, before continued drinking the refilled tea.

"O..kay..?" Tsuna sweatdropped, while Tsuyoshi chuckled at him again.

Before Tsuyoshi could continued, Tsuna turned to the man. "Um.. Tsuyoshi-san... Uuh.." Tsuna hesitantly called.

"What is it, Tsunayoshi-kun? Just speak up! You are a boy, aren't you!" Tsuyoshi grinned, patting the boy's head. Tsuna bit his lower lip, before took a deep breath and looked at Tsuyoshi, who was smiling at him.

"Um.. When I grow up.." Tsuna hesitantly started. Tsuyoshi was still waiting for the brunet to complete his sentence, while Kyoya just drank his tea but still listened.

"When I grow up, do you mind if I... ..work here or maybe help you in your ...business? Because ...because Tsuyoshi-san is ...the only adult that know and remember me..." Tsuna hesitantly asked.

Both Tsuyoshi and Kyoya blinked at him, before they sighed, which Tsuna flinched at that, thinking that Tsuyoshi would shout at him for asking that question, but that thought was thrown away when the man patted his head again.

Tsuyoshi grinned. "Of course you can, young man! Maybe if you are here later, I can open the dojo for kendo again!" Tsuyoshi laughed.

Tsuna looked at the man with wide eyes, before a smile appeared on his face. "...Thank you, Tsuyoshi-san... And also, thank you to you too, Kyoya.." 'For always being there for me' Tsuna smiled at them, which the two smiled back.

"Remember this, Tsunayoshi-kun. If there are none you can turn to and none are willing to stay with you, your brother who I am sure he will, and the two of us will always be by your side, also as allies, friends, and family. Remember that and never forget" Tsuyoshi smiled, saying it seriously, which Tsuna widened his eyes, Kyoya nodded, giving a small smile at that when Tsuna turned his head to him.

Tsuna teared up and sobbed. "Thank you... Thank you, both of you.." Tsuna choked out, which the two of them smiled at him and patted him, or in Kyoya's case, hesitantly and red-facedly patted.

"Okay! Enough doubt, Tsunayoshi-kun" Tsuyoshi called, which the two boys turned to and blinked at him. "Are you ready for another kendo lesson?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"...Yeah, I am ready" Tsuna wiped his tears away and smiled, which Tsuyoshi smiled back, and turned to Kyoya. "Are you going back, Kyoya-kun?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"No, it's still really early, I'll stay for a while before I go patrol around Namimori" Kyoya replied, and Tsuyoshi nodded the him.

"Um.. Kyoya, can I follow you when I am done my lesson?" Tsuna asked. "Tha..that is if you don't mind!" Tsuna hurriedly continued in panic, waving his hands, but stopped when Kyoya nodded without any hesitation, which made Tsuna smiled shyly at him, who blushed in return.

'Well, alone is kind of boring after all.. And my fight if there are any, can be a lesson for baby omnivore to learn' Kyoya thought.

"Okay, you lovebirds, stop talking like a couple.." Tsuyoshi joked before continued his sentence while chuckled at their reactions. "..And let's go to the dojo." The two kids blushed and nodded at the man, then followed him behind.

 **(AN : Sorry to disappoint some of you readers, but no.. Characters here are straight.. Just.. Brotherly love or family love or something like that)**

《》《》《》Omnivore?《》《》《》

Three days had passed ever since, and both Kyoya and Tsuyoshi were questioning each other. Tsuna had not been to Takesushi for a while already.

The brunet had always looking forward to met the two, hoping they would not leave him, so his eyes always brighten up every time he saw the two as one of them was waiting for him, which they realized that. Because of that, it was impossible for Tsuna to not to appear for few days without any news, calls, nor messages from him.

Thinking that, the two couldn't help but to worry about the missing brunet. So, Tsuyoshi asked Kyoya to check on him, which Kyoya nodded back, immediately left the sushi shop.

Halfway walking to Sawada residence, he met with a panicked Sawada Ietsuna, who widened his eyes when he was in his line of sight.

"Hibari-san!" Ietsuna shouted, immediately running towards him, and Kyoya just waited not-so-patiently since he was on his way searching for his first friend (which he rather die than to admit it) outside of the famiglia circle. He was about to ignore Ietsuna and walked away, when he realized the brunet approaching him was Tsuna's twin brother, so he waited on spot for the other brunet to reach him.

Ietsuna panted for a few seconds before taking a deeb breath. "Hi..Hibari-san, uum.. Sorry to interupt your patrol but ..but did you see Tsu-kun? Tsun-I mean Tsumiyoshi...-kun? He didn't come home for four days already. At first I thought he was staying at a friend's houses, so I called every single one of them but he wasn't there! None of them had seen him since four days ago after school! So.. So did you see him during the past four days?" Ietsuna asked and explained his reason quickly, inwardly he was praying hard, hoping that Kyoya did saw Tsuna, but his hope was crushed when Kyoya shook his head.

"...No.. ...And no Namimori residents disappear without my permission! I will look for the baby omnivore" Kyoya said coldly, and walked away, eyes turned colder and he gripped his tonfas hard. If by any chance there were idiots who might be kidnapping Tsuna because of him being Tsuna's friend or something, or worse, hurt Tsuna until he couldn't walk home because of his injuries, those herbivores would pay, but either the situations were, those herbivores would still pay.

Missing the nickname Kyoya gave to Tsuna as Ietsuna was too happy that Kyoya was willing to seach for Tsuna, judging from his roundabout sentence, he bowed at the retreating perfect. "Thank you for helping, Hibari-san!"

《》《》《》Omnivore?《》《》《》

Few hours had passed, Kyoya with the help of Tsuyoshi and his Disciplinary Committee's vice-president, Kusakabe Tetsuya were still searching for the missing brunet.

As he passed by an alleyway, he heard a small whispered, which he slowly walked closer, and those voices almost made him went on a rampage.

"I am impressed.. That brunet was really tight-lipped, he wouldn't tell us anything about that Hibari" Man A huffed.

"You are right about that.. No matter how much we tortured him, the brat just wouldn't say anything" Man B said.

"The brat is stupid. If he just blurted out the information of that Demon of Namimori brat, we would let him go and wouldn't tortured him that much" Man A replied.

"Well, weren't he a loyal friend? Keeping silent until the end.. We might accidently kill him from all the punches and kicks, without him consuming any foods and drinks from the day we took him" Man B said.

"Might as well sold him to a slave market tomorrow if he's still tight-lips later. He'll definitely be an expensive merchandise with that glowing-like eyes, and he's good at fighting using that kendo sword of his, also the brat was fast at running, we even had hard time catching him, I guess it's no wonder the Demon was attached to him" Man A snickered.

"I agree to that" Man B snickered.

Forcefully holding his rage in, taking a deeb breath, before slowly approached the unsuspecting preys in alleyway, of course, after he sent a message to Tsuyoshi and Kusakabe.

He had learn his lesson from vice-president(-who-are-not-scared-of-Kyo-san) Kusakabe's long and earful lecture, which he didn't want another, that he was still a child and still needed people's help when he approached a group of yakuza without telling anyone and he was on the edge of being beaten up by the still-conscious members if Kusakabe didn't arrive on time.

The two men was still chatting, unaware of what would happen to them next, without knowing they were being watched and being preyed on.

Slowly walking at the darker side of the alleyway approaching his preys, until a few meters from the two, releasing every single killing intent he was holding in, Kyoya dashed forward.

Scream was heard from the alleyway. Anyone who was closed enough to hear it, immediately went further from the said alleyway, as judging from the scream, someone was actually stupid enough to anger the Namimori Demon until he went on a rampage.

《》《》《》Omnivore?《》《》《》

A whimpered was heard from one of the room deep in the abandoned building, guarded by many yakuza members.

Tsuna slowly regained conscious after fallen unconscious from the beatings they put him in to.

Four days ago after school, Tsuna was on his way walking home, when he was blocked by some people on his usual route. Tsuna stepped back and looked at their faces one by one, before slowly getting paler and paler. Some of the people were the yakuza men from that morning Kyoya beat up.

They might have seen Tsuna hiding in the bush when Kyoya was on killing spee that early morning. They were sure Tsuna was Kyoya's friend or at least one of the children under his protection, which was why he was taken for information because Tsuna was seen everywhere Kyoya was that morning.

Tsuna slowly trying to sit up, but his wounds and bruises were not helping at all, leaving him winced every time he moved. His hands were still tied up to a small pillar in the room, blood already covered some part of the rope from Tsuna's constant struggling trying to free himself.

They would hit him once on every questions the men gave him, which was a lot, since most of the questions were about Kyoya and people closed to him, thus the wounds and bruises decorated on his body.

'It's been four days.. Tsu-nii and the other must be worried... Or at least I hope.. Maybe they didn't care and leave to die? No! Tsuyoshi-san told me not to forget that they will be by my side! ...But.. What if... ...Either way, I won't betray them...' Tsuna was in deep thought that he didn't realize some yakuza men entered the room.

He snapped out of his thought when his hair was harshly grabbed from behind. He immediately cried out, teary eyes being forced to look at the man infront of him. Their leader.

The man smirked looking at the brunet. "He really do have a beautiful eyes.. A beautiful merchandise indeed" The man was impressed, making his subordinates smirked at the brunet, who was looking at them with scared widening eyes.

'Merchandise? They are going to sell me?' Tsuna fearfully thought. 'No.. I don't want to go.. I want Tsuyoshi-san.. I want Kyoya... I want Tsu-nii!' Tsuna silently cried, tears flowing from his eyes, making the yakuza smirked even more, but those smirks were immediately wiped off when they heard screams from outside.

Wondering what happened, the leader asked one of them to go and check. The moment that man went out and closed the door, the door was slammed open and the said man was thrown across the room.

"What the fu-" The man near the door shouted out, which was cut off when a tonfa slammed harshly on his face.

Unlike the widened eyes and paled yakuza people, Tsuna was happy instead. Someone was worried about him, searching for him, and saving him. At the door, both Tsuyoshi who was holding a bloody certain kendo sword, and Kyoya who was holding a pair of bloody tonfas, were glaring at every single men in the room. Kusakabe was outside with the other disciplinary member, taking care of the scattering yakuza.

Tsuna looked at them for a few seconds before falling unconscious, as relieved spread all over him body, and slumped down the the man who was grabbing his hair, let him go. The last thing he heard was Kyoya's catchphrase and screams, and darkness surrounded his vision.

《》《》《》Omnivore?《》《》《》

When Tsuna was taken to the hospital that day via Kyoya's connection, so none of the doctors and nurses were able to question Tsuna's identity. He had been asleep for three days, which Tsuyoshi, Kyoya, and Ietsuna would visited him every day.

That night when Tsuyoshi and Kyoya were still awake, while Ietsuna already fallen asleep on the bed across Tsuna's as he had school at the next day, Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, which Kyoya immediately jumped out from his seat, surprising Tsuyoshi.

"...Tsu..yoshi..-san..? Kyo..ya?" Tsuna asked slowly, which the two smiled and nodded at him.

Staring at each other, tears flowed from Tsuna's eyes as he silently sobbed. "I.. I am sorry.." Tsuna said, making the two blinked questioningly at him. Why did he apologize when he didn't do anything wrong?

"I am sorry for ..causing trouble to you guys" Tsuna continued, in which Tsuyoshi then patted his head, and Kyoya wiped his tears away.

"It's okay.. You don't have to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong, Tsunayoshi-kun.." Tsuyoshi said slowly, and slowly spreading his Rain flame, which Kyoya noticed but kept silent.

"But-" Tsuna wanted to retort when Kyoya cut him off by patting the brunet's head. "Good job hanging in there until we arrived, baby omnivore" Kyoya said, Tsuna widened his eyes.

"...Wondering why I told you to call by my first name?" Kyoya suddenly asked after few seconds of silence, without waiting for a reply, he continued. "It's because I acknowledged you that we are equal... And we are friends and family... Both titles called each other by their first name, ...Tsunayoshi" Kyoya murmured the last sentence with a blush decorating his face, which Tsuyoshi smiled at that.

Tsuna widened his eyes hearing that, before gave them a teary smile. "Thank you.." 'For coming.. And thank you for finding me...' Tsuna said above whisper, which the two sharp-ears heard it.

"No need to thank us. Friends and family help each other" Tsuyoshi grinned, and Kyoya nodded at that. "Oh by the way, your brother is sleeping over there. He had been staying over ever since you were brought here" Tsuyoshi added, pointing at the sleeping Ietsuna.

Tsuna blinked, looking at the sleeping twin, before smiled softly. 'Tsu-nii.. Thank you too.. For staying by my side..'

Tsuna was snapped out of his thought when Kyoya lightly knocked his head. "Eh..? Kyoya..?" Tsuna blinked at the black haired boy.

"I have a patrol tomorrow morning, make sure to be healthy again, baby omnivore" Kyoya said before leaving the room, making both Tsuyoshi and Tsuna sweatdropped. 'Baby omnivore is not my first name, Kyoya' Tsuna thought, inwardly pouted, then smiled. Kyoya was waiting for Tsuna so they could go patrol around Namimori together again.

"And that's what he said. I will be heading back to my shop now and you still need rest. If you need us, just make a call" Tsuyoshi smiled, patting his head and handed a paper of the two's phone numbers to Tsuna, before leaving. Tsuna smiled at that again.

Few minutes after Tsuyoshi left, Tsuna was planning to rest when he heard the just-woke-up Ietsuna's voice. "Huh? Tsu-kun?" Ietsuna murmured softly when be saw Tsuna staring at hin, rubbing his sleepy eyes, before immediately snapped wide open when his brain finally registered what he just said.

"Tsu-kun!" Ietsuna called, stumbling towards Tsuna. "You are awake! I was really scared when I heard you were sent to the hospital. Ah! Are you okay? Do you need something? Food? Drink? Books, which I brought some since you liked books so much?" Ietsuna panicked over the boy.

"...Uum.. Drink, if you don't mind.." Tsuna murmured.

"Drink? Okay.. Wait" Ietsuna said, walking towards the water jug and filled the glass, before turning to the watching Tsuna.

"Here" Ietsuna smiled, handing the glass of water to Tsuna, which he accepted it gratefully. "...Thank you"

And after that, they did a short bonding, before Tsuna yawn, which made Ietsuna panicked and asked his brother to go to sleep. The moment Tsuna's head touched the soft pillow, he immediately fell asleep, which Ietsuna blinked at that then smiled softly.

Ietsuna moved closer and gave a kiss on Tsuna forehead. "Sweet dreams, Tsu-kun" Ietsuna whispered, before heading back to his bed to take another sleep. He didn't has enough rest from all the worrying for the past three days after all, and now he can finally sleep peacefully.

《》《》《》Omnivore?《》《》《》

The next early morning, Tsuna woke up since it was already a habit. He stretched his body, and he felt refreshed again. He took his folded clothes beside the head of the bed and hurriey changed. He would be joining Kyoya in his patrol after all.

He was about to leave when he remembered Ietsuna who was sleeping at the same room as him. Searching for a paper here and there, when he recalled Ietsuna brought his books which Tsuna always slip a piece of paper on each in case he neede it It was a good think the nurse left a pen at the same place as his injuries report, so he took it and wrote a note for Ietsuna in case he woke up and Tsuna wasn't back yet. He didn't want to see a panic Ietsuna again.

Putting the note at the table beside Ietsuna's bed, he kissed Ietsuna's forehead, before smiling softly at the sleeping brunet.

He was about to leave the room when he heard the door opened, revealing Kyoya in his usual patroling attire. Tsuna smiled at him, putting on his hat and left together with the perfect.

 _「 I will go back first_

 _Be careful on your way home_

 _And thank you for taking care of me, Tsu-nii_

 _\- Tsu 」_

...


	47. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 - Arcobaleno Trials I**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 **Arcobaleno Trial chapter is exactly the same as in the Anime**

 **...Okay, not really the same, especially the Sky's Trial..**

 **And since it's too long, I'll split this into two..**

...

 _ **'I hope you are okay, wherever you are, although your condition didn't help at all. But your twin do need supports, especially from you of all people after all, Tsuna' Reborn thought, remembering the time when he accidently found out about Tsuna's condition.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

"Ietsuna-kun, are you in there?" Shouichi knocked on Ietsuna and Hayato's shared room. Waiting for a few seconds, receiving no answer, he was about to knock again when he heard a loud thump and a loud yelp, before the door opened, revealing Ietsuna who was caresing his head.

"Uuh.. Are you okay?" Shouichi sweatdropped when he saw Reborn who was holding a Leon Hammer behind Ietsuna.

"Yeah.. What is it, Shouichi?" Ietsuna asked, still caresing his head.

"Ah right, do you mind if I talk with you, including your Guardians in the discussion room? Of course Reborn-san is allow to come too" Shouichi quickly added the last part, which Ietsuna nodded at that, before leaving to gather his Guardians.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Shouichi?" Ietsuna, who was caresing his cheek (courtesy of Kyoya's beloved tonfa for disturbing his peaceful comfortable silent), asked.

"Right, I don't know if you realized it or not, but your Vongola Rings' true power are still lock, so in my opinion, in order to defeat Byakuran-san, you need to unlock them" Shouichi said, which made the Ring holders blinked at him.

"Now that you mention it.. I realized the Rings' flames are not really that strong. Personally, I think future Kyoya's rings are actually stronger" Reborn frowned, which Shouichi nodded at the hitman.

"That's why, so if you planned to fight against Byakuran-san, you need to strengthen your rings first, Ietsuna-kun" Shouichi said.

"But how? Don't tell me we need to bring our rings to whoever it is to upgrade them?" Ietsuna asked.

"No, but I think Reborn-san know what I mean by strengthen them..?" Shouichi said, him and the rest turning their heads towards the hitman.

"We need all the Arcobaleno to do that, right?" Reborn replied at the red-head, who nodded in return, making the other arched their eyebrow, not understanding why, and Reborn elaborate it.

"In order to strengthen the rings, you need our, Arcobaleno Seals, and to do that, we need to travel back to the past to obtain the them and unlock the true power of the Vongola Rings" Reborn explained.

Ietsuna and his Guardians nodded at the hitman. "Then since you are the only one here, can you give us yours first?" Ietsuna asked, receiving a Leon Hammer to the head as a reply, resulting the boy yelped in return.

"Of course not, baka-Ie. You need to pass our trials first, then we will give you the seals" Reborn explained.

"Ouch.. You don't need to hit me.." Ietsuna mumbled, caresing his head. "I won't if you didn't ask something stupid, baka-Ie" Reborn smirked, still holding the green hammer, before turning to Shouichi. "Anyway, when can we go?" Reborn asked.

"Both me and Spanner already checked any damages on the time machine, which were none, so whenever you are ready to leave" Shouichi replied, and Reborn nodded.

"Alright, we leave as soon as possible. The sooner we go, the sooner we can come back and prepare for the Choice battle" Reborn said, turning his head towards the Eleventh Generation. "Go and finish whatever you are doing and gather everyone from the past then meet up at the time machine in an hour, understand?" Reborn asked, and they nodded at him, before leaving and Shouichi took his leave.

An hour later, everyone including the girls gather beside the large round time machine, with both Shouichi and Spanner, who were typing on his laptop, sitting infront of it.

"I hope 7 days are enough for you as one Arcobaleno per day because that is the limit of the machine setting, the setting we manage to get is 7 days in the past, and 10 minutes here" Shouichi said. "Any questions?"

When none asked him anything, Shouchi turned to his laptop and looked at Spanner's, before turning back to the time-travelers. "Alright, everything is set, I wish you all good luck in the trials!" Shouichi smiled at them, which some of the nooded back, then he pressed the button, resulting them covered in light-green glow before disappearing.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Light-green glow disappeared and the group of time-travelers looked around, realizing they were in infront of Namimori Shrine.

"Kyoko, Haru, and Ipin, we will gather again here after 7 days. You may go back now" Reborn said, which both Kyoko and Haru nodded at him. "Be careful, Ie-kun, everyone" Kyoko said. "Good luck on whatever trials they give, Ie-san, everyone!" Haru said, before the two left.

"So, Reborn, when will the Arcobaleno give us the trial?" Ietsuna asked.

"They maybe not give you today. It depends on each of them, also it won't happen if the first Arcobaleno in order didn't start, so you will have to wait for that first Arcobaleno" Reborn said.

"What?! But we only have 7 days! What if we didn't manage to get all the Seals?!" Ietsuna panicked.

"Then whichever Arcobaleno Trials you haven't completed, depending on the flames, that Guardian's ring will be the weakest" Reborn said uncaringly. "Well, no use worrying. They won't come even if you do, so all you can do is wait" Reborn said, before hopping on to Ietsuna's head, asking them all to leave the shrine.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Until night, the first Arcobaleno didn't appear. Ietsuna sighed, and not wanting to receive any questions that would make his head hurt, he didn't contact Giotto and his Guardians, not yet at least, even though he knew they were worried about their sudden disappearing, before going to sleep.

The next morning, Ietsuna was woken up by Leon Hammer to the head, which of course, Ietsuna complained at his tutor. When Reborn replied "You still have school, even if it's the Arcobaleno Trials week", Ietsuna widened his eyes when he looked the clock.

"I am going to be late!" Iestuna rushed towards the bathroom, tearing down every single cupboard searching for any available foods he brought before he was sent to the future, since Tsuna wasn't there to cook for him, before running out of the house, which of course Hayato and Takeshi were waiting for him outside greeting him, not forgetting to lock the door and the three ran towards school, which then soon meet up with Haru, Ryohei, and Kyoko on the way.

Unknown to them, the baby form of Lal Mirch was standing on top of the telephone pole watching them. When they arrived at school which Haru already went separate way, Fon in disguise was also watching them behind his stall near the said school.

During class after the teacher went in, two new transfer students were introduced, and their names were Monta Hariyama and Himeko Hariyama.

"Nice to meet you, I am Hariyama Monta, we are twins and we are just a temporary transfer student due to our parents business job" The boy greeted them, while the girl snickered before greeting them "Shishi.. Hariyama Himeko. Call me Hime as I am from loyalties after all"

Ietsuna blinked at the new transfer students. "Twins? They didn't look like each other" Ietsuna murmured softly, not wanting to offend the two new students, hoping them didn't hear it, but they did, which Ietsuna jumped when they told him they were fraternal twins. 'How could they heard what I said?!'

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

During recess, Ietsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryohei went to the rooftop and discuss the Arcobaleno Trials, which were then interupted by Lal who shot at Ietsuna who dodge it thanks to his intuition, leaving a bullet mark on the ground, before the four stood in their fighting stance, which both Hayato and Takeshi pulled out their weapons.

Seeing that, Lal jumped down, followed by Reborn. "Huh, not bad, you brats, though Ietsuna!, Your responds was the slowest! How are you even Vongola Undicesimo?!" Lal shouted, slapping the boy continuously.

"Ouch" Ietsuna groaned, caresing botg of his redden cheeks, before looking at the failed Arcobaleno infront of him. 'Huh? This Arcobaleno looks familiar...?!' "Lal Mirch?!"

"Huh? How did you know my name? Well, no matter. Your trial will start soon, so be prepared, you brats'" Lal said, which made the four of them narrowed their eyes.

"Are we going to fight you, Lal?" Ietsuna asked, but was surprised when she shook her head. "No. I am a failed Arcobaleno after all, so I will just be an observer of your trial" She said, before Colonello appeared, who was actually the first examiner.

Lal Mirch and Colonnello then suddenly engaged in combat, which without the use of their weapons. Few minutes after that, Lal came out victorious.

"You still have a lot to learn, Colonello! You are not to underestimate your opponents!" Lal shouted at the Rain Arcobaleno, while slapping him.

"Ouch ouch ouch! You didn't have to slap me, kora!" Colonello complained, caresing his slapped cheeks, before turning towards Ietsuna and the others. "Anyway, meet me at Namimori Mountain after school, kora!" He said.

Colonnello then flew off, carried by his partner Falco. Reborn, turning to Ietsuna and the other three, told them to not underestimate Colonnello, as he once took out 1375 enemy hitmen by himself and he was a combat expert.

After school, they arrived at Namimori Mountain and met Colonnello, Lal Mirch and Reborn there.

"I will act as the judge. In this trial, only you, Sawada and one Guardian of yours would participate" Lal explained. And the effect was an instant, Ryohei and Gokudera argued as to who would fight with Ietsuna.

"I've decided who will fight with Ietsuna!" Colonello said, gaining the their attentions. "Gokudera Hayato, I will choose you to fight along side Ietsuna, kora!" Colonello said, and Hayato beamed at that.

'The duty of the Guardian of the Storm is to always be the center of attack, the furious Storm that never rests, after all' Colonello thought.

"Alright, all you need to do is to take this badge off of my bandana, and you'll pass, kora!" Colonello said.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

 **Trial #1**

 **Colonnello's Trial of Combat**

Hayato activated his Sistema C.A.I. first and charged at Colonnello. He then dodged Colonello's attack from his rifle and broke a trap with his dynamites.

However, Hayato fell for another trap that binded him with Ropes. Ietsuna, in Hyper Dying Will Mode, then help Hayato, breaking the ropes. A rock filled with dynamites then flew towards them. Ietsuna, oblivious about it, then flew towards it to smash it. Hayato, knowing what gunpowder smells like, shouted at Ietsuna to stop in the nick of time.

"That's an interesting trap" Reborn commented while watching the fight. "But it's useless if one is used to gunpowder like Hayato"

"Well, obviously it's not from COMSUBIN since I have never saw it before, and if there are, I wouldn't use such trick" Lal replied.

Hayato used his Rocket Bombs to attack Colonnello, which Colonnello then used his Maximum Burst to counter it.

"Oh, that burst is still as ridiculously strong as ever" Reborn commented Colonello's attack, which Lal huffed at that. "If it's getting weaker then he's slacking, which means I will have to re-educate him"

The Maximum Burst hit the ground and caused a large crack which Hayato fell in. Ietsuna who saw that, immediately flew towards Hayato and grabbed him.

"Hayato, we need to work together, it's no use attacking him one at a time" Ietsuna whispered to Hayato after they landed a little far from the crack. Hearing that, Hayato nodded at his Sky.

Ietsuna and Hayato then went on the offensive and attacked Colonnello together. Seeing that, Colonello aimed and fired another Maximum Burst at Ietsuna, resulting the boy got blown to the ground, leaving Hayato alone attacking Colonello.

It was then Takeshi and Ryohei wondered why Ietsuna and Hayato couldn't win even though they had gotten stronger, which Reborn answered that the reason to why they couldn't win was because they couldn't land a blow on Colonnello.

Hayato unleashed an onslaught of attacks at Colonnello, distracting the Arcobaleno while Ietsuna charged his X-Burner.

"You do realized that you can't win if you fight me all by yourself, right, kora!" Colonello asked, dodging another attack from Hayato, who smirked at the Arcobaleno. "Of course I do, which is why I am doing my part of the teamwork"

Colonello blinked in confusion after hearing what Hahato said, before realizing Ietsuna was nowhere in sight, which meant Hayato was a distraction while Ietsuna was doing whatever his part of the plan was.

Kicking Hayato away, Colonello immediately turned around, pointing his rifle at whatever was behind him, which he immediately charged his flame for his signature burst when he saw Ietsuna was charging for his own attack.

The moment Ietsuna and Colonnello both unleash their strongest attacks, an explosion occured when the two strong attacks collided with each other.

When the smoke cleared, Ietsuna flew towards Colonello, who stared speechless at Ietsuna with wide eyes when he realized he had lose, and took the Arcobaleno's badge off of his bandana.

Colonello smirked at Ietsuna. "You win, huh? You passed my Trial of Combat! Now show me your ring, kora!" Colonello said, which Ietsuna did exactly what he asked, and a blue glow went to the Sky ring.

"Good job, Ietsuna, you get your first seal" Reborn smiled at the boy, who smiled back before being approached by Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryohei, who immediately congratulated him.

Lal approached Colonello after reaching them. "You are getting weaker if you lose to a child! Looks like I need to re-educate you!" Lal shouted, while slapping multiple time at Colonello, which the four teens winced at that, while Reborn watched in amusement.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Returning home, Takeshi and Ryohei congratulated Ietsuna on passing the First Trial and wondered where Reborn, Lal, and Colonello disappeared to.

The three Arcobaleno were also discussing the Trial before they were greeted by Skull.

"Muahahaha! Unlike Colonello...-senpai, I, the Great Skull-sama will successfully defeat Sawada Ietsun-Huh?! How dare you left me before I finished talking!" Skull shouted when he realized the three Arcobaleno had ignore and leave him during his speech.

A few seconds after he finished complaining, Mammon appeared. "Muu.. What help do you need from me, Skull?" Mammon irritatedly asked.

.

On his way home, Ietsuna went to a supermarket to buy rice balls because he wanted to bring them to his Mists, as well as visiting Mukuro since neither him nor his future self show themselves in the future.

.

(( In Namimori middle school - Disciplinary Committee room ))

Kyoya, who was resting on the room, woke up when he heard the window slided open. He blinked when he saw Ietsuna there, smirking at him, before arching his eyebrow when Ietsuna sticking his tongue out.

"Bleh.. Stupid fool.. You can't catch me!" Ietsuna smirked, jumping away from the window. Kyoya blinked before smirking and chased the boy. He was so going to bite someone to death.

.

(( In abandoned Kokuyo Land ))

"Wha..What do you want?" Chrome asked, backing away from Ietsuna until her back touched the wall.

"Where's Mukuro, Chrome?" Ietsuna glared, slamming his hand on the wall behind Chrome, who flinched at the treatment. "Where . Is . He?! Bring him out, Chrome!" He shouted, resulting tears starting to gather on Chrome's eyes.

Ietsuna was about to shouted at the girl again but immediately jumped back when a trident flew passed where his head was before jumping away. Turning his head, he saw Mukuro entering the room, while glaring at him.

"Kufufufu~ Are you trying to make me kill you for doing that? If so, then I would gladly to do so" Mukuro glared at Ietsuna, materializing his trident, before chasing after Ietsuna who smirked at him and ran out.

Outside, another Ietsuna had just arrived at Kokuyo Land with rice balls for Chrome, making it apparent he was neither at Namimori nor Kokuyo Land beforehand. He was then spotted by both Kyoya and Mukuro but the two, rather than attacking Ietsuna, started to fight each other instead.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

 **Trial #2**

 **Skull's Trial of Charisma**

Seeing the fight between the two strongest Guardians, Skull immediately freaked out when the plan he and Mammon cooked up failed. After few complaining from Skull, Mammon left Skull alone, before Colonnello and Lal arrived. Reborn then revealed that the Trials couldn't start until Lal could observe.

When the Trial started, Skull summond a bunch of his minions who were hiding in the bushes. They immediately surrounded Mukuro and Kyoya, whom subsequently repeled them easily before going back attacking each other.

Few minutes after that, Ken and Chikusa appeared from within the Kokuyo Land main building, planning to help Mukuro in his fight, but asked them to deal with Skull instead, which was a piece of cake to the two, while he and Kyoya took off to fight elsewhere free of interruptions.

Skull and his octopus turned their attention to Ietsuna, but were sidetracked when they were attacked by Ken and Chikusa, giving Ietsuna enough time to fire his X-Burner: Air, and defeat Skull's Octopus, knocking down the trees obstructing Mukuro and Kyoya's fight from view.

Seeing them, Ietsuna immediately flew there and grabbing their weapons which were being aimed at each other, stopping them.

"Stop it! I don't know what happened but I am guessing Skull was using an illusion of me to provoke you two!" Ietsuna shouted at the two strongest Guardians.

"Hn! Who do you think I am, herbivore? I knew an illusion when I saw one" Kyoya glared at Ietsuna, who blinked at the Cloud after hearing his explanation.

"Kufufufu~ I was just getting bored so I simply going along with his plan, after all what kind of Mist am I if I can't detect one when encountering one, Ietsuna? My dear sister Chrome also going along with it~" Mukuro smirked, which Ietsuna blinked at him too, before stupidly answered with just "...Oh.."

"Well, it seems something was happening and it doesn't seems like Chrome is willing to tell me what yet, so I will just wait and see~ I'll see you later and stop worrying others for you guys' sudden disappearance, you idiots" Mukuro glared at them before mist slowly covering him. "Oh and don't worry, Skylark~ I promise I will fight you again~" Mukuro smirked at the glaring Kyoya, ignoring Ietsuna's "No, you will not!", before fully disappeared.

Admitting his defeat, Skull gave his Arcobaleno Seal to Ietsuna and his Guardians. "Hmph! You passed my Trial of Charisma, since you managed to stop your two violent Guardians, who refused to follow anyone back down! Now, hurry up and show me your ring so I can get out of here!" Skull said, making Ietsuna sweatdropped at the Arcobaleno, but still showing his ring.

After that, Ietsuna gave Chrome, who shown up after the fight, the rice balls he had brought for her since he knew that she didn't eat much at the base when Mukuro wasn't there in the future.

Thinking that Ietsuna was talking about Chrome starved herself when both Mists went to the abandoned park with him and Chikusa (but Mukuro then disappeared somewhere else), Ken complained that they did feed her quite well, ...with many sweets..., much to Ietsuna's surprise, wondering why Mukuro let him fed her sweets only. Ignoring that, Chrome accepted the rice balls and thanked him.

"Well, I have to admit, if it's a test about charisma, Ietsuna already passed that a long time ago" Lal huffed.

"You useless lackey" Reborn and Colonello said, kicking Skull on the head.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

 **Trial #3**

 **Mammon's Trial of Adaptivity**

The next day started with a heavy fog around Namimori. Ietsuna, Takeshi, Ryohei, and Hayato met each other that morning because of a phone call, except Hayato, who showed up just wanted to join in the Trial.

Mammon then appeared out of nowhere and showed a captived Sagawa Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan / Kyoko / Sagawa !" Ietsuna, Takeshi, Ryohei, and Hayato shouted at the the same time, before Ietsuna turned his head towards the Arcobaleno with a glare. "What do you think you are doing to Kyoko-chan?!"

Ignoring Ietsuna's outburst, "Mu.. My Trial was Adaptivity. You are not allowed to use your skills in this trial. Your tasks was to answer all the riddles I gives" Mammon said, which the four of them nodded. "Oh, I forgot.. You are not allow to participate" Mammon said, turning himself into Bianchi and made Hayato fainted, taking him out of the task, since he was smart enough to answer all the riddles.

So after putting Hayato in Sawada residence, the three of them were lead to a tunnel after they figured what the first riddle, where they found Mammon waiting for them there, when the Mist Arcobaleno suddenly released a Box Weapon Prototype of a barrage of tiny balls covered with Mist Flames right after congratulating them a job well done, resulting the three of them couldn't move until Takeshi sliced the balls in half, stopping them from bouncing.

The next riddle lead them to Ietsuna's house, where they then found Hayato was shouting something about an UMA creating a small pool of quick-sand at the backyard. Blinking at the claim, the three of them went to the backyard and a very large alligator appeared from the said pool. Ryohei battled the alligator with his strength, but suddenly the alligator lost its shape because it was only another Box Weapon Prototype.

The last riddle was, "Kyoko is at the shrine", which they all, excluding Hayato who was told by Ietsuna to stay at the residence, hurried to go to the shrine, but Mammon cast an illusion on the town to make them lost their way so that they couldn't finish the Trial.

Ietsuna, Takeshi, and Ryohei were lost, but few minutes after that, Ryohei suggested that he closed his eyes and that Ietsuna and Takeshi followed him since he did mapping exercises every morning as part of his boxing training. As a result, they got to the shrine with ease, thanks to Ryohei, and found Kyoko, which they found out it was only an illusion.

After saying the three of them were allowed to use their powers and that Kyoko was not in his hands, Mammon released a giant water wave illusion, which Ietsuna and Takeshi overcame it with ease, but Ryohei was a bit affected by it.

Mammon then released another Box Weapon prototype of a dozen Starfishes covered with Mist Flames. These Starfish could spin rapidly and combine with other starfish after destroyed.

'Those things reminds me of Tsu-kun's box weapon' Ietsuna blinked, before turning his head towards Takeshi and Ryohei. "I will handle Mammon, I'll leave the starfishes to you" Ietsuna said, which the other two nodded at him.

Ietsuna finished Mammon with an X-Burner while Ryohei and Takeshi destroyed the all combined Starfish, scattering its remains everywhere.

Landing down, Ietsuna turned to Mammon. "Where's Kyoko-chan, Mammon?" Ietsuna asked, and Mammon said that she was with the disguised Belphegor in a small cake shop near their middle school, which Ietsuna blinked at that. 'Is it Tsu-kun's cake shop?' Ietsuna thought, getting his hopes up.

"By the way, where di you get those box weapons, Viper?" Reborn asked, irritating Mammon hearing Reborn calling him by his previous name.

"It's Mammon now, and it seems like you already knew what these are, mind filling me in, since these are just prototypes from Verde and I was paid to test them" Mammon replied, which Ietsuna and the other two sweatdropped at the last part.

"Mu.. Hold out you ring. You passed my Trial of Adaptivity" Mammon said, which Ietsuna followed.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

On their way home, they met up with Hayato, who went out from Sawada residence after receiving Ietsuna call, to have a lunch together at Tsuyoshi sushi shop, which the man was actually Takeshi's uncle.

"Hey, uncle!" Takeshi slided open the door, before grinning when he saw the man behind the counter.

"Oh, Takeshi! Long time no see, you brat! And it seems like you bring some friends!" Tsuyoshi grinned at the younger Rain, which the boy grinned back. "Yup! This one here is Ietsuna, om top of his head is Reborn, he's Hayato, and he's Ryohei-nii" Takeshi introduced them.

"Well, nice you meet you all! I am Takeshi's uncle, Tsuyoshi!" He said, before turning his attention towards the brunet among them.

"Ietsuna-kun! You sure have grown up from the last time I saw you" Tsuyoshi smiled at the boy, which he smiled back.

"Long time no see, Tsuyoshi-san" Ietsuna greeted.

"I didn't know you already know uncle Tsuyoshi, Ietsu" Takeshi laughed at the brunet, who smiled awkwardly. "Oh, uuh.. I used to come here with Tsu-kun and mama before she ...left"

Uncomfortable silence enveloped the place, which Tsuyoshi immediately broke it. "Now come in and take a seat, children!" Tsuyoshi smiled at them, and the four of them did what he was told.

Walking to their seats, Takeshi noticed there was one customer eating sushi sitting at the corner of the counter, wearing a purple chinese clothing with a matching hat and a black glasses, also a small white monkey munching a sushi sitting on top of the man's head. Deciding the man wasn't a threat, he turned his attention from the chinese man.

.

"Well, that was delicious!" Takeshi grinned, which Ietsuna and Reborn smiled, nodding at him, Ryohei loudly agreed, and Hayato just nodded, before the four of them split up to their respective houses.

After splitting up, Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei instead of heading towards the direction of the mansion they and their families lived together at, they walked to the opposite direction towards their temporary houses when they were too lazy to walk to the mansion, passing through the shopping district.

Halfway on the district, Hayato asked them if there wad anything they wanted to buy while he wanted to buy a sandwich, which he walked to the minimarket when they said no.

On his way to the cashier after taking the said sandwich, Hayato saw the exact same man Takeshi saw, sitting down at the corner reading a magazine with a small white monkey drinking juice sitting on top of the man's head. Just like Takeshi, deciding the man wasn't a threat, Hayato turned his attention from the chinese man, and went out of the minimarket.

.

Reaching the block, the three of them slit up to their respective temporary houses.

Giotto had once decided to buy a house for them to live in the town instead of walking to the middle of a forest to reach the mansion, but after a small consideration about the Clouds and Mists would be living under the same roof of a house instead of a mansion, he was immediately convinced that the house and few neighbor houses would definitely leveled to the ground, thus Giotto's decision on buying lands and building houses for each of his Guardians on their preferred locations.

After Ryohei reached his place, sighing in relief as there was no one in the house since he was sure that he wouldn't be able to answer properly his family's questions, he walked to his room and changed his attire into his jogging ones, before walking outside and have a jog, while watching his surroundings, hoping he wouldn't get found out by his families.

Passing by a playground, Ryohei blinked when he saw the same chinese man Hayato and Takeshi saw, sitting on top of the slide with a small white monkey eating a fruit on top of the man's head. Blinking a few times, just like the other two deciding the man wasn't a threat, Ryohei turned his attention away from the man and jogged away.

.

"I wonder who the next Arcobaleno is.. I hope it won't be too exhausting like Colonello, Skull or Mammon" Ietsuna sighed, which he then got smacked at the forehead from Reborn who was sitting on his head.

"A boss shouldn't whine" Reborn said, making Ietsuna pouted, before he blinked when he saw someone's shadow as he passed infront of his school.

Looking towards the school, he saw the same person in purple clothes with a monkey on his head whi each of the three Guardians saw, standing on the school roof where he usually hang around with the others during break. Ietsuna unconsciously gulped when he felt that that person was watching him, but he relaxed a bit since his intuition didn't warn him anything about the mysterious man being a threat.

Ietsuna then hurriedly turned and ran away to the direction he was planning to go, missing a brief eye-contact between Reborn and the chinese man. But unknown to the three, someone was watching them from behind the tree afar.

When Ietsuna reached home after buying some take-away for dinner and the next day's breakfast, and running away from the chinese man's gaze from the school's roof, he immediately tackled his bed, thinking about the cake shop Kyoko went to from Mammon.

'I do hope it's Tsu-kun's Pasti..Pastiria...? WhateverItIs Del Cielo cake shop' Ietsuna sweatdropped at his own thought. 'Tsu-kun... I miss you' Ietsuna slowly closed his eyes, a small tear flowed from his eyes.

After making sure Ietsuna was asleep, Reborn opened the window and jumped out when he finished closing it back.

Reborn was halfway through the forest, jumping from branch to branch, before immediately stopped when his pacifier suddenly glowed. He was sure the next Arcobaleno wouldn't approach him since they were planning to gather and their meeting place was not close yet. Reborn's thought was cut off when he felt a familiar yet unfamiliar presences approaching him.

Curiosity surrounded his mind, so he decided to jump down from the branch and waited for a few seconds for the approaching Arcobaleno to come out, Reborn's eyes widened a little when he saw who actually appeared, before smirking a little at the two people infront of him.

"So after him, it's your turn"

 **~ Time Skip ~**

The next morning when Ietsuna woke up, he was greeted by Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryohei in the kitchen, which he sleepily greeted back.

"Huh? What's this?" Ietsuna asked when he saw an envelope on the table, which the other three shook their heads, "It's already there when we reached here" was what Hayato said, which Ietsuna sweatdropped at their break-in to his house.

"Maybe from Reborn?" Ietsuna asked no one in particular but shook that question off when he saw Reborn sitting on his chair, and sweatdropped when Reborn gave him a blank stare as if saying "why would I when I stay on the same roof as you, you stupid idiotic student".

Pulling out a paper from the said envelope,

「 You will pass my test if you are able to find and catch me.

\- Fon 」

Ietsuna read it outloud before another piece of paper slided down to the table, which was a photo of a familiar chinese man in purple chinese clothes with a monkey on top of his head.

"Aaaah! It's him!" Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryohei shouted out, widening their eyes, which made Ietsuna jumped. "Wha..What's wrong?" Ietsuna asked.

"He was-"

"-uncle Tsuyoshi-"

"-saw him at-"

The three of them said and finished their sentences together, before running out of the house, telling Ietsuna that they would catch Fon and handed the Arcobaleno to him, and splitted up after they got out of the house.

"Okay... What happened to them?" Ietsuna sweatdropped, his eyes were still on the door the three of his friends ran out from, before suddenly receiving a kick and felt a weight on his head.

"Don't just stand there and do nothing, baka-Ie, you have seen the man from the photo, right?" Reborn smirked when Ietsuna blinked a few times before his eyes widened in realisation.

"The school!"

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

 **Trial #4**

 **Fon's Trial of Leadership**

 **(To Be Worth Following)**

'Fon is the champion of the top martial arts, so don't underestimate him, Ietsuna' Reborn thought as he and Lal watched the trial in progress.

"He really does lived up his name as a 'wind' since he is extremely agile, able to avoid the three of them for the majority of this Trial" Reborn mused, which Lal agreed when they saw Fon dodging Ietsuna with Haru and Lambo, who met him near the school, rushed towards the Storm Arcobaleno.

After many failed attempts, Ietsuna arranged a plan to catch Fon. Lambo would try to corner him into the art room. Haru would then hide in there and took him by surprise.

With Lambo blocking of the exit and Haru inside the room, Fon's only way out would be a door on the left. However, Ietsuna was waiting there. Everything was according to Ietsuna's plan but when he was about to catch the Arcobaleno heading towards his way, Kyoya appeared and so Fon was able to escape, but failed when he saw his student, I-Pin, intervened and prevented his escape. They both then matched each other's moves using martial arts and Gyoza Kempo.

Shortly afterwards, I-Pin used Gyoza Kempo on Lambo, who shrieked from getting hit by that smelly kempo of her's, and used him to send Fon flying towards Ietsuna, where he had been beaten up by Kyoya for disturbing the school and for trespassing.

Seeing that, Fon smiled, dropping into Ietsuna's lap. Ietsuna caught the Arcobaleno. "You passed my test, Ietsuna-kun" Fon smiled, looking at Ietsuna who blinked at him when he didn't do anything but sitting there after receiving a tonfa to the face.

"But why? I mean I-pin interfered" Ietsuna asked.

"No, she was following you to reach here when she saw you running, after that she had been in school ground, hiding in the shadow" Fon explained.

"Master, I am sorry for attacking you" I-pin apologized, which Fon waved it away. "It's okay, I-pin. If you had chosen to stay and just watch, I would be very disappointed" Fon smiled, which made the girl smiled back.

"Please show me you ring, Ietsuna-kun" Fon asked, which Ietsuna did so, and Fom gave him the Storm Arcobaleno Seal.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

After receiving the seal, all 7 Vongola rings glowed which meant Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryohei's rings also glowed.

.

(( Minimarket - Hayato ))

"Ark! The trial already ended?!" Hayato shouted, dropping to his knees inside the minimarket where he saw Fon in the corner previously.

"I am sorry, Ietsuna-sama! I failed as your right-hand man! I promise I will do my best on the next one!" Hayato shouted, knees still on the ground, making people passed by looking at him weirdly.

.

(( Playground - Ryohei ))

"Hm.. Where is that extremely mysterious guy..?" Ryohei mumbled, turning his head here and there, standing on the spot where he saw Fon sitting on previously.

He was about to shout so Fon would come out when he saw his ring glowed, which he blinked, before grinning, jumping down from the slide.

"You extremely did it, Ietsuna!" Ryohei grinned, before running back home.

.

(( Takesushi - Takeshi ))

Looking at his glowing ring, Takeshi grinned. "You did it, Ietsu!"

Tsuyoshi raised his eyebrow when he saw the Rain Vongola ring glowed, wondering what happened. Does it have something to do it the Storm Arcobaleno in disguise who went there before? Putting the question at the back of his mind, Tsuyoshi turned to Takeshi. "So?" Tsuyoshi asked the young Rain, who smiled sheepishly at him.

" .. I guess Ietsu already found him. Sorry for disturbing you, uncle!" Takeshi sheepishly grinned at the man. "Um.. I'll go now, bye! I'll come back again!" Takeshi said before running out.

Sighing, Tsuyoshi turned his head towards the kitchen. "So, mind telling me what happened and why the ring glowed?" Tsuyoshi asked when two person appeared from the kitchen.

The shorter one giggled. "It's nothing dangerous, Tsuyoshi-san, this is just the Arcobaleno Trial, where Ietsuna-san and few of his selected Guardians or all of them or him alone, depending on each trial, will be tested"

"When they passed the tests, Arcobaleno who tested them will gave them their Arcobaleno seals in order to unlock Vongola Rings' true power" The taller one explained.

Hearing those, Tsuyoshi nodded at the explanation. "I see, which trials Ietsuna-kun already passed?" He asked.

"Rain, Cloud, Mist, and now Storm" The shorter one replied.

"Hmm.. And the next one?" Tsuyoshi asked again.

The two looked at each other before looking back at Tsuyoshi.

"Sky"

...


	48. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 - Arcobaleno Trials II**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _"Italian"_

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **"I see, which trials Ietsuna-kun already passed?" Tsuyoshi asked.**_

 _ **"Rain, Cloud, Mist, and now Storm" The shorter one replied.**_

 _ **"Hmm.. And the next one?" Tsuyoshi asked again.**_

 _ **The two looked at each other before looking back at Tsuyoshi.**_

 _ **"Sky"**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

After Fon's Trial of Leadership, Ietsuna and some of his Guardians assembled at his house to discuss about the Future Trials, which lead Ietsuna and group to wonder about the Future Arcobaleno and tried asking Takeshi, although the young Rain kept his promise with Reborn, which the Sun Arcobaleno told him his secret after Takeshi finished his training, and didn't say a word, much to Reborn's relief.

Before they could continue discussion about the trial after dropping the Acobaleno's secret topic, the doorbell rang, which made them paused and Ietsuna, with Reborn jumped and sat on his head, went to get the door.

Opening the door, there revealed a ten years old dark-green haired girl with an orange flower tattoo under her left eye, smiling at him.

"Uuh.. Is there something I can help you?" Ietsuna blinked, including the others who joined him at the door. Reborn just watched, not taken by surprised as he had met her in the forest when he was halfway to the Arcobaleno's meeting spot. But still he had to wonder, where was the other one? Why just her who appeared there?

"Hello, uncle Reborn, Ietsuna-san, Hayato-san, Takeshi-san, Ryohei-san! My name is Yuni!" The girl smiled.

"O..kay..? What are you doing here?" Ietsuna couldn't help but asked. 'And how did you know our names? Also did you just called Reborn 'uncle'?! Why would you call him that?!' was left on Ietsuna's thought.

"I was passing by your house, so I decided to drop by!" Yuni said happily, which made Ietsuna couldn't help but smiled at her. "I see...?" Ietsuna said, before he was dragged by Yuni. "I wanted to go somewhere, let's go, Ietsuna-san!"

"Eh? Wha- But-" Ietsuna was cut off when Reborn smacked his head. "Ietsuna, Yuni's mother was the previous Sky Arcobaleno, so maybe she's giving you a trial in the current Sky's place" Reborn whispered before jumping down, which Ietsuna slowly nodded when he remembered that the current Sky was his brother.

Hayato and the other two were about to follow and help Ietsuna with his whatever trial she would give, when they were stopped by Reborn. "Yuni only said Ietsuna, so the three of you are not allow to help him, otherwise the trial will be invalid, understand?" Reborn said, and the three of them reluctantly nodded, before walking out, following them only.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

 **Trial #5**

 **Tsunayoshi's Trial of Tolerance**

Yuni dragged Ietsuna to most of the markets she encountered at the shopping district, buying many things, which Ietsuna, since he was the one carrying them, saw that most of them were baking ingredients, other than that were just books and few clothes.

After two hours of walking and carrying things for Yuni, they finally took a break at a small cafe, which Ietsuna inwardly sighed heavily. 'Finally.. My hands are tired...' He thought, head on the table, before lifting his head when he heard Yuni's small gasp.

"What wrong, Yuni-chan?" Ietsuna asked, when he saw Yuni looked at one of the book she bought, before the girl turned and handed the book to him.

"Ietsuna-san, do you mind going back to the book store and ask the cashier to exchange this to a book with the same book cover as this but in orange? I took the wrong one" Yuni asked, which Ietsuna sighed but still followed what she asked without complaining. He nodded, taking the red book and left.

When Ietsuna went out, he didn't notice there were people following them which revealed to be Hayato Takeshi and Ryohei, hiding in the corner, spying the two Skies.

"How dare she treat Ietsuna-sama like a servant?! Who do she think she is?!" Hayato grumbled. "Well.. At least this trial is not dangerous" Takeshi awkwardly laughed. "This trial is not extreme at all" Ryohei murmured.

After Ietsuna went back to the cafe and handed the orange book to Yuni, who thanked him, Ietsuna sat down, which Yuni let him rest for a while before telling him it's time to go, making Ietsuna inwardly groaned but still, he didn't complain.

Halfway to the destination Yuni wanted at the park by the lake, after she finished her shopping and told him she wanted to go to a certain part of the park, they met Ietsuna's former bullies from elementary school, before a pissed off Tsuna kicked and chased them away, resulting the bullies went to a different middle school after graduating in which Ietsuna almost did a happy dance that time.

"Hey, Osamu, Chihiro, look, isn't that Dame-Ie?" One one them, asked his friends, pointing at Ietsuna.

"Huh, what are talking about, Kaneda? Hey, it's true! Long time no see, dame-Ie, oh wait, it's bake-Ie now, isn't it?" Osamu snickered.

"That girl is cute! Is she his girlfriend? Hah! No way she is.. He's too stupid to have one" Chihiro snickered, before the three of them approached Ietsuna and Yuni.

 **(AN : If by any chance you realized it, then... Yes, the name "Kaneda" and "Osamu" are actually from the same supporting character who only appeared once in Anime, I was just too lazy to think of a name so I split the two names up)**

Reaching infront of Ietsuna and Yuni, who immediately hid behind the boy.

"I am in a bad mood, dame-Ie.. Mke yourself useful and be my punching bag, okay?" Osamu as the leader of the three, smirked, raising his fist, trying to let his frustration out on Ietsuna.

Widening his eye when he saw the raised fists, Ietsuna immediately shut his eyes, waiting for the incoming impact on his face, because he was not able to move from all the things he was carrying, else he would drop them all breaking them in the process, or even if he was able to, Yuni would received the impact instead, thus standing there as a barrier for the girl.

Snickered seeing Ietsuna shut his eyes, thinking he was scared of them, Osamu threw his fist at Ietsuna's face, but before his fist made a contact, Osamu jumped when he felt someone's hand landed on his shoulder, and his two friends also jumped when someone suddenly appeared infront of them.

"Who the f**k are you for interfering my business with this loser?!" Osamu turned around, glared at whoever was behind him.

Hearing Osamu's cried, Ietsuna snapped his eyes open, before widening them when he saw the one who safe him.

"Tsu..-kun?" Ietsuna murmured, eyes still widened, which Tsuna nodded at him, huffed at Osamu.

"What do you think you are doing?" Tsuna asked.

"Huh?! Who the fu..oh wait, those orange eyes that looked like a demon! Hah! Aren't you Tsumiyoshi? What are you doing here, huh, genius? Oh wait.. Or should I call you Icy wolf?" Osamu and Kaneda smirked, standing infront of Tsuna. Years had passed, Osamu and Kaneda drown themselves in sports, so both of them were more muscular than Ietsuna who was more muscular than Tsuna.

"I remember.. You used to kicked us when we were in elementary, I guess it's fair for a payback, right, demon eyes?" Osamu smirked when he saw no movements from Tsuna.

"What's wrong? Scared? Aaw.. Are you going to cry? Cry like a loser like baka-Ie, oh Namimori Middle's Prince?" Kaneda smirked. "Are you going to run to your mommy now? Oh wait, I heard she's dead! I bet she killed herself for having a demon child and a useless child like the two of you!"

 **( WARNING! : The brats' languages)**

"I heard you moved away two years ago with your dad" Chihiro smirked. "Heh.. I am sure he had enough with you and threw you away and looked for another woman for him to f**k, and I bet your mom was actually a slut that he f**k that she actually gave birth to a demon and a useless one! Hahahahaha!" He burst out laughing, followed by Osamu and Kaneda, while Ietsuna gritted his teeth, glaring at them, and Yuni stared at Tsuna and Ietsuna worriedly.

Ietsuna were glaring at them, ready to turned those three's head upside down, before making a small glanced at Tsuna and widened his eyes. He could see Tsuna's calm eyes behind that bangs of his, staring at them insulting them and their mother.

'Why aren't you angry, Tsu-kun?! I don't care what they said about that man, but they dared to say that about mama!' Ietsuna thought angrily glaring at the three, which he didn't realize that Tsuna and Yuni was now staring at him. He was about to fight them when Reborn's words appeared on mind.

 _ **"Baka-Ie, a leader must always keep their calms and think of a comeback, else the leader themselves will fall instead"**_

When those words replayed over and over again in his mind, Ietsuna forced himself to calm down, which made Yuni blinked at him while Tsuna was still staring at him from his bangs.

Taking a deep breath, recalling everything whatever he remembered that was related to the three, his lips formed a oh-so-sweet-innocent smile, and he opened his mouth.

"I don't really care what you said about my father, but my mom? What do you know about her, huh? A slut? Dude, you better get the fact right, will you? She's the best mother we ever knew. Anyway, first thing first, how about you go home and wash your mouth with whatever soap you have at home?" Ietsuna smiled, making the three of them glared at him.

"Next, about our parents.. You talked as if yours are better, but they are actually the other way around, right? I know many things, you idiots! Hmm.. for example... Osamu's father was and still is a drug dealer and your mother is actually one of his customer, right?" Ietsuna smiled, starting to spill out their parents' dark secrets, which Osamu flinched at what he said. "If you want prove, I can kindly provide that to you, we can go to the police station and head there now.. I don't mind~" Ietsuna offered, which Osamu was too scared to reply back.

"Next, hm.. Kaneda.. Yours is more interesting that his~" Ietsuna smirked at him, who glared back. "What the f**k do YOU know about my parents, huh?!"

"Ah.. I told you, I know many things" Ietsuna smiled. "Your parents are those two famous people, right? The two by the name Kanoe and Ieda? Your father, Kanoe, everytime midnight would went out and went to a certain place where it's full of women~ I even saw him with one of them in one of the alleyway beside the bar, which I hope I won't see that scene again.. I really pity my eyes and brain... Anyway, back to the parents' dark secrets, your mother Ieda is actually a two-timer, isn't she? Saw her kissing a not-Kanoe man while he groped her body outside of her studio during break" Ietsuna shuddered, while mumbling himself being unlucky for witnessing those.

"O..oh yeah?! What prove do you have?! They f**king lovey dovey at home! They would never do that!" Kaneda challenged him.

"Hm.. I actually don't have the prove for your father buy you try following him and see it yourself.. But your mother.. You can asked the actresses and actors who acted with her on her fifth movie, some of them were also outside for a break after all.. Oh and there's a security camera too! The securities must not want to dropped the studio's reputation to not to tell the media.. Oh aren't they kind at the same time?" Ietsuna smiled, which Kaneda widened his eyes, dropping his jaw.

Before the three of them could run, Ietsuna turned to Chihiro, who flinched at his smile. "Dohachiro Chihiro, son of the elite teacher Dohachiro Nezu. Do you really think everyone believed that your dad is actually an elite? He was a lot worser than me, wasn't he? Then he lied to his students, he lied to his colleagues, he lied to the principal, and most interesting of all, he lied to those idio-ehem the governments, who didn't even bother to check the fact for his job" Ietsuna smiled, which made Chihiro gone pale and paler, before he continued.

 **(AN : Forgive me for my choice of words (；一_一))**

"Heh.. One parent is a drug dealer, two fame parents have a relationship with another people, and one parent is a fake. I wonder what will happen when the words about them out to public, it sounds interesting, isn't it? I am sure you will enjoy them too, right?" Ietsuna ended, smiling kindly at them.

"A..ah.. It... It's ...not true.." Chihiro stuttered. There was actually someone who knew his father's secret. Paling, he ran away, followed by the other two.

"...That was not satisfying..." Ietsuna huffed. 'Should have at least break their noses before letting them run' He thought, before his attention turned to Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun, are you okay?! Did you get hurt?! Did they did something to you?!" Ietsuna rambled, checking any sign of wounds on every Tsuna's visible skin.

"I am okay, ...Tsu-nii..." Tsuna smiled, whispering the title, which unfortunately Ietsuna didn't hear it since he was too focus on finding any scratches on Tsuna.

"By the way, just how did you know something like that anyway?" Tsuna arched his eyebrow, couldn't help but ask.

"Something like that? Oh, you mean those information? Ehehehe.. I have my ways~" Ietsuna gave out a dark snicker at the last sentence.

Sweatdropping before making an eye-contact with Yuni, who smiled at him, Tsuna grabbed Ietsuna's free hand while Yuni pushed Ietsuna to one of the free benches on the park near the lake. Tsuna lead the way, while ignoring the obvious presence of Ietsuna's three stalking Guardians, and one almost-hidden infant hitman's presence.

Reaching there, the three Skies sat down, and had a small Skies bonding, before Tsuna suddenly stood up, which confused both Ietsuna and Yuni.

Ietsuna was about to ask, when a group of mafia men appeared. "Heh! You are really good at running, aren't you? It took a while but we finally found you, experiment no.27! Now, why don't you kindly surrendered yourself, else you two little friends will get hurt" One of them smirked.

Tsuna gritted his teeth, cursing under his breath. He accidently let his guard down because most of them including one of their leaders already been arrested by Giotto, and also it had been a long time since he last spoke to Ietsuna and felt his calming Sky flames again.

Feeling conflicted, he would not let both Ietsuna and Yuni got hurt. He couldn't fight either since he only managed to control some of his other two forms' flames, not all of them yet. Biting his lower lip, he was about to surrender himself, when Ietsuna raised his hand, preventing Tsuna to walk passed him.

Widening his eyes, he accidently said the title he gave to Ietsuna. "Tsu-nii..?"

Ietsuna of course heard that, which his eye widened, really happy about it, but the situation didn't give him time to cry in joy, he did it inwardly instead.

"Leave them to me, please protect Yuni instead of surrendering yourself, Tsu-kun" Ietsuna said, swallowing two dying will pills.

Seeing that, Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryohei turned o Reborn who appeared beside them.

"Reborn-san! We can fight with Ietsuna-sama, right?!" Hayato said.

"Reborn, we are allow to help Ietsu now, right?!" Takeshi said.

"Reborn, we can extremely go to Ietsuna now, right?!" Ryohei said.

Reborn nodded. "Yes, by the looked of Tsuna's face and them calling Tsuna "experiment no.27", this is definitely not part of the trial" Reborn confirmed their suspicious, which they immediately came out from their hiding spot, and aided Ietsuna in the fight.

After those men were defeated, Tsuna and Yuni walked towards Ietsuna, which the latter approached with a smile.

"There will be a time when as a leader, you will have to face pressures directed towards you or your precious people, as some of the opposite parties will be testing your patience from their attitudes and words infront of you in both direct or indirectly" Tsuna said, which made the, especially Ietsuna listened carefully.

'Even though there was unexpected drama involving idiots insulting people, which almost made me sliced off their tongues and decapitated them, but their insults could be considered as a trial' Tsuna thought, inwardly sweatdropped.

"Toletare them and think of a way for a comeback, else you will definitely lose for acting reckless" Yuni continued with a smile on her face. "You have honest eyes too. You could have just walked away when I asked you to carry my things and exchange the book to a correct one, because even if this really is a trial, also even though my mother and grandmother were the previous Sky Arcobaleno, I myself am not one, but you still decided to help me until the end"

Tsuna then pulled out the Sky pacifier from his pocket, "Vongola Undicesimo, Sawada Ietsuna, you have passed my Test of Tolerance.. Please show me your ring" Tsuna said, which Ietsuna did what he said with a smile. His brother infront of him was real. Ietsuna was too happy to see Tsuna's soft smile directed at him.

After Tsuna gave him his seal, he put his pacifier back to his pocket, before turning to Ietsuna and the others again.

"So ...I just opened my cake shop few days ago... Do you want to ...drop by?" Tsuna hesitantly asked, which made Ietsuna's grinned when he heard the question.

"Of course! Your cooking is the best! Second to mama though, but still the best" Ietsuna grinned, which made Tsuna, who immediately pulled and put on his hoodie, blushed then walked away.

Seeing that, Ietsuna and his three Guardians blinked, before looking at the sky, it's still clear and bright, it's definitely not going to rain soon, and the weather was not that hot either. They wondered why Tsuna suddenly decided put on his hoodie. Yuni and Reborn saw why, which made them smiled at Tsuna.

"Why did you out your hoodie up, Tsu-kun?" Ietsuna asked when he catch-up with Tsuna, walking by his side, followed by the other five behind.

"Nothing" Tsuna murmured, which made Ietsuna pouted at the answer.

"Come on.. Tell me" Ietsuna insisted, and Tsuna went silent, before turning his head towards Ietsuna.

"Shut up, Vongola" Tsuna pouted, slowly turning into his Dark form, and disappeared using Mist flames.

Ietsuna and his three Guardians blinked at the empy space where Tsuna was standing before he disappeared, then Ietsuna slowly turned his head towards another empy space beside his Guardians where a soft disappearing indigo flame could be seen.

Reborn and Yuni also disappeared.

"Tsu-kun, how could you!" Ietsuna cried, ran towards the direction of Tsuna's cake shop, followed by the other three.

.

Upon reaching their destination which was quite far from the lake, they saw Tsuna, Reborn, and Yuni were waiting for them infront of the said shop.

"Tsu-kun, how could you..." Ietsuna pouted.

Tsuna was about to answer when Reborn beat him to it. "Took that as a form of short small training, baka-Ie"

"...I hate you..." Ietsuna mumbled, blankly stared at Reborn, who smiled back innocently.

.

When night came, Ietsuna and the others went separated ways, which reluctantly on Ietsuna's case, with Tsuna and Yuni which the former stayed at Yuni's mansion.

Few minutes on Tsuna and Yuni's walk, they met up with the past Gamma, who was waiting for them in the car.

.

After reaching the Sawada residence, Ietsuna immediately went to wash himself before going back to his room to sleep.

Opening the door, he saw Reborn standing infront of the opened window, eyes shadowed, facing him.

"Reborn?" Ietsuna hesitantly asked.

"Tomorrow morning at 5, gather your Guardians and go to Namimori Island. I will be waiting there" Reborn said seriously, which Ietsuna was taken aback.

"Your next trial ...is mine" Reborn said, before jumping out.

.

Upon reaching the port to Namimori Island via Leon, Reborn blinked when he saw his Sky seeming to wait for him to arrive since the boy smiled when he saw the hitman in the sky, so Leon transformed back, attaching on Reborn's fedora, and the hitman landed on Tsuna's head.

"What are you doing here, Tsuna?" Reborn asked, which Tsuna smiled at the babyfied hitman. "Does waiting for you ever crossed your mine?" Tsuna asked back with a smile.

Reborn sighed, smiling at the question. "I mean what are you doing here waiting for me, brat" Reborn patted Tsuna's head, which he was sitting on.

Tsuna smiled. "Just curious on what your trial will be, Reborn-san, by the way, what happened to "Yoshi"?" Tsuna snickered.

Ignoring Tsuna's question, Reborn huffed. "...Tsuna, one question" Reborn started, and Tsuna hmm-ed, walking towards the ship Yuni insisted with a smile on preparing for the two of them.

"What will you do if you were to die young?" Reborn asked, his mind having a flashback.

"Hm.. If I were to die young, I will probably do everything I can for Tsu-nii, then go somewhere far to prepare myself leaving this world. Truthfully, I prefer die alone, rather than dying looking at the sad faces of my precious ones. Why the sudden question?" Tsuna smiled.

Reborn went silent.

Waiting for a few moments for Reborn to answer, Tsuna huffed, also went silent when he realized that Reborn wouldn't answer his question.

The two then boarded the ship and left the town.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

 **Trial #6**

 **Reborn's Trial of Leadership**

 **(Worthy of Being Vongola Undicesimo** )

When Ietsuna and his Guardians reached the said island, they were then lead to an open-space.

Having a feeling what Reborn wanted, Ietsuna gulped, wanted to make sure his thought. But before he could ask, Reborn opened his mouth.

"In my trial, you must defeat me. The participants other than Ietsuna is all of you Guardians" Reborn stated, pointing Leon, who turned itself into the green gun it usually transformed, at Ietsuna.

Before they could do anything, Ietsuna was kicked away, making him hitting the big boulder few meters behind them, and fell unconscious.

Seeing that Reborn already gave a signal that the fight already started, Kyouya, with a smirk on his face, immediately rushed towards Reborn with his tonfas with killing intent oozing out.

Swinging down his tonfa at the hitman, Reborn blocked it with Leon, who turned itself into a stick, before kicking Kyouya away right on his stomach. Without missing any beat, Leon turned back into a gun, and Reborn shot Kyouya multiple times.

Kyouya was trying his best on blocking them all, which was not working, resulting him getting few shots before getting another kick, making him fell unconscious.

Everyone widen their eyes when they saw the fight. It was not even 5 minutes and Ietsuna's strongest Guardian had fallen.

'Reborn was still as strong as ever. It's no wonder they wouldn't win though, seeing that he is the strongest among us all' Lal, beside Colonello who joined her in watching thr fight, thought when she watched the fight.

The moment Ietsuna regained consciousness, he widened his eyes seeing all of his Guardians were on the ground unconscious with Reborn and a Leon-gun on his hand, standing on a large rock few meters infront of him, staring at him.

Gritting his teeth, Ietsuna glared at Reborn, quickly swallowing two dying will pills and flew towards Reborn.

Punching and kicking at Reborn, who kept blocking them over and over again, Ietsuna gritted his teeth again, immediately did the same attacks but in a different pattern.

Seeing the desperate face of his student in fighting him, Reborn had a small flashback about the future event of when he was talking to the future Tsuna when the brunet fell unconscious in his own room.

Later, Reborn gave Ietsuna a chance to defeat him, in which Ietsuna landed a hit on Reborn, throwing him to the boulder behind, and immediately went into position to charge his X-Burner - Air.

Lal and Colonello watched the fight intensely, wondering if Ietsuna would pass the trial or not.

Ietsuna was about to fire when his mind went back on all the events where Reborn kept on giving him a hand in his roundabout ways, but still helped and tutor-ed him nonetheless.

Cutting the charge-up flame on his palm off, Ietsuna lowered his hands, looking at Reborn as if asking what he should do.

"It's over, huh? Kora" Colonello said.

"Yeah, Reborn will not give him another chance for that" Lal replied him.

Reborn narrowed his eyes when he saw Ietsuna looked at him with his desperate face. Jumping from the destroyed boulder, Reborn kicked Ietsuna who was still on midair to the ground, destroying it when Ietsuna made a contact with it.

Reborn then landed beside the barely conscious Ietsuna. "You are not suit for a boss. You failed" was what Ietsuna heard from the hitman before darkness engulfed his vision.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Tsuna, who was also watching the fight, sighed at the sight infront of him. Reborn just left them there without any care.

Tsuna sighed again. "Oh well, I guess I will have to bring them two by two to the resting room in that tower" Tsuna mumbled. 'It's not really that far.. I'll managed' He thought, and when he was about to pick his brother up, his pacifier on his pocket glowed, also hearing people approaching him, which he then turned around and saw the rest of the Arcobaleno, minus Reborn and Verde.

 **(AN : Yes, Fon is here, because remember, Lambo here is 13 instead of 5. In the anime, Fon was was with Lambo and Ipin when the kids were attacked by Verde's robot, which they then followed him and Mammon to the island)**

"You guys..." Tsuna blinked. 'Uh-oh.. I got found out that I am the Sky, instead of Yuni. Now, what should I do.. Should I just ran away? No, that's bad idea. Should I just ignore them? Naa.. That's a bad idea either.. Should I just-' Tsuna's inner-fight was interupted when Fon spoke up.

"You don't need to think of an explanation or anything, Tsunayoshi-kun" Fon chuckled. "Yuni already explained everything to us with Reborn backing her up, and also nice to meet you, as you already know, I am Fon, the Storm Arcobaleno"

Tsuna blinked. 'When did they...? Oh well, what's done is done' He thought before slowly nod. "What ...are you guys doing here?"

"Helping you, of course! That Reborn, being an idiot leaving these kids alone for our Sky to carry them!" Skull shouted out. "Oh, I am Skull of the immoral, I am the Cloud by the way!" He continued.

"We'll help out, kora! Ryouhei IS my student after all! Unlike Reborn, I am a great teacher wouldn't leave their students behind, kora! I am the Rain, name is Colonello, kora!" Colonello grinned.

"Yeah, the teacher who hits on his own tutor, a great teacher indeed" Lal said in a straight face, ignoring Colonello's red face and complains. "I am Lal from CEDEF, under Sir Alaude, if you are wondering" She continued.

"Mu, I am not paid enough for this.. I am Mammon, Varia's Mist" Mammon grumbled.

"Shouldn't you tell our Sky your real name, Viper?" Fon smiled at the Mist, who immediately snapped at him. "It's 'Mammon' to you all. 'Viper' no longer exist" Mammon said. And the two elements started to have a small one-sided bickering.

Tsuna blinked at the two. Mammon kept grunting here and there at what Fon replied him, while Fon himself calmly replied whatever Mammon said, which made Tsuna hurriedly covered his mouth, preventing himself to snicker out loud, though he failed miserably.

Hearing a snicker, Fon and Mommon turned their heads at the source, who jumped when all the Arcobalenos' attentions turned to him.

"Uuh.. Sorry, didn't mean to laugh at you" Tsuna blushed, pulling his hood lower, preventing them to see his face, and hurriedly carried Ietsuna and Kyouya who were the closest, before walking to the resting room.

The babyfied strongest people blinked at their retreating Sky and smiled (or in Mammon's case, he sighed) and took one of the Guardians, following their young Sky.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

 **Trial #7**

 **Verde's Trial of Intuition**

The moment all of them woke up, they found themselves in a room, and when Ietsuna was about to ask where they were, the door opened revealing both Shamal and Tsuna. "If you are wondering where this is, it's an empy room in a tower on the beach few meters from the open-space all of you fought Reborn" Tsuna said.

All of them, excluding Kyouya who narrowed his eyes, flinched when they were reminded of their lost on the fight.

"Ts..Tsu-kun! ...And Shamal!" Ietsuna said, hurriedly adding Shamal's name.

"Be grateful that I healed you brats, you brat" Shamal half-glared at the sweatdropping Ietsuna, before he himself sweatdropped at Tsuna's blank stare on his back, which the others gave him a questioning stare when Tsuna did that.

"...Okay okay, I only healed dear Chrome-chan, while he healed you all" Shamal grumbled, jabbing his thumb at Tsuna, who was still giving him a blank stare.

Hearing what Shamal said, Chrome widened her eyes while Ietsuna and the others, except Kyouya who was glaring dagger at the man, started to shout at him being a pervert.

"Wait wait wait! I swear I didn't do anything to Chrome-chan! He can be my eyewitness since he, who was healing each of you, had been watching whatever I was doing when I was healing her!" Shamal hurriedly defended himself, then the others gave him the you-better-were-telling-us-the-truth stare.

"Yes, I am telling the truth! Now, I am out of here!" Shamal said, before went out of the door rushingly.

\- Silence -

Tsuna turned to them, breaking the silence. "So, what are you going to do next? You do know that you failed his trial, right?" Tsuna said, saying the truth without any offensive remarks, even though he saw some of them flinched at his words.

"I'll leave you for now. I'll be around the beach if you need me" Tsuna said, leaving the room.

After contemplating what to do next, Ietsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo, and Ryouhei went separated ways with Kyouya and Chrome.

.

"Huh? Kyouya? Chrome? Is there something you need from me?" Tsuna blinked when he saw both Cloud and Mist approached him.

"Tsunayoshi" Kyouya called, which Tsuna blinked at him. 'He called me by my name instead of his usual 'omnivore'?' Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna-san" Chrome called, which made Tsuna blinked at her too. 'She too?'

"Fight me now" "Train me please" Both Kyouya and Chrome said at the same time, making Tsuna blinked again while staring at them dumbfoundedly.

"Eh?"

.

Ietsuna and the other four went to search for Reborn, which they found him near the location where Tsuna was on the beach.

Ignoring the small sound of explosion that they were sure it was because of the frustrated Cloud, they bowed at the Sun Arcobaleno infront of them.

"Reborn, I am begging you! Please give us one more chance!" Ietsuna pleaded.

Staring at them for a few seconds, before Reborn could answer, Verde showed up and attacked them.

"Hello there, and goodbye" Verde greeted.

"What the actual f**k do you think you are doing, b*****d?!" Hayato growled at the robots attacking each one of them but two that flew passed them to another place.

.

/ Tsuna's Location /

"Kyouya-nii, Tsuna-san, what are those?" Chrome asked, pointing her finger at the two objects flying towards them.

Tsuna and Kyouya who were fighting, paused and looked at the direction Chrome was pointing. Not knowing what those are, they retracted their weapons and putting their guard up at those unknown objects.

Both Kyouya and Chrome, followed by Tsuna who were equally confused as the two, jumped back when the two robots attacked both Cloud and Mist, ignoring the brunet Sky. The two of them turned their heads at Tsuna, giving him a silent question.

Sensing the stares he was receiving, Tsuna shook his head. "I really don't know what those are but I can guess they are from Verde, the Thunder Arcobaleno, but since we don't know how dangerous they might be, I would recommend you two to destroy them, and then regroup with Tsu-nii and the others" Tsuna said to the two who were dodging blows from those robots.

The two nodded at him, and went full offensive while skillfully dodging those robots' attacks.

Few seconds after that, those robots were either sliced in to two or smashed to pieces by the two Guardians, before the three of them ran towards the direction where multiple types of flames could be felt, with three Rains, two Storms and Suns.

.

/ Back to Ietsuna's Location /

"Hm.. I wanted to try perfecting my Box Weapons with Vongola rings, so hand over your rings now, Vongola children" Verde announced, a few seconds thinking if he should answered Hayato's rude question, from inside his base.

"There's no way we would hand them over, you b*****d!" Hayato shouted at the hidden-ed Arcobaleno, destroying the robot infront of him, followed by Ietsuna and the other three who managed to destroy the robots infront of each of them.

Not taking any offence, Verde just sent more of his inventions at them.

"Verde, what do you think you are doing? Have you forgotten about the Arcobaleno Pact?" Reborn narrowed his eyes the submarine in the sea.

"I was only after the rings for my inventions, Reborn. What makes you think I would care about the Pact?" Verde arched his eyebrow, staring at the screen.

"I see you break the Pact then, Verde. We, Arcobaleno, too will fight you" Reborn said, holding the green gun on his hand, when both Colonello and Lal Mirch also entered the fight, which was then followed by Fon, Skull, and Mammon, who were curious at the sounds of explosions, also Tsuna, Kyouya, and Chrome who arrived at the location.

Just as Verde expected when he saw all the Acobaleno gathered in one place, he released the similar effect powder as the anti-Trinisette.

All the Arcobaleno widened their eyes. 'I can't move' All of them thought, gritting their teeth when they fell onto their knees.

"Tsu-kun! Reborn! Everyone! What happened?! Why are only the Arcobaleno that-?!" Ietsuna widened his eyes, cutting his own sentence. 'Don't tell me it's the Non-Trinisette?! But how did Verde know something like that?!'

"You.. What ..did you do?" Tsuna slowly aske. The powder were making him hard to speak and his body was screaming in pain.

"Oh, you must be the Sky, I am the greatest scientist, Verde by the way, and for your question, I simply manage to create something to immobilized out kind ...and weakening them in the process" Verde replied. "Hm... Yes, you'll work" Verde murmured, which made all of them wondered what he was talking about.

All of them widened their eyes when the robot Verde sent, landed infront of Tsuna, who narrowed his eyes, which Ietsuna and Kyouya immediately ran towards him.

"Don't move or I'll break his neck, kids" Verde said, after it choking him when grabbing him, before tying Tsuna on itself, making Ietsuna and Kyouya immediately stopped their tracks, and glared at the submarine Verde was in. "Now, I would like you to hand your rings over, and I'll give the Sky back" Verde not-so-politely negotiated.

Ietsuna and the others, including the Arcobaleno were torn between the two choices. But from the look on Tsuna's face as if saying he would be okay, and he wouldn't forgive them if they were to hand the rings over the Thunder Arcobaleno, making many of them gritted their teeth.

Biting his lower lip, trusting Tsuna's silent words, Ietsuna forced himself to calm down. "No. Whatever happens, we will not hand Vongola rings to the likes of you!" Ietsuna glared.

Verde sighed when Ietsuna refused. Guess he would have to do the hard way, so he sent out another robot, tying all of the Arcobaleno on its' bodies, while sending out Thunder Starfish box weapons to collect data on the Dying Will Flames of Ietsuna, and his Guardians.

"You guys!" Ietsuna shouted out when he saw all of the captured Arcobaleno's conditions, who were hissing in pain.

"Last chance, Vongola. Hand them over or I'll blow them all up" Verde threatened.

Widened his eyes, thinking what he should do. Glancing at Tsuna and Reborn, both of them were no longer be able to help him making decision. He then took a deep breath and breath it out.

"I still stand by my decision. I will not hand them over, Verde" Ietsuna said sternly, before activing his flame and flew towards the captured Arcobaleno, trying to save them before Verde could blow them up.

But..

"Suits yourself, I didn't have any loss anyway, Vongola" Verde replied, shrugging his shoulder, and he pushd a button, blowing the captured Arcobaleno up.

"Tsu-kun! Reborn!" Ietsuna shouted, widening his eyes, including his Guardians.

'So.. What will you do now, Sawada Ietsuna?' Eight people thought all together.

"You.. How dare you!" Ietsuna growled while dodging the Thunder Starfishes flying at him, before immediately getting into position of X-Burner : Air when his Guardians destroyed the starfishes and attacking Verde's submarine, distracting the Thunder Arcobaleno.

"Guys, out of the way!" Ietsuna shouted at his Guardians, which they immediately made ways for Ietsuna for fire the charged up flame.

"X-Burner : Air!"

The flame destroyed the starfishes in the way and the submarine in the process. Then Ietsuna landed on the half-destroyed submarine and looked for the Arcobaleno inside, which he then widened his eyes.

"It's a robot" Ietsuna said with eyes widened.

"That's so like him. He's not stupid enough to stand on the front line after all" A familiar voice said, making Ietsuna and his Guardians snapped their heads towards the back.

Mammon then dispelled the illusion surrounding him, revealing every single Arcobaleno standing there, seemed like had been watching him him all along.

Ietsuna and Chrome teared up, before the two immediately wiped their tears away, while the other Guardians sighed in relieve. Their fight hadn't end yet.

"Ietsuna-sama, is it true that the Verde we had been attacking was actually a robot?" Hayato asked, and Ietsuna nodded at him, pointing at a bumpy rock near the shore. "I have a feeling that he is there"

"I see, let's go there now" Reborn said, believing Ietsuna's intuition.

Then all of them went inside the bumpy rock, where they found the real Verde, with his pet alligator beside his chair, sitting infront of a large screen.

"I congratulate you to be able to find this place, Vongola. And with that said, you by the way, passed my Trial of Intuition" Verde said, slightly pouted when he failed at getting the rings. Everyone blinked when they heard what he said. So he was trying to kill two birds with one stone? Doing experiment for his research, as well as giving Ietsuna in the process? THAT, they did not expect at all.

"Now hurry up and showed me your ring, Vongola" Verde huffed. Ietsuna blinked and hurriedly showed his ring and a green light went to the ring, making his and his Guardians' rings glowed green.

"Finally got the sixth seal" Ietsuna murmured, making Verde blinked at him and turned his head at Reborn. "You haven't hand your seal to him?" Verde asked, which Reborn shook his head at his question.

Hmm-ed, Verde pushed a button under the chair's hand holder. "Well, whatever. The base will leveled to the sea in 30 seconds by the way. Ta ta~" Verde said, his chair lowered down to the opened hole below it, him leaving the place with his pet.

Widening their eyes, all of them immediately rushed out, getting out of the place before they were drown together with the said base.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

After escaping from Verde's sinking base, Ietsuna and his Guardians excluding Kyouya, begged Reborn for a second chance.

"Reborn, please! Give us one more chance for your trial!" Ietsuna bowed, followed by his Guardians, excluding Kyouya who were staring at them beside Tsuna and the other Arcobaleno.

"That is unnecessary" Reborn said, making them flinched. "You already passed my trial during your fight with Verde" Reborn continued, making Ietsuna looked up, eyes widened.

"Hold out your ring, Ietsuna. You passed my Trial of Leadership of worthy of being Vongola Undicesimo" Reborn smirked, which Ietsuna hurriedly did so and received the final seal with a light show like a small fireworks from the rings as a prove of passing all the Arcobaleno Trials.

.

The Arcobaleno then separated, returning to their daily lives. Mammon and Bel returning to the Varia.

Skull returning to the Carcassa Famiglia.

Fon stayed back for a little while to train Ipin before leaving Japan for a trip.

Verde continuing his research of box weapons.

Colonnello returning to Mafia Land after saying goodbye to Lal Mirch.

Tsuna returning to the Giglio Nero Famiglia where Yuni was waiting, after saying goodbye to Ietsuna and the others, in which Ietsuna pouted, and Kyouya looked as if he sulked, at Tsuna leaving so soon.

.

The next morning everyone who went to the future, all met up at Namimori Shrine where the past Shouichi left the 10-Years Bazooka.

Ietsuna and Reborn were the last to go, since they were waiting for Kyouya who hadn't arrive at the Shrine.

Decided that the time was up, Reborn kicked Ietsuna and sent both of them back to the future, failing to see Tsuna behind a tree watching them.

"See you again, Tsu-nii" Tsuna smiled softly before leaving the place, going to the direction of the town while transforming himself into his Light-form. "Now.. I have a shop to busy with" LTsuna said to himself.

The moment Reborn and Ietsuna reached back to the future, they found out that Kyouya actually already returned a few moments before everyone else did, which made Ietsuna sighed.

"Welcome back, Ietsuna-kun" Shoichi smiled at the brunet, who smiled back. "Is it really just 10 minutes had passed?" Ietsuna asked, and both Shouichi and Spanner nodded at him, which Ietsuna sighed again.

They were back to the future.

The battle of Choice was near.

...

 **Happy Chinese New Year to all of you who celebrates! ?**

 **(Sorry for the late greeting.. It's already the 5th day *sweatdrop*)**


	49. Omake! - Buon San Valentino!

**Omake! - Buon San Valentino!**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 **The twins, Hayato, Takeshi : 14**

 **(2nd year of Middle School - many days after the twins met the bomber, and few days before Tsuna was taken away)**

= 3rd Person's POV =

It was 14th of February, the day where most females gave chocolates to the opposite gender in interest. Some would declare their love to the opposite gender, and some would keep their friendship to the opposite gender.

/ Ietsuna's class /

/ Already the last class session, the teachers were powerless against the rabid females who glared / growled at them whenever they tried to stop them, even Kyouya was smart enough to not to get involve /

"Gokudera-sama! Please take my chocolate of love!"

"Gokudera-san! I love you! Take my chocolate please!"

"Yamamoto-kun! Take my chocolate!"

"Takeshi-sama! Please take mine!"

"Takeshi-kun! Take my chocolate please!"

"Gokudera-sama!"

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Takeshi-sama!"

"Yamamoto-kun!"

"Takeshi-kun!"

And

so

on..

Ietsuna, who was standing by the window, sighed while watching his two popular friends surrounded by fangirls who shoved their chocolates at the two, where one rudely decline but was ignored, and the other politely decline but also was ignored.

Turning his head to another side, a small group of brave girls, who didn't care when the person in interest gave them a chilling glare, were glancing here and there, looking for that person, who seemed to be absent.

"Rusaku-sama, where are you?"

"Icy Wolf-sama! Please come out and have my chocolate of love!"

"Please come out, my Ice Prince!"

And

so

on

again..

Ietsuna arched his eyebrow when he heard the last title. Ice Prince? Quite fitting because of the chilling glare his brother always gave to shut people up.

'I wonder where did Tsu-kun disappeared to..' He sighed, turning his head and looked at the clear blue sky, before turning back when he heard someone called him.

"Sawada-kun"

"Huh? Uh, I mean yes?" Ietsuna blinked, asking the fidgetting girl infront of him, before staring at the chocolate shoved to his face.

"Uuh...?" Ietsuna blinked at the chocolate on his hands. 'Maybe she wanted me to hand this over to Tsu-kun? But why me?' Ietsuna thought, doubting that it's for him.

"That.. It.. It's fo..for you" The girl stuttered before dashing away from Ietsuna, who stared stupidly at the blurred retreating figure.

When the girl's words finally fully registered in his brain, Ietsuna's face turned red. 'Fo..For me? I haven't said thank you yet!' Ietsuna sweatdropped, face still red.

'I wonder where Tsu-kun is..' Replaying his question, trying to avert his attention to calm his flaming face.

/ Kyouya's office /

/ Because no one dared to approach the place, much less entering the room, except certain people /

"Noisy. Class still in session. Troublesome women. Annoying day. Disturbing the peace" A certain skylard mumbled, gritting his teeth, swinging his tonfas here and there.

Tsuna, who was drinking his tea on the sofa and had been enjoying his time since the beginning of the class, watched Kyouya attacking his imaginary victims in amusement. Guess valentine day was giving the perfect a bad mood, Tsuna wouldn't be surprised if Kyouya would attack rule breakers in a killing-spee mode on the next day.

"Calm down, Kyouya, this day only happened once a year so give them a chance" Tsuna smiled softly at the perfect, who turned to him when he heard Tsuna said his name.

"That doesn't mean I won't be pissed off from all these noises" Kyouya grumbled, which made Tsuna chuckled at the older's antics.

"But still, I have to agree. This day kind of day ...is annoying" Tsuna sipped his tea, while Kyouya arched his eyebrow. Tsuna rarely said something that were able to hurt people's feelings.

Seeing the questioning expression from Kyouya, Tsuna chuckled softly. "I can't help it. Yes, the girls will be so kind in giving chocolates, the only thing that ticked me off are their screaming right on my ears. It's because of that I didn't want to get involve in events like this, thus me disappearing from class and seek refuge from you" Tsuna smiled brightly at the perfect, who blankly stared at him in return, before grumbling.

"Aaw, not to worry, my dear friendc Tsuna grinned at his protector since he was young, who arched his eyebrow when he saw that rarely-appeared type of grin.

"What's with tha grin?" Kyouya couldn't help but asked.

"Whatever do you mean. It's just a grin" Tsuna grinned.

"Yeah, just a grin" Kyouya stared blankly at the brunet.

"Okay, jokes over. Time sure flies fast, never thought school already end" Tsuna snickered when he heard the schoolbell rang, before pulling something out from his bag.

"Anyway, here, Kyouya" Tsuna said, handing a transparent wrapper with violet ribbon tying it to the perfect, who questioningly took it.

"Unlike last year which were chocolate brownies, these are chocolate cookies. I baked this morning, again as a thank you gift for saving me, protecting me, and being my first friend. _Buon San Valentino_ , Kyouya" Tsuna smiled, making Kyouya's eyes softened, remembering the lonely brown eyes when he first met the brunet, before giving Tsuna a small smile and a pat on the head in return.

The two turned their heads towards the door when they heard soft footsteps approaching the office., and immediately fixed their expression, turning back into their cold and emotionless expressions.

When the door opened, the two blinked, almost bursting out laugh, seeing Ietsuna's red face, who was carrying a small back full of chocolates, followed by the other two, who's bags were definitely full of them judging from the bulks of their bags and there were many on their arms.

After the the three entered, Kyoko and Hana entered the room too before closing the door, making Tsuna and Kyouya arched their eyebrows.

Seeing Tsuna's confused face, Kyoko blushed, her hands were behind her, before taking steps towards the confused brunet when she received a pat on her back by Hana.

"Tsu..Tsu-kun, I know you didn't like this day since you always shown an annoyed face before disappearing from class" Kyoko fidgetted, hands still behind her, before taking them infront and extended them towards Tsuna. "I..I know this is selfish but I hope you don't mind receiving one from me" She said, eyes shut, hoping Tsuna would take it as she never had the chance to give it him on every previous years.

Seeing her face, Tsuna blinked before eyes soften and a small soft smile appeared on his face, making Hana, Ietsuna, Hayato and Takeshi who already dumped the chocolates on their arms in the spare plastic bags im the office, widened their eyes. They never saw Tsuna smiled ever since they met him before, or in Ietsuna's case never saw the smile after their mother's death.

Feeling the chocolate om her hands was taken, Kyoko slowly opened her eyes, and was met by Tsuna's soft smile, which made her blushed.

"Thank you, Kyoko" Tsuna gave another soft smile, who nodded at him and walked towards Hana who smiled while patting Kyoko's shoulder, before putting them in his bag.

Remembering something, Tsuna pulled out some cookies with transparent wrappers and walked towards the girls. He then gave both Kyoko and Hana ones with pink ribbons, who thanked him when they took them.

Tsuna then walked towards Hayato and Takeshi, giving them ones red and blue ribbons respectively.

"Haha! Thanks, Yoshi!" Takeshi grinned at the gift.

"Thanks" Hayato said.

Then Tsuna went towards Ietsuna, who was fidgetting. It's been a long time since he ate Tsuna's homemade snacks. Would he be finally getting one after all those years? He hoped so.

His eyes brighten when he saw his brother gave him a wrapper with orange ribbon.

"Thanks, Tsu-kun!" Ietsuna grinned.

Tsuna turned, looking at them all one by one, before his eyes back to Ietsuna again.

"Happy Valentines day, all of you" Tsuna smiled, before turning his attention somewhere. "And to you too, dear readers"

...

 **Happy Valentines day, everyone!**

 **Sorry for the late omake *sweatdrop***


	50. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 - Tsunayoshi's Curse**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashbacks**_

...

 _ **The moment Reborn and Ietsuna reached back to the future, they found out that Kyouya actually already returned a few moments before everyone else did, which made Ietsuna sighed.**_

 _ **"Welcome back, Ietsuna-kun" Shoichi smiled at the brunet, who smiled back. "Is it really just 10 minutes had passed?" Ietsuna asked, and both Shouichi and Spanner nodded at him, which Ietsuna sighed again.**_

 _ **They were back to the future again.**_

 _ **The battle of Choice was near.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

On the day of Choice battle, just as Byakuran told them to gather, which was Namimori shrine, a machine with hologram-Byakuran's face appeared above them and told them that in order to go the prepared battle field, they need to provide five million fiamma volts to make the machine active to transfer them there. But if they failed to do so, the town they were in will be destroyed.

Time limit for the flame provide would be the light that hologram Byakuran shone down. The moment it's closed, then Vongola will be disqualified.

Even though it's starting closing down, Ietsuna didn't do anything, waiting for the remaining Guardians who hadn't arrived there.

And at the last minute, the remaining two Guardians appeared, Ietsuna and the others immediately inserted their flames to their Vongola boxes, summoning their animal weapons, before providing the flames towards the machine above them, which reaches ten million fiamma volts.

Since it reaches the minimum requirement, Byakuran summoned cards surrounding Ietsuna and told him to choose which field they will fight in. And the card Ietsuna took was the Lightning field.

"All right, let's go!" Byakuran said cheerfully, and the machine shone down before started to transfer them to the choosen field, which shocked them when they saw the field was full of tall buildings.

After a few (in Byakuran's case)pleasant greetings, he held out a device to decide whoever will be the participants of the battle.

"Oh by the way, instead of killing your target, you just need to paint them with this paint" Byakuran said happily while pulling out a box of weapons with paints filling them, which made those on Vongola's side blinked at him.

"But of course the paints are for the targets only, the other participants have to fight! Not to worry, these are real paints and not to worry again, this paint is washable!" Byakuran continued happily.

"Wait, so we don't have to kill our target?" Ietsuna blinked him.

"Hm? Well.. I don't want Shou-chan to die yet~ I wanted him to see when I take over the world before killing him~ But! If you prefer killing, then okay~ It seems more fun by painting your opponents using blood instead of paint after all~" Byakuran gave a fox-smile, which made Ietsuna immediately shook his head, objecting it.

"And that's that! We will go to our side now! Have fun and bye bye~" Byakuran gave another fox-smile and left the spot, followed by his Guardians.

Those on Vongola's side looked at each other, saying this would be an easy win since they didn't need to kill while having the same question on their heads.

'Did Byakuran hit his head or ate something weird before coming here?'

Snapping out of their thought, the players on Vongola's side hurriedly went to their positions, while the rest went to the spectator area.

A few minutes after that, the battle started.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

The result ...was not what Vongola hope and expected.

.

.

They lost the battle.

.

.

Then Shouichi, who was covered in violet paint from head to toe, and some bruised and scratches from the crashed base, mentioned the promise both him and Byakuran made when he won a game of Choice before, and requested a rematch, which Byakuran declined, claiming he didn't remember.

It was then Yuni, who was wearing a Sky pacifier appeared and shocked those from the past, especially Ietsuna.

"Yuni?! Why are you here?" Ietsuna shouted, widening his eyes, which the girl then turned towards him with with a flash of confusion before went back to a smile.

Only Reborn seemed to notice that flash of emotion, but he put the thought away as there's another question appeared. If Yuni was wearing the Sky pacifier, what happened to Tsuna?

She then asked for protection from Ietsuna, who agreed when Yuni said she would explain about the pacifier after they were hiding in a safe place, which was Kawahira's shop.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"Now that that Zakuro guy had left, please explain, Yuni. Why is Tsu-kun's Sky pacifier with you? Did something happened to him?" Ietsuna asked with a serious face.

Yuni went silent for a moment, looking at Ietsuna then the others one by one and back to Ietsuna again, before smiling sadly. "I will become the Sky Arcobaleno when Tsunayoshi-san's Sky flame in his pacifier fully transfered to my used to be a clear one"

Ietsuna and some of the others were about to ask her questions when she interupted them, asking them to let her explained everything first, which the others then reluctantly nodded at her and she smiled sadly at them, especially Ietsuna, who had a bad feeling about her smile that was directed towards him.

"I will explain from the beginning. Before Tsunayoshi-san become an Arcobaleno, my mother was the previous one, who already died years ago from the short life span curse. The pacifier was supposed to be passed down to me, who was supposed to be the next holder after she died." Yuni began explaining.

"I heard from my right-hand man that a year after I was born, my mother disappeared one day and came back the next morning with the Sky pacifier no longer on her possession, when he asked her, she simply said that the pacifier itself had already chosen its next holder, which meant I will be free from the curse. My mother then died three days after that" She smiled sadly at the last sentence.

"When I was old enough to understand the world, I started to have visions, the power that I inherited from the blood on my mother's side instead of the pacifier. That was when I found out that the holder after my mother, received a different form of curse" She continued, which made Ietsuna blinked at her. 'A different curse?'

"Instead of a short life span, Tsunayoshi-san's relatives were the ones who will die from short life instead, and he will live forever until the pacifier decided to change owner, which he then will slowly dying from the switching. The curse of immortality... Watching your precious people die is worser than death itself after all" Yuni said, which shocked most of them.

"On the bright side about your relatives' short life span, they will only die if the other party recognize Tsunayoshi-san, which was why Tsunayoshi-san sealed Ietsuna-san's memories and disappeared from your sight so you wouldn't die. It's useless if you were the one who remember since you will definitely search and appear before him. He had been protecting you all along, Ietsuna-san" Yuni looked at Ietsuna, who widened his eyes.

'Curse of immortality.. Just like ours.. But instead of him turning into a baby, he will lose his relatives if they were to recognize him. What a cruel curse. Taking your relatives away when you recognize each other, instead of letting them died from old age or something' Reborn's eyes narrowed at his own thought.

"Then.. Then why future Tsu-kun un..unsealed my memories?" Ietsuna stuttered. Yuni went silence for a while before sighed sadly.

"Tsunayoshi-san is bound to die since as I already told you all, his flame in his pacifier is transferring to mine, which is a form of switching owner, so he used this chance and unseal them" Yuni explained.

"I am sure you already know this after what I have said, Tsunayoshi-san already lost his father the moment he was born, then he lost his mother from a car accident, and by hoping Ietsuna-san didn't die, he sealed your memories away, which was when he lost you as his brother since you no longer know him" Yuni continued, smiling sadly at Ietsuna, who widened his eyes.

"It's because he didn't want anyone, if by any chance they are related to the two of you either from your father or mother's sides, to die that he act cold to anyone. I am sure you can see it from his attitude in your school" Yuni continued, which Ietsuna silently nodded at her.

"Truthfully, Tsunayoshi-san's curse... It's actually more to a test of luck, the closer he is to that relative, the more likely that person will die, so if Tsunayoshi-san is not, that person will less likely to die, but just as I said before, the curse is more to test of luck, there's a possibility that person will die too" Yuni sighed.

"But he no longer need to do that when he first met me. He saved me from the verge of death from an enemy famiglia's attack during my vacation in Japan few days before your birthday ten years ago. In order to save me, he gave me some of his life flame without knowing I was holding a clear pacifier, which meant I am the next holder after him. After that day, I felt something changed about my clear pacifier" Yuni smiled sadly again.

"It was no longer clear when one day, it was filled with Sky flames even though it's just a little. Day by day, it kept on filling little by little, and as you can see now, it was almost fully filled"

"I was really confused when I first saw a colour on the supposed to be clear, and the next few days, I had a visions. A vision of Tsunayoshi-san's pacifier and mine. The more colour filled onto mine, the less colour filled on Tsunayoshi-san's, that was when I realized that the flame inside my pacifier was coming from his" Yuni said. Reborn narrowed his eyes at that, having a small flashback.

"Wha..what happened if yours are ...fu..fully filled?" Ietsuna stuttered, hoping Yuni's answer was not what he was thinking.

Yuni went silent for a moment before closing her eyes. "The Sky Arcobaleno's life flame came from inside of the pacifier after all ...So, it is exactly what you are thinking, Ietsuna-san... ...If mine is fully filled, ...Tsunayoshi-san will die" She said, everyone widened their eyes, and some gasped at that.

'When Tsu-kun first met Yuni? Bu..But.. But the past Tsu-kun already met Yuni before we found him!' Ietsuna thought horrorly.

Before they could ask something, the entrance of the shop was destroyed, revealing three of Byakuran's Guardians, Kikyo the Cloud, Bluebell the Rain, and Torikabuto the Mist.

And the battle happened, which Gamma, Tazaru, and Nosaru then joined in, saving Yuni from Torikabuto's hold.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

\- Night -

Everyone was resting in order for their last battle. Those who were still able to walk and move on their own, were helping Ietsuna, Yuni, and the girls treating the injured.

During the time when everyone was sleeping, except Reborn, Ietsuna and Yuni who were helping Shouichi to wash off the washable paint on his body from head to toe, both Reborn and Ietsuna noticed Yuni's solemn face. And before they could asked her anything, she turned to Reborn.

"You knew about Tsunayoshi-san's condition, aren't you, uncle Reborn?" She asked, which Ietsuna and Shouichi widened their eyes, while Reborn went silent.

Ietsuna slowly turned towards Reborn. "Re..born?" Ietsuna said slowly, and seeing Reborn didn't reply him, he continued. "Is what Yuni said true? You ...knew?"

Reborn was still silent, which made Ietsuna bit his lower lip. Ietsuna was about to snap, when Reborn told him to not to shout, else he would wake the others up, which Ietsuna immediately shut his opened mouth.

Gritting his teeth, he glared at the hitman, before asking him. "When... How ...did you know about it, ...Reborn?"

'Looks like today is the limit, Tsuna. It seems like I can only hold the promise until today' Reborn thought before answering him. "On the night before the raid when he retired to his room. I was planning to discuss with him about your training but found him unconscious while gripping a half-filled Sky pacifier"

...


	51. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 - Their Promises**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **'Looks like today is the limit, Tsuna. It seems like I can only hold the promise until today' Reborn thought before answering him. "On the night before the raid when he retired to his room. I was planning to discuss with him about your training but found him unconscious while gripping a half-filled Sky pacifier"**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

*** This flashback is after the last part of Chapter 40 ***

 _ **~ Flashback ~**_

 _ **After Tsuna retired from the kitchen, Reborn followed after him few minutes later.**_

 _ **Arriving at Tsuna's room, Reborn knocked the door twice and waited for any respond to give him permission to enter, but after few seconds waiting, hearing no respond, he knocked again, and he received the same silent answer.**_

 _ **That was when Reborn wondered if Tsuna had falled asleep, so he tried opening the door, which he thought was locked at first (no harm in trying) when the door slided open, and jumped away when he thought something will crushed him before realizing it was his Sky who slumped down from the opened door.**_

 _ **That definitely alerted Reborn when he saw the unconscious Tsuna. He immediately jumped infront of him, and before he could try to wake Tsuna up, he froze when he saw the condition of the Sky pacifier Tsuna was gripping onto.**_

 _ **'Why is it only half orange?!' Reborn thought, before he shook his Sky, trying to wake him up. "Tsuna! Tsuna!" Reborn called.**_

 _ **After many times on calling his Sky's name and shook him, Tsuna's eyes slowly opened, slowly adjusting his blurry sight. "Re..born...?"**_

 _ **Hearing his name, Reborn walked closer to the fallen Sky. "Yes, I am. Why are you unconscious? And ...what happened to your pacifier, Tsuna?"**_

 _ **After Reborn asked those question, Tsuna went silent (Reborn waited patiently for the reply), thinking that he was sure to lock the door, before his brain gave an immediate reason. When sliding down the door after locking it, his arm accidently brushed against the lock, unlocking it in the process.**_

 _ **"It's ...nothing, Reborn... I am okay.." Tsuna replied before slowly sitting up, wincing on every certain movements, which Reborn frowned in return, since he was sure that Tsuna was lying and Tsuna wincing every now and then also proved it, but he still helped the Sky to properly sit up.**_

 _ **"That's hardly okay, Tsuna. You wince on every now and then. And you still haven't answer my question about your half-fill pacifier" Reborn said, holding onto Tsuna's arm, helping him.**_

 _ **Tsuna went silent, before turned his head towards Reborn. "...Don't tell anyone about this, Reborn" Tsuna said. "I won't if you tell me what is going on" Reborn replied to Tsuna's request, which Tsuna nodded in return after few seconds of thinking and gestured Reborn to go inside his room and shut the door.**_

 _ **Tsuna slowly walked towards his bed, followed by Reborn behind, before sitting down and Reborn hopped on to the bed crossing his leg, while waiting for Tsuna's explanation.**_

 _ **"I am dying, Reborn" Tsuna smiled sadly, which snapped Reborn out of his thought, widening his eyes in the process, and before Reborn could say it must be because of the curse, Tsuna continued. "I wasn't supposed to since mine was not the short-life span curse" He said, which made Reborn widened his eyes.**_

 _ **"This happened because I first met Yuni when saving her from dying ten years ago, few days before my and Tsu-nii's birthday, during her vacation in Japan. I found her under the debris of her destroyed mansion after having a vision a day before the incident" Tsuna started explaining, and Reborn listened, didn't utter any words.**_

 _ **"I saved her ...by giving some of my life flame since she was still alive that time. When I finished giving it to her, I was shocked when I saw a clear pacifier hanging on her neck like a necklace. But the deed had been done" Tsuna said.**_

 _ **"Sky Arcobaleno need their life flames which only they possessed to survive. They will be okay if they gave some of the flame to others, but when you gave it to your next successor who holds a clear pacifier, the life flame will slowly but surely slipping out, moving from the current pacifier to the other" Tsuna continued, and Reborn was still silent, processing the explanation on his mind.**_

 _ **"If the life flame from the current pacifier fully transfer to the other, the current holder ...will die. ...I am dying, Reborn.." Tsuna smiled sadly, looking at his already no longer half orange pacifier.**_

 _ **"Tsuna..." Reborn said. He didn't know what to say to comfort his current Sky. He didn't even has any idea about this case since it never happened to his previous Skies.**_

 _ **"It's okay, Reborn, you don't need to. Just promise me ...to not to tell anyone about my condition, especially Tsu-nii" Tsuna smiled at the hitman.**_

 _ **"...I understand.. I promise won't tell, but if the situation called for it, I will. Is that okay with you?" Reborn asked, which Tsuna went silent for a moment before he nodded with a small smile at the hitman.**_

 _ **"Thank you, Reborn, and please take good care of my reckless brother and his friends" Tsuna smiled again, which Reborn smiled back. "Of course. I am Ietsuna's tutor after all"**_

 _ **"...Thank you, ...my Sun" Tsuna's eyes soften while saying that, with a smile decorated on his face.**_

 _ **"Anything for my Sky" Reborn smiled back. He didn't know why he accepted Tsuna as his Sky that easily, when he took many weeks on his first Sky, Luce, and many days on his second Sky, Luce's daughter, Aria. But still, he already accepted his third Sky, there was no going back, though he didn't think he would do it sooner or later anyway.**_

 _ **When Reborn thought about it, he didn't really care why, it was like his feelings just accepted the third Sky, although sometimes he felt like it was because of him and Tsuna were related or have a whatever connection between them or something, but he then just shrugged that thought away.**_

 _ **It was impossible for Tsuna to be his son anyway.. Because one, the brunet already had a father who the hitman despise to the d*mn core, two, Tsuna didn't look like him AT ALL, and three, Reborn never found a woman for him after all. ...Well, there was one but she already died a long time ago, and if Tsuna really was his son, Tsuna should be in his fourties in the future. Besides Tsuna being his grandson was also impossible, again he looked nothing like him, nor the woman he fell for. So, nope..**_

 _ **After thinking that, putting the discussion about Ietsuna's training away, Reborn was about to leave the room when he noticed Tsuna had fallen asleep while sitting beside him. Inwardly sighed, Reborn smiled and tugged Tsuna to his bed properly, before leaving the room.**_

 _ **~ Flashback ends~**_

Reborn finished explaining on how he knew about Tsuna's condition, leaving his thought about Tsuna out of course. "That was when I found out, and as I said before, I promised Tsuna that I won't tell any of you about this. Though I didn't know anything about his new curse until Yuni told us" Reborn said, staring at the three infront of him.

Shouichi was silent when he heard Reborn's explanation, and Yuni had a sad expression decorating on her face.

"No.. No.. Tsu-kun... No..." Ietsuna sobbed silently, trying to not to wake the others up. Tsuna was dying. His brother. His only sibling. His twin. His other half. The only person he was born together with was disappearing.

"Ietsuna" Reborn said, which snapped Ietsuna out of his thought. "It's true that Tsuna will die, even though to me this thought is kind of cruel, but remember that this is the future. The younger Tsuna is still alive, we can still save him" Reborn said, which Ietsuna widened his eyes in return, before biting his lower lip, slowly nodded. 'Though truthfully I really don't know how since the past Tsuna already met Yuni' Reborn added in his thought.

'But still... The fact that Tsu-kun is dying didn't change' Ietsuna thought, staring at his feet.

"In the meantime, why don't you all go to bed now, we need all the strength for the battle with Byakuran after all" Reborn said, and both Shouichi and Ietsuna nodded, though Yuni went silent for a while, a sad face flashed through before she nodded, standing up and went beside the sleeping Lal.

'I hope Kyouya-san and Dino-san are okay..' Ietsuna sweatdropped after he laid down, when he suddenly recalled the sudden disappearance of his Cloud Guardian, which his older brother figure then decided to look to for the said Cloud. Ietsuna was awake for a while, nervous about the next day's battle, before darkness slowly swallowed his vision.

If Reborn wasn't Reborn, he wouldn't has notice it, so Reborn was wondering what was running in Yuni's mind when he said about battling the boss of Millefiore. If he was to ask her, he didn't know why but he was sure she would just smile and avoid the question, changing to another topic.

Reborn sighed before walking towards Ietsuna and Shouichi, and took his position in between the two, before him falling asleep.

Minutes passed, and everyone was sleeping soundly. Without them knowing, Yuni was still awake, she was worried about everything. The plan, the battle, Byakuran, Tsuna, ...and herself.

'I hope nothing goes wrong' Yuni sighed softly, before her visions slowly surrendering to the darkness to engulf them.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Byakuran was munching his marshmallows in his office, his Guardians already retired to their respective rooms.

Byakuran took a deep breath and exhaling them out, before standing up, leaving his opened pack of marshmallow on the table, and walked out, heading to the second room beside his office.

Entering the room, Byakuran approached the sleeping figure. He brushed the pale figure's bangs away and cupped that person's cheek. "The battle is near.. The ending is near, isn't it?" Byakuran murmured.

"Everything is according to plan, I just hope I can hold still until the end" Byakuran suddenly coughed harshly, which he then hurriedly cupped his mouth, and when he stopped coughing, he looked at the palm that was cupping his mouth. Blood was painted on it.

Tears starting to gather at the corner of his eyes, wiping his blood away on his black T-shirt, he shakily laughed. "Haha.. Just what's wrong with this world anyway? The three of us are dying, aren't we, Yuni-chan, Tsu-chan? Us, the three Trinisette children" Byakuran let his tears flowed down his cheeks, before he quickly wiped them away.

Byakuran tried to smile, his eyes stayed at the sleeping figure, ..the sleeping Tsuna, and cupped the brunet's cheek, the he decided to lay down beside him. "Nee, Tsu-chan.. I know this is selfish of me, but... Please don't leave yet.. Please don't leave me and Yuni-chan yet.. I hope all three of us can leave together.. As the three Skies siblings.. As the three successors of Trinisette.. Just like how we used to stay together.." Byakuran said softly, tears flowed down from his violet eyes again, staining his cheeks.

Byakuran sat up, wiping his tears with his sleeves, he was ready to go back to his room when he felt a something tugging his sleeve, stopping his from leaving. Byakuran turned around, and saw Tsuna was awake, holding his sleeve with a weak smile on his face.

"...I ..promise you I'll wait.. So.. Do you mind ...staying, Bya-kun?" Tsuna said softly. He had little strength left to do anything, and just like Byakuran himself, Tsuna knew although he was not being fair to Ietsuna, he too was hoping he could leave together with Yuni and Byakuran.

Hearing that soft request, Byakuran didn't make a second thought, and immediately layed beside the pale brunet. "Of course, Tsu-chan. Like I have said before, I will give anything to you and Yuni-chan, as long as it's within my power" Byakuran smiled, which Tsuna smiled back.

"Sleep, Tsu-chan.. You need all the rest you can have. I promised I too will sleep here, though I am sorry to say that I might already been outside when you wake up" Byakuran said softly, smiling sadly at Tsuna.

"It's me, who ..should say sorry, Bya-kun.. To you... And to Yu-chan" Tsuna said softly. He was about to continue when he was stopped by Byakuran, who put his fingers on his lips.

"It's okay, Tsu-chan.. You can sleep" Byakuran smiled softly.

"...Goodnight, Bya-kun"

"Goodnight, Tsu-chan"

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

The next morning, Byakuran and his Guardians readied themselves to leave the building for the final war.

The same goes to Ietsuna's side. They were preparing everything and set everyone out to their positions.

The battle would start soon.

Their last battle in the future.

...


	52. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 - VS Millefiore Guardians**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 **Yes, I skip the Inheritance Succession by Vongola Primo Famiglia Arc**

 **For some reason, I am not motived enough to type them down *sweatdrop***

 **If I were to type them down, hm.. The shorter shortest summary :**

 **Undicesimo generation would sometimes freak out when they saw the strong resemblance of the Primo and Decimo generations, other than this, the rest of the Inheritance will be the same.**

...

 _ **The next morning, Byakuran and his Guardians readied themselves to leave the building for the final war.**_

 _ **The same goes to Ietsuna's side. They were preparing everything and set everyone out to their positions.**_

 _ **The battle would start soon.**_

 _ **Their last battle in the future.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

Before Byakuran and his Guardians left the building, the moment he one step out of the door, he stopped his track, blocking the way, Byakuran then turned around, facing five of few of those he considered as family.

Kikyo, and the others blinked in confusion looking at their Sky's expression directing towards them. "Byakuran-sama, is there something wrong?" Kikyo couldn't help but asked.

Byakuran went silent for a while before sighed sadly and softly, making his Cloud and right-hand, Kikyo, being the sharpest and smartest among the Guardians, narrowed his eyes at the man, multiple thought ran through his mind on what made his boss displayed that kind of expression.

"Before we left for this war, there's something I need to tell you all" Byakuran slowly started, and his Guardians looking at each other then slowly nodded.

Seeing them nodded, Byakuran told them about the plan, his illness, about Yuni and Tsuna. He told them everything that he kept to himself, in which only Yuni, Tsuna, and two others knew. And after he finished, many expressions ran through his Guardians' faces, but mostly the betrayed look when they realized just how much their leader kept things from them.

"If I may asked, Byakuran-sama" Kikyo said, breaking the few seconds of silence, taking all of their attentions to him, and Byakuran nodded.

"I meant no impoliteness when I asked this, but what do you expect us to do after hearing those? Especially about your ...death, Byakuran-sama" Kikyo asked, and he widened his eyes a little when his boss smiled at him, before directing that smile at the others.

"Make a choice" Byakuran replied, which Bluebell blinked. "What do you mean, Byakuran?"

"A choice whether or not are you going to follow me in this war. There is a high possibility that you will die if you choose to follow me" Byakuran said.

"Byakuran-sama, if by any chance we choose not to follow you, what will you do?" Kikyo asked.

"Then I will let you go, which is why I give you a choice. Follow me to war which will resulted in your possible death, or not to follow me and forget everything about me, Millefiore, and everything related to me" Byakuran smiled softly at them, which made them speechless.

And without a second thought, Kikyo immediately kneeled down infront of Byakuran. "I meant no offence when I said this, Byakuran-sama, but you sure are a foolish person. On the day when you took me away from those life where I kept on being looked down upon, I promised myself to follow you wherever you go, even if death is your destination, I too will follow you until the end" Kikyo smiled at his boss, and the other four followed, kneeling down.

"I had already prove my loyalty to you, Byakuran-sama, and I too definitely follow you until the end" Byakuran's Storm, Zakuro, said.

"I love being aroung you and everyone here, although one is annoying, but still, I enjoyed it! I don't want to forget!" Byakuran's Rain, Bluebell, pouted.

"Bubu agreed with them. Byakuran-sama is our saviour. I don't want to stay away from you" Byakuran's Sun, Daisy while hugging tightly at his pink bunny, murmured, loud enough for them to hear, while Byakuran's Mist, Torikabuto, nodded.

Byakuran's eyes widened seeing his Guardians declaring their loyalty at him once again ever since the first time they met. He was speechless. Never would he think that they would stay with him after he told them everything. He was actually half-expecting them to leave him and forget everything.

Tears slowly gathered at the corner of his eyes, seeing them smiling softly at him(or in Torikabuto's case, for some reason, Byakuran knew he was staring at him), which he quickly wiped them away with his sleeves. "Thank you, you all" Byakuran grinned at them, before his eyes turned serious and his Guardians one by one stood up with the same expressions.

"Let's go.. To our last battle" Byakuran said, and they all left to the battlefield, or in Daisy's case, went separates way as he was assigned by Byakuran to Namimori Middle, where Kyouya and TYLDino were at.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

/ Namimori Middle /

\- TYLDino and Kyouya vs Daisy -

The moment Daisy reached Namimori Middle, he was immediately engaged in a battle with Kyouya and TYLDino, who sensed the Sun's presence in the school ground.

TYLDino started the fight first, asking Kyouya to stand by and watched, which the perfect glaring dagger at the blond for a few seconds before doing so, making TYLDino released every breath he was holding from the glare.

After a few minutes in battling, TYLDino was on the winning side. Or so they thought.

That was then when Daisy released the Wreaths' secret weapon, the Box of Carnage, that was planted on his chest, and changed Daisy's appearance dramatically. He grew scales, slitted eyes, and a much more fearsome and confident attitude.

Daisy and TYLDino fought again, but the difference was that the battle was faster than before because of Daisy's confidence.

TYLDino then lights his whip with his Sky flame and released his most deadly attack, a barrage of attacks with no visible blind spot, _Salto Volante Veloce Come Luce_ , which would effectively leave enemies no chance to evade it.

Daisy, however, did manage to evade all the attacks, moving to the correct directions to dodge them. It was then TYLDino realized that Byakuran would have seen this attack in a parallel world, analyzed it, and gave his Guardians those informations on how to evade it if they ever face it.

Seeing that TYLDino let his guard down, Daisy lunged forward towards the blond, stabbing him on the stomach. But before he could kill the injured Sky, Kyouya blocked his attack with his tonfa.

Daisy was then slammed into a wall by Kyouya, before the perfect took the blond out of the way by kicking TYLDino away to the panicking Romario, and prepared to fight Daisy.

Kyouya after that released his Cambio Forma, which turned out to be handcuffs. Daisy, upon seeing a handcuff, smirked, seemed pretty confident, and the battle began.

The two engaged in a high intensity brawl.

That was then TYLDino, who was done being healed by his Sun Guardian and right-hand, Romario, and was currently being bandaged by the said Sun, took that chanve to contact Ietsuna.

 **(AN : Yes, I made Romario as a Sun since Dino's Guardians were never shown. At . All.. So I choose him it is)**

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

/ Ietsuna's Location /

"Aah.. I hope Kyouya-san is okay.. Just heard from Dino-san that they encountered Byakuran's Sun Guardian, Daisy there, and Kyouya-san is currently fighting against that guy" Ietsuna panicked, which resulted him getting kicked by Reborn.

"Believe in your Guardian, will you, you idiot" Reborn said.

"I can't help but worry! Tsu-kun will definitely decapitate me if Kyouya-san is gravely injured whole fighting! He is Tsu-kun's first and best friend after all!" Ietsuna shrieked.

"Like I said, believe in your Guardian, you idiot! Kyouya is your strongest, he won't lose" Reborn kicked Ietsuna again, and the boy calmed down a little after hearing what Reborn said.

 _ **~ flashback ~**_

 _ **\- Yesterday evening, on the way running in the forest ~**_

 _ **Ietsuna and the others were running in the forest towards the place Yuni told them, the place where the final battle took place.**_

 _ **Ietsuna was in the middle of the running group, he was too focused on running to the safe place to not to realize that his intuition was telling him someone wasn't with them, and the boy looked around, checking his friends one by one, before he abruptly stopped his track, immediately followed by the others surrounding him.**_

 _ **"What's wrong, Ietsuna-sama?" Hayato asked.**_

 _ **"Eer.. I just realized ...that Kyouya-san wasn't with us!?" Ietsuna widened his eyes looking around, hoping to find the head perfect.**_

 _ **Hearing what he said, his Guardians and Dino widened their eyes, but before they could start panicking, "Oh, he was running towards Namimori Middle before we entered this forest if that's what you are wondering" Reborn said, which made everyone looked at him with blank stare. 'Why didn't he tell us?'**_

 _ **Reborn being Reborn, just smirked. "Well, I wanted to see your reactions" He said, and they all facepalmed, except Yuni, Takeshi, and Chrome laughed awkwardly at the hitman.**_

 _ **TYLDino then sighed. "I'll go look for him then, it'll be bad if Byakuran or his Guardians finds Kyouya" TYLDino said, and Reborn nodded without waiting for Ietsuna's confirmation.**_

 _ **"See you guys later!" TYLDino said, running back, followed by his right-hand, Romario. Sighing, Ietsuna and the others then ran towards their destination.**_

 _ **\- flashback ends ~**_

Thinking about that, Ietsuna sweatdropped at his Cloud's antics. Couldn't the perfect stayed with them just for once, before he looked at Reborn and nodded. Yeah, he should believe in his Guardians.

Hayato and the others were already in their positions.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

/ Back to Namimori Middle /

Kyouya managed to to cuff Daisy, but Daisy simply detached his arm, regrewing another one, and punched Kyouya into the wall.

"You won't win against me with me in this form! Your weapon is also useless now that some of my flesh you ripped off stick on it!" Daisy said to the smoking wall where Kyouya was slammed into.

Kyouya glared at the Millefiore, and discarded his tonfa away. "Hn.. Don't underestimate me, herbivore" Kyouya said, showing two handcuffs on each of his hands.

Daisy, TYLDino, and Romario, widened their eyes a little, wondering where the other handcuff coming from.

"It's useless! You can not defeat me!" Daisy shouted confidently, though Kyouya ignored that sentence, calmly walked towards Daisy, while swinging his handcuffs that was multipled into four, two on each hands. That was when TYLDino remembered the ability of Cloud flames, propagation, thus explaining the multipled handcuffs.

Kyouya manged to cuff Daisy again, but this time, the flames on his handcuffs burst larger, immediately multipled in a fast speed to the point Daisy's regeneration couldn't keep up.

As a result, Daisy was completely restrained, with him being cuffed like a cocoon.

"What.. What is this?! I can't move!" Daisy struggled to move, which made Kyouya turned irritated. "Shut up, herbivore" Kyouya said, pulling his side of the cuffs, tightening the cuffs surrounding Daisy's body, and he then proceed to remove the Sun ring.

"Gah! It hurts! It hurts!" Daisy screamed, before his scream slowly died down, him then turned back into his original forn, making Kyouya and the other two blinked in confusion. 'What happened?'

"Ah.. I see.. Those spikes on your handcuffs ...manage to stab ..my Carnage Box, huh.." Daisy's voice turned softer and softer, but the other three could heard it perfectly.

"Byakuran-sama.. Thank you ...for everything ...I'll ...be ...going ...first..." Daisy murmured, eyes starting to lose it's light, before shutting them. Kyouya went silent when he didn't feel any heartbeats anymore from the handcuffs restraining Daisy, before all of those vanished, turning back into Roll, who then went back to its box.

Kyouya picked the Sun Mare ring, and handed it over to TYLDino, before leaving towards Ietsuna and the others' location, followed by TYLDino and Romario.

TYLDino then contacted Ietsuna again and told them that they had won the battle with the Sun Mare ring holder.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

/ Ietsuna's Location /

"Kyouya-san won!" Ietsuna announced to the others, and they immediately celebrated, though that was just a short while when they saw a familiar situation, just like when they were in Kawahira's shop, both Yuni and Chrome were pale, making the fighters, even though some were not fully healed yet, went into defensive mode. Something ...or someone was nearby.

That was when they saw their surroundings turned strange. Chrome being the Mist, immediately slammed down her trident, breaking the illusion, and they widened their eyes when they saw Torikabuto was hovering about them, who immediately released Box of Carnage planted on his chest when his illusion were broken.

Torikabuto's appearance changed, making him looked like a creature that was a combination between a human and a moth.

They realizes Torikabuto had begun his attack when their surroundings starting to move. Everybody on the ground started floating, and nobody was able to tell which were above and below. Chrome seems less affected than the others and walks foreward with a determined look on her face.

Ietsuna looked visibly worried as none of them knew what Torikabuto's ability. And when the vanishes, Tsuna tries to locate him by Mist suddenly vanished from sight, Ietsuna immediately shut his eyes and trying to concentrate in locating the man.

Ietsuna warily scanned his surroundings when he couldn't find the man. His hyper intuition couldn't detect where the Mist user vanished into.

That was when he heard Chrome's voice, "Ietsu, behind you!", and Ietsuna immediately turned around, feeling his knuckle hitting something from the thin air, before turning his gaze towards Chrome. She had a lense hovering infront of her left eye, which Ietsuna immediately concluded that was Mukurowl's Cambio Forma.

"All the way to your left!" Chrome shouted, and without hesitation, Ietsuna sped up towards the direction, flaming fist reached out, and gave another hit to the thin air.

That kept on for a few minutes, and behind his mask, Torikabuto was shocked, him kept on getting hit when he hadn't manage to land a hit on the brunet yet. He was about to attack Ietsuna from below when he heard another shout from the Mist girl.

"Down! All the way down!" Chrome shouted again, and Ietsuna immediately dropped himself, flaming fists upward, escalating his speed in dropping through the sky, drop-kicked at Torikabuto, slamming the Mist to the ground and formed a large crack, making the illusionist became visible.

"Ietsu, do it now!" Chrome shouted. Understanding what Chrome meant, Ietsuna immediately went into a familiar position and charged his flame when Torikabuto was still trying to regain his senses. 'Illusionists are weak against physical damages, d*mn it!' For the first time, Torikabuto cursed.

When Torikabuto finally regained his senses, he immediately vanished from sight again when he felt the charging flames, which without a doubt had a large destructive power, and flew until above Ietsuna, he charged head on.

He was wondering why the young Vongola didn't panic when he vanished, when he immediately widened his eyes, remembering the most important thing. But it was too late.

"Above you!" was the last thing he heard, before he was hit by the destructive power.

'Well, this body is reaching its limit either.. Byakuran-sama, forgive me. I'll be leaving' Torikabuto thought, and the mask forming a large crack.

When the flame ceased away, something dropped and Ietsuna went to grab that small falling object, before landing down infront of his friends.

He looked at the object he caught, revealing to be an indigo egg-shaped ring with folded wings on each sides, the Mist Mare ring.

 **(AN : I put the fight here. On Kawahira's shop, he retreated together with Kikyo and Bluebell, so yeah, he was alive that time)**

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Zakuro, Kikyo, and Bluebell headed towards Vongola campsite from three different directions few minutes after Torikabuto went there directly first, hoping to take the Vongola group by suprise.

.

Zakuro headed off in his path, quite confident that he would get there first. However, suddenly he was restrained by a centipede, attacked by two foxes and hit by a Storm flame.

"Huh? What in the f***ing world is this?" Zakuro blinked, lazily struggled to break free, before looking around and saw Lal, Gamma, and Hayato came out from their hiding spots.

All three of them seem confident that their plan worked, but Zakuro smirked when he saw those looks on their faces. "Heh.. You pathetic fools! I am on a different level from Torikabuto and Daisy!" He exclaimed, immediately broke free from the centipede, and opened his Box of Carnage. Storm Flames then exploded from Zakuro during the release.

The trio, waited to see what kind of beast Zakuro merged with. What they saw before them, was something they never knew of, Zakuro merged with an unfamiliar animal. The three couldn't help but wonder about that.

"Unlike Torikabuto and Daisy, who's box made them merge with living creatures, mine is one of the most deadly predators this world had ever seen. The long extinct beast from 65 million years ago!" Zakuro exclaimed.

"Don't tell me.. It's dinosaur?!" Hayato widened his eyes.

To compliment this change, Zakuro had doubled in size, had sharp fang-like teeth, a tail with vicious spikes and the hardened skin of a dinosaur. Zakuro, smirked. "It's about time that you will fell the overwhelming power of the T-Rex!"

His first target, was the ex-Millefiore member, Gamma. The speed with which Zakuro moved, made it impossible to track him. In a split second, he appeared infront of Gamma and attacked the blond.

Gamma managed to dodge Zakuro's first few attacks and launched a vicious attack of his own using his foxes, giving Zakuro a direct hit. But when the smoke cleared away, Colulu and Widget were both knocked out, and Zakuro then dashed forward, brute force landed a hit on Gamma, rendering the blond unconscious.

"Gamma!" Hayato widened his eyes, immediately firing his flame at the red head, which he dodged, and set his sight on his next target, who was the injured Lal.

Once again he used his speed to disappears and this time reappeared right behind Lal. Lal, quickly used her Cloud centipede to form a defensive shield around her, which was easily broken through by Zakuro. Lal too fell unconscious to Zakuro, leaving Hayato to fight the man all by himself.

Hayato, now forced to battle alone. "F**k this luck. Take this! Flame Arrow!" Hayato cursed, pointing his Flame Arrow at Zakuro and fired, which he then widened his eyes when he saw the man didn't get injured at all.

"What kind of attack was that? It felt like a small wind flew past through me" Zakuro smirked at the young Storm.

Hayato narrowed his eyes at the taunting. Reaching his pocket, he pulled out a red box, and summoned Uri, who then snarled at Zakuro.

"Uri, Cambio Forma!" Hayato said to the Storm cat, which it then jumped on top of Hayato's Flame Arrow and began the transformation.

Bright Storm Flames enveloped the surroundings, as Zakuro watched excitedly. When the flame died down, Hayato, who was facing Zakuro with narrowed eyes, was holding a bow with Storm flame string.

Hayato managed to push Zakuro back, and the two seem to be battling evenly, till Hayato's injury, which he received from battling Gamma previously, catched up to him. Seeing that, Zakuro took advantage of the situation, and was soon able to use his speed to get behind Gokudera. Gokudera, attempted to turn, but realized that he would not make it in time.

'D**m it! Turn around!' Hayato gritted his teeth.

Uri, as if hearing what Hayato thought, shot out Storm Flames from one of the side of the bow, helping Hayato turn. Hayato and Zakuro, now face to face, used powerful finishers on each other, but unfortunately for Zakuro, he was a little late in charging his flame, seeing that Hayato charged his more than he was.

The battlefield exploded as these powerful attacks clashed and once the smoke clears, Zakuro's left side of his body had disintegrated into nothingness, and Hayato then collapsed on the ground.

.

Bluebell, who appeared at the battlefield when she heard explosion from Zakuro's location, widened her eyes when the smoke cleared.

Zakuro already dead.

Rain flame exploded out of her, before raising her hands abover her head. "Nyuu.. How dare you! Die!" Bluebell shouted, summoned a large seashell covered in Rain flame.

She was about to throw the seashell to the three, when a white liger suddenly appeared infront of her, catching her off-guard, before roaring at her. Sky flame was fired at her, who widened her eyes when she recalled what was the ability of Sky flames.

Petrification.

Bluebell turned paled because just like her large seashell that into stone, her tail body was also slowly turning into stone, starting from her tail.

"No! No!" Bluebell panicked, flailing her tail, hoping the petrification wouldn't spead, but unfortunately for her, it didn't. The petrification kept spreading, and when it already reached her stomach.

"Aren't you one little weak sh*t, you trash" A voice directed to her. Bluebell widened her eyes, immediately turned to look at the owner of the voice. 'Varia..?!'

TYLVaria was there, with the exception of Fran. Xanxus was in the middle with the liger stood beside him. TYLLussuria was holding Gamma by his shoulder and the same goes to Bel who helped Hayato, while TYLLevi was carrying Lal on his shoulder. Just like Xanxus, all of their animal partners were by their sides.

'Nyuu.. D*mn it all. I guess I'll have to wait for you on the other side, Byakuran' Bluebell thought, her face looked calm. The petrification already reached her neck, and TYLXanxus raised his gun, before firing when Bluebell was fully turning into stone.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

Byakuran and Kikyo, who were in a different location, raised their heads. They felt it, another member of their family died.

Byakuran let tears flowed from his eyes, down to his cheeks, letting them dripped to the ground.

At the same time, Kikyo was gritting his teeth, tightening his fist in the process, before turning his attention infront when he felt a number of people's presences.

Kyouya who reached the location few minutes ago, Ryouhei with Lambo on his shoulder, Basil, Nosaru, and Tazaru came out from hiding, with weapons on their hands.

"Are you ready to fall, all of you?" Kikyo smirked.

...


	53. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 - Future Final Battle**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **Byakuran let tears flowed from his eyes, down to his cheeks, letting them dripped to the ground.**_

 _ **At the same time, Kikyo was gritting his teeth, tightening his fist in the process, before turning his attention infront when he felt a number of people's presences.**_

 _ **Kyouya who reached the location few minutes ago, Ryouhei with Lambo on his shoulder, Basil, Nosaru, and Tazaru came out from hiding, with weapons on their hands.**_

 _ **"Are you ready to fall, all of you?" Kikyo smirked.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

The fight with Kikyo was rather a short one after Varia, Fran and Mukuro appeared, as they were stopped by a sudden spark of green coloured flame appeared in the middle of the opened-space, far from the space where Ietsuna and the others were located.

Kikyo, who already released his Box of Carbage, stared at it, narrowed his eyes, remembering whatever Byakuran told him about the Thunder Guardian.

'So Byakuran-sama released Ghost. If I remembered correctly what Byakuran-sama said about Ghost, I better be away from him' Kikyo thought, closing his Carnage box, transforming back, before jumping into the forest, making Ryouhei and the others stared at the retreating form in wonder.

"Why is he...?" Ryouhei murmured, eyes still at the spot where Kikyo jumped onto before disappearing into the forest. Then he snapped his head towards the direction of the small spark when he felt it grew stronger.

"I am going" Kyouya murmured before dashing away towards the direction of the flame, followed by Mukuro and Varia.

"What about you guys?" Ryouhei turned towards Lambo, Basil, Nosaru and Tazaru.

Lambo groaned. "No way"

Nosaru, and Tazaru too stayed at the lake side. The two Storms' injuries were getting worser due to them pushing themselves to fight with Kikyo, which Ryouhei immediately put some Sun flame on their injuries.

"I will go, Ryouhei-dono" Basil said to Ryouhei, who nodded in return before standing up. "Let's go" Ryouheu said, running towards the same direction, where Kyouya, Mukuro, and Varia heading to, followed by Basil.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

The fight with Ghost were not a fight at all, it was more like the Guardians' flames were taken when they couldn't do anything to the transparent Thunder Guardian.

Ghost then clashed with Ietsuna, who flew there from his location, in a flame-absorbing battle, which the transparent man was then got absorbed by the young Sky, before Byakuran with pure white wings appeared when all of them realized that Ietsuna's flame was still the same.

Ietsuna told the others to not to interfere in the battle of the two, which was a short one as the power difference between the two were one-sided, then Byakuran grabbed Ietsuna, after he crashed onto the ground from his attack, using his transparent giant hand, slowly crushing the young Sky.

"Well.. This is a disappointment. I expected you to put up a better fight. The size of someone's flames is equilant to the resolve of that person, and your flame is small, that means your resolve about wanting to return your friends safely back to the past, was extremely weak, huh?" Byakuran gave Ietsuna a fox-smile, which made the young Sky widened his eyes before glaring at the man.

That statement made Ietsuna thought about all the people from the past, who had been dragged into that battle, Ietsuna's desire to defeat Byakuran and protect his friends grew, and Ietsuna lighted his flame that shone brightly.

"Hm.. I won't lose to your little resolve" Byakuran smiled, also lighted up his flame, matching the level of flame with Ietsuna.

Ietsuna, gritting his teeth when he saw Byakuran's flame, further increased the size and strength of his flames. "Heeh.. Impressive" Byakuran mused, which he then once again matched with Ietsuna's flame by increasing his own.

The flames that were being released, rised even further, and when it reached an incredibly high output, a gong-like sound rang across the battlefield.

Byakuran's eyes brighten. "It's here" Byakuran smiled, and Ietsuna widened his eyes when he saw two barriers of Sky flames surrounding each of both of them.

Another gong-sound appeared a few times, making everyone, except Byakuran himself, tried to figure out where the sound came from and what the sound meant.

Pointing at the two Skies' rings, "Vooi.. Those sounds came from their rings" TYLSqualo said, narrowing his eyes. That was when TYLDino realized widened his eyes. "The rings ...were resonating with each other?!"

.

/ Tsuna's Location /

Tsuna was still resting when he was woken up by his shining pacifier, he slowly sat up when a small orb of Sky flame appeared and turned larger, trapping Tsuna inside.

When he saw the barrier surrounding him started to fly towards a place where he was sure the place Byakuran and the others were located, breaking through the wall in the process, Tsuna groaned. "You told me to sleep but then you used the rings to summon me? I will definitely punch you in the face if I still have the strength to at least properly walk" Tsuna mumbled, before widening his eyes.

"Won't Yu-chan also be summoned? ...Sh*t..."

.

/ Yuni's Location /

On the sitecamp where Reborn and the others were located, they all widened their eyes when Yuni's pacifier shone, breaking the barrier surrounding it, and a ball of flame barrier swallowing Yuni, who gasped, trapping her inside.

'Oh no.. Tsuna-kun!'

The barrier then started to hover and flew towards to the battlefield, makimg the other panicked, trying whatever they could to break Yuni's barrier, which didn't do anything to it.

"Yuni!"

.

/ Back to the battlefield /

Ietsuna's allies realized that none of their attacks had any effect on the now expanding barriers. Soon they noticed another barrier floating towards the other two, and much to their dismay, they realized that the person inside that barrier was actually Yuni.

"You all must be wondering why Yuni-chan is here, right~? Well, it's because me and Ietsuna-kun summoned her!" Byakuran exclaimed, before he frozed for a second. 'Eh? Doesn't that mean Tsu-chan will also be summoned? ...Oh no.. D*mn it! Here I promise we will leave together!?'

Mukuro noticed that the Vongola ring, the Mare ring and the Arcobaleno pacifier were the cause of this phenomenon, and realized that the Sky Elements of the Trinisette were gathering together. He wondered if the strain put on the rings during the incredible released of flames by Ietsuna and Byakuran earlier, caused the three to come together.

Kyouya too seems to realize that, but then he widened his eyes. Does that meant that Tsuna, who was still the Sky Arcobaleno would be summoned? He really hoped not. And as if answering his question, all of them saw another ball of flames, coming from the opposite side of where Yuni came from, floating towards the three Skies.

All of them widened their eyes. "Tsu-kun!?" Ietsuna shouted out, eyes still widened.

As the barriers get closer together, Hayato realized that both Sky Arcobaleno's flame barriers were attempting to join with Ietsuna and Byakuran's. The allies immediately pulled out their weapons as if knowing the danger of the barriers combining, and began firing their attacks, trying to stop the two Arcobaleno, which ended up useless when they realized that the barriers were too strong to crack.

The moment both Sky Arcobaleno stepped inside, Tsuna, Yuni, and Byakuran widened their eyes when both Sky pacifiers shone brightly, making Yuni hurriedly stepped back, trying to make a distance from Tsuna.

"No.. No, stop it!" Yuni shouted, tears formed at the corner of her eyes, her hands clapped together around her pacifier, hoping it would stop shining. "Please, stop it!" Yuni shouted again, tears flowed down, dripping to the ground, but her pacifier didn't stop, making everyone, excluding Tsuna and Byakuran, wondered why Yuni was so desperated in stopping her facifier from shining.

Seeing that desperate face of Yuni, and Byakuran though his was well hidden but still not good enough to hide from him, Tsuna smiled, staring at his shining pacifier. He could felt it, the pacifier was draining his strength even faster than before, due to the dominant pacifier was near.

"It's okay, ...Yuni" Tsuna said, with a soft smile on his face, making Yuni snapped her head towards Tsuna while Byakuran immediately snapped his gaze towards him. Everyone also turned their attention towards Tsuna.

"Bu-but.. Tsuna-san.." Yuni whimpered.

Tsuna shook his head. "I am ready, Yuni.. Thank you for being being friends with me, for staying with me, and see me as your brother.. I love you" Tsuna said, but Byakuran knew those words were also directed towards him, both him and Yuni.

Turning his head towards his allies outside the barrier, Tsuna looked at them one by one, before stopping at Kyouya who was staring at him with wide eyes. "All of you too.. Thank you for seeing me as a friend ...and family. Kyouya, I am sorry ...and thank you" Tsuna smiled, tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

"Tsu-nii.." Tsuna called, making Ietsuna unconsciously jumped a little from the transparent giant hand grabbing him.

"You especially.. I am sorry for being cold towards you, and for ignoring you.. Also thank you for accepting me as your brother.. For protecting me.. For helping me.. For caring for me.. For not abandoning me.. For loving me ...Thank you ...for everything... I love you before, now, and always will, brother.." Tsuna smiled sadly at them.

"Tsu-kun!" A familiar voice called, and Tsuna turned to the voice. There he saw Kyoko and the others, who just arrived, standing while staring at him with wide eyes.

"Kyoko.. You too.. Thank you for everything you did for me" Tsuna smiled softly, making Kyoko started to cry. "Why ..are you thanking me? It's me who should be thanking you for saving me from those people to get to Sasagawa-senpai when they thought I was his sister!"

"...Kyoko, even though you knew I was dying.. Thank you for taking my hand.." Tsuna grinned at the young female, who unlike the others, she just blinked, not really understanding what he meant.

Tsuna smiled, his eyes slowly travelled from each one of them, before back to the three Skies infront of him, before suddenly his knees gave up, and Tsuna then positioned himself to sit down, alerting all of them.

Tsuna turned to the Sun Arcobaleno on TYLFuuta's shoulder, who was staring at him with a readable expression which he refused to show it, though Tsuna could see it. "Reborn.. Thank you for accepting who I am.. I hope you realized that you actually have a family of your own, and they are near around you actually" Tsuna smiled, making Reborn widened his eyes. Family? Not Famiglia? His own family?!

"You guys.. Once again.. Thank you.. And I am sorry.." Tsuna's slowly dropped, his pacifier shone even bright, engulfing Tsuna in Sky flame, before flew towards Yuni and entered her pacifier.

"Tsu-kun!" "Tsuna-san!" "Tsunayoshi!"

Yuni bit her lower lip looking at the dimming pacifier. Tears wouldn't stop dripping to the ground. "Tsuna-san.." Yuni whimpered, hugging her pacifier.

Byakuran's face didn't show any expression at all, his face didn't betray his feelings at all. But in his mind, he was suffering, he was crying, his heart ache. One of his brother already died. He wanted to cry just like Yuni but he had to keep his act for the sake of the plan.

Holding down his tears, a fake smile appeared on his face. "Oh, so he died, huh? Too bad, here I was hoping Tsu-chan will be able to witness Ietsuna-kun's death. Oh well, say hello to Tsu-chan from me" Byakuran said, his fist tightening, Ietsuna swore he could heard his bones cracked, before he fell limp when Byakuran released him.

"Ietsuna-san!" "Ietsu!" "Ietsuna-sama! Byakuran, you b*stard!" Hayato shouted, firing his Storm flame at the barrier, but nothing happened to it. "D*mn it!"

Byakuran was about to approach Yuni while saying no one was able to save her anymore, when Reborn interfered by saying his student would be the one to defeat him, though Byakuran then laughed when he saw Ietsuna didn't even moved from his position.

Byakuran took one step forward when all of them heard Ietsuna's voice, before the said young Sky slowly and weakly getting up, though he was no longer in his hyper mode.

Byakuran told Ietsuna that it was unlucky of him to have woken up in his situation. He mentioned that he knew a lot about Ietsuna, everything about him being a normal middle school student who failed in both academics and athletics, till he met a Reborn who thrusted him into the dangerous world of the Mafia, about Ietsuna's battle with Mukuro, and the battle with the Varia.

He also said that Ietsuna had been really unlucky, then when he came into the future, his luck had finally ran out, and if Ietsuna hadn't been bought to the future, he wouldn't have had to suffer as much as he did, and told the brunet to curse his own fate for everything that had happened.

Ietsuna went silent for a while before denying Byakuran's theories, surprising everyone. Ietsuna explained that, although the future had bought him great fear, pain and worry, and although he was only truly happy for a short period of time, Ietsuna understood that everyone had to take the good with the bad, and said that he considered everything that had happened to be precious moments in his life.

Byakuran, had a mysterious smile on his face when he heard what Ietsuna had said. "Your way of looking at things was certainly interesting, Ietsuna-kun, though you should realize that none of what you said will matter, once I kills you that is" Byakuran smiled, taking out a small white dragon, making everyone outside widened their eyes and attacked the barrier, knowing what Byakuran wanted to do.

Ietsuna widened his eyes, as he was no longer in his hyper mode, he panicked. "Wa-wait!" Ietsuna said, extending and flailing his arms infront of him.

"Don't want to" Byakuran exclaimed, throwing the small dragon towards Ietsuna, hitting him right at the heart, and Ietsuna, as his allies froze seeing that, fell. But before Byakuran could do anything, he was interfered by a loud scream.

Ietsuna got up, screaming that that attack hurt. As allies watched in relieved, Ietsuna rips his shirt, and widened his eyes when he saw the ring Lancia gave as a token of gratitude, was the one receiving the blow by the white dragon for Ietsuna.

Ietsuna seeing the ring, began to realize that everything that had happened up till that point had played a part, and led up to everything he had done.

Ietsuna turned his head towards Byakuran and said that he wouldn't give up a moment which he had spent in the future, the pain, the suffering, the fun, none of it. Ietsuna realized that he was there now was because of the people staying by his side, whether it were Ipin, Kyoko, and Haru's support through doing the chores and helping him, and the other Guardians by being there, or Spanner helping Ietsuna perfected his X-Burner, or the Vongola Boxes left to the current Guardians by future him, or Kyoko helping him understanding his animal partner's intentions, he realized that everyone he had met had helped him for him to reach that point, and that he wouldn't be here now if it hadn't been for their support.

Ietsuna questioned what Byakuran had said about him being unlucky, and said that he was wrong, because he felt really lucky, and that he tresured every moment he had spent since he had come to the future. Ietsuna finally said that his flame could only have been born in this world, the world Byakuran rules. Ietsuna's mittens lighted up, while he continued saying that Byakuran had hurt many people, and Ietsuna, now back in hyper mode, promised to make Byakuran payed for all that he had done.

After that, all of the Vongola rings shone brightly, and each one of the Primo Generation appeared with the Sky appeared last, making Ietsuna and his Guardians jumped a little because of them looking a lot like their parents or in Ietsuna and Ryouhei's case were their uncles, before the man unsealed Vongola rings' true form.

Primo tapped Ietsuna's shoulder. "Undicesimo, give that Mare child a scare" He said before disappearing.

And the battle started again, with the difference of Ietsuna getting a lot faster, and when during the fight, Ietsuna managed to kicked Byakuran to the ground after ripping the pair of white wings off, Byakuran's back grew another pair of black liquid-like wings.

In the middle of the fight, their attentions turned to Yuni who was supplying her flames at all of the Arcobaleno's pacifiers, with the exception of hers and Reborn's.

"You are serious, aren't you, Yuni? You are planning to die?" Byakuran glared at the woman, though inwardly he was looking at her with heavily heart.

Hearing what Byakuran said, everyone widened their eyes, immediately shouting at her to stop. "It's okay, Yuni! You don't have to do it! We can look for another way!" Ietsuna shouted.

Yuni shook her head. "No, this is actually the only way for you all to be able to go back to the past safety" Yuni smiled.

"Princess" A voice called, making everyone turned their attentions towards the source. Yuni slowly turned towards the voice, with a sad smile on her face.

"Gamma.."

...


	54. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 - Truth of the Future**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **Hearing what Byakuran said, everyone widened their eyes, immediately shouting at her to stop. "It's okay, Yuni! You don't have to do it! We can look for another way!" Ietsuna shouted.**_

 _ **Yuni shook her head. "No, this is actually the only way for you all to be able to go back to the past safety" Yuni smiled.**_

 _ **"Princess" A voice called, making everyone turned their attentions towards the source. Yuni slowly turned towards the voice, with a sad smile on her face.**_

 _ **"Gamma.."**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

"Are you really serious for doing this? Are you planning to leave without saying anything? To me? To us? ...Your husband and daughter?" Gamma slowly asked, and the people from the past dropped their jaws, though some of them just widened their eyes.

"They ...will understand.. My husband already knew this and he agreed though very unwillingly since it was me forcing him to, and also my daughter..." Yuni turned to stare at her pacifier, before going back to Gamma. "Please help my husband and the others to take care of her, Gamma... Everyone too.. Thank you for everything" Yuni smiled.

Gamma widened his eyes seeing that smile. It was exactly the same smile as his previous boss, Aria, before she died. "Princess.." Gamma murmured, before gritting his teeth. "...Okay.. Please ...take care" Gamma said softly, finally found his voice to do it, making Yuni smiled at the man.

Yuni closed her eyes, and the Sky flame surrounding her grew bigger and bigger, engulfing her, before she disappeared, and all of the pacifiers that were on her hands dropped to the ground.

"Yuni!" "Yuni-chan!" "Princess!"

Ietsuna immediately flew towards where Yuni was standing before she disappeared, and he didn't know why but his heart ache. His tears wouldn't stop flowing down his cheeks, dripping to the ground, holding tightly to the Sky pacifier, before turning around, glaring at the Mare Sky.

"Byakuran! I.. I will not forgive you!" Ietsuna shouted.

"Will not forgive me? What nonsense! You will not win against me!" Byakuran shouted back, one hand started to charge his power, following by Ietsuna who was charging his flame for X-Burner.

Everyone witnessing those, knew that those two attacks will be the last blasts to end everything.

'Tsu-chan.. Yuni-chan.. I will join you soon'

The barrier scattered when the two powerful blasts clashed with each other and Mare Sky lost in the battle of the blast, Ietsuna's X-Burner fully eliminated him, leaving the Mare ring alone dropped to the ground. Ietsuna though when he saw Byakuran saw no longer there, he couldn't shake away the feeling that Byakuran was losing on purpose because of the soft smile he was putting before he disappeared, before putting that thought in the back of his mind.

Ietsuna looked around, and couldn't help but starting to cry again. "What's the point of winning this battle anyway?" Ietsuna couldn't help but asked. "Ietsuna-sama.." Hayato and Takeshi went to their Sky's side.

"Really.. What's the point? Many people died from this and also Tsu-kun and Yuni.." Ietsuna cried out.

"Of course there are, kora!"

Everyone widened their eyes and snapped their heads towards the familiar voice, and saw that the pacifiers were glowing brighter and brighter, when the light disappeared, the Arcobaleno were standing there with the Sky pacifier on Colonello's hand.

Skull was depressed, mumbling something like "We are back into babies again.. Reborn-senpai will be the only one in his original body now.. It's not fair...", which the other babyfied Arcobaleno cringed, making them heaved out a long suffering sigh.

Decided to push that depressing thought away, Colonello looked at Ietsuna and the others. "...We know what had happened, since Yuni had been conversing with us during her feeding her flames to our pacifiers, kora!" Colonello said. "And also, there's something you all need to know about this battle, kora! We were really surprised when Yuni told us about it though" He continued, making the others wondered about what had Yuni told them.

"About what?" Lal asked.

"Everything, the start of Millefiore, the Vongola hunt, the battles.. The truth of this so-called horrible future, kora" Colonello said, making everyone, especially those from the past, widened their eyes.

"The ..truth?" Ietsuna slowly asked.

Verde nodded, fixing his glasses. "That's right. Actually everything since the beginning from the appearance of Millefiore Famiglia until now, were actually a plan made by Byakuran, ...including Yuni and Tsunayoshi too" Verde said.

"Wha..what?!" Ietsuna gasped.

"You all from the past, one question before everything.. Have you met young Yuni before?" Verde asked, and Ietsuna nodded. "Yeah, we have, it was during the Arcobaleno Trials, why?" Ietsuna asked back.

"Well, the thing is... Our Yuni had never met you before, and the Choice battle was the first time she met the fourteen years old Ietsuna and your Guardians" Colonello said. "What was her age when you met her?"

"Ten. She is four years younger than Tsuna. I did have a small conversation with Tsuna before my Trial started after all" Reborn answered, making all the future selves blinked, turning their attentions at Reborn, which made Reborn and the past selves wondered why.

"Mu.. So it's true. This future is a parallel world that will not be the future of your world" Mammon grunted.

"What do you mean?" Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"Well.. This world's Yuni ...is actually two years younger than Tsuna.. She's two years older than your world's Yuni. In this world, though Yuni already met Tsuna when she was twelve, she was eighteen when she first met the twenty years old Ietsuna" Fon said.

"A different unrelated future.." Ietsuna and the others widened their eyes.

"...By the way, what do you mean about plan?" Reborn asked, changing the topic.

"Oh, right, that.. It's actually the plan created by Byakuran, Yuni, and Tsuna, to train Ietsuna and his Guardians. And before you interfere by saying something about dying, they already know they that would happen. Actually they used this chance to train you all since you know about Tsuna's condition, Byakuran and Yuni ...well, both of them were also dying" Colonello said, making everyone. except the revived Arcobaleno, widened their eyes while some narrowed.

"Just as Colonello said, you already know about Tsuna's condition. About the other two, Yuni was dying because of the short-life span curse, while Byakuran was because he was infected by an incurable deadly illness.. Thus the plan" Fon sighed.

"But why train us, even go as far as sacrificing themselves?" Ietsuna bit his lower lip.

"Byakuran saw it through parallel world, almost all of the future your world lead to, you will encounter strong opponents that resulted almost every single one of you landed into the hospital, and some with life threatening injuries" Colonello said solemnly, making those from the past gasped and some widened their eyes. "Though too bad Yuni didn't say who the opponents are" Colonello sighed.

"Anymore question?" Verde asked, fixing his glasses. "Oh if you wanted to ask about Byakuran's Guardians then, they knew about the plan but still followed Byakuran until the end, and if there are those who are still alive after this battle-" Verde was interupted by a loud explosion of Cloud flame in the forest, snapping everyone's attentions there with widened eyes. "...-they will definitely kill themselves" Verde continued, before sighing.

"The loyal ones, ...huh.." Reborn said, and Verde nodded at the hitman.

"Are there anything you wanted to ask before you all go back to the past?" Fon asked.

"Yuni said ...she became the Sky Arcobaleno when she first met Tsu-kun after he saved him. What about the past? The past Tsu-kun ...already met her. Is he ...going to die?" Ietsuna slowly asked, and the revived Arcobaleno went silent.

"That.. Forgive us, but we didn't know. Yuni didn't say anything about that, so we are not sure" Fon frowned slightly.

"Byakuran, Yuni, and Tsuna.. They seems really close for them to actually made the plan together" Reborn said, giving an indirect silent question.

"Oh.. It's because the three of them are siblings!" Skull, who had been silent, exclaimed, making Ietsuna dropped his jaw. "They are what?!"

Colonello drop-kicked the Cloud Arcobaleno. "No, they are not. It's just that they treat each other as siblings, due to them being Skies, Yuni and Tsuna were the Sky Arcobaleno, and through Yuni, Tsuna met Byakuran who was actually Yuni's half-brother, kora" Colonello sweatdropped.

"Half-brother?! Yuni and Byakuran?!" Ietsuna choked out.

"Yes.. Both of them had the same father.. It seems like after Yuni's father already had a relationship with another woman before him finding out about Yuni's mother, Aria's curse that he then abandoned her and went for the other woman, who was at that time, just like Aria, too was pregnant, thus Byakuran" Fon sighed heavily at that.

"Byakuran actually already knew about Yuni and Tsuna before he met them. ...It was through his power to travel from parallel world to parallel world actually, kora!" Colonello continued.

"Byakuran being Byakuran since he already recognized the two, immediately bonded with the two. When Ietsuna trapped himself in his office because of his paperworks, Tsuna would sneak out to meet the other two Skies, either having a tea party together, or hang out somewhere, or sat at the garden in Gesso mansion while enjoying each other's companies, or in the said mansion helping Yuni's school work, Byakuran was homeschooled if that's what you were wondering. All in all, when Ietsuna was too busy which was almost every single day, the three of them will go to meet each other, kora" Colonello snickered when he said that while looking at Ietsuna's expression.

"I will forever curse paperworks.. How dare they decreased my quality time with Tsu-kun" Ietsuna grumbled, stomping the ground.

"Oh yeah, about the other parallel worlds and those who ...had passed.. What will happen to them? Would they still...?" Ietsuna asked when that came to mind.

"Ah, since Byakuran was defeated, Yuni said that everything will returned to normal and those who died in this world, killed by Byakuran, will be moving and kicking again, kora!" Colonello grinned.

"Then that means Tsuyoshi-san..." Takeshi whispered out, before he grinned as if one of the burden om his shoulder was lifted. "Thank goodness"

"Wait.. What about ...uncle Ieyasu and the others?" Ietsuna gulped.

The revived Arconabeno flinched. "We are sorry but they ...already passed before Millefiore appeared" Fon, who frowned behind the sleeves, covering his mouth, said, making Ietsuna and his Guardians dropped their shoulders.

"...Oh.. I see.." Ietsuna looked at the ground.

And that, the conversation ended and silence filled the place. The past selves were too depressed to say anything and the future selves were thinking what to say in the awkward silence.

"...Eer.. Since there aren't anymore question, I think all of you are ready to go back?" Shouichi asked, fixing his glasses while one hand holding his stomach, before the past selves nodded at the mechanic, and everyone walked towards to the large white time machine, with those other than Vongola and Arcobaleno walked separated during halfways.

~ Time Skip ~

Ietsuna and his Guardians were saying goodbyes to each other, though Ietsuna and Kyouya were still depressed to see Tsuna died infront of them, a different Tsuna, but still Tsuna nonetheless.

"I am going to miss playing you guys, Lambo, Ipin, Haru-nee, Kyoko-nee.. Teens is still children, you know, Lambo" TYLFuuta chuckled when he saw the said Thunder pouted at him at his last sentence.

"Well.. I won't deny that. We need to enjoy ourselves before turning into an adult" Ipin laughed, patting Lambo on the back.

"Not to worry, Fuuta-kun! We will make sure to play with the younger you!" Haru exclaimed, and Kyoko nodded at him with a smile.

"See you again, Hayato" TYLBianchi patted Hayato's head, who then swatted it away. "Don't pat me on the head, d*mn it! I am no longer a kid!" Hayato growled, making TYLBianchi smiled at the young Storm.

"See you again, Kyou-san" TYLKusakabe smiled at the young Cloud, who hn-ed at the man.

"Don't worry, Ietsuna-kun. I'll make sure the time-warp will send you all safely" Shouichi smiled at the young Sky with his Rain and Sun beside him.

Ietsuna nodded. "Yeah, thanks for everything, Shouichi" Ietsuna smiled.

"Oi, Verde, can I trust you?" Reborn glared at the green-haired Arcobaleno, who fixed his glasses. "Hm.. Even though Yuni plan these destructions on purpose, she has a valid reason, so I'll cooperate this time"

"Okay, everyone ready?" Shouichi smiled at them and the younger selves nodded at the mechanic, before the said mechanic turned to Spanner and nodded at the blond.

"Okay! Time warp, start!"

Ietsuna and the other were then surrounded by colourful glow, before disappearing in a dash, at the same time, Shouichi's round time machine glowed, and a certain brunet stepped out of it.

"Welcome back, Ietsuna-kun" Shouichi smiled at the man, who smiled back, before looking at the ground sadly. "I am back.. ...So.. Byakuran, Tsu-kun, and Yuni?"

Shouichi smiled sadly at TYLIetsuna. "I an sorry.. And yeah, they already left. I know I am not in the position to say this but cheer up for them? They won't like it if they saw you making that face, which Tsunayoshi-kun and Yuni-chan will definitely give you a long lecture.. Oh yeah, she asked Gamma to help taking care of your daughter by the way"

TYLIetsuna chuckled. "Yeah, you are right. Being lecture by them is not a nice experience, and don't worry, I already knew that. Yuni already told me" TYLIetsuna smiled, before walking towards the exit. "I am going up first and inform them when they wake up" He said, which Shouichi and Spanner nodded.

TYLIetsuna walked through the forest, to the location where his so-called grave was located, and upon reaching there, he saw a paper with a wooden sculpture of his partner animal holding the paper down.

He picked the paper up and saw that those are from Byakuran, Tsunayoshi, and Yuni, when he saw the handwritings.

 _「Ie-chan, I know you are angry at us for making these suicide plan, and I am really sorry for that, but thanks for agreeing anyway! ...Oh.. OH! You can have all of my marshmallow in my rooms, by the way!_

 _\- Full of marshmallow love, Byakuran of the Sea」_

 _「Tsu-nii, I already told your younger self what I wanted to say, and I am going to say it again. Thank you for accepting me as your brother, for protecting me, for helping me, for caring for me, for not abandoning me, for loving me! Thank you for everything... I love you always, and I am really sorry for leaving you, dear brother.. ...Oh, please take care for Kyoko and Tseiko for me!_

 _\- Lots of love, Tsunayoshi of the Clam」_

 _「Ie-kun, my dearest, I am really sorry for leaving you like this, I hope you forgive us. Thank you for everything, my dear Sky.. ...Oh.. And Please take care of Tsuyu for me_

 _\- Much dearest love, Yuni of the Rainbow」_

TYLIetsuna gripped the paper tightly, with one hand covering his face. His body were shaking, when he couldn't hold his tears as he sobbed. "Haha.. What's with you three with the 'really sorry' and those 'oh'.." TYLIetsuna chuckled with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I forgive you, you idiotic Skies" TYLIetsuna sobbed, kneeling down beside his empty coffin, hugging the paper. "I'll take your marshmallows like you asked me to, marshmallow freak, I'll protect Kyoko and Tseiko in your place, Tsu-kun, and I'll take care of Tsuyu, Yuni, ...rest in peace, you three" TYLIetsuna wiped his tears away, looking at the clear blue sky.

A sudden soft gush of wind flew past him, making him smiled.

 _"Thank you, and don't be sad, Ie-chan/Tsu-nii/Ie-kun"_

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"Welcome back, you guys, and how was the time travel?" Shouichi asked, turning his head towards the babified adults.

"Eer... Interesting, I think? Kora!" Colonello chucked.

"Hm.. As promise, we send them back safely" Verde said, fixing his glasses.

"We gave them a small present too, although we kind of shook the world a little" Fon smiled.

"Welcome back to you guys too, you all" Shouichi said turning his tead towards TYLHayato and the others, who were still om their way getting out of the round machine.

"Hm.. By the way..." TYLHayato started.

"Where's Ie?" TYLTakeshi continued TYLHayato's sentence.

"Ah, he already went up" Shouichi replied. "He should be in the forest where we put his coffin at.. Either there or at Decimo and his Guardians' graves" He continued, and TYLHayato and the others nodded, walking out, heading towards where their boss was.

.

"Oh, hey, guys" TYLIetsuna jumped out of a hole he dig when he felt his friends' presence. Uselessly patting the dusts away from his brownish supposed-to-be-white shirt, he looked up. "Not that I am not happy seeing you all, but what are you doing here?" TYLIetsuna smiled at them.

The males sighed before taking off their suits, leaving them in their respective element colours, they handed the suits at the females, before them approaching TYLIetsuna, who blinked questioningly. "Guys?"

"We'll help you, Ie!" TYLTakeshi smiled softly, which the others nodded.

"You don't need to, you know? Since those three's bodies are not here, I don't think I need to make a big hole" TYLIetsuna smile sadly, which he then got a hard punch on the head after he heard a familiar "Baka-Ie".

"Ouch, Reborn!" TYLIetsuna shrieked, rubbing the spot where Reborn punched on, before turning around. "You don't need to do that.. Ouch ouch.. Both babyfied you and the current you are still a spartan" TYLIetsuna pouted a little to the hitman in his adult form.

"I won't be me if I am not a kind tor-tutor" AdultReborn smirked, making everyone sweatdropped. "Anyway, dig it larger, we can buried something belongs to them here, rather than just making them collecting dusts, unless you are okay with cleaning those mountains of things. And of course, put them in a box or something, else it'll get dirty" AdultReborn huffed, which TYLIetsuna's Guardians and friends nodded at the Sky.

TYLIetsuna blinked, before he huffed. "I know that. I just decided to bury few things, and the rest, probably put them at home" TYLIetsuna smiled sadly, before pulling out a photo from the inside pocket of his suit.

It was him, Yuni, Tsuna, and Byakuran in one picture, all grinning brightly, and at the bottom of the picture was written "Trinisette Sky Siblings". TYLIetsuna smile again, before putting it back to his pocket.

"Well.. Thank for helping by the way, guys! Let's do this!" TYLIetsuna grinned.

'Thank you for everything, you three'

...


	55. Chapter 50 - Final

**Final Chapter - Transfer Student**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR ~

...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Author Note / AN**

...

 _ **"Time warp, start!"**_

 _ **Ietsuna and the other were then surrounded by colourful glow, before disappearing in a dash, at the same time, Shouichi's round time machine glowed, and a certain brunet stepped out of it.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"By the way..." TYLHayato started.**_

 _ **"Where's Ie?" TYLTakeshi continued TYLHayato's sentence.**_

 _ **"Ah, he already went up" Shouichi replied. "He should be at the place where we put his coffin at" He continued, and TYLHayato and the others nodded, walking out, heading towards where their boss was.**_

...

= 3rd Person's POV =

Before Ietsuna and the others reached their own timeline, the future Arcobaleno shook the world a little, in order to pass memories to certain people their memories, and gave a small gifts to the young Eleventh Generation.

.

/ Italy - Cavallone mansion /

" _What the.. Earthquake?!_ " Dino shrieked, jumping out of his chair, resulting him tripping his own two feet, and faceplanted.

" _Boss, are you okay?!_ " Romario barged in Dino's office, when he heard a loud thud.

" _Yeah.. I am oka-huh? What's this?_ " Dino widened his eyes, slides of scenes rushed through his mind.

" _Memories?_ " Both Dino and Romario murmured at the slides of future memories.

.

/ Italy - Varia mansion /

" _VOOOOIII! What the f*ck, you sh*tty boss!_ " Squalo loud-growled, when Xanxus boredly threw a bottle of wine at the Rain's head.

" _Get me steak, sh*tty shark. I am d*mn hungry_ " Xanxus growled back.

Tick marks appeared on Squalo's forehead, before opening the door, planner to look for a certain flamboyant Sun somewhere in the large mansion, but before he could do it, a mild earthquake appeared and Squalo blinked, gripping his head.

" _Voi.. What the f*ck?_ " Squalo murmured, while Xanxus just narrowed his eyes at the sudden rushed of memories.

The same happened with Xanxus' other Guardians, wherever they were.

" _Shishi.. Interesting_ "

" _Boss!_ "

" _Ara.. Where are these coming from?_ "

.

/ Japan - Namimori Middle /

When the mild earthquake occured, Kusakabe choked on his drink when flashes of memories appeared in his mind during his patrol, making the other disciplinary member beside him, who paired up with him during patrol, panicked.

"Vice-president, are you okay?!" The member panickly patted Kusakabe's back, who was still coughing.

"Yeah, I am okay" Kusakabe choked out, before finally calmed down, and continued their patrol.

'What memories is that? Mafia? Kyou-san, and the others are in the mafia? And who was that? That person looked like Tsumiyoshi' Kusakabe thought, narrowing his eyes. 'I'll asked Kyou-san when he's back'

.

/ Japan - Giglio Nero Mansion /

"Eh? Eeeeeh?! Earthquake?!" Yuni panicked, hurriedly jumped below the table, with Tsuna sweatdropping. "It's okay, Yuni, it's just a mild one" Tsuna chuckled, calmly taking his cup ot tea from the table infront of him / the table Yuni hiding under.

" _Princess, are you okay?!_ " Gamma, followed by Tazaru and Nosaru, shouted, barging in to the room when he heard Yuni's scream.

" _Ah, yeah, I am oka-eh?_ " Yuni blinked at the memories, while Gamma and the other two widened their eyes, though Tsuna was calm but paused from sipping his tea.

"Well.. I guess the future tragedy thingy already ended" A certain someone's voice can be heard from the window, making everyone, except Tsuna who felt his presence, turned their heads towards the window.

"Although I feel bad about other us' deaths, but yeah, it finally ended. With those experiences, I think Tsu-nii and the others can change that horrible future" Tsuna sigh softly, removing his lips from the cup. "Though I never thought I would receive this little one when I didn't even do anything" Tsuna murmured, staring at a lion ring on his finger.

"Gaoo!" The ring growled, clearly feeling hurt, making Tsuna smiled. "I didn't mean I don't like you, Natsu. I was just surprised when I got you" Tsuna chuckled. "...Gao" The ring replied, making Tsuna chuckled again.

"You did help them, you know~ Well.. It's future another you but still you nonetheless, and also I agree, that future sure is horrible.. The opposing side sure go all out on Ie-chan and his Guardians. They will die if they didn't have the future battle experiences" The voice replied, before pulling the windows open.

"Ah, welcome, Bya-kun!" Yuni brighten up when she saw the opened windows, and a certain Sky Mare ring holder flew in with a bag of marshmallow on his hand.

"Heya, Tsu-chan, Yuni-chan! Oh Gamma, Tazaru, and Nosaru too!" Byakuran grinned, waving the bag of marshmallow instead of his free hand.

" _You. What are you doing here? Those unrelated to Giglio Nero are not allowed to be here_ " Gamma growled, pointing his finger at the Sky Mare. " _Sawada Tsunayoshi is an exception as he is the Sky Arcobaleno, Aria-sama's successor_ "

"Oh hush! We are in Japan, so use Japanese, will you? And... The connection between me and Yuni-chan is the same as your future memories'~ And I really am not lying if that's what you are wondering~" Byakuran grinned, hugging the said girl from behind, making Gamma and the other two dropped their jaws. They were half-siblings too?!

"Anyway, all the seriousness aside, what are you going to do now, Tsu-chan? Since Sawada Iemitsu is already out of the picture. It's a good thing that two years ago, Vongola Decimo and his Cloud recalled about his tied-up brother in Sawada household and went back to throw him to Vongola's jail" Byakuran smiled, turning his head, followed by Yuni, towards the said brunet.

"Hm.. I am not sure. What do you think, Bya-kun, Yu-chan?" Tsuna smiled, putting his cup down.

Both blinked at Tsuna, before Byakuran and Yuni looked at each other, then back to Tsuna again, with a grin on Byakuran's face, and a smile on Yuni's face.

"Say goodbye, of course" Both said at the same time, making Tsuna sighed smiling at the two, while the forgotten Gamma and the two Storms gave them a questioning stare.

.

/ Japan - Vongola Mansion /

Because of the earthquake, Giotto and the other were alarmed, but the moment Ietsuna and the others returned to their timeline and appeared infront of them (and some back to their respective homes), they immediately tackled their respective children into hugs, or in Chrome's case, by her father and brother.

And after a short, ...actually a very long, explanation when the Tenth Generation demanded them to explain their disappearances, though Mukuro no longer curious as he already received the memories since his future self was still alive, the Eleventh Generation children finally got permission to go back to their respective rooms, which each one of them immediately took a short shower, before crashing onto their soft beds, though unlike his Guardians, Ietsuna was still awake, thinking about a certain brunet.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

"I wonder what is Tsu-kun doing.. I hope he's okay" Ietsuna murmured, staring at the celling, before jumping when he heard a familiar growl.

"Haoo.."

"Eh? What? That sound.. Eitsu's voice?" Ietsuna looked around, searching for a certain Sky lion entered his sight, but none appeared, making Ietsuna sighed heavily. "I must be very tired for me to hear his voice.. I did leave him in the future after all" Ietsuna murmured, before he slumped back to his bed.

"Haoo.." The voice appeared again.

"What?!" Ietsuna jumped from his bed, frantically looking around, before gripping his hair, to the point he almost pulling them all out, Ietsuna panicked. "Hieee! I heard Eitsu's voice again!? Is my tiredness that bad, to the point of hallucination?!" Ietsuna shrieked.

"Haoo!" An irritated growl directed at him, making Ietsuna jumped, before looking down at his right hand, or more specifically, his finger with wide eyes. There, he saw a silver ring, resembled his animal partner's head.

Ietsuna blinked, taking the ring off and moved the said ring near his face, inspecting it. He almost threw the poor Eitsu away when he haoo-ed again.

"E..Eitsu?" Ietsuna asked unsurely, but relax when said ring replied back with a "haoo".

"What.. How-" Ietsuna's words were cut off when he suddenly received a kick to the head.

"Uugh.. Reborn! What was that for?!" Ietsuna shrieked, rubbing his sore spot on his poor head.

"Well.. I didn't plan on doing it, but since you ar still awake and energetic if I need to add, I thought about giving you some presence-detection training" Reborn smiled innocently.

"Eer.. No thank you" Ietsuna sweatdropped. He didn't want to die yet. Ietsuna was about to ask Reborn about any knowledge about his little partner's appearance, but Reborn, who seemed like already guessed what Ietsuna wanted to ask, immediately answered it.

"It's a present from the future Arcobaleno. Your Guardians also received theirs. Now sleep, you have school tomorrow. Also, you don't need to worry about Tsuna, I am sure he's okay, healthy and kicking at his cake shop" Reborn said, making Ietsuna blinked, before nodding at the hitman.

"Yeah, thanks" Ietsuna smiled, finally relax, which he then slumped back down to his bed. "Goodninght, Reborn, Eitsu" Ietsuna murmured, darkness immediately surrounded his vision, and the last thing he heard were "Haoo.." and a sigh, which was followed by "Worry about yourself more, you idiot student"

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

~ Time Skip - Before school started ~

/ School roof-bridge (the roof that serve as a bridge between Namimori Middle and High) /

"You mean this is really Uri, Ietsuna-sama?" Hayato (First year in Namimori High) asked, staring at the cat ring, after he heard Ietsuna's explanation about those new rings' sudden appearances. Hayato smiled when said ring "Nyaa" at him.

"Heeh.. Nice to see you again, Jirou, Kojirou!" Takeshi (First year in Namimori High) grinned at the two rings on his fingers, in which his grin widened when the said two greeted back with a chirp and a bark.

"Mukurowl" Chrome (Third year in Namimori Middle) smiled at the ring, with her brother by her side. "Kufufufu~ Finally be able to meet my dear sister's little partner" Mukuro (Second year in Namimori High) said, though he sweatdropped at the name his sister gave to the owl ring.

"Gyuudon.." Lambo (Third year in Namimori Middle) murmured, staring at the bull ring, who seemed like staring back, before greeted back with a grunt.

"EXTREME GARYUU!" Ryouhei (Second year in Namimori High) shouted to the top of his lung, making Hayato slapped, while Kyouya using tonfa smacked his head for being noisy.

"Yeah, they really are your partners from the future" Ietsuna (First year in Namimori High) smiled.

"Hn.. Roll" Kyouya (Second year in Namimori High) murmured, and received a "Kyuu!" in return, before turning his head towards his nonblood-related siblings, and pulled out his tonfas. "Now go back to class, bell is going to ring soon" Kyouya said. Well, they did wait for few minutes for Lambo and Chrome to go to Middle's roof before crossing to High's roof after all.

"Kufufufu~ Aren't you no fun, Skylark~" Mukuro smirked, before dodging a swipe of tonfa, and materialized his trident.

Ietsuna sweatdropped, hurriedly trying to stop them from destroying the roof. "Stop fighting you guys!" Ietsuna's eye twitched when they destroyed one of the benches, before he entered Hyper mode and smacked the two destructive Guardians.

The moment they stopped, Ietsuna ceased his mode, and immediately paled when his brain finally processed what he did few seconds ago, especially when one of the two was smirking and the other one was glaring at the brunet.

"Ah.. Uum.. Thebellwillringsoon!Iwillgonow!Bye,Chrome,Lambo!" Ietsuna said quickly, before disappearing to the stairs, making the rest of the blinked before, chuckling, or in Kyouya's case, he huffed, and Chrome giggled.

"Well, we'll go back to the other side now, bye Haya-nii, Take-nii, Ryou-nii, Muku-nii, and Kyou-nii" Lambo said, waving at them, followed by Chrome, after she finished saying goodbye to them, before the first year and second years went back to their classes, though Kyouya instead of heading towards his class (much to his classmates' and teacher's relief), he went to patrol the around the school.

 **(AN : Yes, I made Kyouya, Ryouhei, and Mukuro are in separated classes, because thinking logically, in which I am following, Ryouhei will definitely be happy being in the same class as them.**

 **Kyouya and Mukuro will definitely trashed the class if they were to be in the same class, and Ryouhei mostly didn't know when to be silent around them which the class will also be leveled to the ground)**

~ Time Skip - few minutes before recess ~

Kyouya was walking around the school ground when he saw someone, wearing Namimori High uniform with dark orange beanie that covered his hair though Kyouya could still see some of the student's hair sticking out, just entered the school ground.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes when he saw that. He couldn't see his face as his back was facing the prefect, but still.. A student actually dared to come that late to school? Kyouya smirked, immediately approached said student with tonfas on each hands, planning to bite that brave yet foolish student to death.

Readying his tonfas, be dashed towards said student. "Herbivore, I'll bite you to-" Kyouya growled was cut off when said student turned around, which immediately made him stopped his track, eyes widening, and his tonfa was few inches from the student's face.

"You.." Kyouya growled, narrowing his eyes.

"I am a new student if that's what you are wondering" The student smiled.

"...Follow me" Kyouya grunted, walking towards the principal's office, followed by the student.

~ Time Skip (again) - end of recess ~

When Ietsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi, the class was noisy, making them gave questioning stared at their noisy classmates.

"Haha.. What happened?" Takeshi asked, approaching and tapping a random classmate's shoulder, who was the closest.

"Huh? Oh, someone heard that there will be a new student added to our class" Said classmate replied, before going back to his conversation with his group of friends, when Takeshi nodded at him.

"A new student? At this hour? Did that studetn came late or something?" Ietsuna blinked, going back to his seat, followed by his two friends.

"That student is purely suicidal, s/he will appear if that Skylark hadn't kill that idiot for being late. Coming to this school means you already read the rules after all, and this student is dead unless they have a valid reason" Hayato scoffed, making Ietsuna sweatdropped, while Takeshi just laughed nervously.

Then the door slided open, amd their math teacher, Nezu who by miracle actually gotten accepted in teaching in Namimori High, entered.

"Go back to your seats, students!" Nezu said, making some of the students blinked and some arched their eyebrows, at him. Did he hit his head or something? He usually told them to shut their mouths, and called them brats, instead of students.

"Students, as you have heard, you will have a new classmate, so be kind to him. Come in" Nezu said politely, making the students stared weirdly at him, before the door slided open which they then understood why. The leader of Disciplinary Committee, aka the Demon of Namimori, Hibari Kyouya was standing there.

Kyouya looked around and settled his gaze at Ietsuna, making the brunet blinked questioningly when the perfect smirked at him, before stepping aside, letting the new student stepped in.

Most of the students, especially those from Namimori Middle, gasped when he saw the new student, before cheers and squealed exploded.

"Rusaku!"

"Tsumiyoshi-kun!"

"Icy wolf-samaa!"

and

so

on

.

.

But immediately went silent when they felt the class turned cold and heard a growl, in which that was when they remembered Hibari Kyouya was still there. "Herbivore.." Kyouya's fingers twitched, wanting to reach his tonfas and kill them all.

"Maa maa.. Calm down, Kyouya" The brunet chuckled, patting the perfect's shoulder, making most of the students gasped and paled. He just called the Demon of Namimori by his first name and actually patted him as if they he was a friend. And much to their shocked, Hibari Kyouya huffed, calming down.

"A..Anyway, Rusaku Tsumi-" Nezu's sentence was cut off when he saw said student raised his hand, as if telling him to stop.

"Well.. Nice you meet you all again... Actually not all of you, but anyway, just so you know, Rusaku Tsumiyoshi is not my real name, and no, I am not going to tell you why. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and as few of you probably guessed, I am Sawada Ietsuna's twin younger brother" Tsuna smiled, making most of them widened their eyes, and immediately paled when Tsuna suddenly gave them a dark smirk. "A warning though, if any of you bully or make fun of him, I will gladly show you why Kyouya called me an omnivore and sometimes, a carnivore" Tsuna said, making them nodded frantically.

"Good! Now where do I sit, **Nezu-sensei**?" Tsuna smiled at the paled teacher, who stuttered whatever he was saying, and the only thing all of then could hear was "anywhere you want", which Tsuna nodded,and waved at Kyouya, who nodded at him, before leaving.

Tsuna walked towards and sat at the empy seat behind Takeshi, who turned around, including Ietsuna and Kyoko who were seated on each sides of Takeshi's, and Hayato sat behind Ietsuna.

"...Tsu-kun... How..?" Ietsuna said, making Tsuna smiled, and explained what he, Byakuran, and Yuni discussed. Though they widened theur eyes when they heard Tsuna said Byakuran's name, they mostly sweatdropped at how Tsuna was able to entered the school.

 _ **~ Flashback ~**_

 _ **"And pray tell what this goodbye means?" Tsuna chuckled, before arching his eyebrow, with a smile forming on his lips, at the two.**_

 _ **Byakuran grinned. "Say goodbye be to Rusaku Tsumiyoshi and hello, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Byakuran exclaimed, opened his arms, as if throwing sparkling powder everywhere.**_

 _ **"Well, since your so-called disappearance, in which they took it as you quit, they immediately erased your name from the school's data" Yuni sighed.**_

 _ **"So, now that you can go back, where you can now relax if I may add, why don't you give them a surprise? Appearing before them in your real name and personality?" Byakuran continued, snickering at what he himself said.**_

 _ **Tsuna blinked at them, and stared for a few seconds, before chuckling, and then burst out laughing. "Ahahaha! That sounds fun! Considering how their faces will look like! It'll be a great blackmail materials!" Tsuna laughed, followed by Yuni and Byakuran.**_

 _ **"Alrighty! Let's do it! ...Oh wait, what about my necessary papers? Since I am basically a transfer student then" Tsuna's laughed immediately died down when he thought of that, in which Yuni's laughed also dropped, but Byakuran still hold onto his grin.**_

 _ **"Not to worry. Tsu-chan! I have prepared whatever is needed! And since we also need a parent's or a guardian's signature or something, Yuni-chan already asked Gamma sign it!" Byakuran exclaimed, pulling out said paper. Fully filled in, and Gamma's signature was in the signature box.**_

 _ **"How ...did you made him sign?" Tsuna blinked, looking at the paper to check his data, while the said man, who dropped his jaw when he heard about his signature, also nodded at Tsuna's question.**_

 _ **Yuni grinned mischievously. "Well... Gamma, I am sure you remember about my papers that you need to sign, right?" Yuni asked the man, which the man slowly nodded. "Well, I slip it around the last few papers! Knew you wouldn't read them when I did everything correctly in the first many papers!" Yuni grinned at Gamma, who's face went pale, before said man dropped to his knees. "**_ **Where have my teachings gone wrong...** _ **" Gamma murmured in agony.**_

 _ **Tsuna sweatdropped at the scene, but decided to ignore the depressed man, and turned his attention towards Byakuran, who was still holding the paper, with a grin on his face. "Sooooo?" Said Sky Mare asked happily.**_

 _ **Tsuna chuckled, and took the paper. "Well, it would be rude for me to not accept you two's sincerity and hard works, so thanks, my Skies" Tsuna grinned at the two, who grinned back.**_

 _ **"Anything for you, our Sky"**_

 _ **~ Flashback end ~**_

"And so, nice to meet you, and I hope you can lend me a hand when I need one, Tsu-nii, Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun, Kyoko" Tsuna grinned, while showing the lion ring as a proof that he received the future memories.

Ietsuna and Kyoko smiled brightly. "Yeah!", while Hayato nodded with a scoff, and Takeshi nodded happily.

《》《》《》 Hidden Sky 《》《》《》

The young Hidden Sky came out from the dark

Stepping in to the light

Standing together with the other elements

But

.

.

.

.

.

The truth has yet to be revealed

.

.

.

.

.

...

 **Thanks for reading! XD**

 **Yes, it's completed! XD**

 **Sequel?**

 **\- Yes**

 **\- No**

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Alaude Sir! Bad news! Sawada Iemitsu escaped!_ "

.

.

.

" _I will make sure to kill you if I were to see you again, you little b*stard_ "

.

.

...


	56. Sequel

Heya guys!

Just wanted to tell you that the sequel is up!

The title is "Hidden Sky - Sky's Truth"

Thanks for reading and supporting Hidden Sky! :D

\- KuroiOozora


End file.
